Un Nuevo Amanecer
by NanaNeko
Summary: Edward se a ido, dejando a Bella sola y a merced de Victoria que busca venganza, Charlie se entera de la verdad y deciden huir de Forks... –¿Cuál es tu nombre?- y yo en un esfuerzo en ir en contra de la voluntad de mi cuerpo apenas logro responderle -Be.lla.- y luego mi mente queda perdida entre la oscuridad con el recuerdo de esos ojos dorados que conocía muy bien.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos como están, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, es la primera que publico un fan-fic a decir verdad aunque ya he escrito otros pero ninguna ha sido publicado, solo leídos por mis amigos…..XD! Este Fan-fic tiene ya varios capítulos hechos y dependiendo de cómo vallan las cosas seguiré subiendo capítulos si ustedes así lo desean, así que no sea crueles y tengas piedad de mi soy una chica sensible T_T. Así que no tengo otra cosa que decir sino que los disfruten XD.

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

La Saga de crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Este fan-fic se encontrara ubicado en los hechos de luna Nueva, no seguirá exactamente lo planteado en las sagas aunque abra situaciones en las que se incluirán algunos sucesos pero en otra versión, recuerda que es una historia creada desde de la perspectiva de la autora.

Los personajes OC de este fan-fic son de mi absoluta creación como lo son Samuel, Anthony, Allan, Catherine, Thristan, Elizabeth, Cassandra, etc...

A medida de que la historia avance se conocerá los sucesos que acontecieron previamente de la misma a través de Flash Back, desde el punto de visto de los personajes, por lo tanto se estará presentando situaciones y recuerdos durante el desarrollo de la historia.

La historia no será narrada desde el P.O.V de un solo personaje sino desde varios.

A la hora de leer este fic ten en cuenta lo siguiente, los diferentes tipos de letras tienen una función que son :

Cullen: letra normal (narración)

_Swan: letra cursiva ( pensamientos)_

BLACK: letra en mayúscula (Gritos)

_**MULLER: **__letra mayúscula y oscura (Gritos de enojo ,rabia, molestia etc)_

**Un Nuevo Amanecer**

**Cáp.1: Oscuridad**

**Charlie P.O.V**

Oscuridad era todo lo que podía ver a mi alrededor, me encontraba solo sumergido en esta oscuridad asfixiante, pero ¿cómo es que llegue aquí en primer lugar?, trato de recordar pero no puedo , repentinamente siento un gran dolor punzante en mi cabeza el cual iba en aumento ,poco a poco comienzo a escuchar un leve murmullo es muy suave apenas logro comprender lo que dice hasta que lo escucho mejor es…..-_Bella- , _me siento aturdido, el dolor aumenta, repentinamente siento calor mucho calor que junto a los gritos angustiados de Bella me hacen preguntar . -¿_Qué demonios está_ _pasando_?- Hasta que comienza a reaccionar y abro los ojos muy lentamente, no logro ver nada al principio todo es borroso hasta que logro enfocar mejor el lugar que me rodea, al parecer estoy en un auto si es eso o para ser más específico en la camioneta de Bella, puedo observar como todo dentro de la cabina esta de cabeza, mejor dicho yo estoy de cabeza ya que la camioneta estaba volcada, puedo sentir el cinturón de seguridad abrazando mi pecho casi aferrándose a mí, puedo notar como los cristales de la vieja pick-up roja están destrozados , también puedo sentir la sangre tibia escurrir desde mi frente hasta hacer un camino lento y caer al suelo creando un pequeño charco carmesí con la misma, miro a mi lado observando el asiento de copiloto en donde se supone que Bella debería de estar pero no hay nadie , en ese momento una inmensa ola de preocupación y terror recorrió mi cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies ,- _en ¿dónde estaba?, ¿estaría bien?_, ¿_estará_ _ herida?-, _mi línea de pensamiento fue cortada abruptamente_,_ por un aumento repentino de la temperatura, hacía calor mucho , mis ojos se abrieron desmesurados debido al pánico al percatarme también del olor en el aire que se mezclaba perfectamente con el olor de la sangre, era –_gasolina- _rápidamente movilicé mis manos al gancho del cinturón de seguridad para liberarme, lo cual provoco que me estrellara contra el techo de la vieja pick-up pude sentir con varios cristales se incrustaban en mi piel en ese momento y de cómo mi cuerpo se quejaba por el repentino golpe, me arrastre hasta la puerta del copiloto que estaba abierta, más bien parecía que la puerta había sido arrancada, terminé de arrastrarme hasta salir, me gire y observe la pequeña laguna de gasolina que se formaba debajo de la camioneta y como este se dirigía lentamente hasta la hasta unos cables de los cuales salían chispas- _esto no es bueno_-, pude sentir mi pulso acelerarse y la adrenalina correr por mis venas en un movimiento rápido logre ponerme de pie al hacerlo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pierna izquierda el cual ignore y comencé a correr ,una explosión me empuja hacia delante y caigo de bruces en el lodo aturdido por el fuerte sonido volteo y veo como la camioneta es consumida por el fuego, busco levantarme y agradezco mentalmente al hecho de haberme dedicado a ser policía lo que me ayudo a lograr esta proeza a mi edad, me levanto y siento dolor mucho dolor por todo mi cuerpo pero en especial en mi frente y en la pierna izquierda la cual observe y-_OHHHH eso si se ve mal- _pensé_,_ en ella había una gran brecha de unos 20 cm. de largo ubicado en mi muslo del cual brotaba mucha sangre puse mi mano en ella para tratar de detener la hemorragia, lo cual fue inútil, pero deje eso a un lado comencé a mirar por todos lados estábamos en el bosque, podía sentir la oscuridad que me engullía y sentí miedo mucho miedo, el mismo miedo que sentí aquella vez que Bella decidió marcharse repentinamente cuando tuvo problemas con…._**El**_… y luego me avisaron que sufrió un accidente y estaba en el hospital, ese miedo de perder a mi hija así que comencé a gritar:

-BELLAAAAA-

-BELLAAAA, DONDE ESTAS-

-BELLAAAAAAAAA-

Pero nadie respondió y ya no sentía miedo sino PANICO, que le había hecho es maldita sanguijuela a mi hija, comencé a correr o Intentar hacerlo ya que mi pierna herida no ayudaba, me seguí moviendo en busca de Bella, recordando él como habíamos llegado a esto, aun mi cabeza era mar de confusión lleno de preocupación, miedo y cansancio, recordé como llegue aquí, la discusión , el ruido fuerte en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, un grito de pánico cortesía de Bella, esos ojos rojos que vi a través del retrovisor, un gruñido, un fuerte golpe del lado del conductor, el bosque, mas gritos, giros, confusión, dolor y oscuridad.

_Oscuridad_ ahora que lo pienso, la oscuridad ha sido mi compañera en estos últimos días, cuando todo esto comenzó_, _la oscuridad que me cegaba y no me permitía ver la realidad de las cosas que estaban pasando, sumergido en la oscuridad del engaño y la mentira de una realidad llena de falseda_d- que ingenuo fui- _pensé_. _Detengo mis pensamientos al tropezar y caer a la tierra mi vista va hacia abajo y puedo observar el objeto con el que me tropecé, me doy cuenta de que es un tenis, un tenis que conocía muy bien porque es de bella-_BELLA-_, me levante apresuradamente y me detuve en seco al ver la escena que veía.

Frente a mi estaba esa maldita mujer, la cual me miraba de manera burlona con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire que mostraba sus colmillos en todo su esplendor a juego con su melena rojiza y rizada ondeando al viento dándole un toque salvaje, peligroso y amenazante que contrastaba con su piel pálida como el mármol tan anti-natural pero tan perfecto a la vez –_vampiro…-_ pensé -_Esas criaturas de ficción que tuve el desagrado de comprobar que son reales y peligrosas-_ Esa mujer tenía a Bella sostenida por la espalda pasando uno de sus brazos por su delicado cuello y la otra mano con garras le tapaba su boca para evitar que emitiera algún sonido, podía ver el miedo de Bella reflejado en sus facciones y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas , sollozaba y temblaba note que tenía unos cuantos raspones y una pequeña fisura en su frente de la cual salía un poco de sangre pero se encontraba bien.

-Hola, Charlie, te estábamos esperando – comento la vampiresa-es de mala educación hacer esperar a las damas – ella sonríe.

-Suéltala- comente apretando los dientes y puños.

-OHHHHHHH ¿porque debería? después de todo está por comenzar el juego-pude ver como ella se acerco al rostro de Bella y paso su asquerosa lengua por la sangre que salía de la herida en su frente degustándola.

-**QUE LA SUETES MALDITA SEA- **grite furioso- **ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA.**

Sus facciones se endurecieron y pude ver como sus ojos rojos centellaron de ira y gruño como un animal, Bella se encogió ante dicha acción.

-¿que no tiene la culpa? ,….QUE NO TIENE LA CULPAAAAAAAA-grito llena de ira- **POR CULPA DE ESTA HUMANA MI QUERIDO JAMES MURIO A MANOS DE ESE MALDITO INTENTO DE VAMPIRO Y ESO NO SE QUEDARA ASI PORQUE OJO POR OJO , DIENTE POR DIENTE, AMANTE POR AMANTE**- note como la maldita apretó el agarre en el cuello de Bella lo cual la izo gemir de dolor. Me asuste.

-ella no mato a tu amante, si tienes asuntos que resolver con alguien, HAZLO CON EL MALDITO DEL CULLEN- mientras daba un paso al frente-Deja a Bella en paz ella ya no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

Ella me miro nuevamente con sus ojos color sangre podía notar cómo me analizaba-_al igual que un cazador a su presa_- y note como volvía a sonreír, sentí un escalofrió correr mi espina dorsal al verla hacerlo, un mal presentimiento llego a mi mente, al mismo tiempo pareciera que una alarma de peligro se hubiera encendido en mi cabeza, me mantuve cauteloso mirándola.

-si tienes razón ella ya no tiene nada que ver con ese vampiro verdad B-E-L-L-A-comento juguetonamente, quitando la mano que tapaba la boca de Bella lo cual izo que ella tomara una gran bocanada de aire- ¿así que? ¿De qué manera podemos resolver este dilema?

-Vic..t.o..ria…..-Bella comento entrecortadamente-

-Bella -comente preocupado, ella me mira preocupada.

-Ch..a… vet….-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la interrumpe la vampiresa apretando su cuello-argmmmmm

-BELLA, SUÉLTALA AHORA VICTORIAAAAAA-rugí a la vampiresa.

ella se ríe macabramente y comenta- Bella , Bella crees que no se que no tienes nada que ver con ese vampiro , crees que no se que el después de que te utilizo y se aburrió de ti, te boto como la basura que eres, después de todo lo único que eras para esa familia de vampiros de pacotilla era ser su mascotita la cual abandonaron y dejaron a su suerte para que cayeras en mis manos- la sonrisa de la vampiresa de ensancha, mientras puedo ver como los ojos de Bella muestran tristeza y miedo.

-**CALLATE MALDITA NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HUMILLES A MI HIJAAA**-grito colérico- **TODOS LAS SAGUIJUELAS COMO TU Y ESOS DESGRASIADOS DE LOS CULLEN SON TODOS IGUALES SOLO SON UNOS MOUSTROUS QUE ROBAN Y DESTRUYEN LAS VIDAS DE LAS PERSONAS.**

**-**BRAVO, BRAVO- comento victoria – que hermoso es ver lo que un padre defendiendo a su hija ahhhhh… que conmovedor, pero esto ya se está alargando mucho y ya tengo algo de apetito.

Mis ojos y los de Bella se agrandaron por el miedo, trate de mantenerme firme ante ella, la cual veía mi intento fallido de valentía con diversión. Ella me miro y volvió a sonreír como el gato Cheshire y soltó a Bella la cual cae al suelo tosiendo un poco, y me mira con miedo y temblando –Charlie- dice en un susurro lastimero.

-Bueno ahora que voy a hacer con ustedes dos-posaba su mirada en Bella y en mi- debo admitir que mi plan era matarte para que ese vampiro sintiera lo que yo sentí al morir James pero he cambiado de parecer-guardo silencio por unos momentos ,miro a Bella y la tomo por el cabello obligándola a mirarle, se acerca a su oído y le susurra algo que no puedo oír, de repente Bella grita-NO- y me mira aterrada- NO DEJALO IR NO LE HAGAS NADA VICTORIA TU PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO NO CON EL DEJALO!-Bella lloraba desesperada y allí comprendí todo-_me matara_…._voy morir_- salgo de mis pensamiento al escuchar un chasquido muy fuerte como el de algo rompiéndose y escuche un grito desgarrador que era de Bella, la maldita de Victoria estaba aplastando su pierna derecha y al parecer la rompió pude escuchar claramente el crujir del hueso bajo su pie.

-BELLA-grite y comencé a correr hacia ellas eran 10 metros lo que nos separaba, corrí lo que mis piernas me permitieron.

Es como si todo fuera en cámara lenta mientras me acercaba.

6 metros, noto a Bella gritarme.

5 metros, la vampiresa me mira y sonríe burlonamente-_joder como odio esa sonrisa_-

4 metros, Victoria sigue mirándome.

3 metros, escucho a Bella gritar-CHARLIE NOOOOOO.

Todo se congela, el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante esa maldita estaba con Bella y ahora estaba frente a mi sonriendo dulcemente pero sus ojo reflejan burla y cinismo, siento un sabor metálico en mi boca –_sangre_ mi pecho y puedo observar una mano atravesándolo, se sentía como una estaca de hielo fría y punzante, veo la sangre caer a la tierra, miro al frente y observo a Bella la cual su rostro desfigurado por el dolor, la tristeza y las lagrimas- _Bella_- paso por mi cabeza quise hablarle pero no pude, sentí más sangre subir por mi garganta impidiéndome hablar, tendí mi brazo hacia Bella como en un intento desesperado de alcanzarla , cosa que no logre, siento a victoria acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme.

-Te diré lo que pasara ahora Charlie, tu vas a morir, y después la matare a ella pero antes de matarla la haré sufrir arrancándole cada una de las partes de su cuerpo poco a poco hasta que muera retorciéndose de dolor y agonía ahhhh y por último, a ese vampiro de pacotilla, le enviare la cabeza de su linda mascota para verlo sufrir junto al resto de su familia- abro los ojos y la miro- deberías agradecerme a ti te daré una muerte rápida y no te haré sufrir tanto como a ella solo por el hecho de que me agradaste-la escucho reírse- Adiós Charlie-siento sus fríos labios sobre los míos, -_como un beso de la muerte_-

Escucho un crujido, siento que su mano me ha atravesado por completo era una sensación tan dolorosa como de alivio ya que sentí como su mano era retirada de mi pecho, caigo al suelo con un sonido seco.

Victoria se dio la vuelta y camina lentamente hacia Bella, pero no podía hacer nada mi cuerpo no responde solo siento dolor un dolor agudo en el pecho, giro mi cabeza y veo la espalda de victoria con su andar lento, como un león al acecho que esta por lanzarse hacia su presa sin piedad alguna, siento que me cuesta respirar y como comienza a ahogarme con mi propia sangre, mis ojos pesan mi visión se hace borrosa solo puedo ver imágenes distorsionadas y borrosas, escucho los sollozos de Bella que poco a poco pasan a ser unos murmullos lejanos , puedo sentir mi corazón que empieza a latir más lento, lo sabía ,lo sabía bien estaba muriendo y no habría nada que pudiera evitarlo pude notar como lentamente estaba cayendo en los brazos de mi amiga la oscuridad y su fría compañera la muerte.

_Bella…..perdóname…._

_Perdóname…..por no ser un buen padre…._

_Perdóname….por no protegerte…_

_Perdóname…por dejarte sola…._

_Bella…hija….te amo…._

_Estoy en la oscuridad puedo sentir el frió de la muerte en mi cuerpo no veo nada todo es oscuro, ¿Esto es morir? ¿Estar solo?, dejar atrás todo lo que quieres y amas quedando sumergido en la nada sin esperanza solo oscuridad._

_¿Qué es ese sonido? parece un murmullo, una pequeña luz de esperanza en este lugar de sombras, es una voz suave que me transmite tranquilidad ¿quién eres? Un ángel acaso, escucho el murmullo nuevamente, ahora lo entiendo mejor dice ¿vivir? trato de volver a escuchar ahora con más atención, es una pregunta la que me hace ese ángel de voz hermosa, la cual me deja desorientado y me da una extraña sensación de esperanza al escucharla._

_**¿Quieres vivir?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí les dejos el segundo y el tercer capítulo : D**

**Cáp.2: Doloroso despertar**

**Bella P.O.V**

Miro alrededor y lo único que puedo ver son árboles, estoy en el bosque de Forks, camino dentro del bosque buscando un modo de regresar a casa, pero no logro ubicarme esta todo tan oscuro y frió, una sensación de soledad inunda todo mi ser, puedo sentir como el bosque poco a poco me engulle más en la oscuridad a tal punto que no puedo ve más de unos 2 metros a mi alrededor, camino lo que a mi parecer han sido horas no puedo saber si es de día o de noche ya que la espesura del bosque no permite que ninguna luz pase entre la rama de los árboles sumergiendo todo en las tinieblas, -_Charlie debe de estar preocupado al ver que no regreso a casa_- siento un fuerte presión en mi pecho cuando pienso en el, sigo mi camino con cuidado evitando todo lo posible de no tropezar y caer, me detengo un momento apoyándome en uno de los árboles para tomar aire y miro a mi alrededor, tinieblas era lo único que lograba visualizar, me comencé a asustar me sentía tan perdida y desorientada solo quería regresar a casa, suspiro y miro a mi derecha donde noto algo de lo que no me había percatado, a lo lejos se podía apreciar un resplandor en medio de la oscuridad sin dudarlo retome mi caminata en dirección a ese lugar, cada vez me acercaba mas y pude notar como la luz pasaba entre las ramas de los árboles iluminando ese lugar en especial, frente a mi estaba un lugar que conocía muy bien, bajo un manto de luz estaba el prado-_nuestro prado_-iluminado en todo su esplendor, rápidamente corrí hacia allí, entrando en el toda apresurada, era como lo recordaba las hermosas flores, la grama verde el olor de la tierra húmeda- _no ha cambiado en nada, esta como la última vez que lo visite con…._-mis pensamientos son cortado al notar algo tirado a unos metros de mi, comienzo a caminar acercándome al bulto percatándome de que es una persona, cuando ya estoy más cerca noto que es un hombre-_pero ¿qué hace alguien tirado en medio del bosque?_-ya faltando poco para llegar a ese hombre siento mi corazón acelerarse junto a una presión en mi pecho que hace que comience a respirar mas entrecortadamente, provocando que pueda escuchar mi respiración estrepitosa como si hubiera corrido una maratón, una repentina sensación de miedo y pánico inundo mi cuerpo al ver ahora mejor al hombre que estaba frente a mi –_¡OH por Dios! ! No puede ser! ¡ NO PUEDE SER!- _CHARLIE -grite desesperada lanzándome al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo dándome la espalda, al girarlo con mi mano quede helada era Charlie, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que en su pecho se encontraba un enorme agujero como si algo lo hubiese atravesado, toda su ropa estaba manchada de rojo con su propia sangre, su rostro estaba blanco y frió como una piedra de mármol, note una herida en su frente que al igual que su boca estaba llena de sangre, no lo soporte mas abrace a su cuerpo helado y rígido, comencé llorar desesperada repitiendo su nombre gritando una y otra vez hasta quedarme sin voz –_esto no puede estar pasando, esto no es real , primero Edward me deja y ahora tu papa_-paso por mi cabeza en ese instante.

Sigo llorando lastimeramente hasta que escucho un sonido delante de mi, levanto la visa, la cual esta nublada debido a mis ojos hinchados y llorosos quedando petrificada en ese instante, allí estaban ellos a los que alguna vez considere mi familia los Cullen, todos ellos me miraban a mi sin expresión alguna no decían ni una sola palabra, así parecían unas hermosas estatuas griegas que bajo la luz del sol eran bañados por diminutos diamantes-_tan hermosos, tan perfectos_- mi primera acción fue dejar de mirarlos y tratar de articular alguna palabra pero antes de lograr hacerlo Edward dio un paso hacia adelante y hablo.

-Bella, te lo advertimos-su tono era frió y neutral al igual que su expresión- mira las consecuencias de querer estar en nuestro mundo, Charlie a muerto y todo por tu culpa-lo miro impresionada puedo sentir como mis ojo comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas que cae poco a poco por mis mejillas, las cuales están sucias con la sangre de Charlie.

-Así es Bella es tu culpa- mi vista viaja a Alice la cual se ubico al lado de Edward- mataste a Charlie a mí que me caía tan bien.

-Bella querida – comenta Carlisle tan frío como el resto- deberías haberte quedado alejada de nosotros, en verdad creíste que podrías entrar en nuestra familia así como si nada, sin ninguna consecuencia- apunto con uno de sus dedos el cadáver de Charlie- he allí las consecuencia de tu acciones- esto último lo comenta con un toque de burla en su voz lo que hace que me enoje y voltee a mirarlo. Veo como Esme toma el brazo del patriarca de los Cullen y mirándome de manera burlona habla

-Bella, Bella, Bella has sido una niña muy mala, mira que matar a tu propio padre-siento la ira crecer en mi interior al escucharle decir eso- crees en verdad que podría considerarte como una hija después de lo hiciste, por tu egoísmo de querer ser como nosotros mira que matar a tu propio padre.

-**CALLENCE**-grite enojada-**YO NO LO MATE**

-CLARO QUE FUISTE TU –me grita Rosalie- es tu culpa que el muriera a manos de esa vampiresa.

-Es cierto es tu culpa-dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rosalie.

-Si es tu culpa- comento Jasper acercándose a Alice.

-NO ES CIERTO-volví a gritarles comencé a temblar y a sollozar lleve mis manos a mi rostro tratando de calmar las lágrimas, hasta que escucho un voz que me deja helada.

- Bella-mi respiración se detiene por un momento no puede ser, mi vista va hacia el suelo y lo que veo me deja perturbada era Charlie el que me hablaba y me miraba con una cara de reproche y tristeza.

-Bella ¿porque? ¿Porque me mataste?-yo lo miraba sin ya saber que pensar- acaso tanto me odiabas, no fui acaso un buen padre, entonces ¿porque dejaste que Victoria me matar en tu lugar?, ¿acaso tu no eras la que tenias que morir?, tan egoísta eres que preferiste dejar morir a tu propio padre que no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido, que ni siquiera sabía nada de lo que pasaba - me miro con tristeza- me decepcionas Bella, no creí que te volvieras una asesina y menos que yo fuera tu víctima .

-Asesina-comento Edward-Asesina-Comentaron los demás incluyendo a Charlie.

-NO...NO….NO PAPA PERDONAME YO NO QUERIA QUE TE VIERAS INVOLUCRADO EN ESTO, PAPA NO QUERIA QUE VICTORIA TE MATARA PERDONAME! PERDONAME! - grite angustiada mirando a Charlie tomando una de sus heladas manos la cual retiro y respondió.

-nunca, nunca podré perdonarte, ahora estarás completamente sola-su mirada era fría como la de los Cullen, quede en shock no podía moverme sentía un dolor en mi pecho que poco a poco se expandía por todo mi cuerpo el cual sentía que pesaba un tonelada, todos me miraron y me apuntaban con sus dedos acusadoramente.

-tu culpa-hablaron todos a la vez –todo es tu culpa.

-Deberías de morir bella- escuche como ellos comentaban que era culpable y debía morir- es tu culpa- lleve mis manos a oídos para dejarlos de escuchar los comentarios hirientes y cerré mis ojos con fuerza y grité –BASTA- un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el prado, todos se habían callado y me miraban solamente, abrí mis ojos y los observe, de repente los Cullen se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque perdiéndose en la oscuridad pero Edward no se movió esta aun de pie mirándome fijamente, mire a Charlie el también dejo de hablar volvió a ser el cadáver que hace algunos minutos era, inmóvil y frió , lagrimas amargas aun caían de mis ojos y mi vista volvió a Edward el cual movió su boca para decir algo .

-Bella es hora de despertar-yo lo mire confundida y note como él se acerco hasta donde yo estaba y se agacho hasta estar a mi altura, tomo mi rostro humedecido por las lagrimas con sus frías manos y paso sus pulgares bajos mis ojos con una suave caricia limpio el rastro que mis lagrimas dejaban al caer, me miro fijamente y repitió-Bellas es hora de que despiertes- se acerco a mí , cierro mis ojos sintiendo como sus fríos labios rozan mi frente con un suave roce como recordaba que eran- Despierta mi _Bella durmiente….- _escuchando ese murmullo de su parte sentí como caí en un sueño profundo del cual creo que no despertare.

Lanzo un grito desgarrador y abro mis ojos mirando el techo-_fue un sueño solo un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla-_trate de moverme perodolor es lo primero que siento por todo mi cuerpo sobre todo en mi cabeza, no quería moverme debido al mismo, cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme en recordar que era lo que había pasado y las imágenes llegan a mi cabeza tan rápido como una película- _la salida de Forks, el accidente, Victoria, Charlie…. El está muerto_…._papa_-ahora lo recordé todo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y llore amargamente ya que por mi culpa Charlie había muerto- _murió por mi culpa…. papa perdóname yo soy la única responsable_ – mi llanto aumenta mientras que me hundo poco a poco en la tristeza y la culpa, trato de calmarme y limpio mis lagrimas con mis manos ,me percato de que una de ellas la derecha estaba vendada cuidadosamente ,miro la venda esta cubría todo mi mano junto a cada uno de mis dedos y parte de mi brazo hasta el codo, trato de incorporarme a duras penas por el dolor y logro sentarme miro a mi alrededor veo que estoy en una habitación muy hermosa de paredes color vainilla, a mi izquierda hay un gran ventanal el cual tiene una hermosa cortina de color cobriza, por la cual entraban uno cuantos rayos de sol además tenía un diván con mullidos cojines de colores crema , mire al frente y observe un hermoso tocador de madera oscura con muchos detalles pegado a la pared del frente, se veía antiguo y delicado tenía un gran espejo redondo en donde veo mi reflejo y valla que estoy hecha un desastre mi cabellos enmarañado, mi piel pálida se veía ya casi gris y enferma ,tenia ojeras bajo mis ojos los cuales estaban hinchados y rojos, mi cara demacrada estaba humedecida por las lagrimas que caían como cascadas, veo mi cuello el cual tiene un enorme moretón casi negro y pude ver claramente la forma de una mano tatuada en mi piel, me percate también del trozo de venda que pasa por mi frente llevo la mano allí y toco con mis dedos la zona en la hay una pequeña mancha roja–_ouch_-eso no fue muy inteligente, miro también lo raspones y moretones que hay en mi hombro y el otro brazo ya que no tenía mi ropa sino lo que parece ser un vestido de tirantes finos color cielo –_o espero que sea un vestido y ¿ quién me cambio?_- debido a que no sé qué hay de la cintura para abajo debido al gran cobertor color caramelo que me cubría y me brindaba un calor reconfortante, miro la cama en la que estoy es mullida y cómoda trato de moverme pero siento algo en mi pierna derecha y rápidamente muevo el cobertor, descubriendo mi parte inferior dejado al descubierto un vestido como sospeche que me llegaba hasta medio muslo y abro los ojo por lo que veo allí en mi pierna derecha estaba un yeso que llegaba hasta más arriba de mi rodilla impidiendo que mueva la misma, en ese momento recordé el dolor que sentí y el crujir del hueso cuando Victoria me aplasto la pierna con su pie, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, mi otra pierna al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo solo tiene algunos moretones y raspones ahora la pregunta más importantes de todas_-¿cómo demonios llegue aquí? y ¿quién me ayudo y curo mis heridas? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde está Victoria?-_fruncí el seño tratando de pensar el modo en el que llegue aquí-_piensa Bella piensa que ocurrió después… después de que Charlie….._

-/*Flash Back*/-

CHARLIE NOOO!- Grite, al ver el cadáver de Charlie en el suelo, lloraba y sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho me costaba respirara aparte del dolor punzante de mi pierna no ayudaba, mi vista paso de Charlie a Victoria la que me mostraba un rostro de satisfacción total sonriéndome burlonamente y vi con horror como se acercaba a mi lentamente como un gato a punto de saltarle a su presa, sentí un sudor frió recorrer mi espalda lo sabía muy bien –_voy a morir_- ella iba a matarme de la manera más dolorosamente posible lo sabía .

Juro que estoy viendo mi vida pasar ante mis ojos al igual que esa ocasión con James, ahora que lo pienso es la misma escena, solo que con diferentes actores y esta vez no habrá príncipe azul que me rescate y moriré inevitablemente en esta ocasión, no se puede burla a la muerte dos veces, a mi llegaron pensamientos sobre todas las cosas que he vivido y con las persona que he compartido en estos últimos años pensé- _en mi madre_ _Renée__ y el tiempo que vivimos a pesar de que no teníamos mucho en común la quería, en Ángela, Jessica, Mike y Tyler mis compañero de escuela que aunque no fui la persona más sociable contaba con ellos, en Forks, en Jacob …. Sobre todo en Jacob que estuvo conmigo en estos últimos días de sufrimiento fue el sol que me devolvió la luz y trataba de hacerme salir de mi depresión cuando él me dejo y sobre todo en ellos , los Cullen y de cómo mi vida di un giro de 180 grados al conocerlos, de vivir en el paraíso a vivir un infierno en tierra cuando él y su familia me abandonaron sobre todo después de esa noche en la que me entregue a él …..nada de eso importa ahora porque voy a morir en manos de Victoria-_mire como se acercaba y se detuvo a unos poco pasos de mi, temblé ligeramente al ver sus ojos carmesí que brillaban de excitación sádica al saber lo que vendría a continuación -_ puedo sentir el frió de la muerte a mi espalda-_

-Bella, dime ¿cómo se siente?-me pregunta-¿cómo se siente perder a alguien que amas tanto?, el darte cuenta que ahora estas sola y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte esta vez- su sonrisa se ensancha aun mas- ahora dime ¿cual primero?-yo la mire confusa y aterrada.

-¿Qué?- le respondo confundida, aunque más bien fue un murmullo apenas audible pero sé que ella perfectamente escucho.

-¿Cuál es la parte del cuerpo que quieres que te arranque primero?, Bella-la mire horrorizada, así que ese sería mi final, morir hecha pedazos y tengo el presentimiento de que no de manera muy rápida- agrádeseme Bella, te estoy dejando que escojas o prefieres que elija yo- comenta Victoria mientras miraba sus uñas, no respondí, ella mi mira y dice- de acuerdo ya que no quieres colaborar, que te parece si comenzamos por esa pierna tuya que ya está rota así te quitare ese pesar - inmediatamente por inercia con ayuda de mis brazos comencé a arrastrarme hacia atrás en un intento desesperado de alejarme de Victoria , grave error , en un momento ella ya había desaparecido y estaba detrás de mi pude sentir como choque con sus piernas y subo mi mirada con miedo para observarle.

-ah ahh ahhhhhh, no Bella, no tienes escapatoria- siento que me toma de los cabello y me levanta como si fuera una muñeca de trapo- ahora es tiempo de jugar que te parece-la mire y me sentí molesta porque no me mataba de una vez y así terminaría todo y podría dejar de sentir tanto dolor y sufrimiento, en una descarga de adrenalina y desesperación le grito-

-VAMOS MATAME DE UNA MALDITA VES, ESO NO ES LO QUE QUERIAS EN UN PRINCIPIO, PUES ADEALNTE MATAME VICTORIA, MATAME- siento mi pecho agitarse de arriba y abajo por el grito que di, Victoria me miro y se ríe de manera muy burlona puedo sentir su risa resonar en mis oídos.

- Claro que lo haré ahora- de repente Victoria me lanza por los aires haciendo que me estrelle contra un árbol sentí el crujir de mis hueso y dolor mucho dolor mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi visión esta borrosa siento una mano agarrar mi cuello y volvía a levantarme en el aire comencé a sentir la falta de oxigeno y como me ahogaba siento mis ojos cada vez más pesado, escucho a Victoria decir algo que no logro comprender, la observo veo sus ojos brillar de éxtasis y una gran sonrisa en la que muestra sus colmillos afilados, ya que ella me suspende en el aire con una mano sobre su cuerpo tengo el desagrado de apreciarla mucho mejor, de repente sentí un agudo dolor quise gritar pero la falta de aire no me lo permitió, abrí los ojos, era mi pierna rota y estaba siendo jalada por un par de garras incrustadas en mi pantorrilla , me arrancaría la pierna como dijo la muy maldita, mi cabeza estaba por explotar, el dolor la falta de aire, la presión, las lagrimas, estaba por poder el conocimiento, cerré mis ojos esperando la muerte hasta que algo inesperado sucedió, escuche un sonido muy fuerte más bien fue un estruendo como cuando dos grandes rocas duras chocaran entre sí, de inmediato el agarre en mi cuello desapareció y caí, bruscamente, sentí mi pecho golpear el frió suelo, rápidamente di una gran bocanada de aire cosa que mis pulmones agradecieron, sentí como cada bocanada de aire quemaba mi pecho pero no importaba, dirigí mi vista a mi derecha y mi cuello se quejo por dicha acción pero lo ignore y trate de ver algo pero lo único que lograba apreciar esta dos borrones uno era Victoria a la que reconocí por su cabello color fuego pero al otro desconocido no pude identificarlo, solo que a mi parecer vestía de negro mas no lograba ver casi nada, cierro mis ojos nuevamente mi cabeza daba vueltas estaba aturdida, podía sentir mi corazón latir desbocado, de la nada escuche un gruñido muy fuerte como el de un animal y un grito desgarrador , el cual provoco una queja por parte de mi cabeza y luego el sonido de algo siendo desgarrado ferozmente y después nada, solo silencio, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón golpear mi pecho, abrí nuevamente los ojos ya no lograba enfocar casi nada de repente veo algo de color rojizo que va creciendo de tamaño a la distancia-_fuego_-pensé y observe al desconocido acercarse a mí, logre ver que era un hombre pero no podía distinguir su rostro, llego hasta donde yo estaba y se agacho, trate de mirarlo mas no podía mi cuerpo ya no respondía, escucho su voz era sedosa y aterciopelada -¿estás bien?- me pregunto puse sentir unos dedos fríos rozar mi rostro lo que provocó que cerrar mis ojos por inercia para disfrutar del momentáneo alivio que me dio ese roce, tan delicado era como si él estuviera tocando algo de fino cristal y retiro un mecho de mi cabello-esto no se ve bien-dijo, quería responderle mas no podía, siento sus brazos tratando de darme la vuelta para quedar de espaldas al suelo, lo cual provoco un dolor agudo lo que izó que diera un pequeño grito, el desconocido dio un pequeño salto y soltó un –lo siento-quedo mirando el cielo turbio al parecer lloverá, mi vista se ve interrumpida por el rostro del hombre misterios que me está mirando el cual aun es borroso pero puedo apreciarlo mejor su piel era pálida, su cabello era rubio o castaño muy claro tal vez, no podía notarlo bien ya que su cabello estaba peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, no es alguien tan mayor por sus rasgos podría decir que tiene unos cuantos 23 máximo 25 años, hasta que centre mi vista en sus ojos, mi vista se quedo estática allí en ellos pude notar ese color tan peculiar y me eran tan conocidos–_dorados_-igual a los de ellos, no pude detallarlo más debido a que siento mis ojos pesados, muy pesados y comienzan a cerrarse nuevamente, escucho al hombre hablarme –oye, oye escúchame quédate conmigo, pronto te ayudare- decía pero ya sus palabras eran como un grito a la distancia, estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia recuerdo escuchar un –¿Cuál es tu nombre?- y yo en un esfuerzo en ir en contra de la voluntad de mi cuerpo apenas logro responderle-Be.. - y luego mi mente queda perdida entre la oscuridad con el recuerdo de esos ojos dorados que conocía muy bien.

-/*Fin del Flash Back*/-

Los ojos de ese hombre eran dorados como los de ellos, eso quiere decir que –_es- un vampiro_- mi corazón se acelero en mi pecho, mi mente trabajaba rápido será posible que el supiera algo sobre ellos y entonces caí en cuenta de la realidad –_por supuesto que no ellos te abandonaron…..El te abandono después de utilizarte_…..- mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas ante esepensamiento y en pocos momentos los pensamiento sobre la muerte de Charlie se suman dejándome desolada, llevo un mano a mi boca tratando de suprimir un sollozo que esta atorado en mi garganta, como un nudo que me impide respirar, con mi otra mano aprieto fuertemente las sabanas, estrujándola hasta dejar mis nudillos blancos, mi llanto silencioso se vio interrumpido por un sonido de-_toc.. toc..toc – _que provenía de la puerta de color blanco que estaba a mi derecha,veo como la manija se mueve , siento repentinamente una ola de nerviosismo en mi estomago, poco a poco la puerta se abre con un suave clip, me encojo en la cama y me arropo con la sabana hasta mi boca dejando sola mis ojos a la vista, la puerta se abre muy lentamente, me sentía como en una de esas películas de suspenso en la cual la víctima inocente esperaba la llegada de su asesino sin poder hacer nada, la puerta se abre, cierro los ojos por inercia , esperando que algo suceda pero no al paso de unos segundos me doy cuenta de que no pasa nada y abro uno de mis ojos y no hay nadie, hasta que escucho un –oye,¿ estás despierta?- con la misma voz que la de mi recuerdo- disculpa si te desperté, pero es que me enseñaron a que no debo entrar en la habitación de una dama sin su consentimiento así que ¿puedo entrar?- quede algo confundida con la situación, acaso el no entraría a menos de que yo se lo permitiera, eso suena a algo tan del siglo pasado, además acaso esta no era su casa-_cosa que supuse_-el podría entra sin siquiera preguntar, guarde silencio por unos momento ante la situación, sin darme cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba hasta que el volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos-oye ¿estás bien?- di un brinco dándome cuenta de lo que pasa, mi mente trabajaba pensando en los pro y contra de permitirle pasar tome aire y salí de mi escondite de entre las sabanas y retome el sentarme en la cama, ya había tomado una decisión de la cual tengo el presentimiento de que mi vida cambiara de alguna manera al conocer a esta persona desconocida, un suspiro escapa de mis agrietados labios, giro mí vista hacia la gran ventana prestando toda mi atención a las cortinas y murmuro un simple y débil-adelante-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3: El hombre misterioso.**

**Thristan P.O.V**

_Es curioso el cómo te puede cambiar la vida de un momento a otro, créanme soy un experto en el tema, se de lo que hablo eh vivido casi 300 años tengo experiencia de sobra, pero no nos desviemos del tema, ahora el asunto que tengo entre manos, mejor dicho que se encuentra durmiendo en la habitación de arriba en este momento… a dormido cuanto 3 días seguidos, bueno era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta en el estado lamentable en que la encontré, si hubiera tardado un poco mas tal vez no podría haberla salvado de esa vampiresa psicópata, tiene suerte de que yo sea doctor, sus heridas eran serias, si no la hubiera atendido rápidamente hubiera muerto lo más probable, me pregunto que habrá hecho esa pobre chica para que la atacaran así, normalmente los vampiros de esa clase solo tienen un modus operandi, que es atacar y alimentarse no suelen jugar con la comida a menos de que sea un rastreador, pero normalmente los rastreadores solo cazan a sus presas si son del sexo opuesto…mmmmmm…. Pero esa vampiresa…. Aquí hay gato encerrado, citando el refrán popular y más aun en esta historia, lo admito soy un ser muy curioso y no niego que me gustaría saber la verdad de todo este embrollo, si la chica tuvo suerte pero el hombre no corrió con la misma, no hubiera podido hacer nada aunque lo hubiera atendido esa herida en su pecho era mortal, más bien me sorprende que aun tuviera pulso cuando llegamos allí, eso es acaso lo que llaman voluntad de vivir , era fascinante ver como ese hombre aun sabiendo su destino se negaba aceptarlo, simplemente admirable, me pregunto cómo estará mi madre lidiando con él, no debe ser fácil iré a verla después, en que estaba ¡ ah sí! la chica, ¿cuál era su nombre? mmmmmm era algo con B….. ahhhhh no lo recuerdo bien, cuando se lo pregunte era para tratar de mantenerla consiente hablándole mientras la examinaba, cosa que no funciono porque callo inconsciente de igual manera-_suelto un suspiro y me acomodo en el sofá de la sala de estar tomo el control remoto de la tv de plasma encendiéndolo y como una epifanía recordé el nombre de la chica que se encontraba durmiendo a pocos metros de mi y ¿saben porque? sencillo debido a la película que están pasando en la tv –La bella y la bestia-_Bella…. Ese es su nombre, me pregunto ¿qué misterios escondes Bella?, creo que será divertido averiguarlo- _inevitablemente una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, mas no me percate de la persona que estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala de estar mirándome_._

-Valla, se puede saber de qué te ríes-comenta la persona interrumpiendo mi monologo mental conmigo mismo- no sabía que te gustaran aun las películas infantiles, Thristan, valla que la edad ya te está comenzando a afectar- no necesito apartar la vista de la tv para saber de quién se trata.

-Bueno, tu sabes que soy todo un niño en mi interior Allan- mi sonrisa se ensancha y volteo a ver a mi hermano menor.

-y dime aun no despierta esa chica- respondí con un simple-no-él se acerca al sofá y se sienta a mi lado observa la tv guardando silencio.

-¿investigaste a nuestra invitada?-le pregunte, tomo el control de la tv y lo apago mientras me giro a mirarlo, él hace lo mismo y quedamos frente a frente, saca un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta, más bien es una fotografía, en donde salen Bella y el hombre-_así que son padre e hija_-pensé. Levante una de mis cejas en modo de interrogante para que me contara el resto.

-Su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y el hombre que encontramos con ella es su padre Charlie Swan, ambos vivan en la pequeña ciudad de Forks, ella al parecer antes vivía en Phoenix, Arizona con su madre pero hace como un año se mudo a Forks con su padre, el cual era el jefe de la policía del lugar, no tenían problemas con nadie , ella iba a la escuela secundaria y nada mas, tenían un vida normal como todos los seres humanos-_si al parecer tenían un vida normal y tranquila-_ pensé, pero Allan vuelve a hablar- pero al parecer repentinamente ellos dejaron la ciudad una noche hace ya 4 días y fue de modo apresurado ya que el jefe de la policía llamo al día siguiente de que se marcharan a la estación de policía y dijo que renunciaba al cargo y no volvería por problemas familiares según dijo algo acerca de una tía y no dio más explicaciones, seguí investigando y descubrí que ella tenía una pareja en Forks, un novio, al parece la dejo una semana antes de su desaparición,- _sospechosos_ ,_así que tenia pareja_-y digamos que su novio era algo peculiar-¿_peculiar? ¿Qué quiere decir?- _levanto mi ceja nuevamente-al decir peculiar me refiero a que no era h-u-m-a-n-o si me entiendes – lo mire sorprendido un momento no puede ser acaso esta chica estaba de pareja con un…

-vampiro, así es – respondió Allan a mi interrogante, no podía creerlo esa chica estaba de pareja con un vampiro y estaba viva para contarlo.

-Allan, sabes el nombre de ese vampiro- el me mira por unos segundo veo la dudas en sus ojos como pensando en sí debería contármelo o no – Allan ¿acaso lo conocemos?-el asiente con su cabeza pero antes de que pueda decírmelo escuchamos un grito que provino de arriba, inmediatamente tanto Allan como yo nos levantamos y corrimos, en menos de un segundo estábamos frente a la habitación en la que Bella descansaba, de inmediato Allan estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta de una patada pero lo detuve colocando una mano en su hombre y con la otra le hice una señal de que guardara silencio y entonces escuchamos un llanto amargo que viniendo del interior, en mi mente escucho la voz de Allan–_no debe ser fácil para ella- _centre mi vista hacia su persona, el me habla mentalmente usando su don, para que ella no pueda escucharnos y no interrumpir su momento de desahogo, asentí con la cabeza dándole la razón, dirijo mi vista a la puerta nuevamente preguntándome-_ahora ¿qué debo de hacer?-_

-_Iré a la cocina_ – Allan me comenta mentalmente, lo miro- _veré que podemos darle de comer, ella debe de tener hambre_- el tenia razón ese detalle lo pase por alto y eso que soy el médico del lugar - _menos mal que mama izo unas compras antes de irse a las montaña_- es cierto madre fue muy precavida, al momento en que la chica entro a esta casa en mis brazos, mi madre comenzó a movilizarse comprando mas comida y algo de ropa y una que otra cosa para su higiene personal que ella necesitase, mi madre nunca deja ningún cabo suelto como siempre, ella quería que cuidáramos bien de la chica mientras estaba en las montañas, le dedico un sonrisa a Allan el cual se da la vuelta y veo como se aleja por el pasillo y baja las escaleras a la planta baja, puedo escuchar sus pasos dirigirse a la cocina, mi vista viaja a la puerta, no me di cuenta del que el llanto seso un poco, así que decidí tocar la puerta , di tres toques suaves -_ toc.. toc..toc- _pude sentir el nerviosismo de la chica, inclusive desde aquí-es _normal si yo me despertara en un lugar desconocido yo estaría igual_- tomo el pomo de da la puerta y lo muevo hasta que la puerta hace un pequeño clip, pude escuchar claramente las sabanas removerse y empujo suavemente la puerta abriéndola, permitiendo me ver el interior de la habitación, pero no entre, me quede afuera en ese momento recordé algo-_no puedo entrar en la habitación de una dama sin su consentimiento, era algo que inculcaron cuando era humano en mi crianza desde niño si mal no recuerdo _– la habitación estaba en absoluto silencio como si ella no quisiera que supiera que está allí, así que yo doy el primer paso en hablar y le pregunto con una voz suave- oye ¿estás despierta?- no oigo respuesta alguna así que hablo nuevamente- disculpa si te desperté, pero es que me enseñaron a que no debo entrar en la habitación de una dama sin su consentimiento así que puedo entrar?-dándole a entender a ella que sabía que estaba despierta- _si fuera humano seguro me habría sonrojado,¿ cómo se me ocurre decir eso?-_espero alguna respuesta la cual no llega, veo que pasa un tiempo y nada sucede_-debe de estar asustada- _le pregunto_-_ oye ¿estás bien?,- esta situación me parece muy extraña hace algunos días no me lo habría imaginado, me encontraba parado frente a la puerta esperando a que la chica es su interior me permita entrar a la habitación, se que esta despierta puedo escuchar su respiración y el mover de las sabanas junto a los latidos de su corazón algo acelerado –_mmmmm tendré que revisar su presión cardiaca_- paso por mi mente, hasta que escucho un débil murmullo-adelante-a pesar de ser débil pude escucharlo perfectamente, ahora soy yo el nervioso porque no sé cómo será la reacción de la chica, doy un paso adelante y lo primero que hago es meter mi cabeza dejando ver solo la parte de mis ojos para poder ver en el interior, veo como la chica está en la cama sentada, las sabanas tapan su parte baja ella no me está mirando, al parecer encuentra más interesante mirar las cortinas de la ventana, así que entro completamente a la habitación pude ver como ella se tensaba ante mi intromisión así que decidí romper el silencio.

-Disculpa, ehhh….¿ hola?- me di una cachetada mental por lo entupido que sonó eso pude escuchar claramente a Allan en la cocina tratando de no riese en vos alta-_genial ahora seré su burla por un tiempo_-pude escuchar su voz en mi cabeza diciendo-_de verdad eso es lo único que se te ocurrió decir Doctor simpatía_- lance un bufido, lo cual hace que la chica diera un pequeño brinco y lentamente se giro para mirarme, pude ver sus ojos color chocolate mirarme fijamente y ver como repentinamente estos casi salían de su órbita debido a la impresión es como si hubiera visto a un muerto-_aunque literalmente yo soy un muerto-vivo-_ corrigiendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma , su boca cayo formando una pequeña O y su piel se puso más pálida, cosa que me pareció increíble teniendo en cuenta su palidez, casi parecía tener el color de la mía, comencé a preocuparme ella me miraba aun asombrada y no hacia ningún movimiento era como si fuera una estatua de pronto su respiración comenzó a ser errática y su corazón como a latir desbocado en su pecho podía oírlo claramente-¿_qué demonios?_- pensé -_algo está mal_- quise acercarme pero no lo creí prudente ,veo como sus ojo se empañaron por lagrimas que quieren salir y comienza a temblar ligeramente–_me tiene miedo_- paso por mi cabeza de pronto ella comienza a hablar muy entrecortadamente.

-TU….que… pero..Como…es..Que .no…puedes ..Es…imposible- su voz se cortaba debido al nudo en su garganta yo levanto mis manos como señal de paz para que se calme.

-oye cálmate respira si, tranquilízate esto no te hace bien, si quieres salgo de la habitación no te haré ningún daño lo prometo - di un paso hacia atrás –solo quería ver cómo te encontrabas -me dispuse a salir de la habitación pero su voz me detuvo.

-ESPERA-grito roncamente me detuve de inmediato y observe su ojos suplicante y llenos de lagrimas cosa que removió mi interior con pena- tu… te pareces ….mucho...Pero... no eres el- dijo suavemente hasta que su voz dejo de sonar yo la mire confuso-_me parezco a alguien que conoce y por lo visto apreciaba demasiado-_ vi. como lagrimas caían por su rostro una imagen que no me gustaba para nada –_nunca me gusto ver llorara a una mujer_- lance un suave suspiró no sabía que decir, ella bajo la mirada, yo hice el primer movimiento nuevamente y camine despacio en dirección la cama solo bastaron 6 pasos y quedar frente a ella , aun no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me siento en la cama noto como ella levanta la vista, nuestras miradas se encontraron, chocolate contra dorado, su mirada reflejaba desesperación, angustia, culpa, tristeza y la mía reflejaba tranquilidad, comprensión y confianza , luego paso algo que nunca creí que ella haría se lanzo hacia mí y me abraza de manera desesperada, puedo sentir su rostro contra mi frió pecho y sus abrazos aferrarse a mi espalda como si yo fuera una balsa salvavidas y ella un naufrago en medio del mar, me congelo por unos momentos y luego reacciono correspondiendo al abrazo una de mis manos va a su espalda pegándola más a mí ,mientras la otra se posa en su cabello enmarañado y lo acaricio suavemente , siento como mi camisa comienza a humedecerse por lagrimas que caen de manera silenciosa y me sentí mal por ella, casi podía sentir su dolor y angustia en ese momento tome una decisión.

-shhhhh todo estará bien-susurro en su oído- todo estará bien querida ahora estas a salvo yo cuidare ahora de ti lo prometo- le bese delicadamente el cabello

Pude sentir como ella comenzó a sollozar y este iba en aumento hasta convertirse en un llanto angustioso y desesperado, note que ella se aferro más fuertemente a mi pude escuchar el crujir de mi camisa bajo sus manos. En ese momento comprendí que no podía dejar a esta chica sola y que cuidaría de ella no sé el porqué, pero verla en este estado tan lamentable, nace en mi un deseo de protegerla, ella despierta en mi ese instinto de hermano mayor ,al igual que lo hace Allan, la decisión estaba tomada, seria parte de nuestra pequeña familia junto a su padre sé que mi madre y Allan esteran de acuerdo -_además madre siempre dijo que le hubiera gustado tener una hija no es así- _una sonrisa se formo en mis labios ante este pensamiento.

-¿_así que tendremos un hermana menor eh?_ – Escuche la voz de Allan en mi cabeza- _genial así dejare de ser el menor de la familia_- pude escuchar reír desde la cocina.

El llanto de Bella seso un poco y note como ella comenzó a dormitar en mi pecho y ser víctima del cansancio pero podía sentir que aun estaba despierta debido a que mantenía la presión de sus brazos en mí, yo guarde silencio unos momentos y de repente recordé que había olvidado hacer algo muy importante -_que maleducado soy_- pensé- _si mi madre se hubiera encontrado aquí seguro que da un buen sermón sobre los modales -_ me reí silenciosamente al imaginármelo, así que decidí enmendar mi error me acerque nuevamente a su oído y con una voz muy suave le susurre.

-mucho gusto en conocerte Bella mi nombre es Thristan. Muller Thristan y Bienvenida a mi familia- observe como ella levanta sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas y yo le doy una suave sonrisa en modo de saludo lo cual ella responde con una muy tenue apenas un movimiento de sus labios, me separé un poco de ella tome su rostro con mis manos y con mis pulgares limpie esas lagrimas rebeldes que eran pocas, ella cerro sus ojos al sentir mi toque.

-las lindas señoritas como tú no deberían de llorar- ella evita mi mirada y se sonroja fuertemente-_lindo_- ahora bien dime Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras te sientes? ¿Mejor?- mientras bajaba mis manos note que ella volvía a abrir los ojos y me miraba fijamente.

-¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-dijo suavemente, le sonreí a lo que ella volvió a sonrojarse- tu me lo dijiste acaso no lo recuerdas- ella me mira y luego asiente con la cabeza-

-si es cierto- llevo una mano a su cabeza y guarda silencio un momento y responde- me siento mejor gracias.

-me alegra escucharlo, pero tendré que revisar tus heridas para ver cómo están espero que no te moleste- ella me mira unos segundos con dudas en sus ojos- soy doctor –le comente ella me mira nuevamente asombrada-confía en mí sí, no voy a lastimarte sé lo que hago- a lo que ella me mira ahora como analizándome de pies a cabeza y luego murmura algo- igual que el- dice pero creo que era más un pensamiento interno de su parte, que un comentario que quisiera compartir , la mire unos segundos y luego hable.

- y bien me das permiso- ella me ve y asiente con su cabeza retiro el cobertor y comienzo a examinarla todo bajo su mirada, la cual me estaba poniendo nervioso, podía sentir como analizaba cada uno de mis movimientos hasta que rompe el silencio.

-oye-comento tímidamente- tú fuiste el que me salvo – la miro y le respondo un – así es – y vuelvo a mi trabajo revisando ahora su pierna enyesada, un silencio cayo entre nosotros pero sabía que ella quería hacerme un pregunta.

-Ella no te molestara mas –solté de repente voltee a mirarla y ella se quedo quieta mirándome con duda- mi hermano y yo nos encargamos de esa vampiresa ya no tienes que preocuparte más nunca por ella- bella me mira y suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio, como si le quitara un peso de encima, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, esta parte era la que me temía cuando preguntase por su padre.

-Sr. Muller- dijo ella yo la interrumpí- Thristan dime Thristan querida si me dices señor me haces sentir como un anciano – le sonreí.

-mmmm está bien, Thristan, cuando me ayudaste no había otra persona conmigo-pude notar como su voz se quebraba yo le lanzo una mirada de comprensión – yo respondo con un –si- ella literalmente brinco hacia mí con unos ojos de preocupación tomándome por los hombros con sus finas manos- ¿qué paso con él?- la miro fijamente y tomo sus mano, cierro los ojo mientras que lanzo un suspiro.

-El estaba muy mal herido cuando mi madre llego a su lado, mientras que mi hermano y yo nos encargábamos de la vampiresa.- Pude notar como sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse nuevamente ella con una voz turbia dijo-está muerto- no supe que decir en ese momento le di un apretón suave a sus mano como señal de apoyo y ella me mira suplicante esperando mi respuesta y hago un movimiento de no con mi cabeza ella me mira asombrada.

-No…. no…. esta muerto –volví a negar con mi cabeza ella dijo un –¡OH Dios!- se soltó de mi agarre y llevo sus manos a su boca y me mira con sus ojos de los cuales caen lagrimas pero estas son diferentes ya que son felicidad y alivio retira las manos de su boca-gracias..Muchas gracias Thristan… gracias a ti a tu familia por salvarme a mí y a mi padre-mi interior se removió ante las gracias de Bella y me sentí incomodo y mucho ella pareció notarlo.

-Dime ¿donde estas? quiero verlo- me comenta ella rápidamente.

-el está bien Bella, pero por ahora no será posible que lo veas- ella me mira con impaciencia- ¿porque? ¿PORQUE NO PUEDO ES MI PADRE?-me grita –lo siento es que yo…

-no te preocupes es normal tu reacción-le comete-pero confía en mi Bella cuando te digo que podrás verlo pero en su respectivo momento ,digamos que está en un estado…..eehhh… delicado y no puedes verle en esa condición, además mi madre está cuidando de él y creerme que está en las mejores manos- ella parece comprender y se calma- muy bien eh terminado tu revisión y estas recuperándote correctamente aunque me gustaría hacerte unos estudios de sangre para revisar tus valores- le comente sonriente de pronto un pequeño gruñido se escucho en la habitación y vía Bella sonrojarse hasta las orejas y baja la mirada apenada, yo solté una pequeña risa lo cual izo que ella se pusiera de un color rojo brillante.

-no tienes de que avergonzarte Bella es normal que tengas hambre depuse de todo estuviste 3 días durmiendo.

-¡3 DIAS!-grito asombrada- ¡oh Dios! que vergüenza, no sé cómo pagarte todo esto que tú y tu familia están haciendo por mí y mi padre.

-no tienes nada que agradecer Bella-escuche en mi mente a Allan-_oye la comida esta lista_-dirijo mi mirada a ella – es hora de comer Bella- ella me mira confusa y como si fueran palabras mágicas, mi hermano Allan apareció por la puerta con una bandeja en mano en la cual estaba la comida tapada, dio unos toques al marco de la puerta con sus nudillos para llamar a atención de Bella-servicio a la habitación- comento con una voz alegre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Bella la cual se sonrojo, eso provoco que la sonrisa de Allan de agrandara- Ahhh así que la Bella durmiente a despertado- ella se sonrojo aun mas y una risilla escapo de mi boca, el se acerco a nosotros hasta quedar a mi lado.

-Bella, déjame presentarte a mi hermano menor Allan Muller- pude ver como Allan se acerco Bella y le tendía la mano que tenia libre, ella tímidamente la tomo con su mano vendada, entonces mi hermano se inclina comentando-encantado de conocerte- y le besa el dorso de la mano suavemente, lo que hace que la pobre de Bella echará literalmente humo por las orejas y murmure un apenado-igualmente, soy Bella- por lo cual sonreí.

-Muy bien, es hora de que comas Bella durmiente- comento Allan poniendo la bandeja de comida en las piernas de Bella.

-¿Y qué has preparado hoy? Allan – le pregunte a lo que él me mira y sonríe y con un muy mal acento francés responde lo cual provoca una sonrisa en mi y en Bella

- pues a la hermosa Madame le he preparado un exquisito y suculento- guardo silencio unos segundos mientras tomaba la tapa de que cubría al plato y lo descubría-CHA –CHAN tazón de cereal!- todos quedamos en silenció mientras que Allan seguía apuntando con su mano el tazón con un gesto de orgullo, mientras que con la otra aun sostenía la tapa. Bella miraba el tazón incrédula, me Llevo una mano a mi cara no podía creerlo.

-Allan, me podrías decir ¿qué demonios es eso?- le digo mirándolo avergonzado, el me responde como si nada- un tazón de cereal querido hermano, que no vez- lo fulmino con la mirada y el agrega- corrección un tazón de cereal de CHOCOLAAATE!-grita repentinamente lo ultimo haciendo dar un pequeño salto a Bella por el grito.

-No me refiero a eso, sé que es un tazón de cereal, pero la pregunta es¿ porque le das un tazón de cereal a nuestra invitada?- le dije serio señalando a Bella con mi mano, la cual su mirada viajaba de Allan a mí viendo la pequeña discusión entre nosotros- Además siendo tu un Chef 5 estrellas que sabe cocinar toda clases de platillos y lo único que se te ocurre es un TAZON DE CEREAL- fruncí el seño de mi frente y lo fulmine con la mirada él me sigue mirando como expresión de inocencia en su rostro y me responde.

- pero hermano no sabía que prepararle a la Bella durmiente y si lo que cocinaba no le gustaba, así que pensé en el cereal a todo el mundo le gusta el cereal, no es así Bella- el dirigió su mirada a bella la cual esta cabeza gacha, Allan y yo nos preocupamos no creíamos que se molestaría por la pequeña disputa y de pronto soltó una carcajada, aunque era suave y algo ronca debido a su lastimada garganta, mi hermano y yo nos miramos nuevamente y volvimos a ver a Bella la cual ya se había calmado y tenía una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro, cuando al final hablo dijo-lo siento, lo siento es que no pude evitarlo fue tan divertido verlos discutir que no pude evitarlo- ella nos miro a ambos y nosotros a ella y volvimos a reír esta todos juntos. Luego de que las risas cesaron me dirigí a Bella.

-disculpa Bella por la comida si quieres puedo hacer que Allan prepare algo más.

-así es, si quieres comer algo especial solo ordénalo y te lo preparare- dijo Allan sonriente.

- no, no, no, no, este cereal está bien, a demás no creo que por mi garganta pueda pasar algo tan sólidos por los momentos- dirigió su vista a Allan y le dio un suave- gracias- a lo que mi hermano menor me miro y me saco la lengua como niño pequeño a lo que yo solo bufe.

-bueno Bella, ¿deseas algo más? – le pregunte mientras veía como tomaba las cucharadas de cereal y las llevaba a su boca, devorándolo, Allan también la miraba sentado en el diván que estaba en la ventana mientras que yo estaba aun a su lado sentado en la cama.

-Wooooohaaaooo-comento mi hermano- eso sí es devorar un tazón de cereal-ante el comentario Bella se detuvo y se sonrojo, dejando el tazón vació en la bandeja la cual retiro de sus piernas y la coloca en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

-Basta Allan- le dije a mi Hermano mirándolo de repente escucho un sonido era con una arcada, miro a Bella la cual tiene sus manos en la boca y veo que tiene intenciones de querer vomitar –Bella ¿estás bien?-puse mi mano en su espalda frotándola un poco, veo a Allan llegar con un pequeño cubo de basura seguro del baño el cual Bella arranco de sus mano literalmente y hundió su cara en el, escuchamos claramente como vomitaba todo el contenido de su estomago, mire a Allan el cual desapareció por la puerta del cuarto, volvió poco segundos después con un vaso de agua, el cual le ofreció a Bella que saco su cara del cubo de la basura sumamente avergonzada ella tomo el vaso con sus manos temblorosas y lo bebió poco a poco.`

-¿te sientes mejor?-le pregunte algo preocupado mientras seguía frotando su espalda, ella asintió con su cabeza.

-creo que devoraste ese tazón de cereal muy rápido Bella durmiente, debió haberte caído mal - yo asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por Allan, Bella nos mira apenada y exclama un –lo siento- y yo solo le doy una suave caricia en su cabello- no te preocupes, ahora creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar de acuerdo.

- si-comenta ella y la ayudo a acostarse en la cama, mientras mi hermano se acerca y se coloca a mi lado y precedemos a retirarnos pero siento la mano de Bella tomar mi brazo lo que hace que me gire a mirarla, la veo mirándome sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Gracias por todo Thristan, de verdad, y a ti también Allan- ambos le dimos un suave sonrisa y le dijimos al mismo tiempo- descansa Bella- yo me acerco a ella me inclino y le doy un suave beso en la frente y Allan copia mi acción y hace lo mismo, nos dispusimos a salir de la habitación, cerré la puerta y mire a mi hermano el cual ya estaba caminando por el pasillo para ir a botar el contenido del cubo de basura, mire otra vez la puerta de la habitación y pensé- _definitivamente ella es nuestra Bella durmiente…- _escucho un el sonido de mi teléfono celular y me alejo de la habitación llego en un segundo a la sala de estar meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mí pantalón de vestir negro y contesto

-Hola madre como estas.

-Bien querido como esta todo por la casa, la chica ya despertó –pregunto curiosa al igual que preocupada.

-Esta todo en orden mama y si Bella ya despertó- respondo tranquilamente

-Me alegra escucharlo ¿cómo se encuentra?- pregunto feliz

-Ella está bien, está volviendo a descasar ahora- escucho a mi madre suspirar al otro lado de la línea-

-Dime mama ¿cómo está el? ya a estas horas debió de haber despertado ya-mi madre guarda silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

-Si ya despertó, por eso te he llamado, a pasado algo muy extraño- su tono era de duda lo que me pareció raro viniendo de ella.

-¿Que es lo extraño?.

-pues tu sabes que el proceso de transformación dura un tiempo aproximado de 3 días, pero el despertó al segundo- yo abrí los ojos incrédulo.

-Eso es imposible, no hemos sabido nunca de algún vampiro que durara menos de los 3 días correspondientes de la transformación.

-No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió con la transformación de él, pero lo mantengo vigilado- dijo seria.

-No te ha causado ningún problemas mama

-No a decir verdad es muy tranquilo, al principio no se lo podía creer y no lo acepta aun, además está muy preocupado por su hija- dice resignada

-Es comprensible Bella también está muy preocupada por él.

-¿ya le explicaste lo ocurrido a su padre?- me pregunta mi madre a lo que respondo con un seco-no, no lo creí conveniente, es preferible que lo vea por sí misma-le comente a mi madre seriamente.

-mmmm ¿estás seguro de eso?, no crees que se asombrara de ver a su padre en ese estado- me cuestionó mi madre.

-no, creerme, que no se sorprenderá, además hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar con respecto a ella madre- observo la gran ventana de la sala de estar y puedo ver como el sol va desapareciendo poco a poco ocultándose entre un mar de colores rojizos para dar paso a la noche.

-¿Sucede algo malo con ella?

-No, a decir verdad pero preferiría conversarlo cuando regreses, junto a ellos.

-entiendo, de acuerdo nos veremos pronto hijo cuida a tu hermano y a la chica.

-tú también mama cuídate, te quiero.-la llamada se corta y quedo mirando el atardecer por la ventana, cuando Allan llega a la sala y se apoya en el marco de la entrada.

-esto sí que se está poniendo interesante no crees Thristan-centro mi vista en el que me dedica una sonrisa prepotente.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación que terminar- le digo tranquilamente el camina hasta mi y se sienta en uno de los muebles individuales de la sala y yo hago lo mismo lo que hace que quedemos sentados de frente pero como a unos 2 metros de separación y en el centro de la misma había una pequeña mesa de café en donde estaba el control del tv – continuemos donde quedamos, ¿quién es el vampiro que era la pareja de Bella?.

-mmmm siempre tan curioso hermano- me comenta juguetonamente pero su expresión se volvió muy seria – es vampiro pertenece a un clan de vampiros grande que se mudo a la ciudad Forks, tenían como 1 año de haber llegado antes de la llegada de Bella y nosotros conocemos ese clan- el me mira fijamente –_así que los conocemos, no era extraño después de todo tantos años viajando de un lugar a otro por el mundo era casi imposible no conocer a algunos a__quelarres__ de vampiro o nómadas con los cuales cruzábamos nuestros caminos, pero nosotros los evitábamos lo más posible por la seguridad de Allan, en pocas palabras nosotros sabemos la existencia de los demás clanes y nómadas, mas ellos no recuerdan el habernos vistos , vendito sea el don de mi madre, que gracias a él nos mantenemos en el anonimato, sobre todo ocultos de esos vampiros …_ _Los Vulturis__, si ellos se enteraran de la existencia de Allan vendrían por él para llevarse o peor aun lo matarían, por eso evitamos el contacto con otros vampiros no queremos que llegue a los oídos de eso vampiro nuestra existencia._

Miro a mi hermano lo noto tenso, puedo notar como su ritmo cardiaco que es normalmente muy suave se acelero un poco-_está nervioso, pero ¿porque?_- veo como toma una gran bocanada de aire y suelta un suspiro muy largo, fruncí el seño por qué no lo dice de una vez-_es como si le preocupara mi reacción_, acaso es tan malo, estarían esos vampiro relacionados con _Los Vulturis_– con ese último pensamiento me preocupe de verdad porque si es así tendremos que tomar medidas inmediatas y movernos de lugar y borrar todo rastro de que estuvimos aquí, y recordé a Bella y en la condición en la que se encontraba y pensé en el cómo pudo llegar a mano de esa vampiresa aun parece confuso y al parecer esos vampiros tenían algo que ver-_pero entonces ¿cómo entra Bella en la ecuación? y más aun, ¿cómo logro ser pareja de un vampiro y salir ilesa? ¿Porqué él la abandono? y porque tengo el presentimiento de que ese vampiro tiene algo que ver con que esa vampiresa atacara a Bella y a su padre_-mi seño se frunció imaginándome ese escenario- _el vampiro que engaña a la ingenua humana, la utiliza y la abandona a su suerte a manos de esa vampiresa sedienta de sangre para que muera_-gruñí ante mi propia suposición- _si mi visión de los hechos es cierta buscare a ese vampiro y me encargare personalmente de él_.

-Hermano- Salí de mis pensamientos vengativos y observe a Allan el me miraba con el seño fruncido- ¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?- parpadee un par de veces y me quede callado- jum! Lo supuse te perdiste en tus pensamientos otra vez – lo miro fijamente y le doy una sonrisa en modo de disculpa el suspira.

-Allan, terminaras de decirme el nombre de ese clan-nuestros rostros eran serios a igual que nuestras miradas escucho su voz en mi mente, está usando su don y escucho claramente el nombre-_Cullen_- en un impulso me levanto del sofá y lo miro incrédulo no puede ser-_de todos_ los _a__quelarres__ de vampiros que hay ¿porque tenía que ser el de é?l, el de ese hombre, ahora entiendo la reacción de Bella al verme por primera vez, es porque yo me parezco mucho a ese hombre, a ese sujeto._

_A Cullen…no mejor dicho…._

_A __Carlisle Cullen__._

_Al patriarca del clan de los Cullen._

_A mi __**padre**__…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4: ¿De vuelta a la vida?**

**Charlie P.O.V.**

_¿Quieres vivir?_

Esa hermosa voz, vuelve a repetirme la misma pregunta, siento frió mucho frió me siento como un cubo de hielo y tengo miedo porque ahora la oscuridad es absoluta y me engulle siento que no puedo respirar.

_¿Quieres vivir?_

Escucho otra vez la voz hablarme, pero esta vez suena algo angustiada, el frió aumenta al igual que el miedo. De pronto algo sucede la hermosa voz que me hablaba ahora cambio de tono a uno angustiado y desesperado y me susurra.

¿Acaso quieres morir y dejarla sola?

¿Dejarla sola? ¿A quién se refiere?, no lo sé mi mente está cubierta con una bruma que no me permite recordar, de pronto siento un presión en mi pecho lo cual me hizo recordar a alguien…._Bella, _es cierto quedo a manos de ese monstruo y la preocupación me invade y me remuevo inquieto en un intento de moverme pero mi cuerpo no responde, no sé qué hacer, la voz vuelve a hablarme,

¿Quieres volver con ella, quieres vivir?

La oscuridad me agobia ya no siento nada, no oigo, ni puedo ver ya nada, no puedo respirar, apenas logro sentir los latidos de mi corazón y en un intento desesperado trato de responderle a ese ángel de hermosa voz un agónico y apenas audible.

….._si_….

Por un momento nada sucedió, hasta que sentí algo que se clavaba en mi cuello, luego en mis muñecas, y en mis hombros, me di cuenta eran mordidas las cuales comenzaban a arder siento como el ardor aumenta, es como si hubiera fuego en mis venas y peor aun comienza a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo de manera lenta y dolorosa, de mi garganta sale un gemido lastimero que sonaba como un gorgoteo debido a la sangre en mi boca, el dolor va aumentado hasta volverse insoportable , ¿Por qué? , no lo comprendo acaso es una especie de castigo divino, esa voz angelical acaso era el demonio engañándome y arrastrándome a las llamas de infierno.

La agonía continua siento voces a lo lejos puedo escucharlas se están acercando lo identifico como un joven y la otra es la voz angelicalmente demoníaca de la cual y me percato es una mujer-_que irónico_- la que me engaño y me sumergió en esta agonía, trato de concentrar para escuchar lo que dicen.

-…..que hiciste…porque. Lo…..- no logro escuchar bien las voces estoy tan aturdido con el dolor que no logro concentrarme bien, aunque hago el intento escucho las voces entrecortadas y no entiendo lo que quieren decir pero sé que hablan de mi.

-el…. Fue su Elec….- era esa mujer la cual comenzare a llamar demonio.

-pero….que haremos…peligroso.- mierda no logro comprender lo que dicen me retuerzo por el dolor en este momento.

-si lo sé y la chica- eso ultimo lo entendí perfectamente la chica debe de ser_–Bella_- que hicieron con ella estos desgraciados. Lanzo un gritillo de dolor, vamos Charlie concéntrate has el dolor a un lado piensa en Bella, debes saber donde esta para ayudarla.

-Thristan la ha llevado a la casa para atender sus heridas se veía algo mal, yo me quede a ayudarte con eso- ¿eso? ¿Se refiere a mi? ese moco insolente- así que, a donde lo movemos aparte hay que limpiar este lugar.

-Lo llevare a la casa, tu quédate y limpia no se te olvide borrar los rastros- a su casa allí es donde esta Bella , vamos demonio llévame a tu morada del mal ,ahora que lo pienso-_como demonios va a llevarme ella sola hasta su cueva diabólica como le e titulado a su "hogar"- _el dolor sigue atormentando mi cuerpo, lazo unos gemidos lastimeros al aire, de repente sentí como alguien me levantaba del frió suelo, que para mí era una cama de clavos debido al dolor y siento como fui levantado del suelo con mucha facilidad, como si fuera una pluma y era cargado estilo matrimonio, mi cuerpo se quejo por el movimiento y lance un grito agónico y pude escuchar como el demonio me dedicaba un suave - _perdóname sé que es doloroso_- que sabe que es doloroso, qué va a saber esta mujer el que se siente ser quemado literalmente vivo , demonios el dolor es demasiado quisiera quedar inconsciente y despertar ya cuando allá pasado el dolor, si es que en algún momento se detiene.

Maldición el fuego es terrible , mi cuerpo es como un horno, siento como las llamas corren por mi ser, quisiera abrir los ojos pero no puedo todo está en tinieblas, me siendo perdido yo, yo , yo …quisiera morir….y que…todo esto acabe de una buena ves -_pero qué demonios digo_-pensé- _tengo que soportarlo por Bella, tengo que estar con ella, tengo que asegurarme de que está bien- _sigo tratando reprimir mis gemidos y no me queda nada más que esperar a que todo termine. Me doy cuenta de que colocan mi cuerpo en algo mullido-_espero que aquí estés más cómodo_- comento el demonio, me dieron ganas de reírme en su cara, después de que me hunde en este dolor quiere ahora que este cómodo-_mujeres quien las entiende- _el dolor da un aumento terriblemente mi cabeza parece que fuese a explotar.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya no lo sé, mi noción del tiempo y espacio se fue a la mierda hace mucho, ya no sé si es de día o de noche o qué hora es, lo que frustrante y este dolor me agobia, de repente escucho una voz, es de un hombre, no se parece a la anterior esta suena un poco como la de un hombre adulto.

-Valla pero mira nada mas lo mal que se ve ,es increíble que aun allá estado vivo cuando llegaste- comento el hombre me trate de concentrar otra vez para escuchar – es un milagro que aun funcionara la ponzoña en el – _ponzoña, ¿qué es eso?_ –

-si yo también estoy asombrada- es ese demonio otra vez, enserio que cuando me levante de aquí le diré unas cuantas verdades- no creí que funcionara apenas y pude escuchar su respuesta –si esa respuesta que me sacaste manipulándome, en ese momento se fue al diablo tomo mi entrenamiento de policía- pero fue su elección él quería estar con esa chica.

-mmmmmmmm habrá que ver cómo reacciona cuando despierte, sabes que cuando despiertan por primera vez son peligrosos, se dejan llevar por el instinto madre-así que este chico es el hijo del demonio embaucador y ¿porque le preocupa mi reacción? y ¿qué es eso de despertar por primera vez son peligrosos?, mi cabeza da vueltas con tantas preguntas y el dolor no ayuda.

-lo sé, lo sé, habrá que esperar a que despierte y dime como está la chica- en ese momento el dolor paso a un segundo plano y me dedique a escuchar lo mejor que dijo.

-ya la he atendido, está estable ahora pero estaba muy herida, su pierna derecha fracturada tuvo suerte de que el hueso no corto una vena importante, 3 costillas rotas las cuales casi le perforan un pulmón, una muñeca dislocada, sus órganos internos estaban algo golpeados pero ninguno sufrió daño serios, su tráquea esta lastimada debido a la presión que aplicaron en la zona, tiene una herida en la frente de unos 5 cm. la cual tuve que saturar, una contusión del lado derecho de su cabeza y una gran cantidad de raspones y magulladuras por todo su cuerpo, junto a un labio partido- me removí inquieto al escucharlo hablar una rabia interna crecía en mi esa maldita vampiresa había lastimado a mi pequeña Bella, ¿porque tenía que pasarnos esto a mi hija y a mí?, claro cómo olvidarlo toda la culpa la tiene es maldito del **CULLEN, **de él y toda la parda de hipócritas que conforman su familia, detengo mis malos pensamientos al escuchar la voz del hombre otra vez- por ahora está descansando en la habitación - suspire aliviado internamente eso fue un pequeño alivio al mar de dolor que se desataba en mi interior- pero ahora que haremos con el madre y mas es su estado, es peligroso para la chica que el este cerca para cuando despierte- a que se refiere con que soy peligrosos para Bella.

-lo sé, por eso eh decido llevármelo a la casa de las montañas, así no correremos ningún riesgo, ya ha pasado un día entero y mitad del según pronto despertara – _así que esto se acabara pro…-_de repente mis pensamientos se cortan debido a una ola de dolor inmenso que azotado mi cuerpo, lazo un grito desgarrador siento mi cuerpo temblar mis huesos crujen, siento mi cuerpo convulsionar lo único que quiero es que el dolor desaparezca de una vez maldita sea.

El dolor sigue ya no puedo escuchar las voces del demonio y su hijo solo hay un zumbido en mis oídos, mi cuerpo tiembla y el ardor repentinamente aumenta, escucho los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse de una manera casi antinatural, a mi mente llegan las imágenes de lo que fui mi vida, desde mi niñez, el crecer, Renée , el nacimiento de Bella, cuando Renée se fue junto con Bella, lo solo que quede, el que Bella venir a vivir conmigo, lo que compartimos, todo lo vividos estos últimos días, siento como mi corazón acelerado comienza a detenerse de a poco tanto que llega al punto en solo siento un golpeteo muy pausado como si luchara para no dejar de latir y de pronto sucedió mi mente quedo en blanco en la nada, el zumbido en mis oídos desapareció, pude escuchar el ultimo latido de mi corazón antes de detenerse y sentir como el fuego ardiente en mi cuerpo desaparece completamente. Tan pronto mi corazón se detuvo al igual que el dolor, escuche un ruido a decir verdad muchos, puedo escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, el soplar del viento, agua corriendo de un rió como si los tuviera justo al frente de mi, cosa que dudo mucho y escucho pasos al igual que una puerta abrirse siento como alguien entra a lo que supuse era una habitación y se detiene a mis pies guardando silencio ,se que está allí puedo sentir su presencia a pesar de no poder verle ya que mantengo mis ojos cerrados, abro mis ojos y visualizo el techo de madera oscura y quedo impresionado nunca mi visión había sido tan buena, que porque lo digo, fácil, puedo ver perfectamente cada brecha y ranura de la madera puedo ver también las pequeñas partículas de polvo volar en el aire- _al igual que en ese documental que vi en la tv- _pensé , levante mi brazo derecho para ver si podía tocar esos pequeños copo de polvo, cosa que no pude lograr, a mi nariz llegan una serie de olores diferentes que no puedo identificar con claridad pero otros si como el aroma la madera, el del bosque y humedad, observo mi brazo y abro mis ojos con asombro era increíble, podía ver claramente cada poro y bello de mi piel, noto también de cómo mi mano estaba exageradamente blanca parecía más bien de piedra y como mis uñas que se asemejaban mas a unas garras.

-¿Qué demonios?- digo en un tono de asombro.

-Imposible- susurro una voz, esa voz, esa hermosa voz del demonio, en un movimiento rápido demasiado rápido a decir verdad apenas lo sentí, tomo asiento en lo que parece ser una cama y miro a la persona que está frente a mí, la cual al parecer por mi repentino moviendo tomo una pose defensiva y de cautela, quede sorprendido al verla a ella era tan – _tan hermosa – _y no pude evitarlo mi mirada quedo fija en ella observándola, analizándola , estudiando cada detalle de su perfecto rostro ovalado, su nariz recta y perfilada, pómulos sobresalientes , hermosos ojos doradas, junto a un par de labios carnosos de color rojo sus rasgos eran muy delicados , tenía el cabello rubio rizado ligeramente en las puntas, como si fuera hecho de hebras de oro, su figura era esbelta y elegante, debía de medir unos 1,70 metros o un poco menos , ella vestía un hermoso vestido casual de color azul oscuro que llegaba a la altura de la rodilla aparte tenia mangas cortas junto a un escote ligero, desvió mi mirada al ver lo que había hecho y baje mi vista avergonzado-_este es el demonio del que me deje engañar, pues que me queme el infierno entonces- _me doy una bofetada mental_- pero qué diablos piensas Charlie eres policía debería darte vergüenza_- pienso

-¿cómo es posible que estés despierto? – La escuche decir con ese tono sorprendido - han pasado solo 2 días.

-¿de qué estás hablando? como es eso de que no debería de haber despertado lo estoy ,que no vez- respondí pude notar algo raro mi voz suena diferente ya no era ronca ahora era fluida y aterciopelada como la de esos actores de esas viejas películas de los 30, llevo mi mano a mi garganta y siento mi piel está muy fría más bien helada , de inmediato recordé el incidente con Victoria y llevo las manos a mi pecho al igual que mi mirada, noto que la herida no está, no hay nada, ni una marca, ni una cicatriz -_no está…la herida…pero como…ella atravesó mi pecho lo recuerdo perfectamente …el dolor…pero esto… esto es…._

-Imposible…como yo-. Susurre y no apartaba la vista de mi pecho pálido y liso, allí me percate de otro detalle, no estaba respirando ¿cómo es posible?, toco mi pecho en el lado izquierdo mis ojos se abren desorbitados no puedo sentir el latido de mi corazón es como es como si estuviera –_muerto_-.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?-grito asustado y me levanto de la cama, siento una mano en mi hombro y mi vista ve que es esa mujer la cual me dice un suave – clámate- de manera serena.

-Que me calme, QUE ME CALME, NO SIENTO MI CORAZON, NO ESTOY RESPIRANDO, MI PIEL ESTA HELADA, PARESCO UN MALDITO CADAVER ANDATE Y ASI QUIERES QUE ME CALME- grite asustado y confundido no sé lo que me pasaba, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla izquierda, que sonó como si alguien golpeara una pared fuertemente, mi rostro por el golpe se giro un poco y escuche a la mujer hablarme en un tono serio pero tranquilizador.

-Cálmate nada ganaras alterándote, te explicare todo pero solo si te calmas, de acuerdo- me mira de manera maternal me sentí como un niño siendo reprendido por su madre y yo solo asiento con mi cabeza, tomo asiento en el orillo de la cama bajo la mirada y miro mis rodillas me doy cuenta de que no tengo camisa mi pecho esta al aire y llevo solamente un pantalón negro de pijama, la mujer a la cual hace poco titule demonio toma una silla que estaba cerca y toma asiento en ella frente a mí la escucho suspirar.

-Muy bien, como comenzar- solo la escucho guardo silencio mi mente está llena de preguntas y dudas todo es tan confuso.

-Mi nombre es Catherine, Muller Catherine- ella extiende su delicada mano a mí la cual veo tiene una perfecta manicura- encantada de conocerte….

-Charlie, Swan Charlie- tomando su mano suavemente y noto que esta tan fría como la mía allí caí en cuenta en algo, vino a mi mente como un relámpago en una tormenta oscura iluminado el cielo-_vampiro-_ ella es un vampiro, ahora que lo pienso bien, ella se parece mucho a ellos, a los Cullen, belleza antinatural, piel pálida, y sobre todo esos ojos dorados que aprendí a odiar, suelto su mano de manera brusca ella se pone alerta.

-Eres un vampiro- le digo pero más bien sonó como un gruñido, ella seguía alerta.

-Así es soy un vampiro- ella me mira fijamente y yo le sostengo la mirada- al igual que tu-

-No, no, no, no, puede ser yo no soy un vampiro- me levanto ella imita mi acción y la silla cae al suelo con un ruido seco- **estas mintiendo** – siseo entre diente conteniendo la ira, una muy grande que está creciendo dentro de mí.

-Si lo eres, como crees que pudiste sobrevivir al ataque de esa vampiresa- me miro con cautela – dime acaso no puedes ver hasta el más mínimo detalle, como las pequeñas partícula de polvo que están en el aire o la mas mínima grita en la madera o del suelo, oír con claridad los ruidos que vienen del exterior como el rió que está a unos kilómetros de aquí , no puedes oler los aromas de manera más intensa, no sientes tu piel helada como el hielo – me mira seriamente , yo cierro mis puños fuertemente- acéptalo Charlie Swan ahora eres un vampiro –

Todo fue tan rápido esas palabras terminaron de salir de su boca y mi ira exploto me lace hacia ella la tome por lo hombros y la empuje escucho como su espalda choca contra un pared, la atravesamos y caímos al suelo ella me gruñe mostrándome sus colmillo y yo al parecer hago el mismo gesto, quedamos frente a frente, ella de espalda al suelo y yo sobre ella mis manos presionaban sus hombros impidiéndole moverse mientras ella con sus manos apretaba mi cuello con una fuerza sorprendente.

-Charlie, si no quieres que te mate, será mejor que me sueltes- sus ojos se clavaron en mi como dagas volví a gruñirle- entra en razón reacciona acaso no quieres volver a ver a la chica- mi cabeza izo un clip y reaccione cuando ella dijo la chica por mi cabeza paso un nombre-_Bella_- mi agarre a sus hombros se aflojo, dejándola libre y me incorporo lentamente hasta quedar de pie y ella rápidamente hace lo mismo y toma algo de distancia.

-yo lo siento, no sé que me paso- me disculpo bajando la mira, ella lanza un suspiro.

-no te preocupes los neófitos como tú, suelen ser así de impredecibles ya que se guían solo por el instinto, me tomaste por sorpresa- comenta ella tranquilamente yo la miro y asiento aunque no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

-Yo no sé… – llevo una mano a mi cabello y lo peino un poco hacia atrás- no comprendo nada estoy tan confundido, ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Donde esta Bella?- comente en un tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes, te explicare todo solo si no me saltas encima nuevamente – ella me mira de manera muy dulce y me da una suave sonrisa- que te parece si vamos a la sala de estar, allí hablaremos mejor- yo asiento con la cabeza y veo como ella camina hacia mí y me hace una seña para que la siga lo cual hago en silencio, salimos de la habitación y caminamos por un pasillo veo que hay varias puertas y uno que otro cuadro decorativo en las paredes, llegamos al final del pasillo en donde de lado derecho había una escalera por donde Catherine está bajando y la sigo veo que la casa a pesar de tener un toque rustico estaba hermosamente decorado, sigo apreciando todo lo que veía por mi camino hasta que pasamos frente a un espejo que estaba pegado a la pared, debajo de este había una mesita decorativa, detengo mi avance y quedo mirando mi reflejo, Catherine parece darse cuenta de me abrupto parar.

-Charlie ¿estás bien?- me dice mas no le prestó atención, sigo mirando el reflejo de esa persona desconocida que se supone que debería ser yo pero me resulta desconocido.

-Charlie- sigo viendo el espejo sin aparta la vista de él, pude notar a Catherine detrás de mi gracias a su reflejo y veo como el reflejo de ella coloca una mano en el hombro del desconocido y siento el suave toque en mi propio hombro haciéndome caer en cuenta de que en realidad ese desconocido soy yo- te presento a Charlie, este eres tu ahora –comento ella suavemente.

Yo seguía en silencio ese no podía ser yo, es decir el hombre que estaba en el espejo se veía mucho más joven que yo, el hombre del reflejo estaría rozando los 30 máximo 33 años, su piel era blanca como el mármol completamente lisa y perfecta, su cabello era rizado pero se veía suave y sedoso, tenia bigote el cual estaba prolijamente cortado, pero lo que más me perturba son los ojos que eran de un brillante color escarlata-_como la sangre_- era como si fuese una versión perturbadoramente mejorada de mi, extiendo mi mano hacia el espejo y veo que el hombre del espejo hace lo mismo-_soy yo…en verdad soy yo… yo soy un…._

-vampiro-ese susurro escapa de mis labios, veo en el reflejo del espejo como Catherine ese hermoso demonio personal, asiente con su cabeza y me sonríe dulcemente tratando de darme algo de confort, cosa que no logra, cierro los ojos en señal de resignación durante unos segundos y vuelvo a abrirlos chocando con la mirada de mí supuesto yo perfecto y en ese momento lo entendí, supe que había vuelto a la vida, era cierto pero como un maldito monstruo llamado…..

_Vampiro._


	5. Chapter 5

Hola otra vez aquí con otro capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste…acepto criticas, abucheos, tomatazos, concejos, lo que sea…XD XD

**Cap. 5: il mío cantante**

**Catherine P.O.V**

Sigo observando al pobre de Charlie, parase ser que no acepta muy bien su nueva condición, me siento algo mal al verle así, después de todo yo soy la responsable de su transformación, no pude evitarlo ….. ese aroma…el de su sangre… fue lo que me atrajo hasta él en primer lugar…su sangre…. no puedo explicarlo era como si me gritara que debía de beberla, nunca en mis 300 años como vampiro había sentido ese llamar…. era como si su sangre fuera una sirena cantante y yo fuese atraída por su canto, en ese momento recordé lo que me dijo un vampiro con el cual me tope hace más de un siglo en Italia –_la tua cantante __es una persona que posee una sangre que es extremadamente tentadora para un vampiro- me comentaba ese vampiro italiano mientras conversábamos, es como el vino más suculento, el manjar más exquisito se le llaman "__la tua cantante__" porque la sangre de tal persona "canta" para el vampiro a la que le es sumamente tentadora_ -_ así que es eso, el es mi tua cantante- _eso explica el porqué disfrute tanto su sangre si Allan no me hubiese hecho entrar en razón habría matado a Charlie.

**/*Flash Back*/**

Me encontraba con mi dos "niños" recorriendo el bosque, ¿era cual? el 3er lugar que íbamos a visitar para ver si lo convertiríamos en nuestro nuevo lugar de residencia, se llamaba Forks si mal no recuerdo comento Allan ,quien fue el que lo encontró mientras revisaba por Internet en busca de un lugares que tuvieran las condiciones necesarias para que pudiéramos quedarnos y por lo visto las cumplía, tenía un bosque extenso en donde podríamos cazar, el clima al parecer era siempre lluvioso y nublado sin casi sol lo que era perfecto , ahora nos dirigíamos a la pequeña ciudad, casi pueblo para ver el ambiente y aun mas importante –_saber si no hay algún vampiro allí o algún __aquelarres__ en ese territorio-_ya que si es así será descartado como el anterior, en donde ya había un aquelarre de vampiros-_Los Denali-_ mi hijo Thristan y yo no los encontramos para ser mas especifica, nos encontramos con el líder, el cual se llamabaEleazar, eran muy amable incluso nos propuso ser sus huéspedes a lo cual nos negamos amablemente, pero cuando miro a Thristan detallándolo con su mirada causándole molestia a mi hijo , comento muy tranquilo- Te pareces mucho a un buen amigo mío- nosotros lo miramos tranquilamente pero por dentro la preocupación nos embargo y si conocía a ese hombre seriamos descubiertos , a lo que mi hijo respondió - de verdad, bueno dicen que en el mundo hay una personas que se te parece – lo cual Eleazar ríe en ese momento llego una mujer que por lo visto era su compañera ya que se coloco a su lado tomando su brazo, el nos la presento como su esposa Carmen –_se veían muy bien junto- _recuerdo que pensé al ver a la pareja con algo de envidia , pero ella miraba fijamente a Thristan de la misma manera que lo izo Eleazar, mi hijo ya estaba comenzando a sentirse muy incomodo debido a esto, pude notarlo aunque él no lo demostrara y seguía su conversación con Eleazar tranquilamente, hasta que Carmen habla y de su boca salió lo que mi hijo y yo temíamos tanto escuchar-Eleazar querido , este joven no se parece a nuestro querido amigo Carlisle, deberías de conocerle, no piensas igual cariño- a lo que el hombre responde – así es, si los viera juntos pensaría que son padre e hijo- a lo que ambos ríen, el mundo callo a mis pies y más cuando mi hijo con su rostro aun aparentemente tranquilo comenta – si sería interesante conocerle- a lo que Carmen salto alegre y dijo – seria un placer presentarlos a él y al resto de los Cullen- el rostro de Thristan se endureció a igual que el mío, cosa que Eleazar y Carmen notaron , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba frete a ellos y los mire fijamente, pude ver como quedaron atrapados en mi mirada ya que no veo ningún movimiento de su parte y sus ojos están opacos y sin brillo, en ese momento puedo ver en sus mentes el recuerdo de el momento en que cada uno nos conoció a mí y a Thristan hasta ahora, me concentre en esa parte de sus recuerdos y di un chasquido con mis dedos, pude ver como de sus mentes desaparecían las imágenes en donde nosotros aparecíamos, como si nunca hubieran estado en sus mentes, doy un paso hacia atrás alejándome de ellos dentro de poco reaccionaran nuevamente, siento a mi hijo tomarme por la cintura y en un momento desaparecimos del lugar –_como siempre hacemos en estos casos_-.

Seguimos nuestro camino por el bosque y veo a mis hijos discutir otras ves.

-Allan te he dicho muchas veces que no comas tantos dulces-decía mi hijo mayor con un tono de reproche – ¿cuántos barras de snickers llevas? 15…20.

-llevo solamente 17 Thristan, no es para tanto-hablo contento mi hijo menor, con una sonrisa amplia, en la cual se veía su boca y dientes llenos de chocolate- además a mama no le molesta no es así mama – me dice mi hijo.

-Si déjalo Thristan, además tu y yo sabemos que nuestro pequeño al comer tanto chocolate se volverá de azúcar y me lo comeré - tomándolo del rostro y presionando sus mejillas y usando un tono de complicidad le digo- no es así mi bebe- lo que haces que se sonroje y sus ojos brillen de emoción y complicidad ya que entendió el mensaje que quise darle, a Allan le gusta que lo trate como un bebe solo para hacer molestar a Thristan, así de cerca puedo apreciar el rostro de mi hijo menor –_es tan hermoso_- su piel pálida la cual contrastaba con su cabello negro y algo alborotado sus rasgos finos pero marcados a la vez sobre todo sus pómulos los cuales ahora están de un hermoso color rosa y resaltan de su piel lechosa, pero lo que más me gusta de mi hijo menor, son sus ojos de un hermoso color gris, que en estos momentos parecían plateados debido a la emoción , puedo sentir su tibia respiración chocar sobre mi helado rostro, al igual que el empalagoso olor del chocolate en mi nariz, me acerco a él y le doy un suave beso en la frente, lo que hace que sus mejillas ahora sean de un rojo intenso y lance un risilla –_igual que lo haría un niño pequeño_- escucho a Thristan bufar y Allan y yo nos reímos al ver que nuestro plan funciona.

-querrás decir que caerá en un coma diabético- comenta con pequeño toque de celos logrando que Allan ría mas.

-No me preocupa caer en un coma diabético, porque sé que mi MAMA me despertara con muchos besitos- comento Allan como niño chiquito haciendo un puchero y mirando a su hermano.

- ya, ya, ya basta chicos- tomo con cada uno de mis manos un brazo de ambos y los acerque a mí, luego pase uno de mis brazo por cada uno por sus hombros y los abrazo, quedando yo en el medio de los dos, siento que ellos cruzan cada uno un brazo por mi cintura formando un abrazo los 3- saben que los quiero y muchos chicos, son mi vida- y bese la mejilla de cada uno ellos solo me miran y sonríen- recuerden somos una familia...

-para toda….-comento mi hijo Thristan alegre

-La eternidad-termina la frase Allan igual de alegre-pero yo sigo siendo el favorito de mama – comento después en un tono arrogante lo que izo que Thristan gruñera y se rompiera el feliz momento familiar.

Sentí a mis hijos separarse de mí y veo como se colocan de frente el uno con el otro y comienza a discutir iba a intervenir hasta que a mi nariz llega un aroma es muy suave y a pesar del empalagoso olor del chocolate en el airé cortesía de Allan puedo identificarlo-_sangre y es humana_- y algo aun más extraño me sucede- _ese aroma es delicioso, de donde proviene, puedo sentir como me llama, es como si como si me cantara- _puedo sentir la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca y mi garganta arde por la sed, siento como mis piernas comienzan a moverse por instinto y puedo escuchar a mis hijos gritar- MAMA- siento que me están siguiendo muy de cerca pero los ignoro, el aroma se va haciendo más fuerte, está cerca casi puedo saborearlo, brinco sobre un árbol y me impulso con este, aterrizo a unos cuantos metros de donde proviene ese enloquecedor aroma, me doy cuenta de que es un hombre tirado en el suelo , escuche un gruñido y vi de reojo a una vampiresa la cual me gruñe puedo ver que tiene a una chica colgando del cuello con uno de sus brazos ella me ruge.

-¿quién diablos eres? y ¿qué haces aquí?- me mira con rabia – LARGATE AHORA SINO QUIERES QUE TE MATE SON MIS PRESAS- yo la ignoro monumentalmente y solo avanzo hacia el hombre, siento la ponzoña escurrir por mi boca la cual e abierto-_que hago, esto está mal yo no bebo sangre de humano y mucho menos de uno herido-_ pero no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo se movía solo llegue hacia donde él se encontraba y me agache a su altura y aspire ese aroma el cual me enloquecía, era tan exquisito, tan embriagante, solo deseo probarlo me acerco a su cuello estoy a punto de clavar mis colmillos en el hasta que escucho un estruendo que me alerta y un grito que viene detrás de mí .

-¡MAMA!, PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO- era Allan , me volteo y le lanzo un gruñido amenazador, el hace lo mismo y vuelvo a centrar mi vista en el hombre –MAMA, no lo hagas esta no eres tú ,tienes que resistir, tu puedes hacerlo- volví a escuchar a mi hijo menor-_tiene razón tengo que ser fuerte y resistir-_ me levanto y me alejo del hombre , observo a mi hijo el cual mira a otra dirección sigo su mirada y veo como mi hijo Thristan luchando con la vampiresa de cabellos rojos, noto como mi hijo vuelve a mirarme y susurra un suave-mama- yo lo miro y asiento con mi cabeza no quiero moverme siento que si lo hago le saltare encima al pobre hombre, mi hijo entiendo y veo como sale disparado en dirección a su hermano llega cerca de la mujer y le lanza una patada la cual ella esquiva moviéndose hacia un lado y mi hijo mayor aprovecha y la golpea lanzándola al suelo, mi hijo menor se arroja sobre ella tomando sus brazos y mi otro hijo toma sus piernas la vampiresa gruñe y se retuerce tratando de liberarse, oigo como lanza insultos a mis hijos los cuales se miran y asienten sus cabezas y estos comienzan a tirar de las partes de la vampiresa, ella grita puedo escuchar como comienza a desgarrarse su cuerpo, veo como mis hijos siguen tirando de ella hasta partirla a la mitad un grito retumba en el aire y la vampiresa sigue maldiciendo a los chico, veo como Thristan se acerca a su cabeza y la plasta con su pie quebrándola en cientos de pedazos, veo que me mira y observa algo a su derecha yo miro a esa dirección y me doy cuenta de que es la chica que la vampiresa tenia guindando del cuello, mi hijo se acerca a ella para brindarle ayuda veo como Allan toma los restos de la vampiresa y les comienza aprender fuego.

Yo me giro para mirar al hombre que está en el suelo se ve mal, muy mal –_creo que ya está muerto_- miro su pecho-_un humano no puede sobrevivir a una herida así_ -y como si fuera un replica escucho un latido, uno muy débil pero era un latido me giro rápido y me agacho –¡_pero qué demonios! ¡está vivo!,! increíble está vivo!_- veo algo salir del bolsillo de su chaqueta es una foto está teñida con su sangre pero puedo ver que es el junto a una chica, ambos sonríen suavemente y el tiene un brazo sobre sus hombros dándole un abrazo, veo que la chica de la foto es la misma que esta tirada en el suelo con mi hijo revisándola-_es tu hija, así que eso fue lo que paso, querías protegerla y por eso estas casi muerto , es normal yo haría lo mismo por alguno de mis hijos, es una penas que acabaras así_- escucho otro leve latido nuevamente como reclamo –¿_quieres vivir no es así? , para estar con tu hija_- y una idea llega a mi cabeza, una locura a decir verdad , me acerque más hasta quedar cerca de su oído el aroma es embriagador me envuelve nuevamente, pero resisto y le susurro suavemente - ¿quieres vivir?- no escucho respuesta, repito la pregunta otra vez pero igual nada sucede, comienzo a creer que no me responda y morirá- _no pienso convertirlo si él no me autoriza, no pienso condenar a nadie por un momento de locura irracional que me dio repentinamente-_ vuelvo a hacer la pregunta dos veces más, nada comienzo a desesperarme no queda tiempo apenas y su corazón late -¿Acaso quieres morir y dejarla sola?- le digo, el aroma de su sangre me marea, trato de concentrarme y no dejarme llevar por el delicioso aroma. tomo su rostro en mis manos y me acerco a él ,nuestras narices se toca veo mi cabello cubrir su rostro y mascullo apretando los dientes-¿Quieres volver con ella, quieres vivir?- y cierro los ojos esperando un milagro y que me dé una respuesta y asombrosamente eso sucede puedo escuchar un débil muy débil gorgoteo con la respuesta…si…una ola de alegría extrañamente invade mi cuerpo y rápidamente dirijo mis labios a su cuello le doy un suave beso y clavos mis colmillos en el , mi mente quedo en blanco, no hay palabras para describir el sabor de su sangre era simplemente suculenta sigo succionando a grandes cantidades y siento una mano en mi hombro.

-mama detente lo estas matando- me detengo abruptamente y me separo del cuello del hombre ,mordí el otro lado de su cuello , sus hombros y muñecas todo lo hago muy rápido, siento a mi hijo lanzarse encima de mi separándome del hombre.

-¡MAMA BASTA YA! – puedo sentir aun la sangre en mi boca, miro mis manos las cuales están manchadas de rojo por su sangre y empiezo a lamerme los dedos degustando de ese néctar no dejo que nade se escape y termino relamiendo mis labios, puedo ver como mi hijo me mira de manera serena y dice.

-mama ¿estás allí?, vamos regresa ahora- y como si esa fuera una señal entro en razón y me detengo miro a mi hijo , este solo me da una suave sonrisa-_dios que he hecho he actuado como un monstruo de verdad- _limpio mis manos con mi ropa y trato de calmar mis instintos y pensar racionalmente le doy una mirada avergonzada a mi hijo, porque es la primera vez que me ve en este estado de locura total , el se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo – _ya todo está Bien_ – escucho en mi mente la voz de Allan, ambos nos miramos y dirigimos nuestra vista al hombre que está tirado a unos pocos pies , caminamos hacia él, siento a mi hijo tomar mi mano .

-mama que hiciste, ¿porque lo mordiste? tu sabes que…..- me dice pero yo lo interrumpo antes de que termine.

-El tomo la decisión de querer volver, fue su elección- le digo con voz seria, mi hijo me mira asombrado y escucho su voz en mi mente-_Lo convertiste, crees que en su estado pueda llegar a completar la transformación- _yo niego con mi cabeza negando saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Pero ¿ahora qué haremos con él? se convertirá en neófito y se puede volver peligroso- me comenta –

.si lo sé y la chica- quiero cambiar el tema no se qué hacer.

- Thristan la ha llevado a la casa para atender sus heridas se veía algo mal, yo me quede a ayudarte con eso- yo lo miro con reproche por haberle dicho "eso" al pobre hombre y el simplemente encoge sus hombros – _malcriado_-.

-Lo llevare a la casa, tu quédate y limpia no se te olvide borrar los rastros- el me mira con reproche – _no es justo, no he hecho nada y me estas castigand_o- solo le doy una mirada seria y el solo bufa molesto, comienza a caminar hacia el fuego en donde ardían los restos de la vampiresa, me acerco al hombre y paso mis manos por debajo de su cuerpo y lo cargo estilo nupcial y el pego un grito agónico le murmure un suave - perdóname sé que es doloroso – pero él no dice nada a cambio , puedo escuchar a mi hijo tratando de reprimir una risa, en mi mente lo escucho tararear la marcha nupcial de las bodas y yo solo salgo corriendo en dirección a la casa a la distancia pude escuchar a mi hijo explotar de la risa y como esta se perdía a la distancia .

Llego a mi casa con el hombre en brazos, mi hijo Thristan está arriba con la chica, subo las escaleras y entro en la habitación de mi hijo Thristan ,coloco al hombre en el mullido diván que él suele usar ya que no tiene una cama-_no la necesita después de todo_- escucho como el lanza un gemido lastimero y digo en tono suave-espero que aquí estés más cómodo- le doy un último vistazo veloz a su rostro pálido y lleno de sangre salgo de la habitación ese exquisito aroma me aturde y en un movimiento rápido comienza correr velozmente por toda la casa abriendo cada una de las ventanas y dejar que el aire fresco entre para que disipe el asfixiante aroma a sangre , cosa que no funciono muy bien ya que el olor aun estaba impregnado en el aire pero ya no tan intensamente, observo mi ropa y veo que esta manchada de sangre así que me dirijo al cuarto de la lavandería recordé que había lavado unas cuantas pieza de ropa hace algunos días después de que Allan junto a Thristan hicieran una guerra de comida en la cocina-_ese par no son más que unos niños en cuerpos de adultos_- suspire resignada tome un vestido color azul oscuro que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y me dirijo a la habitación de mi hijo Allan para poder tomar un baño ya que en mi habitación esta mi hijo mayor con la chica y en la habitación de él está el hombre. el cual su sangre me enloquece y no pienso regresar a esa habitación, por lo menos en un tiempo prudente , entro en la habitación de mi hijo menor y me adentro al baño me deshago de mi ropa, entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua fría corra por mi helado cuerpo llevándose consigo la sangre de ese hombre por el cual estoy comenzando a preocuparme- ¿_y si no concluye la transformación? su estado era muy grave el morirá …no..…. no puede morir el tiene que estar con su hija_ – trato de convencerme a mi misma con ese argumento pero siento que hay algo mas, esta sensación extraña que me invade cuando la veo y no logro identificar que es -_que es esta sensación_ – corto mis pensamiento al darme cuenta de que he estado un largo tiempo metida en la ducha, cierro la llave del agua tomo una toalla y comienzo a secar mi cuerpo tomo después mi ropa interior y mi vestido colocándomelo rápidamente, salgo del baño y me pongo a observar la habitación de mi hijo menor ,es un desastre fijo mi vista en la cama y me pregunto_-¿cómo puede dormir en ese desastre que tiene por cama?- _solté un bufido, hable seriamente con él cuando lo vea , salgo de su habitación y me dirijo hacia la de Thristan abro la puerta y veo al hombre aun allí lo observo, ahora se pueden ver los efectos de la transformación en el puedo ver como los raspones y heridas están comenzando sanar rápidamente, siento como alguien entra a la habitación pero no aparto la vista de hombre.

-Valla pero mira nada mas lo mal que se ve ,es increíble que aun allá estado vivo cuando llegaste- comenta Thristan – es un milagro que aun funcionara la ponzoña .

-si yo también estoy asombrada- dije con un tono de alivio- - no creí que funcionara apenas y pude escuchar su respuesta –en ese momento recordé la alegría que sentí al escuchar su respuesta - pero fue su elección él, quería estar con esa chica.

-mmmmmmmm habrá que ver cómo reacciona cuando despierte, sabes que cuando despiertan por primera vez son peligrosos, se dejan llevar por el instinto madre- me comento el algo dudoso.

-lo sé, lo sé, habrá que esperar a que despierte y dime como está la chica- pregunte recordando el estado lamentable en el que se veía.

-ya la eh atendido esta estable ahora pero estaba muy herida, su pierna derecha fracturada tuvo suerte de que el hueso no corto una vena importante, 3 costillas rotas las cuales casi le perforan un pulmón, una muñeca dislocada, sus órganos internos estaban algo golpeados pero ninguno sufrió daño serios, su tráquea esta lastimada debido a la presión que aplicaron en la zona, tiene una herida en la frente de unos 5 cm, la cual tuve que saturar, una contusión del lado derecho de su cabeza y una gran cantidad de raspones y magulladuras por todo su cuerpo, junto a un labio partido- comento mi hijo con un tono serio, como el que usa al hablar con sus pacientes en el hospital - pero ahora que haremos con el madre y mas es su estado, es peligroso para la chica que el este cerca para cuando despierte- entendí su preocupación era cierto sería peligroso pero ya había previsto esta situación.

-lo sé, por eso eh decido llevármelo a la casa de las montañas así no correremos ningún riesgo, ya ha pasado un día entero y mitad del según pronto despertara – comente mirando el reloj de la pared_- falta un día y medio y el despertara- _una extraña sensación de alegría al pensar que despertaría recorrió por mi cuerpo.

-mmm muy bien si tu lo dices pero necesito un favor mama-lo observo y él me mira con un mirada avergonzada, levanto una ceja en modo de duda- necesito que te encargues de asear a la chica…..tu sabes…..es que.. Tu …me enseñaste a que debía respetar a las damas ….. y … yo .. No …ni me atrevo a tocarla de esa manera tan intima ….- su voz sonaba muy avergonzada al igual que su mirada la cual estaba en el piso, lo cual me causo gracias –_Todo un caballero- _pensé.

-no te preocupes querido yo me encargare de eso- le dedique un sonrisa lo cual él respondió- ahora tu hazme un favor ve y date un baño hueles a…..nada agradable-lo cual él se ríe y asiente para luego dirigirse al closet tomar algo de ropa y lo veo desparecer por la puerta del baño.

Salgo de la habitación de mi hijo y entro en la mía observo la cama, si lo sé antes dije que no la necesitaba pero me gusta estar cómoda a la hora de leer uno de mis libros y en ella estaba la chica durmiendo tranquilamente , me acerco a ella y noto como esa vendada y con un yeso-_pobre debió dolerle a horrores esa fractura_ – su ropa está hecha un asco noto como los jeans que llevaba puesto estaban rasgados de lado derecho hasta la mitad de su muslo-_debió de ser Thristan para poder revisar y enyesar su pierna- _su camisa estaba llena de lodo al igual que varia parte de su cuerpo, suspiro y me dirijo al baño tomo un recipiente con agua y una toalla pequeña ,salgo nuevamente a la habitación, coloco el recipiente en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y camino hacia mi closet, observo mi ropa colgada la mayoría eran vestidos, pensado que le podría quedar a la pobre chica que era mucha más delgada que yo y mis ojos se fijan en un vestido color cielo de tirantes finos que hacía tiempo no me colocaba-_porque según mis hijos era muy corto para mí y dejaba mucho a la imaginación de los pervertidos humanos_- lo tome y voy hacia la cama lo coloco a un lado, comienzo a quitarle la ropa o mejor dicho la rompí ya que no serbia para nada y tomo la toalla la cual humedecí en el agua y comencé a limpiar el cuerpo de la chica notando lo magullado que estaba hasta me daba algo de lastima verla así-_pero ya estas a salvo niña_- pensé mientras terminaba de limpiarla y me concentraba en colocarle el vestido con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, termine de ponérselo le quedaba bien la arrope con cuidado y le di una suave caricia a su rostro y diciéndole un suave –descansa- regrese al closet y tome un par de sandalias color plata junto a mi bolso y salí de la habitación veo a Thristan salir del su cuarto y me mira fijamente.

-¿a dónde vas? – me pregunto curioso.

-iré a hacer unas compras, tenemos invitados y no hay casi comida gracias a la guerra que armaste con tu hermano en la cocina hace unos días-mi hijo me mira apenado y me sonríe- y quiero dejar todo listo para cuando me valla a las montañas, así tu y Allan podrán cuidar de la chica bien- el me mira con comprensión y tomamos rumbo a la planta baja, el va hacia la sala de estar mientras yo me dirijo a la puerta de entrada la cual se abre estrepitosamente dejando ver a mi hijo menor lleno de lodo y con una expresión seria la cual cambia al verme.

-¡Mami! ¿A dónde vas tan guapa?, vas a buscar novio-me dice moviendo sus cejas de manera picara de arriba a abajo mientras me daba una sonrisa coqueta – cuidado hombres mi mama ira al ataque grrrrrrrrrrrrr – lo ultimo lo hace imitando a un gato arañando con sus uñas el aire y lo único que puedo hacer es reír y negar con mi cabeza escucho a Thristan reír también.

-Compórtate jovencito soy tu madre –trato de sonar seria pero no puedo ya que aun sonrió- además jovencito usted tiene algo pendiente con un desastre en tu habitación, que espero que este arreglado cuando regrese- el suelta un suspiro resignado y dice –si mama- yo le paso por un lado dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y digo un –regresare pronto- salgo de la casa y me giro a ver la espalda de mi hijo menor- ¡ah! y Allan- a lo que él se gira y me da un –si!- como respuesta- Apestas querido date un baño A-H-O-R-A- a lo que él me mira y parpadea unas cuantas veces y veo como toma su camisa con un par de sus dedos y la olfatea haciendo una mueca rara y emitir un –Euuuuuuuu- escucho a Thristan desde adentro soltar una carcajada y me dirijo al garaje y entro en el veo mi auto y el de Thristan al lado de ellos estaba aparcada la motocicleta de de Allan.

Entro en mi auto que es un Mercedes-Benz SL-Class con cristales oscuros para evitar que la luz del sol llegue al interior y arranco dirigiéndome hacia la ciudad ya que nuestra casa está alejada de ella, en poco minutos llego a la ciudad y veo a la personas circular por las calles a pesar de estar nublado , estaciono frente al supermercado y todas las personas giran al verme bajar del auto _–no es extraño después de todo yo pocas veces bajo a la ciudad y Allan es el que haces las compras normalmente-_ entro al mercado y tomo un carrito de compras comenzando mi travesía a través de los estante tomando alimentos y productos de higiene de todo tipo ya que recordaba las cosas que Allan suele llevar a la casa cuando compraba cosas para él, después de 40 minutos recorriendo los pasillos hasta llenar el carrito, me dirijo a la caja en donde esta una chica joven como de unos 17 años de cabello negro corto , su piel era blanca , en su rostro tenia pecas , y sus ojos eran negros, tenía unos anteojos de pasta muy gruesa lo que tapaba sus bonito ojos redondos, vestía el informe del lugar ella me saluda.

-Sra. Muller, ¿como esta?, no sabía que ya regreso de sus vacaciones con sus hermanos- me dijo con una sonrisa a lo que le respondí.

-hola Sara, estoy muy bien querida, si regresamos ayer por la noche, veo que ya no tienes los brackets – le comento la cual asiente alegremente.

-si estoy feliz de ya no tenerlos más, hace dos días me los quitaron que opina de mi nueva sonrisa –dice muy alegre y sonrojada

-te queda muy bien, ahora seguro atraerás a muchos chicos- veía como ella pasaba por el escáner todas las cosas que había traído.

-jajajajaja eso espero, bueno Sra. Muller son 459,44 $ , es raro verla comprar tanto- decía ella curiosa.

-si es que tenemos a unos amigos que se quedaran con nosotros por un tiempo- ella termina de meter mis compras en unas bolsas y me las da.

-ya veo que bien, bueno Sra. Muller que pase un buen día espero volver verla pronto y dele mis saludos a sus hermanos de mi parte – esto último lo comento sonrojada a lo que yo solo sonreí.

-por supuesto Sara hasta luego- tomo las bolsa y salgo del supermercado subí las bolsas al auto y arranque tomando camino de regreso a la casa.

Al llegar veo a mi hijo Allan esperando afuera a mi nariz llego el aroma al champú de menta que él suele usar.

-hola mama – se acerca y me besa la mejilla el cual respondí igual, veo que se dirige al auto y comienza a sacar las bolsa y a meterlas a la casa yo entro a la casa siguiéndolo.

-ah Allan Sara te manda saludos y ti también Thristan- les mencione.

-No es cierto solo le manada saludos a Allan, ella esta perdidamente enamorada de él- respondió Thristan, a lo que Allan responde desde la cocina –no es mi culpa ser tan hermoso y que todas me amen envidioso-_aquí van de nuevo- _paso por mi cabeza, los escucho discutir hasta que los detengo cuando entro a la cocina y digo un fuerte –BASTA-ellos me miran tranquilos.

-ahora bien, ya como creo que tu hermano te haya comentado Allan me iré a la casa de las montañas y espero que ustedes se comporten y cuiden de la chica mientras no estoy he dejado todo lo que puedan necesitar para ella, así que espero que no me decepcionen mis niños-les digo con una voz tranquila- Thristan tu quedas a cargo de todo- a lo que el asiente con la cabeza.

-Pero MAMAAAAAA, el es un tirano cuando no estás, el no me deja hacer lo que quiero- decía Allan haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho-además no podemos dejarte irte sola con ese neófito -escupió esas últimas palabras con algo de molestia.

-Allan basta, es mi responsabilidad y no te preocupes tu mejor que nadie sabe que puedo cuidarme sola- lo mire seria a lo que él solo bufo molesto.

-mama no suelo estar de acuerdo con Allan, pero es cierto no quisiera dejarte sola con él y menos en ese estado.-me miro seriamente.

-Estaré bien sola, además necesito que tú te quedes con la chica para atender sus heridas –señale a Thristan con mi dedo-y a ti muchachito para que la hagas de comer, tu hermano haría explotar la cocina y esa chica come-con este comentario Allan se ríe a carcajadas y mijo mayor bufa molesto.

-¡es cierto! mataría a la pobre chica envenenándola, como trato conmigo aquella vez- él se reía lo que provoco que Thristan se acercara a él y le diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-¡OUCHHHH!…. ¡Oye! mama míralo, me está agrediendo.

-eso te pasa por meterte conmigo- gruño Thristan yo solo giro mis ojos y en moviendo los tomo a ambos por una oreja-¡OUCH! ¡OUCH! – se queja Allan mientras Thristan solo suspira.

-BASTA LOS DOS, esto es serio voy a marcharme ahora- sueltos sus orejas y Allan me abraza fuertemente-NOOOOOOOO ME DEJES MAMI- mirándome con sus ojos grandes y brillosos al igual que el gato con botas de esa película Shrek, yo respondo el abrazo y noto que Thristan hace lo mismo abrazándome por la espalda- te queremos mama –dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y yo les respondo con un –yo también los quiero mis niños-.

Todo estaba listo, Thristan apareció frente mí usando su don ya que estaba en la entrada de la casa.

-Ya está, todo listo madre acondicione una de las habitaciones de la casa para él y lo acomode en la cama aproveche para limpiarlo y cambiarle la ropa- yo le respondo un –gracias hijo-.

-¿Estas lista mama? – dice y me le acerco, pero un grito de Allan me detiene.

-MAMAAAAAA, TE VAS A IR SIN DESPEDIRTE DE MI HERMOSA Y BELLA PERSONA – yo al igual que Thristan nos llevamos una mano a la cara y exclamamos un-Dios- y Allan llega a mi corriendo y si lanza contra nosotros abrazándome nuevamente.

Al fin mi hijo Thristan me dejo en la casa de la montaña entro y siento al hombre en un de las habitaciones de arriba como dijo mi hijo, observo la casa y veo que tiene polvo así que decidí ponérmela a limpiar igual aun tengo tiempo miro el reloj en mi muñeca- _solo falta un día para que despierte_- mientras continuo con la limpieza noto algo extraño.

Que es ese sonido es el corazón del hombre esta latiendo muy rápido demasiado a decir verdad noto como acelera-_no puede ser eso solo pasa….cuando….la….transformación…esta ..por acabar… no… es posible que ….el- _pienso sorprendida así que subo las escaleras rápidamente y me detengo en la cima de las mismas escucho como el corazón de el comienza latir muy lento hasta detenerse por completo me asuste-_no puede ser , no puede ser …aun falta un día …un día ….o….acaso el…murió_- me aterre ante esa idea y me dirijo lentamente hasta la puerta donde está el y la abro entrando a la habitación y me quedo paralizada a los pies de la cama observándolo, veo como levanta una de sus manos como si quisiera tocar algo en el aire y él se queda mirando su brazo, lo escucho exclamar asombrado.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Imposible- escapa de mis labios-_esto es imposible_-

El al escucharme se sienta repentinamente en la cama muy rápidamente, lo que hace que me alerte y tome un pose defensiva y me mantuve alerta –_ten cuidado puede ser peligroso en su estado de neófito-_ el repentinamente se me queda viendo fijamente con su mirada escarlata, la cual literalmente me dejo paralizada y lo miro analizándolo de arriba abajo lo primero que pude notar fue su pecho pálido descubierto ya que solo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama color negro, miro su cuerpo definido con algo de músculo sus hombros eran algo anchos pero no en exceso al igual que su espalda y un par de brazos fuertes le hacían compañía todo en el parecía tallado en su cuerpo, los rasgos de su rostro eran marcados y masculinos que junto a esos ojos….. Esos ojos escarlatas en los cuales por un momento me pareció ver algo de –_Deseo_- me estremecí ante esa mirada y me concentro en otro punto de su cuerpo, su cabello era castaño oscuro casi negro el cual era rizado y sedoso, sus labios que estaban bajo un bigote perfectamente cortado eran carnosos y …..-_tentadores- _me reclamo mentalmente por lo que pensé –_Catherine que te pasa parece que nunca hubieses visto un hombre en pantalones, se te olvida que vives con dos y uno de ellos se cree stripper, si es cierto pero son tus hijos y no puede mirarlos con otros ojos, no como a este hombre desconocido que esta semidesnudo frente a ti y es tan apuesto-_noto como el reacciona de pronto _y _bajala mirada, aprovechandoestomi vista baja involuntariamente por su pecho y siguiendo hasta su abdomen hasta fijarla en el orillo del pantalón de pijama y baja más hasta su…. –_pero qué demonios estoy haciendo, estoy actuando como una pervertida_-pero queno puedo dejar de mirarlo creo que si fuese humana estaría sonrojada, vendita sea mi condición vampírica que no me lo permite.

Ahora estoy en la sala de estar con Charlie estamos sentados, y el permanece callado parece que no asume muy bien que ahora es un vampiro, le he contado todo lo que sucedió en las estas últimos 48 horas, puedo notar su mirada perdida y veo como lleva una mano a su garganta-_mmmm que raro que se haya tardado tanto para reaccionar ante la sed- _veo que hace una mueca y me mira.

-¿Tienes sed?, te arde la garganta- el me mira y asiente.

-como se quita, molesta mucho-dice algo molesto yo solo lo miro.

-fácil Charlie tomando sangre-veo como abre los ojos y aprieta los labios.

-acaso yo….tengo…..que…tomar…sangre…de….hum…-decía perturbado mas no lo dejo terminar.

-¡QUE! Claro que no, nosotros no bebemos sangre humana bueno no en mi familia ehhh como explicarlo…. nosotros somos en lo de nuestra especie una clase de vampiros Vegetarianos…. que toman sangre de animales- le digo en un tono algo tranquilo, pude ver como él se relajo al saber que no tenía que beber sangre de humanos y se queda en silencio.

- ¿Bella, está bien cierto?- exclamo serio al igual que su mirada.

-Ella está bien, mi hijo Thristan la atendió y está cuidando de ella-le contesto tranquilamente, el suelta un suspiro que se vuelve un gruñido veo como aprieta la mano su garganta yo me levanto y le tiendo una mano.

-Listo para ir de casería Charlie- el me mira confuso- es hora de que bebas sangre vamos, voy a enseñarte- el parece dudoso pero al final toma mi mano y se levanta nos dirigimos a la salida trasera y salimos al exterior, el sol ya había salido y comienzo a caminar a la entra del bosque y Charlie se detiene.

-estas brillando-dice algo curioso.

-al igual que tu Charlie-el mira su mano que sostiene la mía y exclama un –¡Whoao! brillamos como una bola disco-me reí ante lo que dijo y el solo me observa.

-es por eso que no podemos salir a la luz del sol Charlie, los humanos descubrirían nuestra verdadera naturaleza – le digo calmada- que te parece si comenzamos con tus lecciones de casería- a lo que él me responde un – yo sé cazar- yo lo miro divertida a la que él me dice un - ¿Qué?-

-no creo que tu modo de cazar sea igual al de nosotros, cuando casamos, tu de humano usabas armas Charlie, nosotros no utilizamos ningún arma, nuestras manos – levante la mano que tenia libre -son nuestras armas- el me mira perplejo.

-bien ahora vamos- lo jale de la mano y empezamos a correr por el bosque siento como el suelta mi mano y se coloca a mi lado vamos a la misma velocidad hasta que el aumenta la suya y yo le sigo de cerca lo escucho exclamar un –esto es increíble- seguimos corriendo hasta que veo el desfiladero por donde pasa el rió y a unos 20 metros esta el otro lado Charlie se detuvo abruptamente quedando en la orilla, yo aumento la velocidad y le paso por un lado en ese momento nuestra miradas se encuentran por un milisegundo, en la del se veía asombro y preocupación y en la mía diversión y calma, en ese momento me impulso con las piernas y doy un salto inmenso siento mi vestido moverse en el aire y el viento chocar contra mi rostro desordenando mi cabello, aterrizo suavemente sobre el otro lado del desfiladero girándome y gritando .

-VAMOS CHARLIE ES FACIL PUEDES HACERLO, PROMETO QUE NO TE PASARA NADA-le digo divertida.

-SI CLARO COMO TU NO SERAS LA QUE TE ROMPERAS ALGO –me grita como respuesta a lo cual yo me rió y él me fulmina con la mirada.

-vamos no seas cobarde, además no te pasara nada después de todo ya no eres humano- veo como su expresión se vuelve seria-_creo que no debí de decir eso- _me reclamo mentalmente y veo como él se da la vuelta alejándose de la orilla, me preocupe, me prepare para saltar al otro lado cuando siento algo acercarse velozmente y veo que es Charlie, el cual ha saltado en ese momento y la luz llega de frente a su pecho el cual hace que el brille y me quede atontada mirándolo-_de verdad que es muy guapo_- aterriza agazapado a mi lado, con los ojos cerrado los cuales abre y se levanta lentamente como asegurándose de que no tiene algo roto yo aun lo miro atontada hasta que el habla y me saca de mi embelesamiento.

-Eso ha sido increíble y emocionante- exclamaba el excitado por la emisión vivida por el salto.

-nada mal para un novato continuemos- olfateo el aire y siento un aroma familiar -_oso_- pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Charlie, este salió disparado hacia la dirección del olor.

-maldición –masculle- es rápido- y lo seguí , lo llame-Charlie – a lo que él me gruño me mantuve alejada entendí lo que pasaba sus instintos lo guiaban.

Observe como se agazapo sobre una roca y miraba al frente y allí estaba un gran oso negro como de unos 150 kilos a unos 5 metros de nosotros que al parecer no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia –_es bueno para ser un neófito_- note a Charlie bajar de la roca lentamente pero al hacerlo piso una rama la cual crujió bajo su pie descalzo, el oso giro su vista hacia nosotros y lanzo un gruñido amenazador para tratar de asustarnos, cosa que no fusiono y rápidamente se dirigió hacia Charlie el cual gruño y dio un salto, todo paso en una fracción de segundo, Charlie ahora se encontraba sobre el lomo del oso, sus manos tomaron la cabeza del animal y le dio un rápido giro a su cuello un chasquido fue todo lo que escuche y veo al oso desplomarse en el suelo con Charlie aun sobre el animal ,el cual no perdió el tiempo y clavo sus colmillo en el cuello del oso tomando su sangre con desesperación, puedo ver la sangre correr por su boca manchado su pecho pasan unos minutos y veo que el suelta el cuello del fallecido animal y suelta un suspiro de satisfacción, el se levanta posando su mirada carmesí en mi, en la cual quedo atrapa por la imagen que me está brindando en este momento, el estaba de pie a su lado estaba el fallecido oso, la luz del sol lo cubre haciéndolo brillar-_hermoso_- su pecho estaba manchado de sangre al igual que su boca y mandíbula su cabello estaba desordenado dándole un toque salvaje –_y_ _sensual_- _, _noto que el aun me mira y repentinamente aparece frente a mi casi rozando mi nariz aunque él es un poco más alto que yo, pero no hago nada esos ojos me tienen hipnotizada me siento desnuda ante el –_es como si pudiera ver a través de mi_ – sentí una de sus manos manchadas de sangre acariciar suavemente mi rostro, no aparte la vista de él ni un segundo, el también hacia lo mismo, ambos nos perdimos en nuestras miradas y sucedió sentí sus labios fríos rozar los míos cierro mis ojos disfrutando del suave toque – _no.. no .. no esto no está bien… no puedes dejar que esto pase a mas ….. Han pasado cuanto mas de 300 años desde la última vez que tuve contacto tan intimo y fue con el padre de Thristan …..Pero porque yo no pue…_.- mis pensamientos se fueron al demonio cuando sentí la otra mano de Charlie tomar mi cintura y pegarme a en un movimiento brusco a su cuerpo lo que provoco que yo soltara un gemido, el cual aprovecho para profundizar el beso el cual comencé a responder con la misma intensidad que con la que él lo hacía, pude degustar el sabor a sangre de oso en su boca , poso mis manos en su cabello y enredo mis dedo en el jalándolo hacia mí para poder sentir nuestros cuerpos más cerca ,el hace lo mismo con la mano que antes estaba en mi cara la pasa a mi cabello imitando mi acción, el beso ahora se vuelve más salvaje y hambriento puedo sentir como técnicamente nuestras bocas se comen la una a la otra y nuestras lengua luchan en una danza sensual en la cual el está saliendo victorioso, siento como la mano de mi cabello baja lentamente a mi espalda como una caricia y se detiene a la mitad yo sigo correspondiendo el beso –_gracias a dios y no necesitamos respirar_- escucho algo rasgarse y suelto un gemido era mi vestido el cual literalmente arranco de mi cuerpo dejándome solo con mi ropa interior de encaje negra al aire, lo escucho gruñir en mi boca, se separa un poco de mí y me empuja con su cuerpo logrado que mi espalda chocara con un árbol, el cual escuche crujir ante el brusco golpe, vuelve a tomar mi boca hambrientamente y yo lo recibí gustosa puedo sentir sus manos recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo como tratando de memorizarlo yo paso mis manos por su pecho y espalda lo escucho gemir por esto, puedo sentir como poco a poco rodamos por el árbol hasta llegar al suelo , el está sobre mi entre mis largas piernas , toma mis brazos y los coloca sobre mi cabeza con sus brazos, nuestras bocas se vuelven a separarse y nos miramos fijamente, chocando nuestras frentes de lo cerca que nos encontramos , sus ojo escarlatas brillan como un par rubíes a la luz debido al deseo que había en ellos veo como lame sus labios de manera muy sensual.

En ese momento lo supe….el…...este hombre ….Charlie Swan … el cual transforme …se convirtió…. En …mi….apuesto…sensual….y sexy…demonio personal…si un demonio que apareció para poner mi vida de cabeza y hacerme caer en mis más bajos deseos carnales los cuales creí haber perdido hace mucho, si MI demonio con el cual tendré el gusto de quemarme en las llamas de infierno de esta pasión y deseo que siento. Porque Charlie Swan es ahora mi demonio y de nadie más, además el es….

**il mío cantante.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, este capítulo es exclusivamente de Jacob espero que lo disfruten mucho.

**Unas aclaraciones antes**, recuerden que pude alterar algunas cosillas sobre la transformación de Jacob como también la forma de actuar del concejo y sus leyes y normas etc. Espero que les agrade….XD

**Cáp.6: Verdadera naturaleza**

**Jacob P.O.V**

_Bella… ¿Dónde estás?_

Esa es la pregunta que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace 2 días, ella y Charlie desaparecieron misteriosamente una noche sin dejar rastro alguno. como si hubieran esfumado o huido por algo o de algo -_pero ¿de qué? sería la pregunta adecuada_ – mi cabeza estaba confundida y mas con los últimos sucesos en estas 48 horas que han cambiado mi vida, cierro mis ojos recordando lo sucedido.

-/*Flash Back*/-

Estaba preocupado ya que fui a la casa de Bella y nadie se encontraba, lo que es extraño porque vi estacionada afuera la patrulla de Charlie pero no la camioneta de Bella –_Habrán salido ellos dos_ - no lo creo ella me hubiera avisado para cancelar lo de hoy, había quedado con ella para ir a La Push a dar un paseo-_para ver si hago que salga de esa maldita depresión causada por ese tipo que nunca me agrado- _es extraño, ya que ayer la llame por teléfono y nadie contesto, ahora me estoy preocupando- _y si le paso algo a Bella o a Charlie- _me siento en el pórtico de la casa de Bella a esperar que regresen no importa cuánto tarden, saco mi teléfono celular y marco su número, nada no contesta, lo vuelvo a intentar 5 veces más y nada me preocupo-¿_Donde estas Bella?¿ estás bien?_- seguí esperando hasta que se hace la hora del almuerzo, mi estomago ruge de apetito, en esta última semana mi apetito a aumentado desmesuradamente podría comerme un vaca yo solo, de repente veo como Quil llega a la casa en una camioneta junto Paul y Sam , eso me sorprendió ya que desde hace un par de semanas Quil y yo nos alejamos debido a que el repentinamente se unió a la "banda" de Sam y está actuando como un completo idiota al igual que el resto de los chicos de la reserva con los cuales ya ni casi hablo, veo como se acercan a mí y yo me pongo de pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jacob?- me dice Sam en tono serio, Quil y Paul solo me miran igual de serios.

-Espero a que Bella regrese- le respondo con el mismo tono - la pregunta aquí es ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Solo vengo a …tratar algo con Charlie- Sam mira por sobre su hombro a Quil y a Paul , ellos al ver su mirada asienten levemente con sus cabezas y comienza a dirigirse al patio detrás de la casa, cada uno por un lado diferente como si estuvieran buscando algo, Sam y yo quedamos solos.

-Deberías irte a casa Jacob- me dice en tono tranquilo pero su mirada seguía siendo seria.

-ya te dije que estoy esperando a que Bella regrese–le respondí algo molesto- además ¿Que sucede? , es extraño que tu vengas a hablar con Charlie la última vez que lo hiciste fue cuando Bella se perdió en el bosque la semana pasada-el guardo silencio por unos momentos y se acerca hasta que quedamos de frente el uno al otro, aunque él me saca una cabeza de alto y se veía más imponente algo dentro de mí se remueve cuando el fija sus ojos negros en los míos y de manera muy seria me dice un-**no es tu problema**- me estremecí ante esto y di una paso hacia atrás alejándome un poco, el seguía mirándome ahora como analizando mi reacción, eso me molesto y fruncí el ceño.

-Claro que es mi problema, ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con Bella? ¿Sabes acaso donde están ellos?, **respóndeme maldita sea** – rugí, Sam me mira solamente pero antes de que pueda responderme, el se detiene y gira su cabeza hacia su derecha como si buscara algo y también noto que hace algo raro_-¿acaso esta olfateando el aire?-_ a lo que lo miro extrañado veo como Quil regresa al frente de la casa corriendo y grita.

-¡SAM!- a lo que él me da la espalda y lo mira.

-Quil toma a Jacob y llévalo a la reserva ¡AHORA!- dijo Sam en un tono demandante y sale corriendo rápidamente, lo veo desaparecer en la esquina de la casa camino al patio.

-Pero ¿qué demonios?- digo y estoy por seguirlo cuando alguien toma mi brazo y comienza a arrástrame hacia la camioneta, era Quil el que lo hacía, hago un movimiento brusco y libero mi brazo- SUELTAME, SE PUDE SABER ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA QUIL?.

-JACOB, por favor sube a la camioneta ahora, es por tu bien- me dice en un tono serio pero suplicante.

-¡NO! no voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digas que pasa, ¿porque Sam salió corriendo? y ¿Dónde está Paul? ¿Para qué quiere que me lleves a la reserva por mi bien? - lo miraba fijamente mientras hablaba y veo como el mira hacia la casa de Bella, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, se gira hacia mí y me toma nuevamente del brazo pero esta vez mas fuertemente a lo que yo exclamo un –OUCH- sintiendo la fuerza de Quil en mi brazo me cuestione mentalmente –¿_desde cuándo tiene tanta fuerza?_- y siendo como soy arrestado nuevamente hacia la camioneta en contra de mi voluntad.

-QUIL, QUIL MALDITA SEA SUELTAME, SUELTAME AHORA MISMO-veo como abre la puerta de la camioneta y me mete a la fuerza por el asiento del conductor y luego el toma el asiento del conductor, arranca la camioneta a toda velocidad y conduce camino a la reserva, veo como nos alejamos de la casa de Bella hasta que se pierde por el retrovisor yo miro molesto por la venta del copiloto.

-Me vas a decir ¿qué está pasando Quil?- le volví a cuestionar-¿acaso ya no eres mi amigo? O es que Sam no te deja dirigirme la palabra y tu como un buen perro le obedeces- le digo con molestia. Siento frenar la camioneta bruscamente y observo a Quil mirarme enojado.

-**Tú no sabes nada Jacob** – noto como sus manos aprietan el volante y el vuelve a conducir camino a la reserva, lo que cause que mi furia aumente.

-¿que no sé nada?, ¿QUENO SE NADA ?COMO DEMONIO QUIERES QUE SEPA ALGO SI DESDE HACE UNOS DIAS, TU QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO TE DEDICAS A IGNORARME Y APENAS ME DIRIGIJES LA PALABRA Y SOLO TE LA MATIENES CON EL IDIOTA DE SAM Y SU GRUPITO-me detengo siento mi pecho subir y bajar ripiadamente debido al esfuerzo del grito.-

-Jacob yo….-no lo dejo terminar porque sigo hablando.

-Nada de Jacob, dime Quil ¿qué es lo que pasa con Sam? y con ese club privado al que todos pertenecen, acaso es una secta o que, enserio porque todo actúan tan raros como si no quisieran que nadie se enteraran de lo que hacen, que acaso cazan brujas o algo por el estilo- le digo amargamente mientras lo miro el solo sigue conduciendo mirando la carretera.

-Jake, lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo – me dice con algo de pena- y en verdad lamento haberme separado de ti así pero es que era debido a las circunstancias.

-Sabes que ya no importa haz lo que se te dé la gana Quil, me vale un bledo lo que hagas con Sam y los demás veo que ya no eres más mi amigo – le digo enojado ando a entender que tema queda cerrado, puedo ver cómo llegamos a mi casa.

-Jake…..-mas no lo dejo terminar ya que salgo de la camioneta y tiro la puerta de la misma, tomando camino hacia mi casa noto a mi padre en la puerta de la misma mirándome como preguntando que me sucede a lo que yo solo ignoro y me meto a la casa rumbo a mi habitación en donde me encierro.

Estuve hasta el anochecer en mi habitación baje solo a cenar con mi padre el cual me pregunto que lo que me sucedía y yo solo le dije una excusa de que discutí con Quil a lo que él no pregunta más, subo de vuelta a mi habitación , acostado en mi cama pienso en Bella estoy muy preocupado por ella así que tome la decisión de ir a investigar su casa esta noche , tome mi teléfono celular volví a marcar el numero de Bella, nada no contesto , marco el numero de su casa tampoco hay respuesta, espero hasta asegurarme de que mi padre este durmiendo y salgo por la ventana de mi habitación , me dirijo al garaje en donde esta una motocicleta que hacía poco había restaurado, la tomo y me la llevo hasta la salida de la reserva para no despertar a mi padre y se cuenta de mi ausencia, me monto en ella y la enciendo lo cual da un fuerte rugido y salgo disparado camino a la casa de Bella a cabo de unos minutos llego a mi lugar de destino y comienzo a dar vueltas por la casa buscando un modo de poder entrar hasta que veo la habitación de Bella en la cual hay un árbol - _por allí puedo entrar- _me dirijo al árbol lo subo y llego a la rama que está más cerca del marco de venta veo hacia abajo –_mierda sí que esta alto, espero no romperme el cuello-_ pero antes de que diera un salto para poder llegar a la ventana, un suave olor que apenas logro percibir llega a mi nariz, huelo mi ropa pero el olor no proviene de ellas , pero tan rápido como llego desapareció así que no le di importancia, salto a la venta sorprendentemente me fue muy fácil, y para mi suerte la ventana estaba sin seguro y entro al cuarto de Bella noto que todo está en su lugar, menos la cama que esta desecha, la ropa, zapatos , útiles todo estaba en su lugar como lo recordaba, es como si se hubiera ido repentinamente sin tomar nada , estando en el cuarto noto ese aroma otra vez, es suave y dulce que me provoca un ligero picor en la nariz, la cual rasco con mi dedo pero no es molesto, salgo de la habitación de Bella por la puerta y reviso el resto de la casa, el cuarto de Charlie esta igual al de Bella sus cosas aun allí en su lugar, la sala de estar, la cocina todo estaba bien así que me rindo y decido salir de la casa de la misma manera en la que entre y regresar a la reserva, pero había algo que me molestaba en el fondo de su mente- _¿que era ese aroma? Estaba por toda la casa ahora que lo pienso_- deje ese pensamiento atrás y me concentre en el camino de vuelta a la reserva y tratar de descansar es noche.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y tomo camino al baño que esta al final del pasillo, cuando estoy por medio camino escucho la voz de Sam junto a la de mi padre, sus voces salen de la cocina así que me escabullo y escucho cerca de la puerta escondido.

-¿No has sabido nade ellos Sam? – preguntaba mi padre preocupado.

-No lo siento Billy, Nada es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado- dijo Sam en tono serio.- lo único que hemos logrado averiguar fue ayer, que fui a la estación de policía a preguntar por Charlie y me han dicho que el llamo temprano diciendo que renunciaba y no podía volver a la estación debido a un problema familiar severo que surgió de repente y al parecer no dio más explicaciones- _así que están buscando a Charlie y ¿cómo es eso de que se fue?- _seguí escuchando a escondidas.

-Ya veo, ¿crees que él y Bella estén a salvo? – yo me sorprendí un poco ante esto _-¿Cómo que si están a salvo? ¿Ellos están en peligro ¿ ¿Qué pasa?-_ no lo soporte mas y entro a la cocina sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Donde están Bella y Charlie? dime todo lo que sepas Sam –le exigí ellos me miran serios.

-Jacob- dice mi padre – vete a tu habitación ahora, hablare contigo después.

-¡NO!, no voy a ir a ningún lado ya estoy harto de tantos misterios- me acerque a Sam que solo me miraba y lo tome de por su camisa- dime lo que sepas donde esta Bella, si tu sabes algo de lo que les paso dímelo.- El se suelta de mi agarre con un solo movimiento.

-no tengo que darte explicaciones- me dice mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina iba a seguirlo hasta que escucho a mi padre gritarme.

-JACOB- me giro a míralo y me quedo quieto al ver la mirada tan seria que me dirige- no lo sigas- me dice muy seriamente, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas salí corriendo por la puerta de la cocina y noto a Sam a la distancia va camino a reunirse con los chicos que lo esperan en la entrada al bosque.

-¡SAM!- le grito a lo que él se giro a verme pero me ignoro y siguió su camino hacia los chicos los cuales miraban curiosos.

-¡**MALDITA, SEAS! ¡SAM**!– sigo corriendo hasta llegar donde él, tomo uno de sus brazos y lo obligo a girarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa me vi girando por el aire y caer al duro suelo, Sam en un movimiento rápido me había lanzado al suelo con mucha facilidad, puedo ver su expresión seria y como este sigue su camino, yo me quede en el suelo mirando el cielo y me levanto lentamente observo a Sam que sigue avanzando hacia los chicos.

Siento la furia crecer en mi interior aprieto mis puños los cuales tiemblan por la furia y ocurrió sentí mi cuerpo andar solo cuando di los dos primeros pasos, di un salto, escucho a los chicos gritar, siento como si mi cuerpo fuera más grande escucho ropa rasgarse y me lance encima de Sam, el cual se giro a mí y este desapareció y en su lugar había un enorme lobo negro el cual me esquiva, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro ante mis ojos.

Despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza y mi papa está al lado de mi cama mirándome preocupado y veo a Sam apoyado en el marco de la puerta y a Quil sentado en una silla sonriéndome.

-Jake hijo ¿está bien? – dice mi padre preocupado pero tranquilo-

-Sí pero ¿qué ha pasado? me duele la cabeza- pregunto pasándome una mano por la zona adolorida.

-Bueno es normal con el golpe que te di- dijo Quil muy sonriente.

-¿Que tú qué? ….. ¡Idiota!….. ¿Porque me golpeas?- dije molesto a lo que él solo amplio su sonrisa- iba a seguir replicando cuando papa me interrumpe.

-Jacob, ¿recuerdas que te sucedió?- me pregunta mi padre serio.

-no nada, solo recuerdo que Sam me tiro al piso- dije esto mirándolo molesto- y luego nada más.

-Bien es hora de que hablemos, Quil ve con los otros- Comento Sam, vi como Quil suspiraba y se levantaba del asiento para salir de habitación, el me dedico una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación exclamando- ya eres del club Jake- Veo como Sam se acerca y mira a mi padre este asiente con la cabeza y comienza a hablar sobre las antiguas leyendas de los Quileute que yo ya sabía, hasta que el llega a la parte del espíritu del lobo y nuestros ancestros y dice las palabras que cambiarán mi vida para siempre.

-Lo que quiero decir hijo, es que tu eres el descendiente directo de de Taha Aki el líder de los licántropos y tú has despertado el espíritu de lobo que hay dentro de ti en otras palabras hijo tu….- yo lo miraba sin comprender aun lo que me quería decir hasta que Sam lo interrumpe.

-Eres ahora un hombre lobo, Jacob- el me dice serio y yo lo miro y comienzo a reírme y ellos solo me miran serios a lo que me callo y los miro.

-No…. es una broma ¿verdad?- digo preocupado, ellos no dicen nada sus expresiones siguen serias- no enserio Quil y los otros saldrán gritando sorpresa es una broma idiota, grabado con una cámara- me reí nerviosamente.

-No es una broma, dime Jacob – era Sam el que me hablaba- estas últimas semanas no te has sentido diferente, no has desarrollado un gran apetito, tu sentidos se han vuelto más agudos, no has notados que eres más ágil que tu temperatura a aumentado como si tuvieras fiebre- yo lo miro sorprendido y guardo silencio es verdad todo eso me ha pasado-_No puede ser en verdad esos cuentos de la tribu y esas leyendas….yo ….-_

-Yo ….soy un….

-Si hijo un, hombre lobo-termina de comentar mi padre mienta pone una mano en mi hombro y yo solo guarde en silencio.

-/*Fin del Flash Back*/-

Suspiro y miro mi reflejo ya no me reconozco, ayer por la noche fui llevado de un vez antes los del consejo de ancianos de la tribu y me informaron de todo lo referente a mi nueva condición , cosa que pasaron todos los chicos allí entendí el porqué de su actitud conmigo y me pidieron disculpa por lo mismo y pase a formar parte de la manda de Sam, me explicaron también la verdadera naturaleza de esas sanguijuelas de los Cullen – _allí entendí el porqué lo odiaba tanto, mis instintos me lo advirtieron desde un principio y mas lo ocurrido con Bella_- tome agua del grifo y me hecho en la cara, vuelvo a ver mi reflejo , mi cabello largo ahora era corto y tenía ese nuevo tatuaje que me identificaba como miembro de la tribu de los hombre lobo Quileute al parecer hay más tribus aparte de la nuestra, y salgo de la habitación, hoy Sam nos cito a todos en el punto de reunión del bosque, salgo de la casa y me encuentro con Quil el cual me saluda.

-¡Hey! Jake ¿como estas? ¿Cómo pasaste tu primera noche?- me dice alegre mientras me da unas palmadas en la espalda-

-Horrible, no pude dormir nada, podía escuchar hasta al gato que paseaba por el pórtico de la casa, los sentidos súper desarrollados no son buenos para dormir- le comento a lo que el ríe con ganas y comenzamos a caminar al punto de reunión- no te preocupes Jake, cuando te acostumbras ya no será una molestia te lo digo por experiencia- a lo que solo doy un suspiro.

Llegamos al punto de reunión y puedo ver a todos allí hasta a Seth- _esperen un momento. ¿Que hace Seth aquí? no lo veía desde el funeral de su padre la semana pasada….No puede ser el también- _el me ve y se acerca a mi rápido.

-Hola Jacob , tiempo sin verte , veo que tu también despertaste no- me dice con un tono animado pero puedo ver melancolía en sus ojos_- no es de extrañar perdió a su padre hace unos días apenas….. No debe ser fácil para el que es tan joven- _

_-_Hola Seth, no sabía que tu también estabas en esto, ¿como estas?- le pregunte mientras le revolvía su cabello con mi mano.

-Estoy bien, tu sabes….-me dice algo decaído, a lo que yo le paso mi brazos por los hombros y le digo – vamos hombre arriba esos ánimos, yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites si – a lo que me mira e me dice un – Gracias Jake..

-Bien, estamos todos –Escucho a Sam veo que Seth le dice-falta mi hermana- a lo que lo miro sorprendido- _Leah también está en esto_- a los poco segundo ella llega con el seño fruncido al parecer molesta y se coloca al lado de su hermano.

-Bien como sabrán, Jacob es ahora uno de los nuestros así que tenemos que ponerlo al tanto de lo que sucede- el me mira – Jacob después de que los Cullen se marcharan, desde ya hace más de una semana ha habido un grupo de vampiros rondando Forks , pero estos únicamente se concentraban en una zona en especifica, como si estuvieran vigilando o buscando a algo o a alguien – me mira fijamente como esperando a que yo le dé la respuesta y de mi boca sale un nombre-Bella- así es ellos rondaban mucho la zona de la casa de Charlie mas nunca atacaron, pero antes de que pudiéramos llegar con ellos estos huían, poco a poco hemos ido eliminándolos hasta hace dos días que eliminamos al último , pero no estaba la sanguijuela que era el líder- yo lo miro preocupado ahora- así que creemos que ella fue detrás de Charlie y Bella y por eso ellos se fueron sin decir nada.

-Pero entonces Charlie y Bella sabían que esa chupa sangre estaba detrás de ellos - Comento Seth a lo que Sam asiente con la cabeza.

-Si una vez Billy y yo fuimos a su casa a hablar con él al respecto- comento Sam mirándonos a todos -fue el día en que desaparecieron, cuando llegue pude sentir el aroma de ese vampiro, así que me apresure a entrar a la casa pero cuando entre estaban Bella y Charlie con una expresión de miedo mirando hacia la cocina en donde estaba únicamente la puerta que daba al patio abierta- todos quedamos en silencio escuchando yo me imaginaba la escena en mi cabeza con rabia- al parecer esa bastarda, sintió mi aroma y huyo antes de hacerles algo a ellos – aprieto mis puños de impotencia – hablamos con Charlie el cual estaba aun asombrado y Bella nos revelo que conoce a esa vampiresa y nos cuenta que se llama Victoria y era la novia de un vampiro que hace tiempo quería matarla pero los Cullen lo mataron y ahora ella busca vengarse de ella, Billy y yo entendimos lo que pasaba y les dijimos que vinieran a la reserva, que aquí estarían a salvo ellos respondieron que lo haría pero como veras nunca llegaron aquí.

-Pero ¿porque no te quedaste con ellos? – le reclame molesto apretando mis puños más- ellos estaban en peligro y los dejas como si nada.

-Crees que no lo pensé, les ofrecí que vinieran conmigo y con Billy pero ellos se negaron diciendo que irían más tarde- comento Sam serio- Así que traje a Billy de regreso a la reserva y movilice a los chicos para hacer guardia ya para el anochecer apareció un grupo de esos vampiros y le dimos persecución hasta que los atrapamos, ya era muy tarde casi amanecía así regresamos a la reserva y después fuimos a la casa de Charlie para ver porque no vino a la reserva y allí fue cuando tu nos viste, tuviste suerte porque uno de esos vampiros estaba rondando la casa, pero Paul le dio caza .

-Entonces la pregunta ahora seria ¿donde están Charlie y Bella?- Dijo Quil – no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de ellos, es como si se hubiesen asegurado de no dejar ninguno o de que alguien se encargara de borrar el rastro.

-Es cierto, pero ahora que haremos- dijo Embry, en tono dudoso- ya que existe una posibilidad de que ellos estén…-no lo dejo terminar ya que lo interrumpo.

-**Ni te atrevas a decirlo**- digo mordazmente mirándolo serio.

-A que ellos estén muertos si esa vampiresa ya los encontró –soltó cínicamente Leah mientras se mirabas las uñas-cosa que es lo más probable.

-**CALLATE LEAH**- le grito furioso siento mi cuerpo temblar, ella me mira de manera arrogante a lo que yo doy un paso acercándome a ella cosa que ella imita.

-BASTA LOS DOS AHORA MISMO- grito San poniéndose en el medio de ambos

-**PUES DILE QUE SE CALLE**- respondo molesto.

-**A** **SI PUES VEN A CALLARME PERRITO ACEPTALO ,ELLA ESTA MUERTA** – me grita molesta también- hermana basta por favor- veo a Seth y a Paul tratando de retenerla, sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos acercando mas Sam evitaba nuestro encuentro ya que esta en el medio de ambos y siento como Quil, Jared y Embry me tienen retenido también.

-Basta, Jake cálmate – me dice Quil pero no le prestó atención solo quiero irme encima de Leah.

-**NO, HASTA QUE ELLA**…..- Mas Leah me interrumpe.

-**YO QUE IDIOTA, YO SOLO HE DICHO LA VERDAD**- yo me molesto y lanzo un rugido siento a los chicos usar más fuerza conmigo- **ADEMAS NADA DE ESTO ESTARIA PASANDO SI ESA TIPA NO SE HUBIESE RELACIONADO CON ESOS CHUPASANGRE.**

-**ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA**-volví a rugir.

-**OH CLARO TU NO LOGRAS VER LA REALIDAD POR ESTAR ENAMORADO DE ELLA, NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE POR SU CULPA Y LA DE ESAS MALDITAS SANGUIJUELAS NOS CONVERTIMOS EN BESTIAS**-rugió Leah con furia al igual que su mirada – **POR CULPA DE ESA RAMERA DE VAMPIRO MI PADRE ESTAS MUERTO.**

-¡**LEAH BASTA AHORA!**- grito Sam- HERMANA PORFAVOR –grito Seth desesperado.

-¡**QUE! ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD POR CULPA DE ELLA ESA VAMPIRESA ESTABA POR EL LUGAR Y CAUSO LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE**- yo me quede callado al ver su mirada llena de rabia y sufrimiento- hermana- susurra Seth bajando la cabeza veo como él y Paul la sueltan y todos quedan en silencio, veo como sus ojos se humedecen por las lagrimas contenidas y su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente por la ira contenida- así que no esperes a que yo participe en su búsqueda, me da igual lo que le pase ,ella cabo su propia tumba – vi como ella se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por el bosque, Seth quedo allí parado viendo en la dirección por donde su hermana se fue.

-Seth ve con ella te necesita – comento Sam en tono tranquilo a lo que Seth nos ve y comenta con un tono arrepentido- lo siento Jake, perdona en verdad nos veremos después- y sale corriendo en la misma dirección que tomo su hermana. Todos quedamos en silencio incomodo hasta que decidí romperlo.

-¿A qué se refiere con lo de la muerte de su padre?, creí que había muerto de un ataque al corazón cuando se fue de caza con Charlie y papa- cuestione.

-Así es, esa es la versión que le dimos a todos sabes que no podíamos decir la verdad-yo lo miro curioso y espero a que Sam continué- pero según Billy ellos estaban de caza por el bosque junto a Charlie pero él se devolvió a la camioneta en busca de algo, la vampiresa al parecer estaba vigilando a Charlie y esta se les apareció de manera repentina a Billy y Harry y esta antes de Charlie volviera con ellos, se esfumo esto causo un fuerte impacto a Harry causándole el ataque al corazón- comento Sam yo lo mire serio, sentí algo de pena por Leah y Seth ahora entendía su enojo

-Ya veo esa vampiresa es la culpable y ahora que haremos seguiremos buscando a Charlie y Bella- mire a los chicos los cuales miraron a Sam

-Jacob, para eso los he reunido hoy el concejo de acianos a tomado una decisión con respecto a eso-Sam me mira muy seriamente- ellos han decidido que abandonemos la búsqueda, ya hace 3 días que no hemos encontrado nada de ellos y aun está latente la amenaza de que allá mas de eso vampiros rondando y no quieren que descuidemos la protección de la zona- yo lo miro sorprendido siento a Quil poniendo una mano en mi hombro como muestra de apoyo pero yo no resisto y reclamo.

**-¡QUE! COMO ES ESO POSIBLES ACASO BELLA Y CHARLIE NO SON DE LAS PERSONAS QUE DEBEMOS DE PROTEGER** –rugí molesto – **ESO ES RIDICULO.**

-Jacob entiende, no podemos dejar desprotegida la reserva –habla Sam de tono serio- yo sé muy bien que esto no es lo correcto pero no podemos dejar a un lado nuestra responsabilidad con la reserva.

-No me vengas con eso, si es necesario yo mismo buscare a Bella y a Charlie con o sin su apoyo- miro a los chicos en busca de apoyo los cuales evitan mi mirada, excepto Quil el cual me mira algo apenado.

-Ni se te ocurra ir en contra de las ordenes del consejo Jake – dice Sam molesto- ni de las mías.

-Lo haré si quiero, si mal no recuerdo los ancianos del consejos comentaron acerca del que el verdadero líder de la manda de los Quileute, soy **YO** así que tu no me das ordenes Sam y haré lo que se me venga en gana- digo molesto puedo ver a los chicos mirarme sorprendidos y Sam gruñe molesto.

-**Te estás dando cuenta de lo que haces, Jacob**- me gruñe Sam molesto puedo ver en sus ojos la furia crecer- **vas a ponernos en peligro a todos, solo por una chica la cual escogió mezclarse con esos seres**.

-Ella es mi amiga y no voy a darle la espalda solo porque los del consejos lo dicen-sin darme cuenta Sam y yo estábamos frente a frente pareciera que en cualquier momento saltaríamos uno encima del otro, los chico se pusieron alertas antes estos.

-Jake….hombre vamos calmémonos si-era Quil el que hablaba.

-Cálmate, Jake- dijo Jared.

-Si Jake, solo piensa un poco bien las cosas-Ahora Embry también hablo, Paul se mantuvo callado estando tenso como los demás.

-Por favor, no dejes que las emociones hacia esa chica nublen tu juicio Jacob, ahora perteneces a la manada y como prioridad siempre está el velar por la seguridad de la gente de la reserva, así que asúmelo de una maldita ves-la mirada de Sam se volvía cada vez más molesta como su tono.

-Ya te he dicho que iré en busca de Bella aunque eso me lleve ir en contra de quien sea , eso te incluye a ti , al consejo y al que se interponga en mi camino-digo en tono molesto escucho a Sam gruñir cosa que también hago.

-Te lo advierto, no pienso poner el peligro a la reserva solo por un capricho tuyo Jake, así que toma tu decisión cuidadosamente – me dice mientras se aleja y tomaba distancia quedamos frente a frente, como a unos 7 metros de distancia y los chicos quedaron en el medio de nosotros dos.

-ya te dije que voy en busca de Bella quieras o no – digo mordaz a lo que el asiente con su cabeza.

-Bien has tomado tu decisión, pues atente a las consecuencias Jacob – dijo Sam mordaz, mira a los chicos y le hace un pequeña señal con su cabeza y ellos se miran entre sí, miran a Sam y me miran a mí, como decidiendo que hacer, Paul da el primer paso y se dirige con Sam, Jared, Quil y Embry se quedan de pie y me miran.

-Jake, lo siento amigo pero no puedo- dijo Jared mientras se colocaba al lado de Sam

-Lo siento Jake, no es nada personal, pero es que una locura lo que quieres hacer- Dijo Embry me dio una mirada de pena y se fue con Sam, Quil seguía en el medio de nosotros y me mira dándome una sonrisa triste.

-Jake, hemos sido amigos desde la infancia y hemos sido tu y yo para todo, pero amigo no puedo seguirte en esto, píenselo estaríamos arriesgando mucho nuestras familias, amigos, lo siento pero no – me decía en tono amargo mientras negaba con su cabeza y comenzaba a avanzar hacia Sam y los demás.- Jake perdóname- al llegar con Sam puedo ver la mira triste que me da y solo aprieto los puños fuertemente.

-Así que estas son las consecuencias- digo mientras sonrió amargamente.

-Así es Jacob estarás completamente solo, nadie de la manada participara en tu locura- Comento Sam mordazmente mientras me miraba muy seriamente- Estarás Solo de ahora en adelante- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar hacia el bosque los chicos lo siguieron, Quil se quedo atrás y me dio una mirada de pena y yo solo le di una sonrisa amarga nuevamente, el se giro y se marcha con las demás dejándome completamente solo , así que comencé a caminar en la otra dirección de la que tomo Sam y los demás- _Si voy a encontrar a Bella debo comenzar ahora mismo –_ me dije mentalmente –_Pero ¿por donde debería comenzar?- _en ese momento recordé algo que se había quedado en el fondo de mi mente y era ese aroma que sentí en la casa de Bella-¡_Eso es! ese aroma podría ser una pista al parecer los demás no lo han sentido_- rápidamente comencé a correr por el bosque podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y una extraña sensación de querer liberar algo de mi interior ,así que cerré los ojos y deje que lo hiciera sentí como me transformaba cada parte de mi cuerpo tomaba nueva forma hasta que termino la transformación , mis sentido son mucho más agudos, puedo sentir la tierra bajo mis nuevas patas, el mover de mi cola, veo un rió cerca y me acerco a este, es raro sentir mi caminar en 4 patas pero a la vez tan natural , ya estoy en el rió y veo mi reflejo, que ahora es un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo pero mis ojos negros siguen igual, abro la boc…digo hocico ahora donde se ven una gran hilera de dientes filosos y peligros, decido retomar mi camino a casa de Charlie, me adentre a los árboles pensando el cómo volver a la normalidad así que trate de concentrarme y pensar en mi forma humana pude sentir como volvía a la normalidad pero me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle –_Estoy desnudo_- me avergoncé y trate de taparme, nadie me había dicho de que quedaba como dios me trajo al mundo después de convertirme en lobo ,esta ha sido mi primera vez que lo hago y yo solo ,bueno aunque era de suponer al escuchar mi ropa rasgarse cuando me transforme ,agregue una nota mental de que debía encontrar un modo de llevar ropa a la hora de convertirme, mire a todas parte esperando que nadie estuviera cerca o viendo y corrí al árbol que llegaba a la habitación de Bella y subir en el, ahora de forma mucho más ágil debido a mi condición y entre en su cuarto de inmediato, al entrar a la habitación ese aroma entro a mis fosas nasales ahora puedo identificarlo más fácilmente gracias a mi nuevo olfato súper desarrollado , era un olor extraño mas no desagradable ya que era al mismo tiempo dulce pero picoso ,es como exótico , olfatee el aire y seguí un rastro que me llevo hasta un estante en donde Bella tenia barios libros y una que otra fotografía, puedo ver una en donde estamos ella y yo que nos tomamos la semana pasada en La Push, yo la abrazaba por la espalda con uno de mis brazos y mi rostro sonriente estaba pegado a un lado del de ella la cual sonreía de verdad una de las poca veces que logre sacarle un verdadera sonrisa en esos momento de su depresión, se ve claramente que yo tome la foto con mi otro brazo , paso mis dedos por la fotografía –_Te encontrare , lo prometo Bella- _ allí me di cuenta que al lado de la es fotografía había un marco vació como si la foto hubiese sido tomada , tome el marco en mis manos y me lo lleve a la nariz y lo olfatee ese olor era más fuerte y pude identificar otro aroma y este si era conocido era –¿_Chocolate?…..así que el que allá estado aquí se llevo esta foto pero porque… ¿habrá sido esa vampiresa?… no creo que a esa tipa le gustase el Chocolate, después de todo es una sanguijuela que lo único que hacen es beber sangre….entonces sino fue ella quien lo izo ¿quien fue? y ¿Por qué?- _corte mi línea de pensamiento, debía actuar rápido si quería seguir este rastro y no perderlo ya que podía ser una posible pista del paradero de Bella, así que salí de la habitación de Bella al exterior y corrí al bosque y me transforme en lobo otra vez –_Esto se me hace muy fácil_- recordé los comentarios de los chico sobre cómo les costó poder controlar a voluntad el transformarse, pero para mí era tan natural, estaba en el bosque y pensé un momento–_Ahora que hago ….creo que debería buscar el rastro de ese aroma sino se ha perdido aun …así que tengo que moverme rápido- _comencé a olor el aire por el bosque que estaba cerca de la casa, si esa cosa no era humana seguro estuvo por el bosque, cosa que me resulto difícil debido a un desagradable olor que estaba por el lugar – _Debe ser el aroma de esos vampiros_- hasta que los sentí muy suavemente y lo seguí, podía notar cómo me alejaba de la casa de Bella y daba hasta el otro extremo de Forks y podía sentir que ese desagradable aroma aumentaba, el otro aroma dulce era muy débil apenas y podía sentirlo así que me concentraba en el aroma del chocolate, que resaltaba mucho mas ya que lo conocía, pude ver que el rastro me llevo a una casa alejada de la ciudad y del camino estaba casi dentro del bosque era muy hermosa se veía que vivían personas adineradas allí-_Debe de ser la casa de esas sanguijuela de los Cullen- _así que empecé olfatear alrededor encontrando otra vez el rastro del chocolate y lo seguí por el bosque me di cuenta de que me alejaba cada vez mas de Forks y no me detuve.

Noto como está comenzando a anochecer, pero sigo mi camino hasta llegar a una pequeña zona despejada del bosque, aquí la cosa se puso interesante a mi nariz llego el aroma dulce que seguía pero no estaba solo, el olor a vampiro también y a quemado, recorrí la zona investigándola y pude notar tierra removida en varios lugares y al cavar en esos lugares al quitar la tierra notaba que abajo había sido quemada-_Como tratando de deshacerse de algo….o eliminar algún rastro- _con este pensamiento esperanzador seguí olfateando la zona y me di cuenta del que el olor dulce se dividía en dos direcciones una a mi frente y otra a mi derecha , decidí seguir el rastro del frente y me volví a adentrar al bosque seguí avanzando hasta unos metro y veo algo a la distancia, me acerco a mi nariz llega un aroma muy conocido-_ gasolina_- me acerco a lo que es un montículo de tierra algo grande –_enterraron algo aquí y por visto era algo grande_- comencé a cavar con mis patas la tierra removida, hasta que me tope con algo de metal con olor muy fuerte a quemado, cabe más hasta que me detuve al reconocer lo que era-_no puede ser no, no, no, es__ la vieja pick-up de Bella la que restaure…no eso quiere decir que ellos…._.-comencé a cavar más rápido repitiendo en mi mente- _Que este vacía . Que este vacía , Que este vacía- _ cave y cave hasta que vi el armazón todo quemado en el agujero y solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba vacía – ¿_entonces en donde demonios están Charlie y Bella?- _ revise la zona nada, no había ningún rastro de ellos, vi como ya era de noche y mi estomago lanzo un rugido en protesta ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, recordé también el que no tenia ropa para cuando volviese a forma humana , así que tome la decisión de regresar a mi casa en la reserva en busca de provisiones para lo que sospecho será un largo viaje, regreso al área en donde encontré el rastro dividió y con una de mis garras marque un árbol-_Así me ubicare más fácil-_ comencé a correr, al llegar a la reserva tome camino a mi casa , tomo mi forma humana nuevamente y salgo disparado hacia la puerta de la cocina la cual abro cuidadosamente para no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a mi padre voy camino a la escalera cuando algo me detiene.

-Jacob- era mi padre el cual estaba en la sala de estar esperándome a oscuras veo que prende luz de la lámpara que tiene al lado, ahora veo su rostro muy serio y con el ceño fruncido, no respondo me quedo callado observándole, el re arroja algo a los pies y noto que son un par de pantalones cortos los cuales tomo y me coloca rápidamente.

-Siéntate- me dice señalando el sofá de la sala.

-Papa yo…..- me interrumpe.

-**Que tomes asiento Jacob Black** – yo lo obedezco de inmediato ese tono de enfadado solo lo usa cuando está muy molesto o más bien furioso.

-Se puede saber que fue lo que sucedió con Sam- me dice serio a lo que yo frunzo el ceño molestos- _ya fue con el cuento a los del concejo_-

-Solo dije que iría en busca de Bella y Charlie- digo calmadamente.

-Te negaste a seguir la orden que dio Sam y no solo las de él, sino las de nosotros del concejo-dijo molesto.

-Pues me parece absurdo padre, no se supone que Charlie era uno de tus mejores amigos y le diste espalda al dejar que detuvieran su búsqueda.

-Crees en verdad que no me opuse a esa dedición Jacob, pero gano por mayoría la votación, no pude hacer nada aunque argumente en contra – dijo mi padre frustrado- y ahora sales tu con esto de ir solo en su búsqueda sin el consentimiento de nadie, no sabes los problemas en los que estas metido.

-No me importa papa, buscare a Bella y a Charlie cueste lo que cuesta- mi padre da suspiro y se lleva una mano a la cara apretando el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

-Dios eres tan terco como tu madre, no desistirás de la idea verdad- me pregunta mi padre con un tono de cansancio yo no respondo ya que él sabe la respuesta.-ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto, es mejor que vallamos a descansar ya mañana hablaremos de cómo buscaras a Bella y a Charlie- yo lo miro sorprendido y veo como él me da una suave sonrisa a lo cual yo sonrió también.

-Gracias papa- digo alegre y me levanto de un salto y lo abrazo de la emoción puedo sentir como me da unas palmadas en la espalda- vamos es hora de dormir que pases buenas noches Jake.

-Buenas noches papa- subo las escalera y voy mi habitación me lanzo en la cama y antes de caer en el mundo de lo sueño hago un promesa silenciosa- _Pronto te encontrare Bella- ._

Un ruido fuerte proveniente de abajo me despertó, me levanto de un salto escucho que son voces y al parecer discuten una es mi papa y la otra es de Sam junto a la de otras persona presto atención a lo que dicen.

-Como que esa decisión fue tomada anoche, nunca fui llamado a una reunión, no pueden tomar esa decisión sin todos los del consejo no están presente y se te olvida que yo pertenezco a el Sue- mi padre parecía molesto.-_Sue…Sue __Clearwater, la madre de Seth y Leah pero ¿qué hacen aquí?-_

-lo siento Billy, pero creímos que lo más apropiado era no incluirte ayer en la reunión, después de todo es tu hijo- dijo en tono serio no entendía de que hablaban.

-Lo siento Billy pero el viejo Quil lo ha decidido, al igual que el resto es por el bien de la reserva, el ¿está aquí verdad?- dijo Sam en tono tranquilo allí entendí que están hablando de mi, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto seguía escuchado la disputa abajo.

-No voy a permitir que le hagan eso a Jake es mi hijo no pueden desterrarlo de la tribu, si no mal les recuerdo el viene siendo descendiente directo de Taha Aki y su linaje es el más noble de los licántropos – _¡van Desterrarme! No pueden hacer eso …..O ¿sí?- _me detuve en seco ante este pensamiento, mientras seguía escuchando.

-Lo sabemos Billy, pero sus acciones egoístas está haciendo que corramos peligros todos por un capricho de él, sabes lo que puede provocar su decisión en la manada, pude hacer que se divida y eso puede crear disputas por el poder si eso sucede-comento Sue – y antes de que eso suceda preferimos tomar medidas lo marcaremos como un desertor y lo desterráremos de la reserva, claro si él decide abandonar esa búsqueda absurda volviendo a la manada podrá quedarse.- _Marcarme como desertor como es eso…en verdad no me está gustando que camino está tomando esto-_

_-_No voy a permitir que traten a mi hijo como un traidor, el no está haciendo nada malo – exclamo molesto papa me tense pude notar lo alterado que estaba, me acerque a la ventana que estaba abierta y comencé a analizar el camino más rápido a tomar si tenía que huir, escuche un como los gritos de abajo se hicieron más fuertes.

-BILLY NO HAGAS LAS COSAS MAS DIFICILES, SAM BUSCA A JACOB AHORA MISMO – era Sue la que gritaba

-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE ACERQUES A MI HIJO SAM – ahora si me preocupe y me dirigí hacia la puerta abriéndola listo para ir abajo y enfrentar a Sue y a Sam- Billy no hagas esto mas difícil -era Sam su tono era serio pero suplicante , escucho un ruido de forcejeo entre él y mi padre así que me acerco a la escalera y puedo verlo , mi padre bloqueaba el paso de la escalera a Sam con su silla de rueda mientras Sam trataba de apartarlo tratando de ser cuidadoso y Sue mirando con el seño fruncido.

-**Sam será mejor que dejes a mi padre ahora**- comente molesto vi como todos me miraron y comencé a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar hasta la mitad de estas – **aquí estoy Sue, que es lo que quieres,** **dímelo para que puedas largarte de mi casa en este instante**- observo como ella me ve molesta y su ceño de frunce mas.

-Jake…..-susurro mi padre-quédate donde estas no dejare que te lleven a ninguna parte-podía ver los agitado y preocupado que estaba.

-Jacob Black, estoy aquí para informarte la decisión que ha tomado el concejo debido a las últimas acciones que has tomado, en estas últimas horas-Hablo Sue con el mismo tono mordaz que Leah utilizo- y si a decidido que tu…..

-Sea marcado como desertor y desterrado de la reserva….lo sé- comente mordazmente también cosa que veo que le molesto.

-Jacob, ven con nosotros de manera pacífica o si no tendré que tomar medidas – dijo Sam fríamente, aunque en sus ojos podía ver algo diferente – _Duda ….._ -

-No iré a ninguna parte Sam ya mi padre a dejado claro que no lo haga, no es así papa-lo observo a lo que el asiente con su cabeza y mira a Sue la cual luce molesta, por nuestra aptitud- Así que si no les molesta, podrían salir de mi casa ahora-

-**TU ..MOCOSO INSOLENTE COMO TE ATREVES**- rugió Sue molesta-_ahora veo de donde Leah saco el carácter_- basta de tonterías Sam tráelo ahora.

-Sue no creo que sea lo mejor, porque no dejamos que esto se calme un poco – Dijo Sam calmadamente- así que Jacob, Sue y yo nos iremos si vas al medio día donde el concejo por ti mismo- el me mira – es un trato Jake….

-De acuerdo allí estaré –miro a Sue seriamente- **ahora vete…-** esto último se pudo notar que fue para Sue.

-Tu …- pero antes de que pudiera continuar Sam la interrumpe caminado hacia la puerta abriéndola y dejando paso a Sue dándole a entender de que salga , ella lo mira molesto y vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia mi – esto no termina aquí….. **Jacob-** y sale hecha una furia de la casa pasando a un lado de Sam empujándolo, el nos mira a mi padre y a mi– lamento todo los inconvenientes Billy, Jacob – lo veo salir por la puerta y la cierra. Escucho a mi padre soltar un fuerte suspiro al igual que yo y termino de bajar las escaleras y encontrarme con él me mira muy preocupado.

-Jake…. No iras a esa reunión- yo lo miro confuso- no permitiré que te marquen como desertor, eso sería una humillación para nuestro linaje.

-Papa a que se refieren con eso de "marcar"- le pregunto mientras nos dirigimos a los muebles de la sala de estar y tomo asiento en el sofá.

-Es un rito que se emplea como una medida extrema hacia un miembro de la manada que ha sido negligente, amenazando la vida de todos o de la reserva, también cuando hay un miembro rebelde que va en contra de las leyes del concejo y se opone a seguir la ordenes del líder y consiste en poner una marca sobre el tatuaje que te identifica como miembro de la manada, así cuando otro miembro de otra tribu la vea estos lo repudien de inmediato y lo expulsaran de su territorio, en pocas palabras ese miembro de la manada quedaría a la deriva completamente solo…..-dice mi padre algo mortificado noto que no me mira a los ojos ya que su mirada esta en sus manos-

-Así que, me pondrían otro tatuaje encima del que ya tengo- comente tranquilo.

-No es un tatuaje Jake, consiste literalmente en que te pondrán un hierro caliente y te marcaran como a ganado- yo lo miro sorprendido- y esa marca será permanente hijo, aparte no pienso permitir que pases esa humillación ni tú, ni nuestro linaje- Dice en tono serio. Yo lo miro arrepentido comenzando a entender en verdad la seriedad del asunto y las consecuencias de mis acciones, no me vería yo solamente afectado sino también mi familia, mi linaje del cual mi padre se siente tan orgulloso.

-Papa…..- murmuro mientras que bajo la mirada y veo mis manos sobre mis rodillas- lo siento mucho yo no pensé que….- no pude continuar ya que sentí una mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro, levanto la mirada y puedo ver cómo me da una mirada de comprensión y apoyo.

-Jake hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti – pude sentir mis ojos humedecerse ante esa confesión- nunca creí vivir para ver el resurgir de nuestro linaje y mira ahora estas delante de mí, no pensé que fuese mi hijo el que haría renacer nuestro linaje nuevamente desde que mi abuelo Ephraim Black que fue el ultimo de nuestra familia en despertar a su lobo interior, eso me llena de un orgullo inmenso Jacob- el me da una sonrisa a la cual respondo y siento como una lagrima traicionera baja por mi mejilla y la limpio rápidamente- y por eso no voy a permitir que los del concejo te hagan eso, solo porque tu quieres hacer lo correcto, cosa que estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero papa, que haremos ellos me esperan….- dirijo mi vista al reloj de la pared 11:00 AM- dentro de dos horas en la reunión.

-Por eso Jake recogerás algunas de tus cosas y te marcharas rápido-

-Pero papa no puedo irme así y dejarte – comente apresurado- no voy a dejarte solo.

-Si lo harás Jake, mientras esto se resuelve es la única salida que veo, así que tienes que alejarte lo más posible de la reserva, te irás lejos si es posible a otro estado- cometo serio mientras me tomaba por los hombros – por favor hijo hazlo por mí.- miro a mi padre fijamente y veo sus ojos suplicantes y asiento con la cabeza – bien sube arriba y prepara un bolso que no sea mucho, tienes que irte lo más pronto posible- veo como el toma camino a la cocina y yo subo a mi habitación en silencio, al llegar a ella tomo el pequeño bolso que tenia y comienzo a recoger unas piezas de ropa, me acerco a la mesa de noche y la abro la gaveta de ella saco un sobre donde tengo un dinero ahorrado de los pequeños trabajo de reparación de los autos que había hecho en el verano, ahorraba para comprar un motocicleta, lo meto en el bolso junto a mi cepillo de dientes y mi teléfono celular, me cambio de ropa me coloco unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta manga corta color negro y unos tenis tomo el bolso, salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina en donde puedo escuchar a mi padre, entro en la cocina y veo que me sirve algo de comer yo me siento en la mesa en silencio y toma su lugar frente a mi comenzamos a comer lentamente y allí caí en cuenta de que esta sería la última vez que vería a mi padre en un largo tiempo – _o tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver_ - el apetito se me corto ante este pensamiento y mire a mi padre de manera triste igual manera que el a mí.

-Papa- susurro.

-Jake hijo, es hora de que partas- dice mi padre triste veo como él me tiende un sobre – toma este dinero era para tu universidad, pero creo que vas a necesitarlo ahora – comenta mientras sonreía- esto te ayudara a sobrevivir por un tiempo cualquier, cosa puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo a través de tu teléfono celular.- tomo el sobre y lo abro – ¡_WOHAOO! esto es mucho dinero_- guardo el sobre junto al otro dinero en el bolso, me levanto de la mesa acercándome a él y me agacho a su altura y lo abrazo fuertemente, siento como el corresponde mi abrazo no nos decimos nada sabemos que esta es nuestra despedida hasta nuevo aviso.

-Te quiero papa- comento en un susurro a lo que él responde- yo también hijo.

Nos separamos y tomamos camino hacia la puerta de la cocina que da al patio y es la ruta más rápida al bosque pero antes de comenzar mi camino mi padre me detiene-

-Jake espera- me detengo y lo miro, veo como busca algo entre su ropa y saca una especie de bolsa pequeña es de cuero marrón vieja me la da y noto que tiene un olor raro yo lo miro interrogante-

-Esto ayudara a que no encuentren tu rastro- me dice serio- es una antigua mezcla especial de hiervas y otros ingredientes que mi abuelo creo- veo como me guiñe un ojo – solo sabemos de ella los miembros de nuestra familia, más específicamente los jefes de familia, esto hace que mientras lo cargues encima tu rastro desaparezca, así los de la manada no podrán seguirte, ahora te lo doy a ti hijo cuídalo mucho- lo tomo y me lo cuelgo del cuello con la tira de cuero que esta tiene.

-Gracias papa- le doy una sonrisa que él responde-lo cuidare con mi vida.

Nos miramos y me dice un – vete ahora hijo- a lo cual asiento y comienzo a correr hacia el bosque muy rápido en mi forma humana, sigo corriendo hasta que algo interfiere con mi camino y es un gran lobo de color café chocolate el cual está justo frente de mi observándome –_mierda es uno de los chicos…. No pensé que tal vez Sam los pusiera a vigilarme- _veo que este pasa por detrás de un árbol pude ver que volvió a su forma humana al salir detrás del árbol veo que es Quil

-Jacob-me dice preocupado- ¿qué demonios haces?, empeoraras las cosas si escapas-

-**Eso no es tu problema Quil**- digo de manera amenazante- **así que mejor hazte a un lado y déjame ir. **

-Jake, tu no entiendes, Sam mando a los demás a vigilar el bosque cerca de la reserva por si intentabas escapar, tienes suerte de que te hallas encontrado conmigo y no con alguno de los demás- me dijo con un tono algo alterado.

-Quil ya yo tome mi decisión, así que hazte a un lado…-pero él me interrumpe-

-Jake mira yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieren hacerte, pero si te quedas quieto y desistes de tu idea de ir por Bella y Charlie los de concejo te dejaran tranquilo- me dice tratando de convencerme de que desista de mi idea- créeme cuando te digo que me preocupo por ti, maldita sea eres mi mejor amigo casi hermano.

-Quil, alguna vez has sentido en alguna ocasión que tienes que hacer lo correcto- le digo en tono serio veo su mirada crispar- para mí esto es lo correcto, no abandonare la búsqueda de Bella y de Charlie ya que es mi amiga, créeme si fueses tu el que hubiese desaparecido yo estaría haciendo lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora no desistiría de tu búsqueda por nada, ni por nadie- veo como cierra los ojos y aprieta sus puños- así que Quil, si tú en verdad aun me consideras tu amigo déjame ir.- el abre sus ojos y posa su mirada en mi la cual refleja duda y preocupación nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que escuchamos a lo lejos un aullido que rompe con el silencio y ambos giramos hacia la dirección de dónde provino - _mierda seguro ya se han dado cuenta de que no estoy en la casa_- volvemos a mirarnos y veo como Quil se hace a un lado dejándome el paso libre.

-Vete Jake y tienes razón, en esta ocasión creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto- el me da una sonrisa- así que hasta luego Jake, nos veremos después- me dice en forma triste.

-Quil…..Gracias amigo- pongo una mano en su hombro y ambos asentimos con nuestras cabezas- no te preocupes estaré bien – le doy una sonrisa y comienzo mi carrera por el bosque y escucho a lo lejos a Quil decir- Dale mi saludo a la chica vampiro de mi parte, suerte Jake- mientras corro miro hacia atrás y veo a Quil agitando su mano en el aire como despedida junto a una sonrisa y yo vuelvo a poner mi mirada al camino adentrándome más al bosque.

Sigo mi camino por el bosque hasta que escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre me detengo y veo a mi derecha es Seth.

-¡JAKE! ¡ESPERA!- él se acerca a mí, veo que no se ha transformado ya que esta vestido con un pantalón deportivo una camiseta sin mangas y unos tenis-

-Seth ¿qué haces aquí?– dije serio- tu también vas a tratar de detenerme, porque si es así de una vez te digo que…..- el me interrumpe de manera apresurada.

-¡QUE! No, no, no, no, todo lo contrario Jake yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieres hacer ya que es lo correcto- veo sus ojos brillar con determinación – más bien, gracias a dios no te han encontrado me dirigía a tu casa para advertirte acerca de mi madre, pero ella ordeno a Sam y a los demás que no me permitieran acercarme a tu casa, así que tuve que adentrarme al bosque para ver de qué manera podía llegar sin ser visto- yo lo miro sorprendido antes esto, no pensé que Seth fuera en contra de su madre.

-Si ya sé lo que tiene planeado, por eso me largo de aquí- dije algo molesto- así que Seth regresa a la reserva - paso a su lado y al hacerlo pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo su pelo- no quiero que te metas en problemas, hasta luego y gracias por preocuparte.-comienzo mi camino nuevamente pero noto a alguien venir detrás de mí, me giro y veo a Seth siguiéndome.

-Pero que haces, porque me sigues- le reprocho- regresa a la reserva ¡AHORA!- le grite al final apuntando con mi dedo el camino por el que vine, el se encoge ante esto y me arrepiento por haberle gritado.

-Seth lo siento, es que estoy algo alterado y no tengo tiempo, tengo que irme – le digo en modo de disculpa, a lo que el baja la vista tristemente, pero repentinamente la levanta y me mira fijamente con una determinación increíble.

-Jake, llévame contigo- comento con determinación yo lo mire sorprendido – por favor permíteme acompañarte, prometo ser de ayuda.

-Seth lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser, sabes en los problemas en los que estoy y podrías verte afectado si te involucras y eso no lo voy a permitir- digo serio y me doy la vuelta para marcharme, pero él se interpone en mi camino.

-Jake por favor, prometo obedecerte en todo, serás mi líder si quieres- el me mira aun con esa determinación y con algo de suplica.

-Seth no puedes dejar a tu familia y amigos solo para seguirme, además sabes que eso de lo de líder no es mi estilo, por eso no asumí ese rol en la manada y se lo deje a Sam, no me gusta ordenar a mis amigos- le digo secamente – es un rotundo no.

-Si no me dejas acompañarte voy a seguirte quieras o no –dijo el- además- noto su tono cambiar a uno triste- mi familia no es la misma desde que papa murió, mama se ha vuelto un ser que ya no conozco, no se ya si en mi madre o un monstruo, solo mira lo que está haciendo en el concejo y mi hermana bueno eso es otra historia, sé que me quiere pero después de lo de Sam y lo de papa ahora solo vive sumergida en la amargura volviéndose insoportable y después yo que me siento completamente solo, ¿alguna vez te has sentido así Jake? ….-yo lo miro algo apenado, es cierto la vida de Seth no ha sido fácil desde que su padre murió y si se lo que siente después de todo yo perdí a mi madre en ese accidente en donde papa quedo paralítico, mis hermanas y yo tuvimos que vérnosla difícil, además después con el tiempo que mis hermanas se fueron y quede yo solo con mi padre, claro que se lo que se siente estar solo, me acerco a él y le doy un abrazo puedo sentir como él me corresponde aferrándose a mí y lo oigo sollozar.

-Si Seth, se cómo te siente- lo separo de mi y lo miro a los ojos, el los tiene lleno de lagrimas- pero no puedo permitir que vengas conmigo, lo siento – veo su rostro se contrae por la tristeza y me dice algo que me dejo helado.

-No me habías dicho que estarías conmigo si yo te necesitaba- me dice serio – o acaso era mentira….sabes, es muy duro cuando alguien que admiras te da la espalda, como tú lo estás haciendo- dice amargamente yo solo lo miro triste- _es cierto yo le prometí que estaría con el- _

-Seth- digo y por mi cabeza paso la idea más ridícula de la cual seguro me arrepentiré más tarde, tomo el bolso que tenia y se lo doy el me mira confundido – date la vuelta –

-¿Qué?- dice el confundido- que te des la vuelta voy a quitarme la ropa y no quiero que me veas OK – comente a avergonzado el parpadea confuso y se gira sin entender, me quito la ropa y se la paso- guárdala en el bolso- le digo, cosa que él hace, tomo la pequeña bolsa que cuelga de mi cuello y pienso -_espero que funciones lo que tengo planeado_-

-Seth cuélgate esto en el cuello y por nada del mundo te lo quites- le digo serio- Jake pero ¿qué es esto? y ¿que estas planeando?-

-Dijiste que querías venir conmigo ¿no?- veo como el de espalda da un pequeño brinco sorprendido- pues no debemos dejar rastros alguno y esa cosita de allí nos ayudara a eso, así que no te lo quites- de repente él se gira mirándome a la cara con los ojos abiertos y brillante de emoción .

-¡DE VERDAD JAKE GRACIAS!- exclama alegre y me abraza, mierda que eso si fue incomodo yo hago un ruido de carraspeo y exclamo avergonzado- Seth…..suéltame….esto es incomodo… si me entiendes- siento como él dice un – ¿eh?- y me suelta rápido y se gira rápido.

-Lo siento Jake, lo siento, lo siento- dice el rápidamente y avergonzado yo solo suspiro.

-bien Seth, esto es lo que haremos mi padre me explico que mientras cargue esa pequeña bolsa conmigo mi rastro no podría ser encontrado por los chicos, así que pensé que si tal vez tu cargas la bolsita mientras tú me montas en mi forma de lobo tal vez, solo tal vez, el rastro de ambos podría ocultarse, no estoy seguro habrá que probarlo no crees- el exclama un-¡SI!- emocionado.

-Así que me transformare y tú me montaras entendido- Seth asiente con su cabeza y yo me transformo al hacerlo él se gira y me mira sorprendido.

-Diablos Jake, eres tan grande como Sam- comenta el yo solo bufo y le hago una seña, a lo que él entiende y da un brinco montándose sobre mi lomo.

-Listo Jake – yo comienzo a correr por el bosque siento a Seth agarrarse fuertemente de mi pelaje a lo que gruño y el exclama un –lo siento- y afloja un poco el agarre, corro entre los árboles hacia el lugar en donde halle el rastro ayer me toma unos 5 minutos llegar, me detengo y Seth baja de mi lomo y me mira confuso yo tomo mi forma humana.

-Jake que hacemos aquí, no se supone que nos marcharíamos lejos - me pregunta

-Si es verdad, pero en este lugar halle una pista para encontrar a Bella y a Charlie- el me mira sorprendido.

-De verdad Jake, eso es increíble ¿qué es? – yo le señalo en árbol el cual marque.

-Encontré un rastro la otra vez que fui a la casa de Bella y después de seguirlo llegue a este lugar en donde se dividía, hacia aquel lugar- dije señalando al frente- encontré la vieja camioneta de Bella calcinada y enterrada – el me mira preocupado- pero estaba vacía y me falta por revisar el otro camino que esta por aquí por ese vine a este lugar Seth – el me mira y asiente.

-Así que seguiremos el otro rastro para ver que encontramos- dice el curioso y solo afirmo con la cabeza confirmando lo que él dijo.

- Si y por lo visto mi plan funciono no puedo percibir nuestro rastro por el camino que llegamos, así que creo que estamos a salvo por ahora, así que retomemos nuestro camino Seth- Mientras me trasformaba y él se subía a mi lomo nuevamente y comencé a oler el otro camino y me adentraba al bosque siguiendo el rastro que ahora era más débil.

-Jake, gracias por permitirme venir contigo- Escucho a Seth decirme- de verdad gracias por estar a mi lado, eres lo más cercano a un hermano que tengo y eso lo aprecio mucho –doy un pequeño gemido como respuesta.

Con las palabras de Seth rondando mi mente, fui avanzando en la espesura del bosque con él, hasta que desaparecemos sin dejar rastro alguno, me di cuenta de que de ahora en adelante las cosas serian diferentes porque solo seriamos Seth y yo, siguiendo una pista que tal vez no sea la correcta , ya no podríamos volver a casa, ni ver de nuevo a nuestros amigos, ni a nuestras familias, sabrá hasta dios cuando , en esos momentos me alegre de que por lo menos Seth estuviera acompañándome así no me sentiría tan solo y abrumado, pero estaba solo seguro de tres cosas.

Uno, no dejaría a Seth solo ahora yo cuidaría de él.

Dos, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al buscarla a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

Tres, no me rendiría hasta encontrar a Isabella Swan porque no solo era mi amiga sino también la persona que amo con todo mi ser.

_Y por eso la buscare, la buscare aunque me tome toda la eternidad…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Cáp.7: Sorpresa inesperada**

**Bella P.O.V**

Quiero abrir los ojos pero siento mis párpados tan pesados, me siento tan agotada, es como si hubiese pasado días sin dormir y corrido una maratón, hago un gran esfuerzo y logro abrirlos, fijo mi vista al techo, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz de la habitación-_Debe de ser de mañana, debí de haber dormido todo el día de ayer _- pienso debido a lo claro que esta, trato de moverme pero siento mi cuerpo como si pesara una tonelada y aparte el yeso en mi pierna no facilita las cosas, suelto un suspiro perezosamente sigo tratando de mover mi cuerpo adolorido , al fin logro sentarme en la cama mi espalda y costillas se quejaron por eso , repentinamente siento un pequeño dolor en la parte baja de mi estomago mas especifico en la zona de mi vientre, es como si algo me hubiese golpeado suavemente- _debí darme haberme golpeado allí en algún momento del accidente o con Victoria_- así que no le di importancia y me acomodo mejor en la cama, vuelvo a sentir el suave golpe en mi vientre así que lleve un mano a esa zona y siento algo extraño es como una pequeña protuberancia quito la sabana y dirijo mi vista a mi vientre, quito la mano para poder verlo mejor es como si estuviera algo hinchado y vuelvo a colocar mi mano en la zona palpándola noto que esta dura-¿_pero qué?….- _ comienzo a preocuparme, pero la preocupación se volvió miedo cuando de repente siento nuevamente el suave golpeteo y de miedo pasa terror al darme cuente de que no es como si me hubiera dado un golpe, era como si algo me golpeara desde mi interior, lance un gemido aterrada y me quedo allí completamente quieta mirando mi vientre, como esperando a que algo salga de mi interior, como en esa película de alíen, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que alguien había entrado a la habitación hasta que escucho su voz.

-Buenas buenas, Bella durmiente-me percate de que era la voz de Allan, mas no lo mire- oye tu sí que has dormido, ayer caíste como tronco dormiste el día entero ni yo duermo tanto, pero en fin mira te he traído el desayuno que consiste en una deliciosa omelette con tocino, una ensalada de frutita y un delicioso jugo de naranja recién exprimido con mis propias manitas, esta todo delicioso- exclama el feliz pero yo lo sigo ignorando observando mi vientre, siento como él hace silencio de repente veo una mano moverse frente a mis ojos, lo que me saca de mis pensamiento y miro a Allan el cual me da una sonrisa amplia.

-Oye Bella querida, ¿qué sucede? no me has ni mirado y creo que eso es de mala educación o ¿no?- dice el con un toque divertido yo solo lo sigo mirando y abro la boca pero no sale ni una palabra.

-¿Que sucede? Acaso soy tan bien parecido que te he quitado el habla, pues eso es normal después de todo yo soy hermoso!- exclama el divertido mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello, yo sigo muda el vuelve a mirarme ahora algo serio.

-¡Oye Bella!, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?, ¿te sientes mal?– dice con toque de preocupación.

-Yo….Allan…yo no ….que..- balbuceo el me mira preocupado deja la bandeja con la comida en la mesa de noche y se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa? habla de una vez por favor- ahora comenta preocupado

-Esta… duro… y el…golpea… algo…golpea…allí….-vuelvo a balbucear

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿que te golpea?, si completas una oración coherente podría saber de qué estás hablando-dice algo frustrado yo bufo y tomo aire ,lo miro algo asustada.

-Allan, siento algo raro aquí-llevo una mano a mi vientre- hace poco sentí que algo me dio un golpe, aparte siento esa zona dura no se qué pasa -digo algo alterada el solo me mira a mí y su mirada se posa en mi mano que está en mi vientre y vuelve a mí.

-Hmmm ¿dices que sientes algo raro? – yo asiento con la cabeza – me dejas tocar- yo quito mi mano y veo como su mano toca suavemente el lugar donde estaba mi mano, la tantea un poco, siento nuevamente el suave golpe y veo que el quita su mano rápidamente como si algo lo hubiese quemado y mira mi vientre con asombro, su boca está abierta, me mira a los ojos sorprendido, nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos yo decido romper el silencio.

-Allan…sucede algo malo ¿verdad?- digo entre asustada y preocupada el me mira dándome una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Bella, llamare a Thristan para que venga a revisarte, el tuvo que irse al hospital pero creo que ya está por volver, lo llamare para cerciorarme- toma la bandeja con mi desayuno y me la coloca en las piernas- así que es mejor que comas algo, porque si no lo haces el me regañara a mi- dice guiñándome un ojo iba a negarme a hacerlo pero él me interrumpe- y nada de decirme que no tienes apetito, porque aun así te haré comer , además debemos mejorar esa cara mírate pareces un zombi y una chica tan linda como tú no debería de verse así – dice sonriéndome coquetamente, cosa que hace que me sonroje y no digo nada, el al ver que no hago nada para comer toma el tenedor con un poco de comida y comenzaba a mover por el aire como si de un avión se tratase-

-Ñunnnnnnnn , aquí Allan Muller a central solicitando permiso para aterriza ñunnnnnnnn- él decía mientras movía el tenedor por el aire, lo que me izo reír y el aprovecho para meter el tenedor en mi boca el sabor a huevo y tocino inundo mi paladar-_delicioso_- comencé a degustar el bocado y veo como Allan sonríe mientras se levanta de la cama.

-Bien señorita Bella, termine su desayuno yo iré abajo un momento para llamar a Thristan por teléfono, regresare pronto –decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría veo como sale, pero veo su cabeza asomarse nuevamente y decir- y cuando vuelva espero que hallas comido algo porque sino el piloto Muller regresara y te hará comer, créeme el sabe muchos trucos- dijo dándome una última sonrisa y termina de salir de la habitación.

Yo suelto un suspiro resignada y miro mi plato en verdad se veía todo delicioso, pero la preocupación que tenia no me dejaba deleitarme con el plato que parecía de portada de revista gourmet que tenía en frente, no dejaba de pensar en lo de mi vientre y la reacción de Allan de la cual no sabía si preocuparme o quedarme tranquila, el lucia espantado al principio pero después actuó como si no fuera algo del otro mundo, di un suspiro debido a mis pensamientos los cuales solo me causaron una gran frustración, volví a mirar el plato y tome el tenedor di un bocado-_estos esta delicioso_- seguí comiendo y disfrutando de la comida dejando a un lado a mis pensamientos.

**Allan P.O.V**

Salí de la habitación de Bella y me dirigí a la cocina al llegar una sola palabra paso por mi cabeza –_Mierda_- si esa misma, saque mi teléfono celular y marque el numero de mi hermano espero que conteste porque si lo que creo que le pasa a Bella, es lo que creo que es, estaremos en algunos problemitas, espero a que conteste pero no lo hace, suelto un suspiro guardo el teléfono celular y me apoyo en la barra de la cocina, pensé en mi madre y como estaría con ese sujeto , también en lo que le diría a Thristan y su reacción si mis sospechas eran ciertas - _pero que digo, él se emocionaría y entraría en su modo de científico y diría algo como es por el pro de la ciencia y agarraría a Bella como objeto de observación y estudio como lo izo conmigo_ - solté un suspiro al recordar esos días en los que mi hermano me observaba las 24 horas los 7 días de la semanas, hasta que crecí completamente aparte de las constates mediciones, pruebas y revisiones que me hacía , bufe antes eso y me dirigí al refrigerador tome el helado que había en la heladera, tomo camino a una de las gavetas donde guardo los cubierto y tome una cuchara abrí el helado de pistacho con chispas de chocolate que tanto me gusta y tome un gran cuchara la cual me lleve a la boca , doy un suspiro de satisfacción y vuelven mis pensamientos acerca de la situación de Bella y llego a la simple conclusión de que todo estos va a ser sin duda alguna algo fascinante- _y muy divertido…_- sonrió ante el ultimo pensamiento y sigo disfrutando de mi delicioso helado.

**Catherine P.O.V**

Estoy en la sala de estar, no me he movido desde hace cuanto 1 día, si eso más o menos porque hable con mi hijo por teléfono ayer, después de que volví con Charlie de cazar, me estremecí ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido ayer.

-/* Flash Back*/-

Podía sentir a Charlie acariciar todo mi cuerpo con intensidad y deseo mientras me besaba salvajemente, me sentía tan extasiada y excitada que mi razonamiento se fue a dios sabe dónde, yo acariciaba su espalda y pecho hasta enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos rizados ,en esos momentos solo estábamos él y yo, en nuestro mundo de pasión y lujuria , hasta que repentinamente él se detiene yo abro mis ojos y me encuentro con su barbilla, ya que él se encontraba mirando al frente apoyado sobre codos sobre mi sin aplastarme yo lo miro extrañada y le susurro suavemente-Charlie- el lanza un suave gruñido y repentinamente el rápidamente se levanto y salió corriendo hacia la dirección en la que estaba mirando, ante esto yo que atónita y pensé –¿_Qué demonios? pero si él y yo….íbamos a_- lance un suspiro de frustración, pero antes de seguir con mi queja un aroma llega a mi nariz- _No puede ser ese aroma es de un humano_- me levante de un salto y salí corriendo prácticamente disparada en la misma dirección que Charlie, voy lo más rápido que puedo pero el lleva ventaja-_mierda, mierda tengo que alcanzarlo antes de que llegue al humano-_ miro al frente y lo veo delante de mí como a unos 20 metros, me desespero el aroma del humano se hace mas fuerte esta cerca.

-¡CHARLIE!, NO LO HAGAS ESPERA ES UN HUMANO, ES HUMANO- grito desesperada, seguimos corriendo no puedo alcanzarlo.

-¡CHARLIE!, CHARLIE NO LO HAGAS SE FUERTE, ES UN HUMANO, NO TE VUELVAS UN MOUSTRO ASESINO- grito y como si esas hubieran sido palabras mágicas él se detuvo abruptamente tan rápido que si no me detengo juro que podría haber chocado con él, de repente da la vuelta y comienza a correr por el mismo camino por donde veníamos, pude verlo pasar a mi lado, así que lo seguí de inmediato me doy cuenta de que está tomando camino hacia la casa , estamos por llegar a la brecha con el rió y veo que la salta yo lo imito y seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a la casa, él se detiene en el patio a unos metros de la entrada, veo su cuerpo brillar por la luz, me está dando la espalda así que mantengo mi distancia y hablo.

-Charlie, ¿estás bien?- dije preocupada, veo como él tiene su puños apretado con fuerza.

-Yo, yo casi iba a matar a un humano – dice finalmente muy perturbado yo me acerco a él y con mi mano toco su hombro, ante eso él se gira y nuestras miradas se cruzan, pude ver en la de el mucha culpa.

-Charlie, pero no lo hiciste, no lastimaste a nadie, pudiste controlarte y créeme eso es algo casi imposible para un neófito que recién despierta como tú, estoy más bien impresionada contigo- le doy un mirada de apoyo junto a una suave sonrisa pero él seguía con su mirada llena de culpa.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!, SI HICE ALGO HORRIBLE-grita el de repente sorprendiéndome- MIRA LO QUE TE HE HECHO YO…. YO…CASI…ME APROVECHO… DE …..TI- dice el mortificado mientras me señala con su dedo yo lo miro confusa y veo como su mirada de repente cambia a una de vergüenza y se gira nuevamente dándome la espalda otra vez, allí me di cuenta de lo que ocurría, no era solo el hecho de que el casi atacaba a un humano, sino el hecho de que él y yo…..me avergoncé ya que recordé también que solo estaba en ropa interior, así que trate de alivianar el ambiente tenso que se formo entre ambos.

-Charlie-dije suavemente- lo que paso entre ambos eso …ehhh…no…fue - mas no me deja terminar el me interrumpe.

-Perdóname, en verdad lo siento mucho-dice él en un tono arrepentido y camina hacia la casa, veo como el abre la puerta y se mete dentro, yo quedo allí parada en el patio unos segundos y doy un suspiro, me dirijo hacia adentro de la casa también, al entrar noto que él está arriba en el cuarto en donde se despertó, así que subo también pero me meto en mi cuarto, me pongo algo de ropa y bajo a la sala de estar , en donde tomo asiento en el sofá y me quedo allí pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

-/*Fin del Flash Back*/-

Doy un suspiro, de repente siento movimiento arriba en el cuarto que este Charlie, escucho la puerta abrirse junto a sus pasos, el baja la escalera y escucho sus pasos acercase a la sala de estar, se detiene ante la puerta doble como dudando de entrar o no, puedo escuchar la puerta abrirse, no puedo verlo porque yo estoy de espalda a la puerta en el sofá.

-Catherine- el susurra a lo que yo me giro y lo observo, el camina hacia donde yo estoy y se coloca frente a mí, noto que se puso ropa-_Thristan debió dejarla en el cuarto para el-_ el vestía unos pantalones de vestir rectos color negro al igual que un par de zapatos negro, con una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga color gris, vi también que su cabello rizado esta peinado hacia atrás –_se ve bien – _pensé algo apenada.

-Dime Charlie, veo que ya estás un poco mejor- digo en tono amable, puedo notar que el esta incomodo.

-Sí, quería agradecerte por la ropa y por toda la ayuda que me has dado a mí y a Bella- dice algo apenado- a decir verdad, también quería disculparme por mi actitud de antes, si me entiendes- el baja la mirada – esa manera de comportarme no es normal en mi, quiero decir, es que no quiero que creas que soy algún pervertido o un maniaco sexual ni nada de eso , es que no quiero que pienses, eso – dice el muy rápidamente-…pero es que hacía tiempo que no estaba cerca de una mujer …como tu… ehhh… quiero decir …. Un mujer tan hermosa- veo como se lleva las manos a la cara tan rápido y tan fuerte que izo un sonido de chasquido al chocar sus manos con su cara, yo solo lo mire sorprendida y también avergonzada- _bueno es de esperarse que el me vea hermosa, todos los vampiros lo somos ¿porque me da vergüenza que él me lo diga?_- antes de seguir con mis pensamientos los escucho murmurar un – Charlie idiota, que cosas dices- con las manos aun es su rostro, al parecer hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, yo solté una pequeña risilla y él se mueve quitando las mano de su cara y me observa, veo su mirada avergonzada estoy segura de que si fuese humano estaría sonrojado hasta las orejas, yo solo le di una sonrisa y estaba por hablar pero él me interrumpe hablando rápidamente de nuevo.

-¡OH Dios! que vergüenza, enserio disculpa que clase de hombre soy , no merezco que me hallas ayudado- decía el tan rápido que apenas podía entenderle aun con mi oído súper desarrollado – Char….- mas no me dejaba continuar – Catherine en verdad no quiero que creas que soy un hombre pervertido, por lo que te hice, estoy tan arrepentido- yo intente de hablar pero no me dejaba- en verdad disculpa – Charlie- en verdad disculpa, no podré vivir conmigo mismo después de todo lo que ha pasado-Charlie- comente ahora con tono serio- dios pero es que tu … y…yo- CHARLIEEEE-grite, el me mira algo asustado creo que no esperaba es de mi parte.

-Disculpa, por eso- dije apenada, el me mira callado y me deja continuar- Charlie no hay que disculpar, no paso nada…..eh…..grave-vi como tenía pensado hablar pero no lo deje- y no tu no ibas a obligarme a nada-comente avergonzada- fueron…nuestros…instintos …eh….lo que nos hicieron …..Eh…perder la razón- culmine mas avergonzada- así que no te preocupes, yo no te tengo ningún resentimiento- el me mira algo dudoso – más bien discúlpame a mí por permitir que se saliera todo de las mano- culmine.

-¡NO!, nada de eso, yo no tengo nada que disculparte- dijo el apresurado y avergonzado- más bien, estoy muy agradecido contigo- nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, que te parece si olvidamos lo que sucedió-_ aunque_ _no creo poder olvidar eso en todo mi eternidad- _que te parece – el me mira y se queda callado como meditándolo.

-Está bien- dice el suavemente – puedo preguntarte algo

-por supuesto – dije tranquila-

-¿cuántos años tienes?- dijo el dudoso, yo solo me lo quedo mirando puedo ver su mirada llena de curiosita posada en mi, mientras yo seguía guardando silencio dándole a entender que no respondería a esa pregunta después de todo –_esa pregunta no se le hace a una dama_-.

**Thristan P.O.V**

Salgo de la sala de cirugía y voy a los cambiadores, me quito la bata quirúrgica junto al resto de los implementos, meto todo al bote de la basura y me coloca mi bata blanca, salgo de los cambiadores dirigiéndome a la sala de espera, al llegar allí noto como una pareja se acerca a mi rápidamente, son los Jones veo como ambos me miran expectantes a que yo diga algo, puedo ver también temor y la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Dr. Muller – dice el Sr. Jones preocupado- ¿cómo ha salido todo? ¿Peter está bien?- puedo ver a su esposa al lado mientras, él la abraza pegándola más a él.

-Señores Jones- digo de manera neutral ellos siguen expectantes- todo ha salido perfectamente bien, Peter soporto la operación y ha sido todo un éxito- exclamo con una sonrisa y un tono animado, ellos me miran asombrados y veo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad, la Sra. Jones abraza mas fuerte a su esposo y dice – es un milagro- se separan un poco y me miran el Sr. Jones se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano dándome un gran apretón.

-Muchas gracias Dr. Muller, usted le salvo la vida a mi hijo – yo solo lo miro y le doy otra sonrisa a lo cual él me responde con una muy grande.

-No hay nada que agradecer, este es mi trabajo, ahora lo importante es que Peter se recupere y regrese a su vida- digo tranquilamente. La Sra. Jones se coloca al lado de su esposo y me mira feliz.

-No Dr. Muller, usted fue el único medico que nos dio esperanzas de que tal vez Peter sobreviviría a la operación, usted es un ángel, un santo usted izo un milagro con mi hijo- dice ella llena de agradecimiento_- ¿Ángel?, ¿Santo?, creo que ella no diría lo mismo si supiera mi verdadera naturaleza_- pensé

-Se equivoca Sra. Jones, yo solamente soy alguien que gusta ayudar a los demás- digo amenamente- ahora Peter estará en cuidados intensivos para mantenerlo en observación, luego lo pasaran a su habitación en donde podrán verle.- ellos asienten con sus cabezas.

-Estaremos eternamente agradecidos con usted – dice el hombre y veo como van hacia el resto de su familia para dar la noticia, puedo observar las reacciones de felicidad en todos así que dispongo a retirarme a mi consultorio, al llegar a él doy un suspiro , cierro la puerta y tomo asiento en mi silla tomo el historial que está en mi escritorio que era del niño que acababa de operar- _Peter Jones 10 años de edad_ -el niño tuvo suerte, ese tumor estaba ubicado en un lugar muy delicado de su cerebro por tal motivo ningún médico se atrevía a operarlo debido a que inevitablemente en manos de uno de ellos el chico podría morir ya que ese tumor tenía que ser extirpado con mucha precisión y si un humano lo hubiese operado seguro que el chico habría muerto - _para suerte de el yo no soy humano- _sonreí amargamente, deje el historial en la mesa y noto que en mi teléfono celular hay una pequeña luz parpadeante-_tengo un mensaje_- tomo el teléfono y noto que es un mensaje de Allan cosa que me extraño ya que el no suele escribirme a menos de que quiera que le lleve algo_- tal vez paso algo_ - marco su número y espero a que conteste.

-Hola hermano, hasta que apareces- dice el alegremente – yo que estoy aquí esperando a que dieras señales de vida.

-Allan ¿qué sucede?, ¿le paso algo a Bella?- digo serio-¿ha ocurrido algo malo?- noto como el guarda silencio.

-Pues ella esta …..Bien la deje desayunando en su habitación pero paso algo raro y necesito que vengas a la casa - yo lo escucho atento.

-¿Está todo bien? Allan-pregunto.

-Creo que sí, pero prefiero que vengas a la casa ahora para explicarte mejor-dice el algo dudoso – o mejor aún, para que tú mismo lo veas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Allan – pero antes de que pudiera continuar mi interrogatorio el corta la llamada- _este niño malcriado_- pienso molesto, tomo mis cosa y salgo del consultorio miro el reloj de la pared- _menos mal que ya mi turno había terminado como desde hace 4 horas_- camino por los pasillo del hospital y llego a la recepción, veo a las enfermeras de emergencia mirarme y todas al mismo tiempo me dicen, buenos días Dr. Muller con tono coqueto.

-Buenos días, Karen, Martha , Elena, Mary, Sonia, Julia- dije el nombre de cada una de ellas y veo como cada una se sonroja al yo decir su respectivo nombre y miro al único chico que está en ese grupo de mujeres-Oscar – a lo que él me dice – buen día Dr. Muller- de manera simpática, me acerco a la recepción y observo a la señora que está sentada detrás del mostrador , ella era algo mayor pero no tanto como de unos 45 años, con el cabello castaño oscuro en el cual se podía observar algunas canas todo perfectamente recogido en un moño ajustado , en su cara podía notarse ya unas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y frente que delataban su edad , su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante en los cuales se reflejaba la experiencia obtenida por los años, me apoyo en la barra de la recepción y la observo fijamente ella se gira en su silla y me observa una sonrisa maternal se forma en su rostro.

-Buenos días Dr. Muller, ha decidido al fin regresar a casa- dice de manera juguetona- es algo raro que usted se marche tan temprano del hospital a pesar de ya haber terminado el turno nocturno, usted suele quedarse hasta el medio día.

-Buenos días Esther- digo educadamente mientras sonrió-¿cómo está la mujer más encantadora de este hospital?, pues si hoy me marcho antes tengo que ir a casa por un asunto familiar- digo sereno.

-¡Oh!, y yo que creía que era por una chica – exclama ella divertida a lo que yo sonrió más.

-No claro que no, tu sabes que para mi tu eres la única Esther– digo, veo que ella ríe mas, mientras saco del bolsillo de mi bata un bombón de chocolate blanco que es su favorito – toma es para ti – ella lo toma y me da una sonrisa dulce la cual yo respondo, a decir verdad es extraño que yo tome esta clase de actitud con alguien y mas con una mujer, pero este juego de actuar como si tuviésemos algún tipo de interés entre ambos empezó por parte de ella cuando comencé a trabajar aquí, ya que notaba el problema que tenia con las féminas del lugar volviéndose una rutina diaria entre ambos ya que ella es la única mujer que no me ve con deseo o de manera pervertida como suelen hacer las enfermeras o el resto de los miembros femeninos del hospital, hasta cierto punto tenemos una amistad con algo de confianza entre ambos, ella es la única que se sienta conmigo a la hora del almuerzo aunque yo solo finjo comer mientras ella me cuenta sobre su día y familia, también espanta a todas esas mujeres que quieren acosarme, es a la única que se podría decir que considero como a una amiga.

-Bueno Thristan, que pases un buen día y descansa, sabes que no es bueno que te excedas con todas esa horas de trabajo como tú lo haces, debes pensar en tu salud- dice en tono de reclamo, ella me trata como a uno de sus hijos – además mira que el día de hoy a salido el sol y recuerda tu alergia y tu piel delicada- _ah si esa pequeña mentira que tuve que decir para evitar lo más posible los turnos de día, digo que poseo una alergia al sol muy severa desde que era niño , inclusive tengo documento y exámenes falso que tengo que presentar en los hospitales donde trabajo para que sea creíble esta excusa- _

- Si, lo tomare en cuenta no te preocupes- digo tranquilamente ella frunce el ceño y veo como ella me reclama con su mirada- Te prometo que dormiré toda la tarde, bueno es hora de que me valla, dale mis saludos a tu esposó y a tus hijos de mi parte Esther, cuídate nos vemos mañana.

-Si hasta mañana Thristan, cuídate tu también querido y dale mi saludo a tus hermanos- dice dulcemente yo me dirijo a la salida y noto como está muy soleado _– esto será un problema_- pensé.

-¿Dr. Muller necesita ayuda?- me dice Mike el guardia de seguridad.

-Si el sol está muy fuerte y estoy viendo el modo de llegar a mi auto- el me mira y asiente con su cabeza ya que todos en el hospital saben de la mentira que dije ya que al parecer soy un tema muy concurrido de conversación entre los residentes, siento a Mike hablarme.

-Dr. Muller y si traigo su auto hasta la entrada- dice el amablemente.

-En verdad podrías hacer eso por mi Mike, te lo agradecería mucho - digo agradecido, le entrego las llave de mi coche las cuales el toma y veo como va a el estacionamiento yo solo me quedo en la entrada esperando, a los pocos minutos veo estacionar frente a la entrada un volvo C30 negro con cristales oscuros, noto con Mike baja y deja la puerta abierta y se acerca a mí.

-Aquí esta su auto Dr. Muller deje decirle que es una belleza- comenta el admirando mi auto yo solo le sonrió.

-Sí lo es, gracias por tu ayuda Mike, me has salvado la vida- digo agradecido el me responde con – no es nada estoy para ayudar-

-Que pases un buen día Mike- digo mientras tomo mi bata y tapo mi cabeza con ella para evitar que el solo me llegue y comienzo a correr a velocidad humana hasta el auto escucho detrás de mi –pase un buen día usted también Dr. Muller- entro al auto sin problemas y arranco rumbo a mi casa a los 20 minutos llego meto el auto al garaje y entro a la casa.

-¿Allan? – llame a mi hermano y este me responde desde arriba- aquí estoy – supe que estaba en la habitación de Bella ya que los escucho hablar amenamente, en un segundo estoy frente a la puerta y toco, escucho decir a Allan un- te lo dije- y escucho a Bella reír y decir un – adelante- yo entro a la habitación y veo a Bella y a Allan sentados en la cama me acerco a ellos.

-Buenos días, Bella –digo educadamente mientras le doy una pequeña sonrisa- ¿como estas?- ella me mira y me da una sonrisa tímida.

-Buenos días Thristan, si me siento algo mejor…..creo- dice dudosa, en ese momento escucho a Allan hablar en mi cabeza – _tenemos que hablar ahora, actúa normal no quiero que sospeche_– eso me pareció extraño pero no dije nada al respecto y solo lo miro vuelvo a concentrara mi atención a Bella.

-Dime Bella, Allan cuido bien de ti, no izo nada para molestarte- pregunte ella niega con la cabeza y dice- no ha estado muy al pendiente de mi- mientras le da una sonrisa a Allan y este ríe también.

-Vez te dije que cuidaría bien de ella tú y tu desconfianza- dice el fingiendo un tono de indignado y se levanta de la cama a lo que Bella y yo reímos.

-Por cierto hermano llego un paquete para ti, creo que deberías de ir a ver si fue lo que ordenaste la semana pasada- dice Allan en mi mente escucho su voz diciéndome –_sígueme el juego_- noto como él se dirige a la puerta de la habitación.

-Ahhh ya llego, debería ir a revisarlo, la ultima vez tuve problemas con el envió- digo mientras miro a Bella la cual nos miraba curiosa- Bella disculpa querida, iré chequear el paquete que me llego y después vendré a revisarte si.

-Está bien- susurra ella, salgo de la habitación junto a mi hermano llegamos a la cocina y veo como el saca un bote de helado del refrigerador.

- y bien, ¿qué sucede? cuando me llamaste me dejaste preocupado- dije serio Allan me observa mientras tiene una cuchara en su boca se la saca y habla.

-Hermano, tienes que revisar a Bella algo extraño paso esta mañana cuando le lleve el desayuno- dijo serio yo solo lo observaba.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunte preocupado.

-Bueno cuando entre a la habitación, la note como en otro mundo y me decía que algo la golpeaba en su vientre- fruncí el ceño ante lo que él dijo_- de que está hablando Allan ahora- _así que le dije que me dejara tocar y bueno que tal mi gran sorpresa al sentir que algo golpeaba el lugar en donde estaba mi mano- dice serio yo lo miro sorprendido.

-Allan ¿qué quieres decir?- dije ahora dudoso, no sabía en verdad que era lo que pasaba y eso me molestaba- termina de hablar de una vez.

-Creo que está embarazada- suelta él como si nada mientras toma una cucharada de helado y se la lleva a la boca yo lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué? de que estás hablando, ella no puede estar embarazada yo me habría dado cuenta al sentir el latido del niño en su interior- digo seriamente el me ve divertido y veo que como se forma una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Creo que ese bebe no es humano Thris- me dice él, odia cuando me dice Thris, porque cuando lo hace es que el tiene la razón en lo que dice - recuerda ella estaba de pareja con un vampiro- yo sigo guardando silencio debido a mi impresión – _es cierto_ - pensé.

-Así que hermano, dime ¿qué sucede cuando un vampiro y una humana se portan mal?– comentaba maliciosamente y seguía con su sonrisa en la cara esperando la respuesta a esa pregunta que me izo.

-Puede ser concebido un…. – mas Allan no me deja terminar.

-un híbrido como yo – exclamo mientras se apuntaba así mismo con la cuchara que tenía en su mano, mi mente quedo en blanco por un momento- _esto es increíble ella…..puede estar embarazada de ese vampiro….si esto es cierto es una oportunidad única para estudiar un embarazo de esta clase, esto sería un estudio increíble para la ciencia y la genética_- mis pensamientos son cortado abruptamente por la voz de Allan.

-¡OH NO! Thristan ni siquiera lo pienses, no necesito leer las mentes para saber lo que estas pensando, no permitiré que la tomes como sujeto de estudio como lo hiciste conmigo- dice el molesto y me mira con el seño fruncido.

-¡Que! Pero que dices, tú crees que yo sería capaz hacer eso – digo de manera monótona, pero veo que él no cambiaba su expresión- está bien, está bien, si lo estaba pensando, pero Allan debes entender que eso sería muy fascinante de estudiar y en pro de la ciencia- digo algo emocionado.

-Thristan, antes de que sigas con tus argumentos del pro a la ciencia y todo eso- me dice algo molesto- porque mejor nos vas a revisar a Bella para ver si es cierto lo que te dije de una buena vez-

-Está bien, iré de inmediato- subo las escaleras en un segundo ya estoy frente a la habitación de Bella toco la puerta y ella dice un suave – adelante- paso y la veo en la cama con un libro en su regazo_- debió dárselo Allan_-

- Bella disculpa la demora- dije amablemente ella solo me mira como si quisiera preguntarme algo- ¿está todo bien?

-Thristan, creó hay algo malo en mi – dijo preocupada pude ver como ella llevaba sus manos a su vientre- creo que hay algo malo dentro de mí.

-Me permites revisarte- ella asiente con su cabeza y me acerco a ella – recuéstate en la cama querida así podré revisar mejor- la ayudo a acostarse en la cama – bien ahora dime la zona que te molesta – ella de una vez apunta a su vientre-Bella puedes subir el vestido para ver mejor tu vientre- ella lo hace y su adoben queda expuesto y las sabanas tapa su ropa interior, ella esta sonrojada, comienzo a revisar la zona y a palparla- _mmm esta algo abultado como lo estaría un vientre de 3 meses de embarazo, aparte esta zona está algo dura como es como si hubieran metido una roca en su interior_ – pensé me quede observando su vientre y sigo palpando hasta que siento un pequeño golpeteo que vino de su interior y yo solo dejo la mano en ese lugar impresionado .

-¿Thristan lo sentiste cierto? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué es? – dice ella algo asustada yo retiro mi mano del – _dios es cierto está embarazada, pero porque no logro escuchar el latido del beb,e a menos de que la placenta en la que esta es la que no me permite escucharlo, eso explicaría lo duro que se siente su vientre, pero necesito cerciorarme bien, necesito hacerle unas pruebas y un ecograma de inmediato - _ estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Bella me hablaba.

-Thristan dime algo por favor, te quedaste callado de repente- dice algo preocupada.

-¡OH Bella!, no es nada es que estaba pensado solamente…la situación- dije dudoso-pero antes podría hacerte unas preguntas, es para ayudarme a descubrir lo que sucede- ella asiente con su cabeza

-Bien- dije seriamente- Bella…ehhh….dime como a estado tu periodo menstrual la ultima vez-

-Pues normal- dijo ella algo apenada.

-Y es puntual cada mes- ella responde con un –Si- bien, cual fue la fecha de tu último periodo- ella responde con un-el 20 del mes pasado- me puse atento ante esto ya que hoy estábamos 28 de este mes- eso quiere decir que tu periodo ya vino este mes cierto ya que estamos 28- ella me mira confundida al principio y luego veo que comienza a contar con sus dedos y repentinamente se pone más pálida y su mirada queda perdida en el aire- _creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo que esta pasándole-_

-No….. Eso…yo…..es imposible- ella me mira asombrada- no puedo estar embarazada.

-mmmmmm pues… aun no es seguro Bella- le digo en un tono tranquilizador.

-No es que no lo entiendes, yo no puedo estar embarazada, él era un vampiro como tu - suelta ella rápidamente-_lo sabia es de ese vampiro_- ella lucia algo perturbada.

-Bella, necesito que me digas ¿cuándo paso?- digo serio y la tomo de los hombros – es importante saber la fecha en que bueno paso aquello, necesitamos llevar un control si estas embarazada de un vampiro- digo lo mas neutralmente posible para no alterarla, ella me mira con una expresión de estas bromeando cierto.

-Eso es imposible el era un vampiro, un vampiro no puede tener hijo-dijo ella angustiada.

-Eso no es verdad- era Allan que acababa de entrar a la habitación y nos mira- una humana y un vampiro pueden concebir un niño, un híbrido- Bella lo miraba asombrada.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿como estas tan seguro?–dice ella dudosa, veo a Allan sonreír mostrándole sus colmillos y se movió muy rápido hasta quedar frente a Bella en la cama – porque yo soy un híbrido Bella durmiente, mi madre era una humana como tú y mi padre era un vampiro y mírame aquí delante de ti querida.- mientras seguía sonriendo Bella lo miro a él y luego a mí, señalo a Allan con su dedo y me mira como esperando a que le diga que es una broma.

-El …..Es…- dice entrecortadamente y yo digo un simple –Si es cierta Bella- y de repente vemos como se desmaya desplomándose en la cama Allan y yo no miramos en silencio.

-Bueno se lo tomo muy bien ¿no crees?-dice el tranquilo yo solo lo fulmino con la mirada-

-pudiste ser un poco más sutil no-le reclamo- mira nada más, se a desmayado de la impresión.

-¡Ah! no me reclames, igual tu se lo dirías e igual seguro se desmayaría, yo solo adelante un poco los hechos hermano- decía mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Bueno ya que están tan colaborador porque no bajas y me traes el botiquín de primeros auxilios, aprovechare de sacarle una muestra de sangre para hacerle unos análisis- veo como él desaparece y unos segundos después vuelve con el botiquín entregándomelo lo abro y saco un jeringa junto el resto de las cosas que me hacen falta, Allan esta en el diván de la ventana mirando al exterior. Termino de sacar la muestra de sangre miro a Bella inconsciente en la cama.

-Allan, iré al hospital a hacer que revisen esta muestra de sangre regresare pronto cuida de Bella – le digo el solo me mira y dice un – si, si, lo haré- salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al garaje subo al auto y tomo rumbo al hospital.

**Allan P.O.V**

Estoy en la sala de estar jugando con mi teléfono celular, esperando a que llegue mi hermano, miro el reloj hace 3 horas que se fue, ya es hora del almuerzo así que dirijo a la cocina a preparar algo de comer pienso en Bella, la cual ha estado todo este tiempo inconsciente- _aunque es de entender yo también me desmayaría si me enterara de que estoy posiblemente embarazada del vampiro el cual seguro me abandono, no es seria fácil-_ comienzo a sacar las cosas del refrigerador y escucho el auto de Thristan frenar en la entrada de la casa y en un segundo esta frente con una expresión que en verdad no pude identificar.

-¿Thristan?- mas el no dice nada solamente veo que coloca una hoja de papel en la barra de la cocina la cual nos separa y la tomo comienzo a leer no hay nada asombroso, es un típica hoja de exámenes médicos, con números de los cuales son niveles de plaquetas y otras cosas, hasta que leo la segunda hoja que está detrás y mis ojos se abren al leer una de las líneas prueba de embarazo-_Positivo_- me quede callado, pero en mi rostro se extiende una sonrisa burlona y observo a mi hermano el cual me mira serio y frunce el seño adelantando su reacción a lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-No te atre….- mas no lo dejo terminar.

-Te lo dije, Thris, te lo dije- y el suelta un bufido y suelto una carcajada burlona- y ahora ¿qué haremos?- le pregunte curioso pero aun con una sonrisa.

-A decir verdad no lo sé- dijo el desanimado yo lo mire sorprendido el nunca diría algo como eso- esto es algo que a decir verdad, no sé cómo tratar esta situación, es algo que se me va a de las manos Allan ya no se trata de una chica de rescatamos y ayudamos, ahora es una chica embarazada de un vampiro que ayudamos y rescatamos- dice el algo amargo yo solo lo miro comprensivo- esto me es frustrante- dice al final.

-Hermano- digo serio y me acerco a él logrando llamar su atención- se que esta situación es complicada hasta yo lo entiendo, pero hay una cosa de lo que tú y yo estamos seguro y es que a la final terminaremos ayudando a Bella no es así- digo mirándolo a los ojos, él se queda callado por unos momentos- además mama estará encantada de ayudarla y tener a un bebe rondando por la casa- dije sonriente.

-Si en eso tienes razón, ayudaremos a Bella- dijo él con una sonrisa- y mama estará de acuerdo, seguro y hasta creo que terminara robándole el niño a Bella- ambos reímos ante esa imagen.

-Por cierto hermano, como lograste que hicieran los exámenes en hospital con la muestra de sangre que tomaste de Bella, no creo que te allá sido fácil- pregunte curioso mientras levantaba una de mis cejas el solo me mira audazmente.

-Pues veras hermanito a decir verdad fue muy fácil- comento divertido- digamos que alguien de laboratorio me debía un gran favor y decidí cobrárselo- finalizo él.

-Ahhhh sí y ese favor fue…- dije expectante esperando a que siguiera con su relato-

-bueno digamos que un día cuando fue a llevar unas muestras, encontré una escena comprometedora entre el director del hospital y una de las bioanalistas del laboratorio- dijo el divertido yo solté una carcajada al imaginarme esa escena - claro la reacción de ambos al verme ya te la imaginaras y yo prometí no decir nada al respecto, la bioanalista dijo que me debía ese favor, así que decidí cobrárselo con lo de los exámenes de Bella- dijo el triunfante.

-y no te izo preguntas.- Comente a lo que él dijo – no le convenía hacer ninguna hermanito- y yo reí mucho mas.

- Y dime Allan ¿Bella despertó?- pregunto a lo que yo respondí con un- no- ambos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

-No crees que deberías decirle a mama Thristan- comente mientras volvía me atención hacia la comida que estaba por preparar.

-Si tienes razón, debería llamarla y decirle que vuelva de inmediato ella me ayudara a pensar que hacer- veo como saca su teléfono celular.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú mismo a decirle?, no te tomara ni dos segundos llegar a la casa de la montaña, además así podrás ver si se encuentra bien con ese sujeto- digo.

-mmmm, no es mala idea- dice el pensante- y así aprovechare y explicare la situación de Bella al padre, no creo que sea bueno darle esa noticia estando ella cerca, no sé cómo podría reaccionar en su estado- a lo que asiento con mi cabeza apoyando lo que dijo- Bueno Allan regresare pronto…- no lo deje terminar.

-Si ya lo se cuida de Bella, hermano yo la he cuidado bien todo este tiempo no sé cuál es tu desconfianza- le reclamo

-Lo hago porque tú apenas sabes cuidarte a ti mismo- dijo serio.

-Eso no es cierto yo sé cuidarme a mí mismo y puedo cuidar de alguien más- comente molesto.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo el burlonamente- o es que no recuerdas lo que paso con el Sr. Doradito- completo el con una sonrisa burlo yo lo mire molesto- _Ohhhh no se atrevería a mencionar lo del Sr. Doradito_-

-No te atrevas a decir nada- gruñí su sonrisa se izo mas grande.

-Bien, me iré ahora- dijo mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás podía ver aun en su mirada burla y yo vuelvo mi concentración en los tomates que ahora estoy cortando- Allan – yo vuelvo a mirarlo- espero no encontrar a Bella llena de pintura y flotando en el inodoro – comenta el divertido y lo escucho reír yo clavo el cuchillo en la tabla para cortar – **Serás un…**- rugí molesto mas no pude terminar ya que había desaparecido.

Yo quede solo en la cocina molesto, y el recuerdo de ese pez dorado que tanto quise llego a mi mente – _perdóname Sr. Doradito por lo que te hice, fuiste mi mejor amigo, disculpa lo de tu comida, lo de tu pecera, lo del maquillaje, los cables de la lámpara, la pintura, en verdad no quise hacerlo fue un accidente_- y con el pensamiento de mi difunto amigo pez regreso a la labor de preparara el almuerzo.

**Thristan P.O.V**

Me encuentro frente a la casa de la montaña, la sonrisa de mi rostro no desaparece, llego a la puerta y entro puedo escuchar a mi madre hablar con un hombre – _debe de ser Charlie_- .

-Madre- la llamo y escucho decirle al hombre – es mi hijo mayor- voy a la sala de estar en donde escucho que viene su voz y entro noto que mi madre y Charlie están sentados en el sofá y se giran para verme, el pobre hombre al verme izo la misma expresión que Bella la primera vez que me vio – _valla que si son padre e hija_- pensé al ver sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa junto a su boca abierta, el comenzó a balbucear ,repentinamente se levanto del sofá y lanzo un grito.

-**TU DESGRACIADO**- rugió hecho una furia mientras me señalaba con su dedo yo me puse en una posición defensiva ya que note que en cualquier momento se lanzaría contra mí, veo a mi madre colocarse a su lado y hablarle.

-Charlie cálmate, es mi hijo no te hará daño ¿qué te pasa?- dice ella preocupada veo como él la mira molesto y dice – **el es tu hijo** – mas yo intervengo

-No soy el Charlie, sé que me le parezco pero no soy esa persona – dije serio, noto a mi madre que nos mira a ambos como preguntándose de que estamos hablando y él me mira con el ceño fruncido molesto- Bella me dijo lo mismo cuando me vio – al yo decir el nombre de su hija él se tranquiliza.

-Bella ¿está bien?- pregunta el preocupado- ella te vio.

- Esta bien, en nuestra casa descansando yo fui el que atendió sus herida - digo tranquilo- y si ella me vio y se asombro también pero después se dio cuenta de que no era él.

- Pero tú te pareces tanto a esa sanguijuela- dijo el amargamente, mi madre lo mira confundida al principio pero luego ella me mira sorprendida y yo asiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que es lo que está pensando, puedo ver como ella da un paso atrás y se lleva una mano a la boca y murmura un – no puede ser- yo camino hasta quedar frente a Charlie el me mira como analizándome.

-Mi nombre es Thristan, Muller Thristan, encantado en conocerte – mientras le tendía una de mis manos en forma de saludo, él la mira como dudoso en corresponder a mi saludo pero al final lo hace aunque algo reacio – Charlie Swan- Dice únicamente serio mi madre interrumpe.

-Thristan, hijo –dice suavemente- ¿porque estás aquí?- yo la miro a ella pude ver a en sus ojos preocupación.

- Solo vine a hablar contigo madre y quería ver cómo estaban ambos- dije lo más tranquilo que pude pero Charlie me interrumpe.

-No es verdad, vienes a algo mas no es así, le paso algo a Bella- dice el seriamente yo lo miro sorprendido-¿ _cómo sabe el que yo vine a hablar de otra cosa?_- el al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que pensé debido a lo que me dice- yo soy….fui policía chico, se cuando alguien oculta algo por mi intuición- dijo el tranquilamente- aun es un lástima que no le hiciera más caso a mi intuición en el pasado- culmino agriamente mi madre y yo nos miramos pero no dijimos nada al respecto.

-Bueno, Bella está bien, pero si hay algo más que quisiera hablar con ustedes acerca de ella, sobre todo contigo Charlie – digo dudoso- tomemos asiento – veo como él y mi madre toman asiento en el sofá grande mientras yo tomo asiento en uno de los individuales.

-¿Que sucede Thristan? –Dijo mi madre seria, noto a Charlie mirarme penetrantemente esperando a que diga lo que tengo que decir - _porque me siento como en un interrogatorio policíaco, como en esas películas o series de policías-_

-Lo sabía, algo le ocurre a Bella cierto- dice Charlie angustiado, veo como mi madre pone una mano en su hombro en modo de apoyo.

-Pues no es nada malo a decir verdad- digo dudoso- ¿creo?- mi madre y él me miran confusos.

-Thristan hijo, ¿qué sucede con Bella?- dijo mi madre tranquilamente yo suelto un suspiro.

-No es fácil de explicar- digo finalmente- Charlie tu sabias de que Bella tenia pareja cierto…-veo como el afirma con su cabeza-y que este era- Charlie me interrumpe.

-Si te refieres a una maldita sanguijuela del infierno, pues si lo supe hace unos días apenas- dice con desprecio mi madre está sorprendida ante tal revelación puedo verlo en su rostro- por culpa de él todo esto paso.

-Si bueno ehhh…..-_mierda como le digo a este hombre, que su hija va a tener un hijo de ese sujeto que tanto odia_- pues digamos que ellos ehhh….pues eran muy cercanos- dije torpemente tratando de explicarme el me ve confundido.

-Es obvio que fuesen cercanos eran novios o ¿no? – Dijo molesto- mira si tienes que decir algo dilo de una buena vez-

-Thristan hijo, no des tantos rodeos y dilo de una vez- dijo tranquila mi madre yo me levante de mi asiento temiendo en verdad la reacción de Charlie y me coloco detrás del mismo como si fuera un escudo para protegerme de ese hombre.

-Bien esto será difícil de creer Charlie y por favor tómalo con calma- digo cauteloso.

-¡DIOS! HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ-rugió el molesto.

-Bella está embarazada- solté bruscamente, la habitación se quedo sumergida en un silencio profundo, nadie dijo nada todos estábamos callados, mi madre me mira con una expresión de estas bromeando, mientras que Charlie no tenia expresión alguna hasta que escucho que murmura un – ¿Qué?- mi madre murmura un suave-Charlie- y yo sigo quieto mirándolo ya que él seguía como una estatua sin moverse, pero de repente se levanto del sofá y lanzo un grito que pareció más bien un rugido bestial.

-¡**QUE! ¡EMBARAZADA!**- dijo mientras se acerco a donde yo estaba y tomo el sofá que me servía de escudo lanzándolo al otro lado de la sala de estar, escuche algunas cosas delicadas romperse, el me toma por mi camisa y me levanta por el aire, juro que sentí mucho miedo cuando el izo eso, tomo sus manos para evitar cualquier movimiento que pueda ser peligroso para mí- **como** **vas a decirme que mi hija está embarazada** – mientras me sacudía por el aire- **y de ese bastardo** – podía ver en sus ojos rojos brillar de furia y como me mostraba sus colmillos amenazadoramente, veo a mi madre acercarse rápidamente y trata de separarlo de mi.

-Charlie suéltalo, por favor cálmate- dijo mi madre algo angustiada veo como el afloja su agarre y me suelta, noto como él se lleva un mano a su cabello y la pasa por ellos, mi madre se coloco en el medio de ambos para evitar cualquier otro arrebato de Charlie hacia mi persona, comprendí lo frustrado y enojado que debe de sentirse, después de todo no es fácil en la situación en la que se encuentra, todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Si esto no será nada fácil ahora la pregunta que me hago es, ¿cómo reaccionara Bella ante la noticia? …..-_espero que lo tome mejor que su padre_- pienso mientras doy un suspiro de resignación.

**Bella P.O.V**

Abro mis ojos y noto todo oscuro, estoy confundida que paso a mi mente llegan los recuerdos de cuando Thristan me reviso de la molestia en mi vientre y …- ¡_Oh dios no puede ser verdad!_ – pensé asustada y lleve una mano a mi vientre – _no puede ser , estoy esperando un bebe…un bebe de … Edward_- ante este pensamiento un sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al igual que un par de lagrimas caían de mis ojos, me encontraba en estos momento con sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz por el hecho de que iba a tener un hijo y triste por el hecho de que el padre de mi hijo me abandono, mas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, lance un sollozo lastimero y con mis manos acariciaba mi vientre- _mi bebe y de Edward- _mas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, puedo sentir una presión en mi pecho que me es asfixiante junto a una desolación que inunda toda mi cuerpo, me sentía tan perdida no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar, tengo miedo desearía que alguien me diga que todo estará bien y me dé algo de apoyo, ahora mi llanto se hace más fuerte, al darme cuenta de que estoy sola y de que solo fui un juego para él,escucho que alguien toca a puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces susurro en medio de mi llanto - Thristan- veo como la puerta se abre y en menos de una segundo estoy siendo abrazada suavemente por una par de brazos fuertes y mi llanto aumenta volviéndose amargo correspondo al abrazo desesperada, siento como él me acuna en sus brazos protectoramente.

-Shhhh, Bella todo estará bien lo prometo- dijo él como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos- yo cuidare de ti querida- trato de hablar pero el llanto no me permite articular ninguna palabra pero Thristan sigue hablando.

-Bella, sé que esto es difícil pero debes salir adelante- dice suavemente- además tengo que decirte algo con respecto a tu padre- veo como él me separa un poco de él para verme a los ojos y trato de recuperar la calma mas sigo guardando silencio- Bella creo que es el momento que sepas que tu padre está aquí – dijo serio yo lo mire sorprendida y logro articular un-¿Qué?- apenas audible.

-Sí, el está aquí en la casa en la sala de estar- comento el mirándome- y el ya está enterado de tu estado- yo lo mire asustada no había pensado en cómo se lo diría a Charlie, ni su reacción ante la noticia-_estoy segura que no le gustara mucho-_disculpa si fui imprudente al decírselo, sé que no es asunto mío pero lo creí necesario debido al estado en el que él se encuentra- yo lo miro confusa como diciéndole a que se refiere, veo como él me mira dudosa como si decirme o no – Bella tu padre ahora es un vampiro – dijo seriamente yo lo mire sorprendida –_no puede ser Charlie es un vampiro _- es por eso que no hemos dejado que te vea, porque el aun no controla bien su sed y no queremos arriesgar tu seguridad.- yo seguía muda procesando lo que acababa de decir –_Charlie_ …._papa es …un vampiro_-.

-Como….fue…- logre articular entrecortadamente.

- Mi madre lo convirtió al ver que el estaba a punto de morir- comento el sereno yo ante la noticia no sabía si sentirme aliviada o preocupada.

-Quiero verlo….- comete roncamente, Thristan negó con su cabeza y dijo un –no puedes- yo lo enfrente- Thristan por favor es mi padre, sé que no me hará nada- lo veo suplicante.

-Bella en verdad quisiera complacerte, pero no puedo hacerlo, piensa en tu seguridad y la de tu hijo- me estremecí cuando menciono a mi hijo y me quede callada.

-Se que quieres verlo y te prometo que lo harás a su momento pero no por ahora, para el ya es difícil estar aquí en la casa estando tu cerca- dijo el tratando de consolarme.

-¡No! Quiero verlo ahora- dije decidida- llévame con Charlie Thristan o que el suba hasta aquí – Thristan me miro incrédulo luego su mirada se volvió seria y volvió a responderme con un –no- a lo que yo me enoje y grite como pude.

-¡CHARLIE SUBE AHORA!- veo a Thristan mirarme desesperado, sin saber que hacer- ¡PAPA SUBE PORFAVOR, TE NECESITO!- grite como medida desesperada para obligarlo a subir ya que él sabe que yo nunca diría algo así a menos de que fuese una situación grave.

-Bella pero que…-dice mas no pudo continuar ya que escuchamos un ruido fuerte abajo y varios gritos, veo a Thristan colocarse detrás de la puerta como para evitar que alguien entre y los gritos se hacen más fuertes puedo escuchar a alguien gritar –DEJENME PASAR, NO LE HARE NADA ES MI HIJA- junto a la voz de Allan y la de una mujer, que dicen que piense las cosas, que no ponga en riesgo mi vida, se puede escuchar como claramente están detrás de la puerta y de repente se escucha un fuerte golpe contra la puerta y Thristan se apoya mas contra la puerta.

-Charlie no te dejare pasar si no te calmas- dijo Thristan serio, escucho a Charlie decir un-está bien- y se formo el silencio veo como Thristan se aparta de la puerta y la abre yo me pongo tensa una sensación de nerviosismo invade mi cuerpo. Noto como un hombre como de unos 30 más o menos, entra a la habitación no podía verlo bien ya que estaba aun oscuro y solo estaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, a cada lado de él había una persona sujetando sus brazos noto que unos de ellos era Allan que lo sujetaba del brazo izquierda mientras que su brazo derecho era tomado por una mujer muy como de unos 25 años rubia y muy hermosa por lo que apenas logre distinguir, veo que Thristan se puso a mi lado como queriéndome proteger de cualquier cosa veo al hombre y este dice.

-Bella – veo como se enciende la luz y puedo sentir mi boca abrirse de la impresión junto a mis ojos- _no puede ser ese….es…..Charlie…mi padre_…- yo estaba muda y con mi vista analizaba al hombre que estaba siendo sujetado, su rostro ahora perfecto, de su piel pálida como el mármol, su cabello que se veía sedoso y suave, hasta su bigote se veía bien perfectamente cortado, pero lo que me dejo helada fueron ese par de ojos rojos brillantes los cuales me miraban angustiados y preocupados.

-Papa…..eres…tu-murmure.

-Si Bella soy yo- dijo ese hombre que se parecía a mi padre con voz aterciopelada y sedosa a pesar de tener una voz gruesa, sonaba tan delicado a mis oído todos quedamos en silencio.

-Bella ¿estás bien? – dijo Thristan preocupado al ver mi silencio.

-Claro que ella está bien, no ves que esta impresionada de ver tanta gente bella y sensual en una sola habitación- es obvio que este comentario fue dicho por Allan de manera traviesa y coqueta.

-Allan compórtate, frente nuestros invitados- le reprendió la mujer desconocida.

-Pero mama, solo digo la verdad- dijo Allan como niño pequeño-_Mama… esa….mujer es… la madre de Thristan y Allan_- pensé mientras la observaba era simplemente hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana, delicada, elegante y estilizada, dejo de mirarla y mi vista se fija nuevamente en Charlie el cual me mira como esperando a que yo diga algo.

-Charlie …..Te ves bien- digo finalmente, todos pones una expresión de desconcierto y luego escucho a Allan soltar una fuerte carcajada, Charlie me miraba incrédulo aun y me responde un dudoso-gracias- siento con mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas la cuales empiezan a caer ,al parecer esto preocupo a todos ya que los escucho decir al mismo tiempo –Bella- .

-Estoy tan feliz….. De que estés bien…. papa- digo entre sollozos y llevo mis manos a las caras escucho un forcejeo y siento a alguien abrazarme y veo que es Charlie noto a los demás mirar sorprendido ante esta acción de su parte, noto como se quieren acercar a Charlie para alejarlo de mi, el lanza un gruñido y me abraza mas fuerte todos ellos se colocan en una poción defensiva listo para saltar en caso de que el haga algo contra mí.

-NO, esperen no me hará nada- digo apresurada aunque estoy algo adolorida por la fuerza que Charlie uso- déjenlo solo quiere estar conmigo-digo mientras correspondo a su abrazo ellos se quedan mirándonos alertas y preocupados.

-Pero Bella….- era Thristan mas no lo dejo terminar ya que lo miro seriamente y el guarda silencio.

-Bella no te preocupes estoy aquí- me dice Charlie suavemente- no voy a dejarte nunca otra vez- yo solamente lloro y lo abrazo mas fuerte – todo estará bien - dice el dulcemente mientras me da un beso en mi cabellos- te quiero hija-.

-Yo también te quiero papa-dije suavemente y me acurruco más en sus brazos.

Me sentía segura y protegida en los brazos de mi padre, no me importaba que él en estos momentos era una amenaza para mi seguridad, no me importaba que él podría saltar encima de mí y quitarme la vida, no me importaba nada de eso , solo quería estar con él y nada cambiaría ese hecho a pesar de que Charlie sea un vampiro ahora, seguía siendo mi padre, el cual perdí una vez y ahora tengo la oportunidad de tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado y no me permitiría desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad de estar con él, porque ahora que el estaba conmigo no me sentía tan perdida, ahora tenía una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez todo estaría bien y estaríamos junto como una familia, pero este hermoso momento fue arruinado por la voz de alguien más específicamente la de Allan.

- Esto significa que tendremos un baby shower….cierto - dijo felizmente pude escuchar a Thristan y a la mujer reprimirle con un –ALLAN- mientras yo me sumerjo en un silencio sepulcral- _había olvidado eso_ – pensé mientras escondo mi rostro en el pecho de Charlie y lo escucho bufar molesto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8: Te Encontre.**

**Jacob P.O.V**

Ha pasado 1 semana desde que Seth y yo nos adentramos al bosque siguiendo el rastro que encontré, pero lamentablemente ese rastro se perdió dos horas después de que comencé a seguirlo, esto me frustro de gran manera, pero Seth me dio ánimos y seguimos con la búsqueda, durante todo este tiempo hemos estado acampando al aire libre y cazando animales del bosque para comer, descubrimos que estando en nuestra forma de lobos el sabor de los animales no es tan malo –_claro está por supuesto solo con nuestras formas de lobo, porque como humanos saben a demonios- _ya que no podíamos correr el riesgo de encender una fogata para cocinar la carne porque dejaría pistas o rastros de nuestro paradero, así que teníamos que comer los animales que cazábamos como decía Seth al natural, en estos momentos también agradecí que nuestros cuerpos emanan suficiente calor como para no necesitar una carpa o mantas y que cuando la noche está muy fría Seth y yo lo único que hacemos es acercarnos un poco y listo juntos generamos calor suficiente para calentarnos nuevamente, al ver que era un problema estar cabalgando uno encima del otro cada tanto tiempo, decidí tomar la bolsita que me dio mi padre y abrirla pude ver la mezcla de especias y hiervas en su interior, la dividí en dos, dejando una parte en la bolsita de cuero y la otra la en un calcetín, le hice un nudo y se la di a Seth, esto funciono bien ya que al intentar buscar su rastro no lo encontraba así que ahora los dos estábamos en nuestras formas humanas recorriendo el bosque.

-Oye Jake, hemos estado recorriendo este camino por mucho tiempo- dijo al cansado – tú crees que encontraremos algún rastro- yo solo lanzo un suspiro en verdad ya ni yo mismo se que pensar.

-Seth, creo que deberíamos detenernos por hoy y descansar- digo también algo cansado, veo como el toma asiento en las raíces de un árbol, yo miro alrededor y a mi derecha como a unos 20 metros noto algo tirado en el suelo, yo tomo camino hacia allí, al acercar me percato de que es el cuerpo sin vida de un ciervo nada especial hasta que lo detallo mejor-_no tiene ninguna herida, ni tiene alguna señal de que fuera atacado por un animal- _eso es extraño y mas en medio del bosque, me agacho en donde está el animal y noto un asqueroso aroma que conozco muy bien-_Vampiro_-

-¡SETH!- grite veo como él se acerca a mi corriendo y se detiene cerca de mí y olfatea el aire.

-Es un vampiro Jake- dijo el serio- ¿crees que podría ser una pista?-

-Si tal vez- digo algo dudoso, ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a olfatear los alrededores a los pocos minutos escucho a Seth llamarme.

-Jake, por aquí- señalando a su derecha, ambos comenzamos a seguir el rastro de este vampiro solo con la esperanza de que pueda ser una pista para encontrara a Bella.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Me encontraba en el bosque junto a Catherine cazando, necesito mantener mi sed a raya para poder estar cerca de Bella a pesar de tener un buen autocontrol, que sorprendió a Catherine y a sus hijos , pero mi mente no está pensando en la sed, ni en mi nueva condición de vampiro la cual no he asimilado muy bien que se diga, mi mente está sumergida en un mar de preocupación por Bella y ese embarazo, el cual está comenzando a afectar su salud seriamente – _no me importan lo que digan Catherine y sus hijos de que ese niño está vivo, esa cosa la está matando poco a poco ya mi hija no parece ni la sombra de lo que era _– pensé disgustado, escucho a Catherine hablarme.

-Charlie, se que estas molesto – dijo ella comprensiva – pero ella tomo la decisión y no hay nada que podamos hacer, ella decidió tener a su hijo.

-Aunque ese monstruo la esté matando- dije amargamente, a mi mente llego el recuerdo de la fuerte discusión que Bella y yo tuvimos ayer no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-/* Flash Back*/-

Estábamos todos en la sala de estar, Bella esta recostada en la cama que ahora está en la sala, ella veía TV, se notaba muy agotada, durante la mañana Thristan el hijo mayor de Catherine le izo toda clases de pruebas inclusive había conseguido toda clase de aparatos médicos como un ultrasonido- _el cual no sirvió de nada, porque al parecer según dijo Thristan la placenta que cubre al bebe es muy dura y no permite ver, ni escuchar nada adentro del vientre de Bella-_ entre otras cosas, tantas que literalmente en este momento la sala de estar de la sala de Catherine parecía un pequeño centro médico completamente equipando con tantos aparatos y monitores- _me pregunto ¿cómo los habrá conseguido?….aunque él es médico debe tener contactos ….. mi otra pregunta es …¿cuánto habrá costado todo este equipo médico?_-, la decisión de que Bella fuera cambiada a la sala de estar, es que aparte del hecho de tantas maquinas que no cabían en la habitación y que también ya fuese muy incomodo para Bella ser trasladada de la habitación a la sala de estar para realizar sus pruebas o saliera de esa habitación en la cual se había literalmente convertido en una cárcel, según ella, se veía tan delicada y enferma parecía que había pasado muchos días sin probar un bocado de comida lo que hacía que su vientre se viese mas grande , noto como Thristan se acerca a Bella y le habla acerca de que necesita colocarle un suero con una vía intravenosa, ella frunce el ceño preguntando el porqué, él le dice algo de que es por falta de nutrientes que su cuerpo necesita y él se los pondrá a través de la intravenosa, veo como el pone la vía y Bella lanza un quejido, Catherine se acerca ella y comienzan a hablar amenamente – _es increíble lo rápido que se comenzaron a llevar bien….Catherine se encariño con Bella muy rápido…parecen madre e hija _- pensé observándolas, mi mirada viaja a Thristan que está revisando unos papales y veo como el frunce el ceño, su mirada analítica estaba perdida entre las líneas del las hoja de papel, sigo analizándolo con mi mirada como tratando de averiguar qué es lo que está leyendo, por su expresión no veo que sea algo bueno, repentinamente escuche a Allan el otro hijo de Catherine hablarme.

-Hey, Charlie- dice el susurrándome cerca del oído para que Bella no pueda escucharle- te puedo preguntar algo

-Sí que sucede- digo en el mismo tono

- Me podrías decir ¿cuál es la comida favorita de Bella?- yo lo miro curioso- es para prepararle algo especial se lo merece o ¿no? – dice sonriendo.

-Mmmmm…si mal no recuerdo creo que es la lasaña-dije algo dudoso- a ella le gusta mucho la comida italiana- veo como los ojo de Allan brilla de alegría y me dice un – Gracias Charlie- y veo como va casi saltando a la cocina, eso me extraño- _ese chico es raro_ – pensé pero no le preste atención y seguí observando a Catherine y a Bella que ahora hablaban del bebe-_cosa como yo le digo_- acerca de ropa, pero pongo más atención cuando hablan acerca de nombres para la cosa.

-Bella y ya has pensado un nombre para el – dice Catherine dulcemente.

-mmmmm a decir verdad no- dijo Bella mientras tocaba su vientre – no he pensado en ninguno.

-Que te parece querida, si hacemos una lista de nombres y escogemos uno- dijo ella alegre mientras sonreía maternalmente yo me deleite observando las facciones de Catherine, ella era demasiado hermosa y encantadora como para no mirarla.

-Si me parece buena idea- dijo Bella algo alegre, veo como Catherine se levando de un salto y desapareció rápido por la puerta a los pocos segundo volvió con una libreta junto a un bolígrafo.

-Bien, quieres que comencemos por nombres de niños o niñas – dice pensativa.

-mmmmm que tal de niños- dice Bella

- Está bien –Catherine escribe en la libreta – por cual comenzamos, alguna idea – Bella niega con la cabeza – bien, permites que te ayudemos a encontrar opciones- Bella le responde con un- si porque no

-Muy bien, qué te parece…..- Catherine se lleva un dedo a la boca pensativa- Christopher- dice ella Bella hace un mueca rara dando a entender que no le gusto- Ángel- negación por parte de Bella-Adrián- otra negativa-Conner- negativa- Alfons- nuevamente otra negativa, Catherine da un suspiro- Thristan, Allan algo de ayuda por favor- Thristan levanta la vista de los papeles y parpadea confuso.

-ehhh Sebastián – dice él en tono dudoso y Bella niega con la cabeza- Joseph - no- Robert –no – va negando Bella , desde la cocina se escucha a Allan .

-Pues se acabo ya encontré el nombre perfecto para ese niño, se llamara Allan y punto, asunto resuelto- dice él desde la cocina, Thristan suelta una risa al igual que Bella y Catherine solo suspira.

-No Allan, no condenaremos al pobre niño al ponerle tu nombre- dijo Thristan burlonamente, veo a Allan entrar a la sala con un delantal puesto y un cuchillo en la mano con el que apunta a su hermano.

-¡Qué!, pero si mi nombre es maravilloso, le quedara como anillo al dedo ya verás- dice el alegre – no lo crees Bella- el mira a mi hija la cual comienza a reír por la disputa entre hermano al igual que Catherine yo, doy una sonrisa torcida ante esta extraña escena que esta frente a mí, quien iba a pensar que hace unos días Bella y yo estábamos huyendo de una loca vampiresa la cual casi nos mata –_bueno en mi caso literalmente lo izo_- que fuimos rescatados por esta familia de san….de buenas personas, que nos han ayudado mucho a pesar de ser vampiros y sin pedirnos nada a cambio – _este último detalle lo he discutido varias veces con Catherine y con Thristan, pero ellos solo dicen ….. Estamos encantados de ayudarlos Charlie no tienes que preocuparte de nada… y queda cerrada la discusión, ya que ellos me han dicho que no vuelva a sacar el tema o se molestaran, sobre todo Catherine y además Thristan se ha hecho cargo de todos los gastos médicos y atenciones de Bella él personalmente- _extrañamente todos nos llevamos bien hasta me es simpático Allan a pesar de sus locuras, me doy cuenta de que ellos en verdad son buenas personas- _pero ellos también lo eran – _pensé al recordar a cierta familia de sanguijuelas, a pesar de que Catherine y su familia nos han demostrado que valen oro, no puedo evitar desconfiar de ellos, no después de lo que paso con los Cullen y en el fondo de mi ser, aunque lo negara deseaba en verdad que Catherine y sus hijos no fueran como ellos y Bella no resulte nuevamente herida, seguí mirando a mi hija reír por la discusión de los hermanos Muller, ahora Catherine está metida en el medio de ambos tratando de calmar un poco la disputa pero lo único que hace es reírse junto a Bella, pero este momento es repentinamente cortado por un quejido de dolor proveniente de bella veo como ella se encoge y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su vientre de inmediato todos decimos-Bella- preocupados y Thristan ya se encontraba a su lado revisándola.

-Bella ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?- dice el serio.

-No es nada….-dice dudosa- el bebe… pateo muy fuerte eso es todo.

- déjame ver- dice mientras se acercaba a Bella y le levantaba la camisa dejando su vientre al descubierto y todos quedamos asombrados al ver una serie de moretones por todo su vientre, algunos eran enormes como del tamaño de mi puño y algunos eran tan morados que parecían negros.

-¿Qué demonios?- dije serio- ¿qué te paso?

-Charlie cálmate- dijo Thristan mientras volvía a poner la camiseta de Bella en su lugar- esos moretones son hechos por el bebe, cuando patea o hace algún movimiento.

-¡Que! Por el amor a Dios, un bebe no puede hacer eso con una patada – exclame molesto, veo que Catherine se acerca a Bella y se pone a su lado ambas nos miran.

-Charlie, recuerda que ese bebe no es humano del todo- dijo Thristan calmadamente- así que llegue a la conclusión de que él tiene más fuerza que un bebe normal.

-¡Ah sí!, claro se me olvidaba de que esa cosa no es humana- mi tono de voz era irónico pero aun seguía siendo molesto.

-¡CHARLIE! – Relamo Catherine- no le digas así tu nieto.

-¡ESA COSA NO ES MI NIETO!-brame molesto – LO UNICO QUE ESA COSA HACE ES LASTIMAR A MI HIJA COMO LO IZO ESE BASTARDO DEL C….

-¡CALLATE CHARLIE!- me grita Bella molesta, veo como posa sus ojos amenazadores hacia mi- no te atrevas a decir algo más de mi hijo.

-Pero Bella, entiende que me preocupo por tu salud mírate- le digo.

-Basta, es mi vida y mi hijo, no te metas- dice Bella alterada iba a reclamarle pero Thristan se mete en la disputa.

-Charlie basta, no puedo dejar que alteres mas a Bella- dijo serio yo lo miro molesto – salgamos a fuera un rato para que te tranquilices- veo como él se dirige hacia la puerta y se gira para mirarme, como esperando a que yo me mueva bufo molesto y lo sigo, al salir de la sala pude escuchar a Bella llorar y a Catherine consolarla junto a Allan, Thristan y yo salimos de la casa hasta llegar al bosque en donde nos adentramos cada vez mas hasta estar lo suficiente lejos de la casa como para no escuchar el llanto de Bella, el se diete y se gira para verme su cara no tenía ninguna expresión.

-Charlie, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio- dice secamente, yo lo miro serio.

-¿Que sucede? – dije igual de serio.

-Es sobre Bella y….el embarazo- comento el mecánicamente yo solo lo observe esperando a que continué.

-Tú tienes razón, ese embarazo está poniendo en peligro su vida- yo lo miro perturbado.

-¿Que quieres decir?- digo preocupado

-Todos estos días sabes que he estado monitoreando la salud de Bella y mis estudios han revelado que en efecto su salud está decayendo cada vez más, es como si su vida se estuviera consumiendo por el embarazo y en verdad me temo de que si continua así, no sé si ella logre soportar el embarazo- dice el amargamente yo solo lo miro sorprendido.

-Me estás diciendo, ¿que esa cosa esta matando a Bella lentamente? – digo ahora asustado.

-En pocas palabras, así es – el me mira ahora algo abatido

-Pero tú puedes hacer algo verdad, tu eres medico – dije algo angustiado el solamente me mira.

-Si la salud de bella sigue decayendo como lo está haciendo no creo poder hacer nada Charlie, en verdad ni sé muy bien qué es lo que sucede con ese niño en su interior- dice resignado- en tal caso, si la vida de Bella llegase a peligrar mucho nosotros podríamos conver….- mas no lo dejo terminar.

-No, no quiero que mi hija sea un…-mas Thristan no me deja terminar.

-Monstruo lo sé- dice el sereno

- dime Thristan, no hay otra manera de salvarle la vida a Bella- le dije con la esperanza de que tuviese una idea.

-Si….creo hay una alternativa…pero…..no creo que a ella le guste- dice dudoso.

-¿Cuál? dímelo ahora- le exigí

-Mmmm esto va en contra de todos mis principios como medico pero….. en este caso para salvar la vida de Bella…tenemos que sacar al bebe de ella- dice el serio- es por eso que te traje aquí Charlie para hablar de esto, porque sé que mi madre y Allan se opondrán a esa medida, pero si Bella sigue con ese embarazo no sobrevivirá.- yo me quedo en silencio- _hay que sacar a esa cosa…..no me importa, si con eso salvo la vida de Bella…aunque eso haga que ella me odie no me importaría si con eso ella vive-_

_-¿_Como lo hacemos, sin que tu madre y tu hermano se interpongan?- dije dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la medida de sacar a la cosa.

-Eso es lo que no se, además no creo que Bella colabore mucho – dijo resignado ambos nos quedamos en silencio pero yo tome una decisión y comencé a caminar de regreso a la casa dándole la espalda Thristan.

-Charlie ¿a dónde vas?– dice curioso.

-Iré a la casa- dije solamente y continué mi camino siento a Thristan seguirme en silencio, durante el trayecto a la casa pensé en Bella y en todo lo que ocurría-_todo es culpa de ese maldito de Cullen…. Si él no se hubiese atrevido a tocarla no estaría ahora su vida en peligro por esa cosa que ella está esperando- _en esos momentos me sentí un fracaso como padre, al igual que me sentí como un fracaso como esposo la vez que Renne se separo de mi y se me llevo a Bella consigo y no pude hacer nada al respecto, pero esta vez sí haría algo y sentía que con lo que estaba a punto de hacer Bella nunca me lo perdonaría, pero lo creía correcto para salvar su vida, veo la casa y entro a ella me dirijo hacia la sala en donde entro y veo a Catherine acariciar el cabello de Bella cariñosamente mientras conversaban al verme guardan silencio.

-Catherine, podrías dejarme a solas con Bella – trate de decir lo mas educadamente posible aunque no sonó muy bien, ella me mira dudosa y mira a Bella a la cual le da una sonrisa y vuelve a dirigir su mirada a mí y noto que es una de advertencia la cual me izo estremecer, ella sale de la sala dejándome a sola con Bella.

-Bella- dije seriamente ella solo me mira- eh hablado con Thristan y me dijo algo que no me agrado mucho – comente observándola, más ella aun permanecía callada-Bella es…ese ser te está matando – dije angustiado, mas ella seguía sin decir nada- y no voy a permitir que tu mueras- al yo decir esas palabras ella me mira fijamente como sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Así que he llegado a la decisión, de que ese ser no va a na…- más Bella me grito.

-**NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES CHARLIE NO VOY A MATAR A MI HIJO, COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO**- me grita angustiada y molesta.

-TU VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA, ERES MI HIJA Y PUNTO- grite también.

-**NO VOY A SCRIFICAR LA VIDA DE MI HIJO SOLO PORQUE TU LO DICES**-rugió.

-**TU TE CALLAS, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESA COSA TE MATE** –seguí gritando-**SOY TU PADRE Y YO DECIDIRE QUE ES LO QUE HAREMOS CON ESE MOSTRUO**

-¡**MOSTRUO! EL UNICO MOSTRUO AQUÍ ERES TU**- ella al gritar esas palabras me dolieron y solo me quede observando su rostro lleno de lagrimas iba a responderle más ella continuo – **crees que es justo que tu decidas que hacer con la vida de mi bebe Charlie**-dice amargamente- **dime ¿qué harías tu en mi lugar? , porque no retrocedes 18 años atrás cuando mama estaba embarazada de mi y te dieran la noticia de que estaba muriendo por mi culpa ¿qué harías?, me hubieras matado para que Reneé viviera, eh….. Hubieras sido** **capaz de haberme matado Charlie** – concluyo mirándome de una manera tan intensa que me dejo sin palabras, ella seguía mirándome y comienza a hablar nuevamente- **vamos porque no dices nada, porque no puedes hacerlo verdad** - yo la mire sorprendido nunca en todos estos año Bella, se había atrevido a hablarme de esa manera tan insolente comencé a enojarme y lance un gruñido.

-**Será mejor que guardes silencio Bella** - le advertí, conteniendo mi furia mi voz sonaba profunda y amenazadora ella me miro sorprendido-

-¡**No! ya te dije que no le harás nada a mi hijo, prefiero morir antes de que algo le pase y te lo advierto Charlie voy a tener a mi hijo y tu no podrás hacer nada para cambia mi decisión**- dijo ella decidida, podía observarlo en su mirada y perdí los estribos en ese momento, yo me encontraba frente a la cama que estaba en todo el medio de la sala de estar , Bella esta acostada y por mi ira le lance una patada a la cama, esta debido a la fuerza que use salió disparada hacia atrás con Bella aun en ella, la escuche lanzar un grito de asombro y la cama se estrello contra la pared que estaba atrás , pude escuchar el crujir de la cama al chocar contra la pared y vi como las patas de la misma cedieron haciendo caer la cama al piso yo me quede congelado antes estos- ¿_pero qué demonios hice?…..Bella_- paso por mi cabeza iba a acercarme pero no pude hacer ningún movimiento ya que me encontraba tirado en el piso con Catherine y Allan encima de mí .

-¿**Qué demonios hiciste Charlie?**- me rugió Catherine molesta.

-Te lo dije mami y a ti también Thris- escuche decir a Allan serio- les dije que no tiene aun control sobre sí mismo, es peligroso para Bella.

-**Guarda silencio Allan**- bramo molesta Catherine, no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba sobre mi espalda, pero sé que está molesta por su voz, más mi vista esta fija en la cama que está en el suelo, veo que Thristan estaba sobre Bella y no me dejaba verla, puedo ver como él se mueve ya que al parecer fue a buscar algo y en ese momento pude verla, mi mente quedo en blanco al mirarla mejor ella se tenía una mano detrás de su cabeza y me percate de un olor que estaba en el aire mas había ignorado- _es sangre ….es la sangre de Bella….yo la lastime… oh por dios …. ¿Qué clase de padre soy? si lastimo a mi propia hija….- _ veo como Thristan volvió y le coloco un collarín en el cuello, veo que ella retira la mano de su cabeza y la mira, nota que hay sangre, ella mira sorprendida su mano y luego me mira a mí, en su mirada noto miedo –_Ella me tiene miedo…. Maldición soy un monstruo - _trate de levantarme para ir con ella pero Catherine y Allan me lo impidieron haciendo más fuerza sobre mí.

-Quieto Charlie- dice Allan

-Madre, Allan, saquéenlo de aquí – dijo Thristan serio mientras seguía revisando a Bella, la cual temblaba y al parecer tenía una ataque de nervios- necesito calmar a Bella.

-Yo me lo llevo – dijo Catherine y siento como me levantan del suelo, mas no hago ninguna resistencia solo sigo mirando a Bella la cual esta temblando y sollozando, Catherine me saca de la casa y rápidamente me guía por el bosque tomando mi mano mas sigo sin hacer resistencia y dejo que me guié cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos ella se gira dándome la cara, notos sus bellas facciones contraídas en molestia , siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla derecha , era Catherine que me había abofeteado –_me lo merezco_- pensé.

-Charlie ¿qué demonios fue eso? – dice ella molesta yo sigo guardando silencio- no te das cuenta de que pudiste haberla lastimado seriamente y como te atreves a decirle eso de que acabe con la vida de su propio hijo, para que ella pueda vivir- dijo amargamente- no creí que tú fueras capaz de decir algo tan atroz como pedirle eso a tu propia hija, Charlie

-**Y que quieres que haga estoy desesperado mi hija va a morir**- dije furioso- **quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados y verla morir ante mis ojos sin poder hacer nada.**

- Se cómo te sientes, pero no debiste haberle dicho eso- dijo ella acercándose a mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas- recuerda Charlie que nosotros somos padres y siempre buscamos el bienestar de nuestros hijos, pero hay ocasiones en las que ellos deben de decidir el que hacer con sus vidas- ella me da una mirada de compresión – si Bella a decidido seguir con su embarazo, es algo que tú debes respetar y lo que puedes hacer es estar a su lado, brindándole tu apoyo y cariño- finaliza ella mientras acaricia mi mejilla dulcemente yo lo único que quería hacer era llorar y liberar esta frustración mis ojos picaban por el escozor de querer soltar alguna lagrima, mas no salía ninguna y caí de rodillas al suelo pude sentir que Catherine me abrazaba y yo correspondí desesperado a su abrazo .

-Soy un monstruo Catherine, casi pude haber matado a mi hija- dije en un susurro y ella me abraza mas fuerte- lastime a Bella no me lo perdonare nunca.

-¡Oh! Charlie, ella estará bien no paso a mayores – dijo ella dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarme y yo lo único que hice fue acurrucarme en sus brazos como un niño pequeño y esperar a que el remordimiento, la angustia y la preocupación que me atormentaba desaparecieran.

-/* Fin del Flash Back*/-

Después de eso Catherine me recomendó que fuéramos de caza, eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde ayer llevo 4 osos, 2 pumas y 5 venados, me siento en las raíces de un árbol cercano y Catherine solo me mira.

-Catherine ¿qué harías tu en mi lugar?- solté repentinamente esto la sorprendió, lo puedo ver en su mirada, yo solo quedo en silencio esperando su respuesta.

-Charlie yo…- noto que guarda silencio, pero antes de que pueda decir, un aroma extraño llega a mi nariz, es un olor molesto que hacía que me picara, era un olor como a perro o algo así, yo arrugo la nariz y veo a Catherine hacer lo mismo, me levanto y me acerco a ella la cual esta olisqueando el aire noto como de repente ella gruñe y toma mi mano.

-Tenemos que irnos aho…- mas no logra terminar porque de repente de entre los árboles se lanzo contra nosotros un enorme lobo color arena, que hace que Catherine y yo nos separemos.

-¿Pero qué mierda es esa cosa?- dije alterado _– maldición es un perro o más bien un lobo muy grande cuánto mide 2 metros quizás o 3_- noto que el gran lobo tiene su vista fija en Catherine.

-¡CHARLIE! ¡HUYE!- me grita Catherine, al ella decir esto el lobo color arena me mira y se queda quieto di un paso al frente para enfrentarlo, pero ante de poder hacer algo mas siento como algo grande me táquela y me tira de bruces al suelo me giro y me doy cuenta de que es otro lobo mucho más grande que el primero, con la diferencia de que este es de color rojizo, el cual literalmente me gruño en mi rostro, yo estaba paralizada de la impresión y ese aroma asqueroso era asfixiante me di cuenta que era este lobo que apestaba así , veo las fauces de la bestia técnicamente en mi cara amenazadoramente y veo como de repente sale disparado por el airé como a 7 metros de donde estoy miro y veo a Catherine, al parecer ella fue la causante de que esa bestia ya no estuviera sobre mí, me levanto rápidamente y me coloco a su lado vemos como el gran animal se levanta y se prepara atacarnos, pero antes de que pueda hacer algún movimiento, el otro lobo de color arena se interpone en su camino y era extraño ya que parecía como si estuvieran comunicándose de alguna manera, notamos como el lobo rojizos nos mira y gruñe, el de color arena se lanza al bosque y a los pocos segundos veo que sale un joven que se me hace muy familiar a decir verdad, noto como Catherine se pone en guardia lista para atacar mas yo la detengo y le doy una negativa con mi cabeza.

-Seth- digo únicamente, el solo me da una mirada alegre y veo como literalmente viene corriendo y se arroja sobre mí dándome un gran abrazo.

-Charlie, en verdad eres tu- dice feliz- al fin te encontramos – yo solo lo miro confundido- ¿_pero qué pasa? hace un momento había un gran lobo y ahora aparece Seth…. Y ¿cómo es eso de que me encontró? ¿Acaso estuvo buscándome?- _miro a Catherine, la cual tiene los ojos desorbitados de la impresión me percato de que el lobo rojizo ya no está y separo a Seth de mi lado.

-Seth, tenemos que irnos, hay unas bestias cerca, corres peligro- diga mientras lo jalo hacia donde esta Catherine, ella da unos pasos hacia atrás como alejándose de nosotros cosa que me extraño, escucho a Seth reírse y yo lo miro extrañado – niño que no me escuchas hay que irnos ahora- y el vuelve a reírse ahora con más ganas.

-Charlie…..-susurra Catherine - tú lo conoces-

- Si él es el hijo de un…. Buen amigo- dije de manera tranquila y ella me mira de manera extraña, una combinación de entre incredulidad y sorpresa pero, desvió mi atención de ella al sentir que alguien toca la piel de mi rostro con su dedo, me percato de que es Seth, el cual me mira con ojos curiosos mientras sigue dando pequeños toques por mi rostro yo le quito la mono y frunzo el ceño, el me mira apenado.

-Lo siento Charlie, es que no me lo podía creer – dice con un tono emocionado- eres un vampiro ahora- yo solo lo mire sorprendido – _como lo supo_- pensé.

-Vez te lo dije Jake, el era Charlie y tu decías que no era el – dice el mientras mira hacia el bosque yo dirijo mi vista a donde está viendo Seth y veo como alguien sale de entre los árboles, me quede helado allí mismo de pie se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Jacob Black el hijo de mi mejor amigo, yo me quede sin habla y veo como él se acerca a nosotros puedo ver que luce algo molesto.

-Si ya veo que es el- dice seriamente y veo que fija su mirada en Catherine la cual se había alejado y miraba a Seth y a Jacob de manera cautelosa.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?– dije dudoso, ellos solo me miran – bueno no importa tenemos que irnos de aquí, esos lobos deben de estar por aquí y están en peligro- veo como Seth hace una mueca rara como si estuviera reprimiendo la ganas de reír y Jacob me mira primero incrédulo y después me da una mirada burlona atrás de mi puedo escuchar a Catherine dar un suspiro.

-Charlie- dice Catherine en un tono serio- no te has dado cuenta, de que esos chicos son eso lobos.- yo me gira a mirarla.

-¿Eh?- exclame dudoso- de que hablas ellos son…..- mas guarde silencio al notar el aroma asqueroso que tenían esos animales y que vienen de los chicos, mis ojos se abren doy un paso hacia atrás y solo puedo exclamar un –¿Qué?- ellos me miran únicamente sin decir nada, detrás de mi escucho hablar a Catherine.

-Son hombres lobos o licántropos, como quieras llamarles- dice ella seria noto a Jacob lanzar un gruñido hacia ella yo seguía impresionado ante tal revelación- ¿_Qué dice? … hombres lobos…eso es imposible….esperen pero que digo yo soy una maldito vampiro …..No sería extraño que existan los hombres lobos... ¿Cierto?… y ahora me dirán que las hadas y los unicornios son reales_- pensé irónicamente.

-y tu eres un vampiro – dice Jacob seriamente- y me dirás ¿qué demonios hiciste con Charlie?- Catherine solo sigue a mis espaldas callada y Jacob gruñe.

-Esperen un momento –dije tratando de quitar el ambiente tenso que se había formado- me pueden explicar ¿qué demonios pasa ahora? y ustedes me van a explicar ¿qué hacen aquí y todo ese asunto de los hombres lobos?- Jacob me mira y su mirada se suaviza un poco.

-Como esa ….. Mujer dijo nosotros somos hombres lobos Charlie y hemos llegado hasta aquí en busca de ti y de Bella – dijo serio- pero veo que esa vampiresa llega primero a ustedes, mira lo que te ha hecho ahora eres uno de ellos– gruñe molesto esto último, yo lo mire tranquilamente y di un suspiro- Charlie ¿donde esta Bella?- pregunta puedo ver en sus ojos preocupación.

-Ella….no te preocupes sigue siendo humana- veo como su expresión se relaja un poco al igual que el ambiente.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Seth Clearwater – Jacob y yo miramos a nuestra derecha y vemos un escena algo rara, allí estaba Seth frente a Catherine saludándola y ella solo lo mira incrédula y me mira a mí como preguntándome que hacer, ella nota que Seth tiene su mano extendida y ella cautelosamente la toma correspondiendo al saludo y responde- Encantada de conocerte Seth mi nombre es Catherine, Muller Catherine- dice ella educadamente mientras le da una sonrisa dulce, Seth solo se sonroja y ríe tontamente.

-Es extraño - dice Jacob mirando a Seth junto a Catherine yo lo miro confuso y el al parecer noto mi confusión- es raro porque los licántropos y los vampiros son enemigos naturales Charlie – yo me quede sin palabras ante esa noticia y ambos miramos a Seth bombardeando de preguntas a Catherine, la cual solo sonreía dulcemente y respondía tranquilamente a todas sus dudas.

-Así que ¿tú no bebes sangre humana?- dice el curiosos- eso quiere decir que no eres un vampiro malo- Catherine lo mira divertida y asiente con su cabeza. Seth comienza nuevamente su interrogatorio curioso.

-Ese niño- dijo Jacob mientras daba un suspiro- No es ella cierto, no es la vampiresa que los perseguía a Bella y a ti – yo negué con la cabeza y dije- ella es un ángel.

-Dime Jacob, ¿cómo es eso de que nos estaban buscando a Bella y a mí? – le pregunte, el me mira seriamente – que te parece si tomamos asiento y hablamos-dije señalando un frondoso árbol con grandes raíces, caminamos hacia el árbol y tomamos asiento, Catherine y Seth nos dieron nuestro espacio y se comenzaron a alejar hacia el bosque, Jacob al ver esto de una vez iba a replicar.

-No te preocupes estará bien, ella cuidara de el – dije para tranquilizarlo, el parece dudoso pero al final acepta y los deja ir ,Jacob comenzó a contarme todo lo que había pasado desde que Bella y yo nos fuimos, lo de su transformación, el que él se revelara ante el concejo, lo de su destierro y lo de su partida de la reserva , el que Seth viniera con él, el lucia tan abatido y perdido que me sentí culpable ya que el paso todo eso solo por el hecho de querer encontrarnos a Bella y a mi, yo puse una de mis manos en sus hombros y hable.

-Jacob en verdad muchas gracias por tu preocupación y tus esfuerzos de querer encontrarnos-dije agradecido –se que has tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas y disculpa por todas los malos ratos que has tenido que pasar – el solo me mira calmadamente y quedamos en silencio, hasta que él lo rompe.

-Charlie ¿qué fue lo que paso?, ¿porque se fueron tú y Bella así sin decir nada?- pregunto el yo solo lo mire.

-Jacob, te contare todo lo que ha pasado creo que te mereces una explicación como mínimo–dije serio- pero guarda tus preguntas para cuando termine de acuerdo- el solo asiente con su cabeza.

-Bueno por donde empiezo, veo que Sam te comento de lo de esa vampiresa que irrumpió en mi casa, yo me sorprendí mucho al escuchar a Bella contar que la conocía y lo que sucedió con los Cullen y la pareja de esa mujer la cual quería venganza, te imaginaras mi cara al enterrarme de que los Cullen era vampiros…. mierda si hubiese sabido que Sam era un hombre lobo y que podían hacer esas cosas, me hubiera largado con Bella para la reserva, pero no queríamos poner en peligro a nadie, por eso fue que nos marchamos de Forks sin decir palabra alguna, durante nuestro viaje esa vampiresa nos encontró y nos izo tener un accidente en la camioneta, en el cual yo quede inconsciente cuando desperté me puse a buscar a Bella, al poco tiempo la encontré en manos de esa tipa loca llamada victoria, trate de acercarme para ayudara a Bella pero fue inútil- guarde silencio unos segundo y lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho- y esa loca… bueno me mato- Jacob me mira sorprendido y molesto- y de allí no recuerdo mucho solo que alguien me preguntaba si quería vivir y dije que sí y mírame ahora aquí ante ti como una sanguijuela, para resumir las cosas mientras estaba muriendo al parecer Catherine y su familia nos encontraron, se encargaron de eliminar a esa vampiresa y nos ayudaron, salvaron a Bella y han cuidado de nosotros todo este tiempo- dije concluyendo mi relato Jacob solo me miraba.

-Woohaoo veo que la has pasado mal Charlie- Dije el sereno- y dime ¿Bella como esta con todo esto? –

-Si …ella está bien…..- dije lo más calmado que pude debido a que el recuerdo de los últimos sucesos llegaron a mi mente y una idea paso por mi cabeza- _es verdad Jacob… él puede tratar de persuadir a Bella….. Él tal vez hasta pueda convencerla…. Después de todo el es su mejor amigo… además no creo que él se oponga cuando sepa que la vida de Bella está en riesgo por esa cosa… y más si esa cosa es de ese tipo, el cual se que no le agrada mucho-_

_-_Me alegro mucho escuchar eso, ¿donde está ella quisiera verla?- dijo el animado-

-Ella está en la casa de Catherine en estos momentos- dije – Jacob, pero antes de que la veas hay algo que debes saber- dije serio - _sé que esto que voy a hacer es algo muy bajo….. Mierda Charlie no se supone que eres policía…no era policía….. Ahora solo soy un padre desesperado, que busca el modo de salvarle la vida a su hija- _

-Si dime Charlie- dijo él mientras me observaba esperando a que continuara- _bien aquí vamos_- y ambos quedamos en silencio.

-Bella está embarazada- solté sin ningún pero, miro a Jacob este solo me mira incrédulo y dice un – ¿Qué?- y sigue mirándome divertido- es una broma verdad-

-No estoy bromeando – dije serio y veo como sus facciones hacen una mueca – esto es serio, ella está esperando esa cosa que es hijo de esa basura del Cullen- al yo decirle eso veo su cara contraerse de furia y como el comienza temblar violentamente.

-**Que ella esta…. Esperando un …..Hijo de ese maldito de Cullen**- ruge el molesto- **eso es imposible esas cosas no pueden**…..

-Lo sé ,yo también estoy sorprendido- dije serio- pero al parecer es posible …..

-y una mierda no puede ser- gruñe molesto

-Jacob cálmate- dije preocupado por su reacción.

-**Calmarme…. ¡CALMARMAE! COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ME ENTERO DE QUE ESE HIJO DE PERRA DE CULLEN SE ATREVIO A…..!OH DIOS!… MALDITA SEA ESA SANGUIJUELA, JURO QUE CUANDO LO ENCUNTRE VOY A DESTRUIRLO CON MIS PROPIAS FAUSES**- gritaba molesto pude notar como convulsionaba de la ira literalmente.

-Jacob se lo molesto que estas porque yo estoy igual de molesto- le dije- pero necesito tu ayuda…Bella….ella…ella….esta…muriendo- dije amargamente, el me mira sorprendido, veo que al decirle eso se calma un poco ahora luce preocupado.

-¿Qué?… ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo que está muriendo?- ahora lucia muy preocupado.

-Esa cosa, que está en su vientre, está consumiendo su vida, la está matando lentamente- le dije su expresión ahora era angustiosa

-¿Que… hay que hacer?- dice el –¿ qué hay que hacer para evitar que muera?- yo lo miro directo a los ojos – hay que sacar esa cosa de ella verdad…..- dice el dudoso.

-Así es…pero ella se niega a hacerlo- le dije angustiado- ayer tuvimos una fuerte discusión y ella se niega a abortar esa cosa, la va a tener a costa de su propia vida- me acerque a él y lo tome por los hombros y lo mire directamente a los ojos- por eso necesito tu ayuda Jacob, necesito que me ayudes a convencerla- el solo me retiene la mirada en silencio y veo muchas emisiones pasar por sus ojos yo solo espero a que me dé una respuesta.

-Cuenta con mi ayuda Charlie- dice el secamente y yo doy un suspiro de alivio al ver que por lo menos cuento con su ayuda.

- bien, pero no menciones nada de esto frente a Catherine, ella no está de acuerdo con esto- el asiente con su cabeza solamente.

-Bien vamos a buscarla a ella y a Seth- dije mientras comenzaba a avanzar por el camino por donde ellos se fueron y me di cuenta de que seguía la ruta que llevaba a la casa- _así que se fueron para allá_-

-Vamos Jacob , ellos se fueron a la casa- dije para que comenzara a caminar debido a que se quedo estático donde estaba, noto como empezó a seguirme y ambos nos adentramos en la espesura del bosque a mi espalda puedo escucharlo decir un.

-Charlie- yo me giro a verle – te ves bien – dice yo solo digo un –Gracias creo...

**Seth P.O.V**

La Srta. Catherine es muy amable, aun me cuesta cree que ella sea un vampiro a decir verdad si no fuese por su aroma no me habría dado cuenta, ella se ve tan humana, no es como aquellos vampiros salvajes que aparecieron por Forks, ella es dulce, amigable, encantadora y muy pero muy hermosa yo la sigo por el bosque mientras hablábamos tranquilamente.

-y dígame Srta. Catherine ¿usted está sola? o ¿tiene más amigos que la acompañen o familia?- pregunte curioso.

-Valla que eres un niño muy curioso, no es así- me dice ella tranquilamente a lo que yo solo le doy una sonrisa- si tengo familia, dos hijos a decir verdad y tú me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo menor.

-De verdad tienen hijos ¿pero cómo?- le pregunte dudoso

-Uno de ellos es mi hijo biológico, lo tuve cuando era humana antes de convertirme- dice ella en un tono que identifique como nostálgico, mas no puedo ver su rostro porque caminaba delante de mi – y después cuando creció lo convertí para salvarle, a mi hijo menor lo adopte cuando nació y únicamente somos nosotros 3, bueno éramos 3 porque ahora están Charlie y Bella con nosotros

-mmmm entiendo, disculpe si pregunto pero ¿cómo fue que se encontró con ellos?- dije tratando averiguar que sucedió con Charlie y Bella

-Bueno sentí el aroma de la sangre de Charlie y fuimos hacia allí…-ella guardo silencio unos segundos como tratando de omitir algo- lo encontramos herido seriamente y a Bella en mano de esa vampiresa, mis hijos fueron a ayudarla mientras yo me encargaba de Charlie… bueno ya sabes cómo termino todo Charlie vampiro y Bella a salvo- concluyo como queriendo dejar el tema a un lado.

- y dígame ¿cómo se llaman sus hijo?- le pregunte tratando de disipar un poco la tensión que se formo después de mi anterior pregunta.

-Mi hijo mayor se llama Thristan y el menor Allan- pude notar que su tono cambio a uno alegre al ella hablar de sus hijo- _no es de extrañar es su madre_ – a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de mi madre y lo mal que ella y yo comenzamos a llevarnos después de la muerte de mi papa, me quede callado ante esto por un tiempo y solo seguí a la Srta. Catherine en completo silencio, pero estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que ella se había detenido e inevitablemente choque contra ella.

-¡Ah! lo siento mucho- dije avergonzado- discúlpeme estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me fije que se había detenido- ella solo se me queda observando y me da una sonrisa suave yo solo la mire y siento que ella pasa una mano por mi rostro como una suave caricia, me estremecía al sentir sus dedos fríos rozar mi piel, ella sigue mirándome con sus ojos dorados como si fuese capaz de ver mi alma y saber lo que me sucede, siento que algo se remueve en mi interior debido a su mirada.

- ¡Oh querido! ¿Estás bien? – dice en un tono tan maternal y suave que me izo recordar a mi madre que usaba ese mismo tono conmigo cuando era pequeño y me lastimaba o me sucedía algo malo, yo solo la miraba algo perturbado y ella seguía mirándome de esa manera tan amorosa que lo único que quería hacer era lanzarme contra esa mujer delante de mi abrazarla y llorar como cuando era pequeño, más me reprimí de hacerlo debido a que lo creí prudente después de todo solo hace unos minutos que la conozco.

-Mi niño, a veces es bueno desahogarse, es bueno sacar eso que te atormenta para poder sentirte mejor contigo mismo- dijo suavemente yo la mire sorprendido – ¿_cómo es que ella sabe?_- pensé aturdido mas en ese momento no me importaba como ella sabia eso, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era evitar que las lagrimas que estaban aglomerándose en mis ojos salieran, los cuales cerré instintivamente, pero fue inútil, ya que a la final corrían por mis mejillas pude sentir un par de helada manos tomar mi rostro y limpiar mis lagrimas con sus pulgares yo lance un sollozo lastimero ante esa acción.

-Vamos Seth llora, yo no le diré a nadie que lo hiciste frente a mí, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo mi niño- dijo ella cariñosamente y en ese momento me desmorone caí de rodillas al suelo y lleve mis manos a mi rostro tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos, siento como un par de brazos fríos me dan un suave abrazo y yo me agacho mas hasta quedar en el regazo de la mujer en donde oculto mi rostro, puedo sentir como ella suavemente comienza acariciar mi cabello y yo solo lloro por todo, por la muerte de mi padre, por mi hermana, por esa mujer que ni conozco que ahora es mi madre, siento mi llanto aumentar al igual que mis lagrimas mientras ella sigue acariciando mi cabello y ahora comienza a tararear una suave melodía, es como el arrullo de una madre a un hijo, comienzo a sentirme mejor todas esa preocupación y dolor comienza a disiparse de mi mente e inevitablemente comienzo a caer en lo brazo de Morfeo quedando completamente dormido, con el recuerdo de las dulces caricias de la Srta. Catherine y el suave arrullo de su hermosa voz que me daba algo de paz.

**Catherine P.O.V**

Observe al chico que estaba durmiendo en mi regazo- _es solo un niño_ – pensé al detallarlo mejor a pesar de su físico algo desarrollado- _me imagino que él no debe tener las cosas fáciles, debió de haber alejarse de su familia y amigos para venir hasta aquí- _ yo solo seguía acariciando su cabello y evitaba oler el aire ya que el aroma del joven me es extremadamente asqueroso, cosa que es natural ya que somos enemigos naturales y nos repudiamos mutuamente, pero a este chico no parece molestarle mi aroma, ni siquiera parece molestarle el hecho de que soy un vampiro al contrario que su compañero que si podía notársele a leguas su molestia, sobre todo hacia mi - _es curioso, el es diferente, a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, es muy curioso e inocente , el no tiene malas intenciones es un buen chico_- a mi nariz llega el aroma de Charlie y el del otro hombre lobo se están acercando al poco tiempo los veo y noto como el joven se acerca a mi rápidamente su cara luce molesta y me lanza un gruñido Charlie llega a su lado y lo retiene.

-¿Que le hiciste a Seth?- gruñe el molesto- habla ahora

-Jacob cálmate- dijo Charlie tratando de calmarlo.

-No le he hecho nada – susurre- mejor guarda silencio o lo….- mas es no pude terminar ya que al parecer esta pequeña disputa izo que Seth se despertara y pegara un pequeño brinco en mi regazo – despertaras – concluí dando un suspiro de resignación.

-¿ah?- el chico en mi regazo ahora está sentado y parpadea confundido el lanza un bostezo y se rasca su ojo derecho- Jacob ¿qué pasa?…..

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber- dijo el serio mientras me miraba amenazadoramente- _mmmm valla que si lo cuida ¿será su hermano o algo?_- él se da cuenta de la manera en que Jacob me miraba así que se apresura a levantarse y yo lo imito pero de manera más tranquila.

- Jacob calma, ella no me izo nada…- el guarda silencio un momento- solo halábamos y me quede dormido- Jacob suspira pesadamente y se lleva una mano a la cara y con sus dedos se masajeo la cien de su cabeza podía notar cómo se veía agotado

-¿Que voy a hace contigo Seth?- dijo finalmente y Seth solo bajo la mirada apenado.

-Catherine – me dijo Charlie- volvamos a la casa a Bella le alegrara ver a Jacob, él es su mejor amigo- ¿_que este chico es el mejor amigo de Bella? … por dios ella sí que estaba expuesta a peligros… primero un novio vampiro del cual está esperando un hijo y ahora que su mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, esto sí que es una comedia absurda- _pensé irónicamente yo lo miro algo dudosa-Charlie, ¿estás seguro de que podemos llevarlos a la casa?- dije desconfiada Charlie me mira y me dice un – si no habrá problema- dijo el seguro yo solo miro a Jacob el cual permanecía callado, vi que Seth estaba a su lado también guardando silencio.

-Muy bien marchemos, pero solo una cosa – dije seriamente mirando a Jacob y me le acerque hasta quedar frente a él, izo una mueca de asco debido a mi olor – a la primera cosa que hagas contra mis hijos o Bella en mi casa , te convertiré en una alfombra para mi sala de estar, queda claro chico- digo secamente, le doy una mirada de advertencia, veo como el frunce el ceño da un gruñido con un –si queda claro sanguijuela- ahora me acerco a Charlie y le susurro – si algo pasa tu corres con las consecuencias- y me dispongo a caminar hacia la casa a los pocos segundos puedo sentir como me siguen – _Catherine ¿qué demonios haces al llevar a 2 hombres lobos a tu casa? estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de tus hijos y la de Bella…Se te olvida lo que paso en Rumania y aquellos hombres lobos…..pero Charlie parece a gusto con ellos ….. Y se ve que no harán nada malo….. Pero igual son un peligro sobre todo ese Jacob…. Tengo un mal presentimiento_- seguimos avanzando por el bosque en completo silencio y a lo lejos pudimos observar la casa de dos pisos en donde vivo.

-¡Wooooohaaaaoooo,! esa es tu casa, es increíble- comento Seth sorprendido todos nos encontrábamos frente a la casa, en mi mente pude escuchar la voz de Allan y sonaba muy alterada- _MAMA ¿PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS SON ESOS TIPOS QUE VIENEN CONTIGO Y CHARLIE?_- exclamo- _asco ¿y ese olor que es? huelen a perro_- yo seguía quieta escuchando a mi hijo y noto como los demás me miran.

-Catherine ¿sucede algo? – dice Charlie.

-No, no es nada, es solo que Allan esta algo alterado por la presencia de nuestros acompañantes- en mi cabeza la voz seguía discutiendo- _Dios Thristan se volverá loco cuando regrese_ _y los vea_ … _no vas a dejar que entren a la casa o ¿sí?- _

-Claro que si- le respondí a mi hijo.

- Catherine ¿a quién le estás hablando?- dijo Charlie algo preocupado yo me giro y lo miro, noto como esos 3 hombres detrás de mi me miran con una cara extraña a exacción de Seth que me mira curiosamente.

-No me presten atención, vamos- dije caminando hacia la puerta de entrada pero antes de poder tomar la manija, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y veo a Allan parado en el umbral de la puerta mirándonos a todos seriamente, su vista se dirige hacia Jacob y Seth su boca se abre y los señala con uno de sus dedos- hombres lobos- lo escucho susurrar y de repente me tomo le la mano me mete dentro de la casa tan rápido que solo pude escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí, rápidamente me giro y lo veo apoyado contra la puerta como bloqueándola y yo lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue mirarlo y dar un suspiro- _esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé …y eso que Thristan no está-_

**Jacob P.O.V**

Charlie, Seth y yo nos quedamos en silencio sin saber qué hacer, vimos como un chico de unos 19 años metió a la mujer a la casa y nos cerró la puerta en cara dejándonos afuera, miro a Charlie el cual se nota molesto y lo escucho gritar repentinamente.

-ALLAN- Grito molesto mientras se acercaba la puerta y trataba de abrirla más algo se lo imponía- ABRE LA ESTUPIDA PUERTA AHORA.

-¡NO! , no voy a dejar que esos perros entren a la casa – Seth y yo escuchamos ese comentario que proviene del interior.

-Allan, detente quita de la puerta, son invitados de Charlie – escuche decir a la mujer desde el interior.

-Si quítate ahora – dijo Charlie

-¡NO!- volvió a decir el joven

-Te he dicho que te quites hijo, todo estará bien- dijo la mujer.

-¡NOOOO!, no me moveré de aquí hasta que mi hermano vuelva- lo confronto el chico.

-Allan quítate de la puerta y déjame pasar- decía Charlie molesto pero nada parecía persuadir al chico, escuchamos un forcejeo detrás de la puerta, a lo lejos pudimos escucha el motor de un auto que se acercaba me giro y veo un coche negro estacionado al frente- _pero mira ese auto nada más, es increíble ….. se ve que es muy costoso yo nunca podría pagar uno de eso_s- recordé haber visto ese auto en una revista automotriz muy importante, es un volvo sino mal recuerdo pero no logro recordar bien de que serie pero no importaba, mi atención paso del auto a la persona que se bajo – _el me es familiar_- pensé al ver a un hombre rubio , era obvio que era un vampiro y note que nos miro cauteloso a Seth y a mí, en el fondo seguía escuchando a Charlie tratar de abrir la puerta y el forcejeo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Ah? el debe ser el hijo mayor de la Srta. Catherine…..mmm creo que su nombre era Thristan si mal no recuerdo- ese fue Seth quien hablo yo solo lo miro _– ¿cómo es que él sabe eso?…. ¿Cuánto hablaron él y esa mujer?- _el tipo del auto miro a Seth seriamente ya que estoy seguro de que lo escucho.

-Thristan, haz algo con el loco de tu hermano- dijo Charlie molestomientras miraba al hombre del auto.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- hablo finalmente el hombre-Charlie me puedes explicar ¿qué hacen dos licántropos en el frente de mi casa? y ¿porque escucho a mi madre y a Allan discutir en el interior de la misma?- dice el muy tranquilamente, mientras se acerca a nosotros fue extraño ya que con el no sentí ningún tipo de amenaza, él se detuvo a como a dos metro de nosotros y Charlie se le acerca.

-No te han dicho que tu hermano tiene serios problemas- dijo Charlie sarcásticamente.

-No tienes idea de cuánto- cometo él con un pesar falso- ahora si me permites Charlie, jóvenes disculpen- dijo el muy educadamente mientras pasaba por nuestro lado y nos daba una mirada amable, vemos como se acerco a la puerta y toca de inmediato del interior se escucha un – Contraseña- por parte del joven en el interior escucho al hombre suspirar.

-Sr. Doradito- dijo el burlonamente y de inmediato la puerta se abrió y vimos salir al joven que se llama Allan.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES MAMA!- y vimos como salió corriendo al interior de la casa, el hombre llamado Thristan se quedo de pie en la puerta y se izo a un lado y con su mano señalo el interior de la casa.

-Ya pueden pasar señores- dijo el tranquilamente y veo como Charlie dice un – finalmente -y camina hacia la puerta Seth y yo nos miramos y luego miramos al hombre en la puerta, Seth es el que da el primer paso y avanza hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Mucho gusto soy Seth tu eres Thristan cierto- dice mientras él le tendía su mano la cual Thristan agarro y correspondió a su saludo amablemente.

-Así es, encantado Seth- dijo educadamente- vamos pasa no quiero que crean que somos unos malos anfitriones, son amigos de Charlie ¿no es así?- comento con una sonrisa.

-Si así es- enfatizo Seth – ¿Ah? y el que ves allá parado como estatua es Jacob, no te preocupes no muerde- finalizo divertido mientras reía, yo me le acerque y le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza como reprimenda por lo dicho.

-¡He! Respeta niño- dije tranquilo- mi nombre es Jacob Black.

-Encantado Jacob- dice el amable mas no respondí y entre a la casa junto a Seth, al entrar a la casa el aroma a vampiro estaba impregnado en todo el lugar tanto que me era asfixiante, miro a Seth y este se encontraba de lo más tranquilo como si el olor no le molestase en nada, pero entre asqueroso olor había dos que eran diferentes uno era el aroma exótico que había percibido en la casa de Bella que se mezclaba con el aroma del chocolate, en esta ocasión el chocolate ya no estaba sino solamente el olor exótico y el otro aroma era uno que conocía muy bien era el de –_Bella_….-

-Jake ¿adónde vas?, recuerda que estamos en una casa ajena- escuche a Seth decirme mientras caminaba hacia mi derecha, al acércame me doy cuenta de que Charlie está parado frente a una puerta doble que está cerrada, el no se movía así parecía una estatua, era como si dudara en entrar o no a la habitación yo solo me acerco y me coloco a su lado.

-Ella ¿está adentro no?- dije mirando la puerta al igual que el

-Si- susurro amargamente y yo tomo con mi mano el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de de poder hacerlo una mano helado toma mi muñeca impidiéndome cualquier movimiento yo lance un gruñido ante esto y mire al dueño de esa mano me di cuenta de que era Thristan el cual me miraba seriamente.

-Lo siento, pero Bella está descansando- dijo tranquilamente- si quieres verla tendrá que ser cuando despierte, por ahora no voy a permitir que interrumpas su descanso- yo solo lo mire molesto y el pareció notar mi molestia- es por su salud- finalizo él y yo quito mi mano de la manija.

- bien, porque no me siguen a la cocina- dijo mientras camina note que Seth lo seguía – allí podremos hablar mejor.

-¿Como esta ella por lo de ayer?- dijo Charlie en un susurro que apenas pude escuchar vi como Thristan detuvo su caminar.

-Hablaremos de eso tú y yo después – comento mecánicamente- por ahora atenderemos a nuestros invitados….Charlie- y sigue con su camino hasta perderse por una entrada que supuse yo era la dichosa cocina y Seth se fue detrás de él do lo más tranquilo, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

- Charlie- le dije y él me mira luego me da la espalada y comienza a caminar a la cocina.

-Vamos Jacob- yo lo seguí al acercarme pude escuchar la voz de Seth junto a la del loco que nos cerró la puerta en la cara, llegue al umbral de la puerta y me quede helado ante escena que veía Seth se encontraba sentado en una mesa riendo alegre y a su lado se encontraba la mujer esta …Catherine la cual le sonreía dulcemente, frente a la mujer se encontraba Thristan también sentado y frente a Seth se encontraba el loco de la puerta que si mal no recuerdo se llama Allan el cual tenía un envase de helado y lo estaba literalmente devorando con su cuchara ellos cuatros acopaban los 4 asientos de la mesa y parecía una familia hablando tranquilamente, me quede mirando fijamente a Seth el cual literalmente deslumbraba de felicidad – ¿_cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi tan feliz?…..desde hace un buen tiempo con todo lo que ha pasado me alegro de que por lo menos el este distraído en algo …_- pensé amargamente vi a Charlie acercase a Seth y se coloca detrás de él poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Seth ellos son los Muller, Catherine , Thristan y …..El loco de Allan-dijo Charlie amenamente el chico Allan replico con un – ¡Hey!- y siguió comiendo su helado- y aquel joven que está en la puerta es Jacob y es el mejor amigo de Bella- le comento a los Muller.

- ¡QUE!- Grito Allan- ¿su mejor amigo?- el me mira sorprendido- mierda a Bella sí que le gusta vivir su vida al extremo, mira nada mas un hombre lobo como mejor amigo- dijo el divertido

-Allan- hablo Catherine ahora- no tienes nada que decirles al joven Jacob y al joven Seth- dijo ella educadamente, cosa que mi izo sentir incomodo ya que me sentía como un plebeyo frente a la realeza sin saber que hacer antes personas tan educadas y elegantes, bueno exceptuando al loco del helado, el chico bufa fastidiado.

-Allan- ahora dijo Thristan usando un tono serio al igual que su mirada.

-Está bien – dijo Allan resignado nos miro a mi y a Seth y carraspeo con la garganta- Jacob, Seth, lamento mucho mi comportamiento anterior ya que no fue el adecuado al recibirlos en nuestra morada, así que les pido que reciban de mi parte mis más sinceras disculpas - dijo en un tono muy educado y refinado, yo lo mire confundido ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su parte y no sabía que decir.

-No te preocupes, no hay problemas de mi parte y Jake también acepta tus disculpas- dijo Seth amablemente y como la vez anterior Allan cambio su actitud nuevamente cuando vi una sonrisa gatuna asomarse por sus labios.

-Bien me alegro, porque sino mi mami estaría molesta conmigo – dijo el infantilmente- además por lo menos ustedes tienen mejor humor, bueno tu Seth porque el….- dijo mirándome a mí de arriba a abajo – no tanto, pero son mas tratables que esos per….licántropos rumanos los cuales nos encontramos hace mucho tiempo- dijo el divertido- ellos sí que son amargados, recuerdas hermano uno casi te muerde el trasero cuando tuvimos que huir de ellos – él se rió a carcajadas con lo último que dijo.

- Si, eso gracias a ti – dijo Thristan mientras lo miraba molesto- y tu boca la cual no sabes callar cuando es necesario.

-Oye, no me culpes, solo les dije la verdad- comento Allan en un tono de inocencia- solo les dije que eran unos amargados.

-¡Que solo les dijiste eso!- exclamo Thristan molesto- les dijiste que eran unos amargados con esposas sexys y les preguntaste si no tenían una hermana, por el amor de Dios Allan- y lo miro de manera acusadora.

-¿De verdad existen Hombres lobos en Rumania?- Pregunto Seth emocionado a lo que Catherine le respondo con un – Si es cierto – pero Seth no pudo continuar con sus preguntas ya que se escucho un fuerte golpe en la mesa todos observamos que fue Thristan, el cual estaba de pie con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa al igual que Allan y ambos se miraban amenazadoramente Catherine solo dio un suspiro.

-Otra vez estos dos- comento Charlie en un tono de cansancio, como si no fuese la primera vez que ve esta escena, yo sin darme cuenta me acerque a donde estaba Seth y me coloque detrás de él instintivamente para protegerlo ante cualquier cosa .

-Pero si es la verdad, ellos tenían esposa muy guapas- dijo Allan en un tono un tanto pervertido-

-¡AHHHH! Saca esos comentarios pervertidos de mi cabeza- Dijo Thristan en un tono avergonzado –MADRE DETENLO.

-Allan- dejo seriamente Catherine levantándose y acercándose a Allan este seguía riendo pervertidamente y Thristan lucia muy avergonzado y el resto de nosotros solo mirábamos la disputa yo miro a Charlie.

-¿son siempre así? – le pregunte entre confundido y divertido mientras observaba ahora como Thristan literalmente se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa y murmuraba algo como, ve a tu lugar feliz, ve a tu lugar feliz como un mantra personal, Catherine le jalaba una oreja a Allan y le decía cosas como, que se detuviera o sería castigado seriamente, aunque no se a lo que se refiere en verdad y Allan seguía riendo entre pervertido y divertido.

-Si lo son y créeme no has visto nada aun - dijo el divertido mientras observaba conmigo la situación, escuche a Seth reír ante la escena y por mi mente paso toda clases de pensamientos pero no pude evitar reír al ver a Charlie acercarse a Allan y darle un golpe detrás de la cabeza con su mano y este se quejo masajeando la zona golpeada dándole fin a la disputa de esta loca familia.

-_Bella en que casa de locas sanguijuelas te has venido a metre, pero lo más importante es que al fin te encontré y eso es lo único que me importa_ – pensé amargamente mientras seguía observando a los Muller.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cáp.9: La cruda realidad.**

**Leah P.O.V**

_-Seth ¿donde estas? -_

Pensé mientras miraba el cielo nocturno en la oscuridad del bosque, eh estado buscando a mi hermano desde hace 1 semana cuando se marcho junto al idiota de Jacob Black, desde que ambos se fueron las cosas en la reserva han sido un caos, sobre todo con los ancianos del concejo los cuales expulsaron a Billy de su lugar en el mismo por no detener a su hijo y mi madre manipula a Sam y al viejo Quil para hacer lo que quiere en el concejo y los imbéciles no se dan cuenta, pero yo si me doy cuenta de las intenciones de mi madre, ahora que ella sale a relucir debo acotar que la convivencia entre mi madre y yo se ha ido al diablo más después de que apoyara la decisión de marcar como desertor Seth, a su propio hijo al saber que se fue con Black- _como puede hacerle eso a él …. Literalmente condeno a su propio hijo_ – sin olvidarme de mencionar que las cosas en la manada van de mal a peor, las discusiones entre Sam y los chicos van en aumento debido a las decisiones del consejo, pero a la final tienen que acatarlas ya que no hay nadie que pueda ir en contra de Sam, yo desde entonces me encargado de buscar a mi hermano a escondidas y he evitado lo más posible a la manada para que no descubran lo que hago, pero no he podido encontrar ningún rastro de mi hermano o de Jacob, es como si se hubieran esfumado en el aire o algo así, doy un suspiro y decido regresar a casa es suficiente por esta noche y comienzo a correr por el bosque aun en mi forma humana, después de 1 hora corriendo llego a la reserva y me dirijo a mi casa, entro en esta por la puerta de atrás y puedo observar el reloj que hay en la cocina 3:30am, sigo mi camino hasta llegar a mi habitación y descansar un poco .

Escucho un ruido molesto como una melodía, maaha ido al diablo mas lo ignoro ya que no quiero salir del mundo de los sueños, mas el ruido es constante y lo sigo ignorando pero al poco tiempo reconozco que ese sonido es el de mi teléfono celular, doy un gruñido y lanzo mi mano a mi mesa de noche, escucho como algunas cosas caen al suelo mientras muevo mi mano en busca del teléfono, hasta que mi búsqueda estrepitosa da fruto y lo consigo y lo llevo a mi oreja.

-Hola…..- digo somnolienta y malhumorada ya que interrumpieron mi sueño mas no escucho a nadie del otro lado- ¿quién diablos es?…...- mas siguen sin decir nada del otro lado, solo puedo escuchar una respiración del otro lado y eso me molesta, porque si es uno de los chicos haciéndome una broma juro que lo matare- si eres uno de los chicos juro que voy …..- mas no pude continuar ya que escuche un voz del otro lado que me dejo helada.

-Leah….. Hermana…..- escuche por el teléfono la voz de Seth yo seguí sin poder creerlo.

-Hermana….- escuche la voz de Seth temerosa- ¿estás allí?

-Seth….. ¿Eres tú?- solté finamente sorprendida y aliviada.

-Si soy yo…..hermana- dijo él en ese tono alegre que siempre usa.

-¡Oh Dios! Seth ¿estás bien? , ¿Donde estas? , Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente- dije apresuradamente.

-oye, oye cálmate tengo que preguntarte ¿estás sola?- dijo el serio cosa que me extraño.

- si estoy en mi habitación sola ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-respondí.

-No te preocupes, es por precaución y si me encuentro bien- dijo el tranquilamente.

- De verdad…..- comente irónicamente- ahora mismo me vas a decir jovencito ¿donde estas? y ¿qué demonios estabas pensando al irte así sin decir nada?- finalice molesta.

-¡Woooohhh! hermana cálmate- dijo el otra vez con su tono alegre- estoy bien no te molestes si ….te extraño- el al decir eso ultimo izo que toda mi molestia y preocupación se desvanecieran.

-Yo también te extraño…. ¿donde estas para ir a buscarte?- le comente

-¡Eh!…no puedo decírtelo- concluyo él con tono misterioso- no por ahora

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué demonios dice Seth Clearwater? – Exclame molesta – ¿cómo que no puedes decirme?

-Hermana por favor cálmate…. Solo quería que supieras que estoy bien- dijo él en un tono algo decaído-

-Acaso fue el idiota de Black que te ordeno no decirme nada, no es así- en el teléfono pude escuchar un – a quien le dices idiota- era la voz de Jacob aparte también escuche a alguien desconocido reírse.

-Hermana no digas eso de Jake – escucho como da un suspiro.-bueno hermana me gusto hablar contigo pero debo irme ahora.

-Espera …..Seth dime ¿donde estas?- dije angustiada escucho que el parece murmurara algo con alguien y lanza un suspiro de resignación.

- Lo siento Leah en verdad, pero no puedo decirte, hermana prometo llamarte otra vez con la condición de que no le digas a nadie que hablaste conmigo….me lo prometes – dijo el serio.

-Si no te preocupes no le diré a nadie pero….- Seth no me deja terminar de hablar ya que dijo un – gracias hermana te quiero – y colgó yo me quede aun con el teléfono en mi oreja y solo podía sentir una combinación entre molestia y alivio por saber que mi hermano se encontraba a salvo.

**Seth P.O.V **

Mire el teléfono que tenía en mi mano y solo pude pensar en mi hermana-_Discúlpame, Leah pero prometo volver hablarte pronto_- me sentí algo abatido por escuchar a mi hermana tan preocupada y angustiada, pero también feliz por haber sabido algo de ella

-¿Seth estas bien?- me pregunto Jake mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

-Sí, es solo que…la extraño- dije algo triste.

- Lo sé Seth- dijo Jake – pero tú sabes que esto pasaría a la hora que decidiste venir conmigo.

- Y no me arrepiento de hacerlo- le dije con determinación y él lo único que hace es mirarme algo perturbado mas no dice nada.

-Ujummmm- escuchamos a alguien interrumpir nuestra conversación y era Allan el cual nos miraba sereno-Lamento interrumpir, pero el almuerzo está listo por si quieren comer algo-Jacob y yo lo miramos en silencio.

-No te preocupes estamos…- dijo Jacob con un tono dudoso- bien.

-¿Están seguros? – Comento Allan divertido pero su tono de voz cambio radicalmente a uno serio y algo amenazador junto a su expresión serena - no es que haya envenenado la comida para encargarme de ustedes ya que nos descubrieron y queramos deshacernos de cualquier posible testigo que sepa de nuestra ubicación-el al decir eso no sabía si tomármelo enserio o no, mire a Jacob el cual por su expresión creo que pensaba lo mismo, ya que Allan lo dijo de una manera tan creíble como perturbadoramente real , que juro que hasta me sentí amenazado, pero ese ambiente desapareció al escuchar a Thristan.

-¡ALLAN! ¡POR EL AMOR A DIOS! DEJA DE INTIMIDAR A NUESTROS INVITADOS- grito desde otra habitación pero lo escuchamos perfectamente y Allan comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, deberían de ver sus expresiones- dijo mientras nos apuntaba con su dedo y seguía riendo y ahora sostenía su estomago, mas su risa fue cortada por Charlie el cual le dio un golpe en su cabeza.

-Mira niño déjalos tranquilos – dijo en tono de reproche- no le crean a este loco, la comida no tiene nada malo – nos aseguro Charlie mas Jacob y yo seguíamos sin decir nada.

-Definitivamente tu y Thristan no tienes sentido del humor- comento Allan mientras se masajeaba la zona de su cabeza que Charlie golpeo – además has tomado la costumbre de golpearme, que te crees que soy ¿una piñata o qué?, se lo diré a mi mama- comento él en medio de su berrinche.

-Díselo, pero créeme que tengo su autorización para usar cualquier método que sea necesario para ponerte en orden, ella dice que es hora de que alguien te ponga disciplina y si pude con un puñado de policías novatos indisciplinados podré contigo n-i-ñ-o – dijo Charlie firmemente, Allan solo lo miro entre sorprendido y indignado haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-¡ALELUYA!... ALGUIEN A QUERIDO HACER UN MILAGRO EN ESTA CASA, CHARLIE ERES EL MEJOR- escuchamos a Thristan gritar desde el piso de arriba en un tono muy alegre.

-NO PUEDE SER VERDAD TÚ TAMBIEN THRISTAN –grito Allan en respuesta-¡MAMAAAAAAA!- vimos como salió del lugar a dios sabe donde con un berrinche inmenso- _es peor que un niño_- pensé al verlo salir de la habitación.

-Vamos para que coman algo chicos – nos dijo Charlie sereno, mas no dimos un ni un indicio de movernos – ¡Oh vamos! en verdad se creyeron lo del loco de Allan no le hagan caso, el no es normal.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos apetito- hable yo ya que Jacob no dijo nada, más un ruido de mi estomago me delato y todos guardamos silencio yo solo pude bajar mi vista sentirme avergonzado.

-Bueno. eso me parece todo lo contrario- era la Srta. Catherine que hablo, levanto la vista y veo que está en el umbral de la puerta.

-Vamos a la cocina para que coman algo chicos, mientras que Thristan les prepara la habitación de huéspedes para que descansen un poco- dijo ella en un tono tan amable y dulce que no pude negarme y la seguí hasta la cocina en donde me dijo que tomara asiento en la barra cosa que hice, a los pocos minutos vi como me sirvió un plato con pasta y salsa, no pude evitar que se me hiciera agua la boca tome el tenedor y literalmente devore la comida que tenia al frente en menos de 5 minutos olvidándome de mis modales, note como colocaron un vaso con lo que pude identificar que era gaseosa, era la Srta. Catherine que me miraba con una sonrisa yo solo me sentí sumamente avergonzado por mi falta de modales ante ella debía de estar rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Deseas un poco mas Seth? – me dice amablemente y yo solo asiento con mi cabeza aun avergonzado – no te avergüences conmigo, no tienes que hacerlo mi niño- me dice mientras coloca otro plato frente a mi yo solo la miro y le doy un suaves gracias- gracias-

-De nada pequeño- me dice ella dulcemente mientras me da una suave caricia en mi cabello, pero este momento se vio interrumpido por algo que golpea mi cabeza noto que fue una pequeña pelota de goma ya que rebota en barra de la cocina veo a Catherine fruncir el ceño molesta.

-Allan, pero que haces- dijo ella molesta me giro y en el marco de la puerta de la cocina esta Allan, mejor dicho parte de su cabeza ligeramente asomada dejando ver solo la parte de sus ojos los cuales estaban llorosos.

-Pero mami…..-dijo él en tono lloroso- ahora ya no me quieres, me cambiaste por ese cachorro de lobo- yo solo lo mire incrédulo por lo que dijo y observe como la Srta. Catherine se llevaba una mano a la cara y murmuraba suavemente un- Allan- y yo solo me quede sin saber qué hacer ante esta situación que parecía algo sacado de una película de comedia, no sabía si reírme o mantenerme callado, preferí mas la última opción y me quede en silencio mirando mi plato. .

**Jacob P.O.V**

Vi a Seth irse detrás de esa vampiresa quedándonos Charlie y yo a solas, ambos estábamos en silencio hasta que entra Thristan a la habitación.

-Bella ha despertado- dice serenamente, Charlie y yo nos miramos y lo seguimos en silencio hasta donde bella esta.

-No le he dicho de que el joven Jacob esta aquí – dijo mientras estaba frente a la puerta – así que creo conveniente que tu entres primero Charlie y te disculpes con ella- le Thristan a Charlie seriamente.

-Sí, está bien- dijo Charlie igual de serio, se acerco a la puerta y toco pude escuchar la voz de Bella decir – adelante -muy suavemente, me tense al escuchar su voz pude sentir mi corazón saltar de mi pecho y Charlie entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta Thristan y yo nos quedamos afuera esperando, pude escuchar la conversación que Charlie y Bella tenían.

-Bella- dijo el suavemente más ella no respondió.

-Bella hija quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer- Charlie usaba un tono muy arrepentido más Bella seguía sin decir una palabra_- ¿que habrá pasado ayer?- _me pregunte a mí mismo.

-Ellos tuvieron un fuerte discusión ayer- Dijo Thristan en un susurro como leyendo mis pensamientos- Y Bella está muy molesta con él.

-No vas a hablarme verdad….- dijo el resignado- lo lamento y el haberte lastimado sin querer- esa palabras ahora me alertaron – ¿_cómo que Charlie lastimo a Bella? ¿Qué paso exactamente ayer?_- pensé preocupado, más Bella seguía guardando silencio absoluto, cosa que hasta a mi me perturbo porque ella no es así- _tan grave fue su disputa de ayer que Bella no se digna a hablarle a Charlie- _ miro a Thristan y este da solo un suspiro.

-Bien entiendo que no quieras hablarme, pero hay alguien que quiere verte espero que eso mejore tu animo- dijo el decaídamente escucho como se acerca a la puerta y la abre no me puedo moverme debido a los nervios, veo a Thristan entrar a la habitación y yo sigo afuera.

-Puedes entrar Jacob- dijo Charlie finalmente esas palabras me hacen caer en cuenta que estaba por ver a Bella nuevamente y necesitaba mantener la calma, entro a la habitación y me quedo sin aliento al ver a la persona que se encontraba acostada en la cama que había en medio de lo que al parecer debió de ser antes la sala de estar de la casa, pero que ahora parecía un cuarto de hospital, observe a esa mujer en la cama, tan diferente pero tan familiar a la Bella que yo conocía ya no estaba llena de vida al contrario parecía que le hubiesen succionado todo rastro de vitalidad, su piel que antes era pálida y suave ahora era de un color gris enfermizo, su rostro que antes tenía mejillas sonrosadas las cuales se ponían de un rojo intenso cuando se sonrojaba ahora habían desaparecido dejando ver un rostro demacrado con ojeras muy marcadas, su cabello castaño brillante ahora era opaco y sin vida , lo único que note que no había cambiado eran sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que a pesar de verse algo cansados extrañamente tenían un brillo especial que no pude identificar, mi vista bajo hacia su protuberante vientre y la cruda realidad me vino de golpe, tan fuerte que sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con un bate de Baseball en la cabeza y no podía de dejar de mirar su vientre.

-Jacob – escuche a Bella en un tono lastimero pero alegre -no puedo creerlo eres tu- mas yo seguía ignorándola y solo miraba esa protuberancia- ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? estoy tan feliz de verte Jake- dijo ella alegre mas yo seguía sin responde sentía una ira crecer en mi interior- _es verdad lo que me dijo Charlie es cierto…ella está esperando el bastardo de ese maldito_-

-¿Jake?- dijo ella ahora en un tono algo preocupado.

-Entonces es verdad – le dije apretando mis puños- tu….. Estas.

-Si así es Jake, estoy esperando un hijo si eso es lo que quieres decir- dijo ella muy tranquilamente, sentí eso como una cachetada en mi rostro.

-Thristan, Charlie podrían dejarme a solas con Jake- dijo Bella.

-¿Estás segura querida?- le respondió Thristan que estaba a su lado ella dijo- si- y vi como Charlie ya había salido de la habitación y como Thristan la miraba dudoso, pero al final acepto salir y noto como me da una mirada de advertencia y sale de la habitación, Bella y yo quedamos en completo silencio.

-Jake….- dijo únicamente.

-Mírate pareces un maldito cadáver- dije sin remordimiento – es esa cosa cierto, es esa cosa que te está matando- dije enojado

-Jacob- Bella habla más yo no la dejo continuar.

-**Bella mírate, esa cosa esta acabando contigo, maldita sea esa sanguijuela**- escupí con odio.

-¡JACOB BASTA! - me grito ella y yo guarde silencio- no voy a permitir que me vengas con el mismo discurso que Charlie me dio ayer, hablaste con el cierto- dijo ella molesta.

-No metas a Charlie en esto- le dije- no hay que ser un genio para saber qué es lo que te está pasando- le exclame mordazmente y volvemos a quedar ambos en silencio.

-Pues te lo diré de una vez antes de que digas algo mas, voy a tener a mi hijo- dijo ella seriamente yo solo la mire frustrado.

-Aun a costa de tu vida- la mire fríamente.

-Aun a costa de mi vida Jacob- ella al decir esas palabras sentí el mundo venirse abajo yo solo la mire angustiado.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que dices ¿verdad?- dije dolorosamente- me estas matando con esa palabras Bella, tu mejor que nadie debes de saber lo que siento por ti- la mire tristemente-

-Jacob, ya ese tema lo hemos hablado lo suficiente- dijo ella incomoda, pude notarlo en su mirada- y yo te quiero mucho, pero no de la manera en que tu quieres y eres mi mejor amigo, por eso para mí es muy importante que estés a mi lado- dice ella suplicante yo solo la miro fijamente- Jake ¿estarás conmigo? – dijo ella mientras me tendía una de sus mano que pude ver estaba vendada esperando a que yo la tomara mientras me daba una mirada suplicante, yo sigo mirándola en silencio, porque en verdad quería ser fuerte y negarme a su petición e irme para siempre y olvidarla, pero no podía engañarme a mismo y eso yo lo sabía muy bien estaría con ella, me gustase o no, con la falsa esperanza de que toda saldrá bien y seriamos felices juntos, pero sabía también que eso no podía ser porque ella no me ama, lo ama a él, aunque la haya abandonado y dejado en este estado lamentable, pero yo aun así estaría con ella porque la amaba tanto, que no me importa que no me amara como yo lo hago , no me importa que esté esperando el hijo de ese bastardo, no me importaba parecer un idiota enamorado a su lado, estaría a su lado hasta que el tan inevitable momento en que ella estuviera muriendo, allí estaría yo sosteniendo su mano y eso es lo único que importaba, me acerque hasta Bella y tome su mano se veía tan pequeña y frágil en comparación a las mía y tome asiento en la cama junto a ella.

-Estaré siempre contigo- le dije mientras besaba su mano suavemente- no importa lo que pase, estaré siempre a tu lado.

-Gracias Jake – dijo ella entre lágrimas y se acercaba a mí lo más que pudo para darme un abrazo, el cual correspondí cuidadosamente y bese su cabello mientras lo acariciaba suavemente – _estaré contigo hasta que llegue ese inevitable momento en el que mueras…. Hasta ese entonces te haré feliz, aunque eso significa la muerte para mí también- _pensé amargamente disfrutando de este momento intimo entre ambos.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Me sentí mal al escuchar la conversación de Jacob y Bella-_Valla que soy un asco de persona_- pensé quise aprovéchame de los sentimientos de Jacob para tratar de persuadir a Bella – _soy de lo peor_- me reproche a mí mismo.

-Charlie-escuche a Thristan – ¿podemos hablar?- yo no dije nada, solo asentí

con mi cabeza y lo seguí hasta que llegamos a su estudio, nunca antes había entrado allí ,al entrar quedo impresionado por lo elegante del lugar, se veía que los muebles eran antigüedades, al entrar por la puerta podías observar el hermoso escritorio de caoba oscura con tallados elegantes, detrás del escritorio estaba una silla igual de elegante a juego con el escritorio, al fondo de la silla se veía el gran vitral el cual en esos momentos estaba tapado por unas hermosas cortinas de color azul oscuro que no permitían pasar bien la luz del sol, las paredes del lugar eran de un color crema o era lo que podía apreciar ya que prácticamente todas las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas por estantes que llegaban hasta el techo y estos estaban repletos de cientos de libros, podía ver que algunos eran antiguos como otros modernos, del techo colgaba una hermosa lámpara colgante el techo al igual que las paredes era de color crema que contrataba con el oscuro piso de granito oscuro, gire mi vista a mi izquierda en donde había un pequeña mesita redonda en la esquina de los estantes, en donde había una pequeña lámpara, al lado de la misma había un estuche de algún instrumento musical como el de una guitarra pero mucho más grande de color negro a su lado había una silla parecida a la del escritorio solo que esta no tiene los apoya brazos como la otra,

-Charlie toma asiento- me dice Thristan mientras se acerca a la silla al lado de estuche y la coloca frente a su escritorio- disculpa esto, es que no suelo tener más sillas por obvias razones- dijo el apenado – esta es la que uso cuando toco el violonchelo- yo tomo asiento y veo como el rodea el escritorio y toma asiento en la otra silla quedando ambos de frente.

-No hay problema- dije únicamente.

-bueno vallamos al punto, creo que con lo que pudimos escuchar el joven Jacob no pudo convencer a Bella como tú querías no es así- comento Thristan tranquilamente, yo solo lo mire sorprendido ya que no le había comentado que había hablado con Jacob al respecto, el solo me miraba tranquilamente y yo solo guarde silencio.

-Solo fue lógico lo que hiciste, aunque fue algo muy bajo no te juzgo Charlie- dijo el igual de tranquilo- yo también he hecho cosas de las cuales no me siento muy orgulloso-

-Catherine va a matarme- dije entre dientes.

-No, no te preocupes por mi madre ella no puede escuchar nada de lo que estamos hablando aquí, esta habitación es a prueba de sonidos- comento el yo solo lo mire curioso.

-¿Porque a prueba de sonido?- le termine preguntado el me mira y me da una sonrisa.

-Es por Allan, el al ser mitad humano necesita dormir y bueno digamos que durante las noche cuando no tengo turno en el hospital me gusta tocar el violonchelo y el al tener un oído muy sensible se molestaba, aparte mi madre tiene su estudio que también es aprueba de sonido ya que a ella le gusta escuchar música mientras pinta– finaliza el su explicación amenamente.

-ya veo- dije únicamente – _mierda ellos deben tener mucho dinero para poder pagar ese tipo de cosas_- pensé perturbado.

-Pero volviendo al tema anterior- interrumpe mis pensamientos sobre mi precaria situación económica en comparación a la de los Muller- ¿qué es lo que harás ahora Charlie? el joven Jacob no pudo convencerla, ella está decidida a tener a su hijo – dijo el seriamente mientras fijaba su mirada en la mía, eso me izo sentirme algo intimidado- ¿qué harás Charlie?- volvió a preguntarme.

-Yo….no lo sé- dije abatido mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis manos- no sé qué hacer ante esto…..voy a perder a mi hija y no sé qué hacer, Thristan estoy desesperado…- escuche que Thristan dio un suspiro.

-Charlie….ayer cuando tú te fuiste con mi madre Bella y yo hablamos y le plantee la situación en la que se encuentra su salud- escuche atento lo que Thristan me decía, pero aun mi rostro estaba escondido entre mis manos- y sabes lo que me dijo … que no le importaba dar su vida por la de su hijo….. Entonces tomamos una decisión- dijo el seriamente al decir eso lo mire con atención.

-¿Que quieres decir?…-mas no pude decir nada más porque Thristan soltó las palabras que más temía escuchar.

-Ella quiere que la convierta si es posible- dijo el seriamente y yo solo pude quedarme de piedra ante lo que él dijo, pero sabía muy bien que aunque tratara de evitarlo no podría, Bella iba morir de eso estábamos todos completamente seguros, ella no sobreviviría, lo sabia Catherine, lo sabia Allan, lo sabia Thristan, lo sabia Jacob y sobre todo yo lo sabía perfectamente mi hija moriría y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, sino asumir que en el mejor de los casos se convertirá en una sanguijuela como yo cosa que no era alentadora.

-Se que no querías escuchar esto Charlie, pero debía de decírtelo ya que ella me izo prometer que si algo malo pasaba cuidara de ti y del bebe si no funcionaba la transformación y yo cumplo con mi palabra como caballero que soy- yo solo lo mire perturbado.

-¿a qué te refieres con que si no funciona la transformación?- dije ahora yo amargo.

-Es que veras….- dijo el dudoso- en verdad yo nunca eh atendido un embarazo de esta clase, es para mí un completo misterio para serte sincero y mas por el hecho de que ni siquiera pueda ver al bebe por el ecograma, me deja más a ciegas sin saber que hacer ….. Así que es posible que a la hora del nacimiento Bella no lo soporte y puede que ella muera antes de que yo pueda inyectar la ponzoña, si eso sucede no podrá convertirse y no puedo inyectarle la ponzoña antes porque no se que podría ocasionarle al niño que está en su interior – dijo el mecánicamente yo solo lo miraba - es por eso que ella me izo prometer, que si algo pasaba me hiciera cargo del niño y de ti.

-Espera…, como dices eso, si tienes un hermano loco que es mitad cosa y me dices que no sabes cómo atender un parto como este, acaso no lo hiciste con la madre de tu hermano- dije angustiado.

-Eh… si y no… veras cuando encontramos a la madre de Allan esta estaba seriamente herida, al parecer la habían atacado antes de nuestra llegada y murió al poco tiempo de pedirme que salvara a su hijo y bueno ya te imaginaras el resto de la historia- dijo tratando de explicar la situación- así que no tengo idea de cómo …..Eh…concluirá este embarazo, las únicas notas que tengo con información vienen del diario de la madre de Allan y no son exactamente muy específicas si me entiendes.

-¡Oh Dios! ahora me dices, de que existe la posibilidad de que mi hija ni siquiera podría ser un vampiro, eso sí que es alentador Thristan – exclame molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho y lazaba un bufido.

-Charlie cálmate, no haremos nada alterándonos - dijo el tratando de tranquilizarme- lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento, es estar con Bella tanto como puedas… no sé si me entiendes.

-si- susurre amargamente ya que entendí perfectamente lo que él quería decir, prácticamente me decía entre líneas que disfrutará el poco tiempo que posiblemente le queda de vida a Bella por si las cosas salen mal y no queda ninguna posibilidad de que sobreviva o sea convertida y era cierto debía de estar con ella en estos momentos que debían ser difíciles para ella, después de todos ese no era el deber de un padre.

-Si tienes razón Thristan… gracias- le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta la cual abrí y salí de la habitación dejando a Thristan confundido por mi reacción, rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba Bella abrí la puerta de la sala de estar allí pude verla hablando de lo más feliz con Jacob, los cuales se quedan callados y mirándome al verme parado en la entrada de la habitación, rápidamente me acerque a Bella y la abrase suavemente recordando su delicado estado.

-Charlie pero que…- mas no la deje continuar.

-Bella no sabes lo mucho que te quiero, estaré contigo y mi nieto no importa que pase- le dije pude sentir como ella corresponde a mi abrazo y la escucho sollozar en mi hombro.

-Gracias…papa- dice ella llorosa y ambos nos quedamos así un tiempo con Jacob mirándonos de pie en silencio dándonos algo de privacidad.

**Catherine P.O.V**

Me encuentro en mi estudio delante de mi esta un lienzo y en mi mano hay una pieza de carboncillo, me encuentro haciendo unos trazos sobre la superficie del lienzo pero en verdad no estoy prestándole atención a los garabatos que dibujo ya que estoy sumergida en mis pensamientos sobre el ajetreado día de hoy , con la aparición de los jóvenes hombres lobos, las locuras de Allan, sumando los problemas entre Charlie y Bella, todo junto es algo agotador cosa que me resulta increíble teniendo en cuenta que soy un vampiro, sin mencionar que no dejo de escuchar en mi cabeza una alarma que me dice que todos estamos en peligro constante, lo que me está volviendo paranoica más de lo que soy normalmente, siento que estamos en peligro todos y ahora me estoy cuestionando si es buena idea tener a nuestros invitados lobos en la casa, hasta estoy pensando seriamente si fue aun buena idea el permitir que Charlie y Bella entraran en nuestro círculo familiar,

-Madre- escuche mi hijo Thristan hablarme desde el marco de la puerta, no me percate de que la había dejado abierta.

-Si hijo- respondí mientras detenía mi garabateo para prestarle atención.

-¿Qué haces? – me pregunta dijo entre curioso y divertido.

-solo…trataba de pintar algo, pero la verdad solo estoy garabateando cosas sin sentido y estoy más bien meditando – le dije distraídamente.

-Bueno por lo menos se que tus divagaciones van en torno a cierta persona- dijo el divertido yo solo lo mire confundida y vi como hacia una seña con su cabeza hacia el lienzo, al cual dirigí mi vista, me quede sin palabras por lo que había garabateado mas bien no era un garabato era un dibujo de un hombre en el cual podía verse solamente los hombros delineados levemente pero el cuello y rostro era un boceto perfectamente delineado a carboncillo- _es Charlie- _pensé al verlo no podía creerlo mi subconsciente había hecho que lo dibujara mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos.

-Pero que….- dije anonadada solo escuche a Thristan soltar una suave risa – _él se ríe igual que el_ -pensé amargamente recordando al padre de mi hijo, el termina entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y se acerco a mi pude sentir sus manos en mis hombros.

-te quedo muy bien madre- comento con un toque de burla en su voz.

-jummmm- fue lo único que pude decir ante eso- ¿donde está por cierto?

-¿Charlie?...- dijo el- mmmmm si mal no recuerdo, se quedo con Bella, vigilando al joven Jacob que se quedo a dormir en el sofá que estaba en la sala, tu sabes el al parecer es padre algo sobreprotector.

- ¿El joven Seth?- le pregunte ahora mientras seguía observando el boceto que hice de Charlie.

-Está descansando en la habitación de huéspedes que le prepare- respondió el mientras tomaba un mecho de mi cabello y jugaba con él entre sus dedos.

-¿Y tu hermano? – dije mientras hacía más trazos en el lienzo.

- Se quedo dormido como hace 1 hora en su habitación- dijo el tranquilamente.

-No se supone que tu deberías de estar en el hospital ya para el turno nocturno- pregunte curiosa.

-Se me olvido mencionarte madre, ayer introduje mi carta de renuncia al hospital, lo creí lo más conveniente- dijo el seriamente.

- ¿Ah sí? dime como lo tomo el director del hospital – mientras analizaba la expresión del boceto de Charlie que había hecho.

-Literalmente casi se arrodillaba a mis pies para que no me fuera, pero le argumente que eran asuntos familiares y que tenía que irme a Inglaterra lo más rápido posible- comento el algo divertido.

-¿Inglaterra? acaso lees las mentes- le comente sarcástica y el bufo- había planeado en volver allá después de que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

- Lo creí lo más conveniente, alejarnos lo más posible de este país por lo momentos- dijo el serio

- Thristan ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto?- dije únicamente el guardo silencio- ¿Crees que fue lo mejor?

-Si te refieres a todo lo que ha pasando madre, ni yo mismo lo sé- me contesto el tranquilo- pero estoy preocupado, todo esto está comenzando a salirse de nuestras manos.

-Lo sé- le dije únicamente- es frustrante no saber qué hacer y mas que estamos arriesgando mucho.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada ¿verdad?- dijo el irónicamente.

-sí y menos con un niño en camino que no tiene la culpa de nada- solté tranquilamente mientras seguía con el dibujo el cual tomaba cada vez mas forma y ambos nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo.

-Me alegro de que Charlie recapacitara y este apoyando a Bella- comente con un suave tono de satisfacción, escuche a Thristan soltar una risa sarcástica

-Madre eres increíble y pensar que todo fue tu plan, hacer pasar por todo eso al pobre de Charlie solo para saber de lo que él era capaz de hacer, enserio tus métodos para tratar de ver la verdadera naturaleza de las personas son algo…Drásticos- dijo él entre sarcástico y divertido- aunque he de admitir que fue brillante, el pedirme que le confesara la verdadera situación de Bella y mencionarle lo del aborto para saber cuál sería su reacción- continuo el – y el que luego me pidieras que hablara con él en mi estudio.

-La única manera de conocer la verdadera naturaleza de una persona, es cuando está desesperada y acorralada- dije en un tono neutral mientras seguía dibujando- tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo querido.

-Sí, pero fue lago extremista ¿no crees?- me respondió seriamente- pero dime una cosa madre ¿tú en verdad estabas segura que Charlie a la final aceptaría la situación de Bella?- dice el curioso.

-¿Quieres la verdad?- le dije únicamente, mas no necesito escuchar su respuesta- la verdad no estaba segura y mucho menos cuando la ataco, pero con la imprevista llegada del los hombres lobos, en verdad no supe que pensar.

-Y que hubieras hecho madre si él no desistía de la idea del aborto- comenta secamente Thristan, puedo sentir como el deja de jugar con mi cabello y siento su penetrante mirada en mi nuca.

-Simple querido, Charlie no sería el primer vampiro que hacemos desaparecer sin dejar rastro ¿o si?- dije en un tono desinteresado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Mama, estás segura de que nunca fuiste una mafiosa o algo por el estilo, porque eso parece salido de una película del padrino- dijo el divertido- aunque es muy cierto, no sería al primer vampiro que hacemos desaparecer…- mas yo no respondí- Bueno creo que lo único que nos queda es esperar.

-Si esperar- solté suavemente – además, el tiempo no es un problema para nosotros, después de todo tenemos una eternidad por delante.

-Si una eternidad…..- susurro -¿juntos no es así Allan, tu y yo?

-Si juntos como siempre hijo- respondí- y ¿cuando crees que nazca el bebe?

-mmmm según mis estudios y cálculos Bella estaría entre el 6to o 7mo mes de un embarazo normal y si sigue así, lo más probable es para dentro de unos días o tal vez no….. No estoy muy seguro a decir verdad- concluyo el algo dudoso.

-hay que esperar a ver qué sucede verdad- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, estamos a ciegas madre, así que no podemos planificar nada aun- dijo él en un tono algo frustrado.

-sí pero no te preocupes, lo superaremos querido- le dije dulcemente- como siempre- el simplemente encogió sus hombros volví mi vista al retrato de Charlie recordé que esa expresión que estaba plasmada en el lienzo, fue la misma que izo cuando vio que brillaba bajo la luz del sol y dio esa pequeña sonrisa inocente cosa que me pareció – _demasiado hermosa como para olvidarlo_-.

/*_**One**_-_**shot*/**_

**Papa Charlie es aterrador.**

**Jacob P.O.V**

Yo Jacob Black, en mi corta vida he visto cosas que nunca creerías posibles, desde la tragedia de perder a un ser querido que fue mi madre, pasar por cosas difíciles en mi familia, el descubrir la existencia de seres que solo están en los cuentos y para ser menos descubrir que yo soy uno de esos seres como son los Hombre lobos o licántropos como quieran llamarme, aparte el hecho de emprender la búsqueda de la mujer que amo, dejando todo atrás todo para encontrarla y saber que ella está esperando un hijo de una maldita sanguijuela y la cereza del pastel, es que lo más probable es que ella muera, que les parece acaso mi vida no es una novela trágica digna de una película, pero en fin hagamos a un lado eso y concentrémonos en el ahora, me encontraba acostado en un sofá que está pegado a una de las paredes de la sala de estar ya que la cama en dormía Bella ocupaba el espacio mas todos esos aparatos médicos, los vampiros me ofrecieron una habitación pero la negué argumentando que me quedaría con Bella, así que me toco dormir en el sofá, serán que la AM no sé muy bien pero no puedo dormir, estar en una casa llena de sanguijuelas en verdad me pone nervioso, todos mis instintos me gritan que salga de este lugar pero no puedo hacerlo porque ella está aquí, me remuevo en el sofá y miro hacia la cama de Bella y la veo dormir tranquilamente me levanto del sofá y me acerco a la cama y la miro, extiendo mi mano para quitar un mechón de cabello de su rostro pero antes de que pudiera tocarla escucho un sonido es un "CLIP" detrás de mi cabeza, me quede paralizado porque ese sonido lo concia muy bien, era el mismo sonido que hacia un arma de fuego cuando se le quitaba el seguro y estaba lista para ser disparada.

- Atrás Jacob no te le acerques mas- escuche la voz de Charlie en un susurro amenazadoramente frió, cosa que me erizo los pelos de la nuca, gire mi vista con cautela y exactamente allí pude ver el reflejo de la luz de la luna en el cañón color plateado del revolver que tenia Charlie en su mano, lo identifique como el que él solía mantener cuando era policía en Forks, trague en seco cuando vi su mirada amenazadora que junto a su rostro inexpresivo lo hacían verse aterrador

- ahora Jake levantaras las manos y lentamente te giraras y volverás tranquilamente al sofá me entiendes - hablaba aun entre susurros para no despertar a Bella, yo asentí con mi cabeza dándole a entender que comprendí lo que dijo, me gire lentamente al hacerlo Charlie ya no estaba detrás de mi-_es rápido_- miro a mi alrededor buscándolo y siento el caño del revolver detrás de mi cabeza lo que hace que pegue un pequeño brinco por el susto que me dio, levante mis brazos en son de paz ya que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer en mi contra.

-Ve al sofá Jacob- volvió a susurrarme el amenazadoramente mientras hacía más presión detrás de mi cabeza con el revólver y yo instintivamente comencé a caminar hasta llegar al sofá y en ningún momento Charlie aparto el cañón del revólver de mi cabeza, sino hasta que vio que mi cabeza toco la almohada al acostarme en el sofá y me arrope hasta la cabeza temeroso.

-Bien Jacob, ahora descansa te lo mereces, que pases buenas noches- dijo Charlie aun en susurros, su tono ahora era amable incluso me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y yo solo temblé ligeramente, todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral solo podía escucharse la débil respiración de Bella durmiendo.

-¿_Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar? _- mi mente era un revoltijo entre el susto que Charlie me dio y su extraño comportamiento, pasaron unos minutos en los cuales no hice ningún movimiento, hasta que tome el valor suficiente y saque mi cabeza de las sabanas, me quede de piedra ya que frente a mi sentado en un silla entre la cama de Bella y el sofá en donde yo estaba se encontraba Charlie "psicópata-vampiro-aterrador" Swan con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos estaban sobre su regreso note que en su mano derecha sostenía el revólver descuidadamente y me daba una mirada penetrante hasta cierto punto abrumadora, al ver que yo lo miraba el levanto una de sus ahora perfectas cejas como un gesto entre amenazador y controvertido nos miramos durante unos 10 segundos, los cuales me parecieron una eternidad nuestro contacto visual se corta cuando yo cierro mis ojos y le di espalda tapándome nuevamente hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-_Juro que mañana dormiré con Seth_- pensé asustado y mas sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Charlie en mi nuca- _Lo juro_-rectifique mentalmente-_Padre esta sí que será una noche muy larga…._- el ultimo pensamiento que paso por mi cabeza en esos momentos fue.

-_No volveré a ver a Charlie con los mismos ojos-_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno hola a todos, ya se acerca la navidad….¬¬… (****Odio la navidad****), pero en fin aquí subo un nuevo capítulo, este es el más largo escrito hasta ahora de este Fic y debo de hacer unas "ACLARACIONES" sobre este capítulo:**

**-Estará dividido en 4 días que corresponden a los hechos previos del nacimiento de ya todos sabemos quién XD….**

**-Bella pasara un muy mal rato en este capítulo… (Si me gusta hacerla sufrir un poco lo siento). **

**-Amo a Thristan…no viene al caso pero necesitaba decirlo.**

**-Y por ultimo Leah en este capítulo será una perra total…bueno más de lo que normalmente es si entienden. **

**Dicho esto espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y ya que viene navidad -_- (****odio la navidad creo que ya lo mencione****)….porque no le dan de regalo a esta humilde chica alguno que otro review para alegrar mi navidad un poco, lo agradecería mucho a decir verdad, apiádense de mi por favor T_T. Me gustaría enserio saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo al escribir este Fic.**

**Cáp.10: Una Bella Morte Una Vita Nuova**

-10/09-

**Bella P.O.V**

Me encuentro en el que solía ser nuestros prado, puedo sentir el viento soplar y mover mi cabello al igual que mueve el vestido blanco de tirantes que llevo puesto, estoy descalza puedo sentir el césped bajo la planta de mis pies, observo el prado las flores de hermosos colores llenan el lugar junto el aroma a hierba fresca, todo es tan real, llevo las manos a mi vientre y me percato de que mi vientre abultado no está, repentinamente siento una angustia enorme al igual que mucho miedo.

-¿Qué? ….. ¿Dónde está?… ¿Dónde está mi bebe?- dije angustiada mientras mira a todos lados buscando alguna explicación.

-Bella- escuche una voz suave que reconocí como la de Thristan a mis espaldas, me gire bruscamente y allí estaba el de pie vestido con su bata de médico, en su rostro pude ver una expresión de preocupación – querida ¿qué haces levantada?, no deberías de estarlo, las suturas se abrirán- dijo él en un tono preocupado yo lo mire confundida- vez – decía él mientras me apuntaba con su dedo yo bajo la mirada a la zona donde apunta y veo como en el vestido comienza a mancharse de sangre en mi vientre y comienza a agrandase tiñendo el blanco puro a un rojo carmesí, yo toco la zona y mis manos se llenan de sangre la cual comienza a escurrir por mis piernas en pequeños ríos rojizos los cuales llegan al suelo.

-¿Pero... Qué?- dije asustada, di un paso hacia atrás y al hacerlo tropecé con alguien me giro y veo a Carlisle dándome una suave sonrisa.

-Bella querida, deberías estar en cama- dijo el tranquilamente mientras tomaba uno de mis brazos yo solo digo- ¿Carlisle?…¿Cómo?- mas no pude decir nada mas ya que él me da un jalón brusco y siento que caigo en una cama, la reconocí como la cama que uso en la casa de los Muller veo también todo los aparatos médicos que Thristan usa conmigo, pero seguimos en el prado al aire libre, trato de levantarme pero un par de brazos me empujan por mis hombros y me acuestan nuevamente a la cama veo que son Carlisle y Thristan cada uno a mi lado, a la derecha Carlisle el cual veo que ataba mi muñeca con una correa a la cama y a mi izquierda Thristan que hacía lo mismo con mi otra muñeca, ambos me daban una sonrisa suave que me resultaba perturbadora.

-¿**Que hacen? suélteme…¿dónde está mi hijo?**- rugí molesta mientras movía mis brazos para liberarme cosa que no funciono, pude ver a Thristan poner uno de sus dedo en mis labios para que callara, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida al nota que su mano tenía unos guantes quirúrgicos manchados de sangre, lo mire mejor y me di cuenta de que su bata blanca tenia mancha de sangre, mire a Carlisle el cual estaba en iguales condiciones un escalofrió corrió por mi espina dorsal.

-Shhh!.shhhh! Bella- me dice Thristan tranquilamente mientras seguía haciendo presión con su dedo en mis labios- estar alterada no es bueno en tu estado, no es cierto Dr. Cullen.

-Así es Dr. Muller tiene toda la razón- respondió el tranquilamente ambos me miraban y me daban una sonrisa suave la cual hacia que se vieran técnicamente iguales, como si fueran hermanos o familia, si no fuera por las diminutas diferencia entre ellos, diría que ambos seria gemelos separados al nacer, yo me moví violentamente para liberarme.

-Bella…. Si no te calmas no veras a tu bebe- dijo Carlisle en un tono autoritario mientras me miraba fríamente yo de inmediato me quede quieta y solo lo mire- bien me alegro que comprendiera querida- siento como Thristan quita el dedo de mi boca permitiéndome hablar.

-¿Dónde está?- dije asustada.

-¡Oh! esta con su padre querida-escucho la voz de Esme y veo que está al lado de Carlisle- es un belleza felicidades.

-si felicidades querida- miro a mi izquierda y veo a Catherine al lado de Thristan mirándome alegremente, a su lado veo a Charlie junto a Allan y a Seth.

-Felicidades Bella- dicen Allan y Seth al mismo tiempo mientras me sonríen.

-Si muchas felicidades- giro mi vista a mi derecha y veo junto a Carlisle y a Esme a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y a Rosalie, todos ellos sonreían, todos juntos rodeaban la cama.

-Si felicidades por el nuevo miembro de la familia Bella- dijo Alice alegre yo estaba estupefacta ante esto y mire a Charlie el cual a diferencia del resto estaba serio.

-Charlie- susurre.

-Bella, ya no tienes de que preocuparte, Edward se encargara de todo desde ahora- dice el tranquilamente mientras ponía su fría mano sobre la mía yo lo miro confusa y exclamo un – ¿qué?- confundida.

-¡Oh! parece que ella no sabe- dice Allan en un tono extraño.

-Sí, así parece- dijo alguien frente a la cama, mire hacia el frente y allí estaba Edward de pie sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un bulto pequeño envueltos en sabanas blancas las cuales tenía manchas de sangre, pude sentir lagrimas alegría salir de mis ojos al ver tal escena, pero esa sensación desaparece al ver el rostro de Edward, sus hermosas facciones estaban contraídas como si estuvieran molesto y su mirada era fría sin ninguna emoción, mi vista se enfoco ahora al bulto que tenía en sus brazos el cual comenzó a llorar en sus brazos desesperadamente, me estremecí al escuchar el llanto del bebe, me impulse hacia delante pero mis muñecas seguían atadas, lo que no me permitía hacer nada y únicamente pude quedarme sentada.

-Edward….nuestro bebe- dije entre emocionada y preocupada.

-**Cállate…no digas nada** **Bella**- me dice el molesto yo solo lo miro sorprendida ante esa acción.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices?….- mas no puede continuar ya que él me interrumpe.

-No Bella…..esto- mientras señalaba al niño que lloraba- esto no debió pasar, es un error- yo quede sin palabras ante lo que él dice y mas lagrimas corren por mi rostro.

-así que me encargare de el- dice Edward mientras me da la espalda y comienza a caminar con nuestro hijo en brazos.

-¿Qué? **¿DE** **QUE HABLAS? ¿COMO QUE TE ENCARGARAS DE EL? EDWARD…..**-gritan angustiada- PERO QUE HACEN HAGAN ALGO- mire a todos los que estaban a mí alrededor- CHARLIE PORFAVOR HAS ALGO

-Bella es lo mejor- dijo el únicamente y todos asintieron sus cabeza afirmativamente y se giraron para mirar a Edward el cual de detuvo a unos pocos metros antes de entrar al bosque, solo podía ver su espalda y escuchar el llanto de mi hijo, volví a removerme violentamente en la cama desesperada, me aterrorice al escuchar un aullido de lobo muy cerca volví mi vista a Edward el cual pude ver que extendía sus brazos hacia el frente con el bebe en ellos, un poco más arriba sobre su cabeza, pude ver al bultito moverse y llorar más fuerte, se escucho un gruñido muy fuerte y de entre los árboles del bosque salió un enorme lobo color rojizo y vi como se acercaba lentamente a Edward y al bebe.

-Jacob- escuche hablar a Edward claramente- es todo tuyo- y me horrorice.

-¡**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DETENTE! ¡EDWARD! ¡JACOB! **- grite desesperada sentí un fuerte dolor a mi costado izquierdo y escuche un crujido, como el de un hueso romperse cuando vía al gran lobo abrir sus fauces y a Edward lanzar al bebe a ellas y todo se volvió negro mas yo seguí gritando.

-**ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG NOOOOOO**- volví a gritar mientras sentía a alguien hablarme.

-Bella, Bella, **BELLA DESPIERTA**-

Abrí mis ojos y vi el rostro de Jacob mirarme preocupado al igual que Charlie, sentí un fuerte dolor a mi costado, mis ojos están nublados por las lágrimas, mi respiración es violenta lo que provoca que mi costado duela más.

-Bella por favor di algo ¿qué te pasa?- escucho a Charlie angustiado.

-Fue….. Una pesadilla- fue lo único que pude articular débilmente

-Bella ¿estás bien querida?- mire a mi derecha y vi a Thristan me estremecí recordando mi sueño y instintivamente me lleve las manos a mi vientre y sentí un fuerte dolor a mi costado – ¡OUCH!- solté únicamente.

-Podrían salir de la habitación para revisar a Bella- le pido Thristan a Charlie y a Jacob, ellos a regañadientes aceptaron y salieron cuando quedamos solos Thristan vuelve su vista a mí, siento sus manos en mi rostros limpiando mis lagrimas las cuales siguen cayendo, me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando.

-Querida cálmate, solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla no fue real- me dice suavemente- creo que el bebe te ha roto una costilla debió alterarse al sentirte asustada.

-Fue una pesadilla- dije aliviada.

-Si querida- pude sentir sus fríos labios sobre mi frente dándome un suave beso, el cual me reconforta de inmediato y me acurruco en su pecho en busca de consuelo el cual Thristan me brinda al abrazarme y acariciar mi cabello- fue tan real- susurre.

-Pero fue un sueño, así que déjame ver esa costilla recuéstate- me susurro el dulcemente yo acate su orden y deje que el hiciera su trabajo a los pocos minutos termino de revisarme y atender mi costilla rota mientras yo permanecía callada mirando el techo.

-listo querida he terminado- dice él en un tono satisfecho yo solo digo un suave – gracias-.

A los pocos minutos entran Charlie y Jacob junto a Catherine la cual traía una bandeja en sus manos.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- dicen Charlie y Jacob al mismo tiempo

-si no se preocupen, fue solo una pesadilla- dije tranquilamente pero por mi mente rebobinaba esa pesadilla una y otra vez, como una película atormentándome, recordé la sensación de las ataduras en mis muñecas y la desesperación de estar en la cama sin poder hacer nada, Jacob y Charlie me miran preocupados mas no dicen nada y cada uno toman su lugar a mi lado de la cama como lo han hecho los últimos dos días.

-Bueno me alegro querida, aquí está tu desayuno- dice Catherine mientras me coloca la bandeja en mi regreso mire el plato con fastidio en verdad no tenía nada de apetito y no me sentía muy bien.

-Gracias Catherine pero paso, no tengo apetito- dije dando un suspiro

-Pero querida debes comer algo- me dice en tono de reproche mas yo niego con la cabeza.

-Bella debe de comer algo-hablo Jacob.

-¡EH DICHO QUE NO! – grite y todos me miran en silencio, aun sigo algo alterada por la pesadilla, me llevo una mano a mi rostro pero la detengo a medio camino y la detallo con mi vista, era muy delgada podía observar perfectamente los huesos sobre mi piel grisácea- _si así se ve mi mano, no me imagino cómo se verá lo demás_- pensé, ya que cuando Catherine me ayudaba a asearme evitaba a cualquier costa mirar al espejo y ver mi demacrado reflejo- saben que ya ni siquiera quiero estar más en esta cama la detesto- exclame con un tono de fastidio.

-Bella querida pero que dices- me dice Catherine

-Charlie, por favor sácame de esta cama- dije mirando a Charlie suplicante, el solo me mira algo confundido como debatiendo en qué hacer.

-Thristan ¿podemos hacer algo?- le pregunta el a Thristan el cual se queda mirándome, el lanza un suspiro de resignación.

-Bueno que te parece si te pasamos al sofá durante el día y a la hora de dormir vuelves a la cama- comenta tranquilamente- eso sí, a la primera molestia o queja de vuelta a la cama me entendió señorita.

-Si – dije feliz vi como Jacob me levanto entre sus brazos los cuales eran grandes y cálidos mientras que Thristan sostenía el soporte en donde estaban todas esas bolsas con suplementos y no sé que mas, las cuales tenía literalmente incrustados en mi brazo con una vía intravenosa, Catherine movió rápido la cama y Charlie coloco el Sofá donde solía estar, siento a Jake dejarme sobre el cuidadosamente para no lastimarme.

-Bueno aquí estas Bella "tengo todo lo que quiero" feliz- dice Jake con burla mientras me da una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-si lo estoy, me siento mejor ahora- dije algo más tranquila.

-Si bueno, es hora de que comas Bellas- me dice Charlie mientras me ponía la bandeja de comida al frente. yo hago una mueca y él me mira seriamente, luego mira a Jacob el cual había tomado asiento a mi lado- Jacob hazla comer- le dice mientras le tiende la bandeja de comida, el solo lo mira confundido.

-¿Yo porque?- dice Jake confuso.

-¿Quieres acaso que se repita lo de la otra noche?- le dice Charlie seriamente y Jake da un pequeño brinco y toma la bandeja rápidamente, era obvio que había un segundo significado en sus palabras.

-No señor- dice el rápido y con un toque de miedo en su voz, el me mira algo asustado-Bella come, te lo ruego, hazlo por mí- cosa que me dejo algo desubicada pero al ver sus ojos temerosos que me hicieron recordar a los de una cachorro no pude negar el bocado de comida que me estaba ofreciendo.

-Bien hecho Jacob, ahora tú serás el encargado de asegurarte de que Bella coma- dice Charlie tranquilamente en este ambiente tenso y extraño, Jacob logra que termine mi desayuno Catherine y Thristan se habían retirado a hacer dios sabe que.

-Joven Jacob – dice Catherine entrando nuevamente a la sala de estar con una bolsa en sus manos- le he traído esto, espero que sea de su agrado- dijo mientras le daba la bolsa a Jake, él la mira desconfiado.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dice desconfiado.

-Es algo de ropa, no creo que sea prudente que usted ande solo en pantalones cortos y más que se acerca el otoño y mucho menos frente a una dama como Bella- dice ella tranquilamente.

-Yo…..eh… gracias – decía el avergonzado mientras tomaba la bolsa y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y rascaba su nuca yo solo solté una risilla suave.

-De nada joven Jacob- dice Catherine con una sonrisa.

-Jacob….dime solamente Jacob, cuando usted me dice joven me hace sentir extraño-comenta Jacob suavemente, Catherine lo mira y le da otra sonrisa y él se sonroja mas.

-Está bien Jacob, espero que sea de tu talla tuve que comprarla ya que bueno eras más grande que mis hijo- decía ella alegre, después de eso Jacob se levanta y me dice que va a darse un baño y se marcha a la parte de arriba de la casa a los pocos minutos llega Allan a la sala como una bolsas de galletas en las manos.

-Buenos días Bella- dice el con una gran sonrisa en el rostro veo que aun esta en pijama con unos pantalones holgados negros junto a una camiseta sin mangas a juego, estaba descalzo y despeinado.

-Buenos días Allan- respondí desanimada aun recordando ese sueño tan perturbador.

-¡Woohooo! porque esa cara tan decaída, no dormiste bien, tuviste un mal sueño- dice el mientras se sentaba en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

-tanto se nota- dije mientras lo miraba agotada, porque en verdad me sentía muy agotada no tenía casi fuerzas.

-Sí y aparte del hecho de que técnicamente despertaste a todos los seres que dormimos en esta casa con tu grito, a acepción del lobezno Seth que si tiene el sueño pesado- dijo el graciosamente yo solo me avergoncé ante eso.

-Si lo siento, pero es que tuve una horrible pesadilla- le dije mientras llevaba una mano a mi vientre redondo.

- Mmmmmm ya- ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el vuelve a hablar.

-Bella me escuchaste- dice el de repente yo solo lo miro extrañada.

-Mmmmm ¿de qué hablas?- le pregunte

-No me escuchaste…en tu cabeza- dice el curioso, yo lo vuelvo a mirar raro.

-No sé lo que quieres decir Allan- digo veo como el frunce el ceño.

-mmmmmm extraño no puedes escuchar lo que te digo mentalmente, mi don no funcionar contigo, como diría Thristan fascinante- dice él en un tono de intriga yo lo miro sorprendida.

-¿tú tienes un don Allan?- le pregunte en un tono algo escéptico.

-Pues si Bella querida. yo tengo un don y es la telepatía, eso quiere decir que puedo comunicarme mentalmente con las personas- dice él en un tono de orgullo- pero… lamentablemente no puedo escuchar la respuesta de los demás- dice resignado, yo lo miro sin entender bien y el nota mi confusión- eso quiere decir que yo soy como una radio puedo emitir mi mensaje para que alguien lo escuche pero yo no recibo respuesta alguna a menos de que me hables directamente- me explica y yo comprendo mejor- pero te he hablado varias veces ahora y no pareces darte cuenta, es como si mis pensamientos no pudieran entrar en tu cabeza- yo solo lo mire- eres rara Bella- me dice burlonamente.

-No eres el primero que me dice eso- susurre

-¿eh? de que eres rara, me imagino que no, si hasta Seth y mi hermano lo creen- dice el divertido.

-No me refiero a eso- el me mira aun con burla- me refiero a eso sobre mi cabeza- le comente mientas señalaba mi cabeza con uno de mis dedos y él me mira curioso.

-¿A si? ¿Quién mas te lo ha dicho?- _pregunta errónea_- pensé.

-El también me lo dijo una vez, el me dijo que yo era la única persona a la que no podía leer los pensamientos- seguía susurrando pero ahora era con tono doloroso y Allan se percato de eso.

-¡Oye Bella! ¿Quieres ver cómo funciona mi don?- Dijo el rápidamente mostrándome una sonrisa deslúmbrate que me recordó a Jake, como un intento desesperado para cambiar de tema.

-Pero como harás eso yo no puedo escucharte- le dije desanimada y vi su sonrisa volverse ahora traviesa y burlona que me izó recordar la vez que Reneé y yo vimos Alicia en el país de las maravillas cuando era niña por primera vez y vi al gato Cheshire.

-Tú no querida, pero los demás si- dijo el susurrando a mi oído muy suavemente como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura y me confiaba su secreto, el me hace una seña de que guarde silencio, pasaron unos 2 minutos antes de escuchar un grito del piso de arriba, escuche a alguien gritar, pasos apresurados, mas gritos a Jake gritar un –¡SETH! ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?- mas gritos y escuchamos alguien rodar por las escaleras literalmente, miro a Allan y este solo está tratando de retener su risa con sus manos allí caí en cuanta lo que pasa, era el usando su don con Seth y este asustado no sabía qué hacer, Allan y yo vimos la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente era Seth el cual lucia pálido y temeroso y detrás de él viene Jacob que parece molesto.

-Bella me puedes explicar que pasa en este lugar, Seth dice que escuchas voces de un muerto o algo así- dice el entre molesto y confundido.

-Pero Jacob es verdad lo escuche mientras dormía me decía…"Seth vas a morir en esta casa"…..pero yo no le preste atención, pero al ver que seguía me desperté y aun así seguía hablándome, esa voz me decía que era un espíritu de un hombre que murió aquí y que venía a advertirme de que moriría si seguía en la casa- dijo el rápidamente en un tono temeroso.

-Seth te dije que no hay ninguna voz, estas alucinando- le dice Jake pero Seth lanza un grito.

-¡**AHHHH VAMOS A MORIR TODOOOSSS**!- en ese momento llegan Charlie, Catherine y Thristan los cuales miraban a Seth gritar como loco.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – dicen Charlie y Thristan al mismo tiempo, Catherine solo suspira y se lleva una mano a la cara, yo imito a Allan y llevo una mano a mi boca para no tratar de reírme, veo Jacob trata de calmar a Seth el cual sigue gritando, vamos a morir, estamos perdidos.

-¡BASTA!-grito Charlie y todo quedo en silencio- bien ahora me podrían explicar ¿qué sucede? y ¿porque Seth esta gritando tonterías?

-Charlie gente muerta me habla - dijo Seth aterrorizado.

-¡Oh por Dios! Seth que dice los únicos muertos aquí son ellos- decía Jacob arto apuntando a Charlie, Catherine y Thristan con su mano-….eh sin ofenderlos…. Disculpen.

-No hay problema- dijo Thristan tranquilamente.

-No es cierto o es que acaso soy el único que puede escucharlo- exclamo Seth mientras se jalaba de los cabellos y allí no pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme con ganas a los pocos segundos Allan me imito pero su risa era mucho más fuerte.

-Ya sé lo que pasa aquí- dijo Thristan-¡ALLAN!- todos miran a Allan el cual literalmente está rodando por el piso entre risas.

-¿Eh? se ha detenido….. La voz del fantasma- decía Seth aliviado Allan seguía riendo en el piso.

-¿Que que tiene que ver el loco con lo que le pasa a Seth?- dice Jacob confuso.

-El uso su don de la telepatía para asustar a Seth- explico Thristan- eso fue lo que paso.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron Charlie, Seth y Jacob sorprendidos y Allan seguía riéndose y yo junto a él.

-11/09-

Hoy es otro día me encuentro en la cama muy débil como para siquiera querer levantar la cabeza, esto tiene muy preocupados a todos lo sé, pero trato lo mejor posible de sobrellevarlo para que no se preocupen tanto, pero me es imposible mi cuerpo apenas reacciona.

-Thristan que sucede hoy se ve peor que nunca- escuche a Charlie decir preocupado.

-Charlie su cuerpo no está generando los nutrientes necesario para mantenerse- decía Thristan explicando mi situación – yo le coloco suplementos y demás pero es como si fueran absorbidos muy rápido y no permiten a su cuerpo asimilarlos.

-Eso quiere decir que el bebe esta quitándoselos - dijo Jake serio.

- Si creo que si- responde Thristan- los nutrientes que el cuerpo de Bella le proporciona al parecer no le son suficientes, debe ser por su naturaleza, no sé que mas podamos hacer ya he intentado todo.

-Todo- susurro Charlie angustiado-

-Debe de haber algo que estas pasando - dice Jacob también angustiado

-Lo siento pero médicamente ya he hecho todo lo posible con Bella- decía Thristan con un tono de disculpa.

-Demonios- mascullo Jake-

-Oye Thristan- hablo Seth por primera vez note su presencia en la habitación- ¿ese niño es mitad humano y vampiro como Allan no es así?-Thristan le responde con un –Así es- mientras asentía con su cabeza- eso quiere decir que tal vez el bebe no esté satisfecho solo con la comida que Bella come, Allan me comento en el desayuno que a pesar de que el come comida normal no se siente completamente satisfecho y por eso necesita beber sangre en ocasiones- Seth concluyo su pequeña explicación y los otros 3 hombres que estaban en la habitación guardaron silencio.

- Espera, quieres decir que el bebe no se siente satisfecho-dijo Charlie algo confundido.

-Y que lo que quiere es sangre para sentirse satisfecho- término diciendo Jake

-Si eso creo yo…disculpen fue una estupidez lo que dije- dice Seth avergonzado.

-No espera es verdad….Seth eres un genio- dijo Thristan con un tono de orgullo mientras se acercaba a él y le removía los cabellos con su mano Seth se rió de manera apenada- como pude ser tan ciego, me concentre tanto en la salud de Bella que deje a un lado la naturaleza y necesidades del bebe, y es verdad lo que Seth dice el bebe quizás no obtenga los nutrientes que necesita para sustentarse así que los roba del cuerpo de Bella para sobrevivir.

-Seth eres increíble- dice Jacob mientras pasaba uno de sus grandes brazos por los hombros de Seth y este solo seguía avergonzado.

-Ahora la pegunta es ¿qué haremos? – dice Charlie

-mmmm hay que hallar una manera de hacerle llegar lo que necesita- dice Thristan y todos quedan en silencio pensando.

-Pero la única manera que veo de hacer eso es que Bella…- comentada dudoso Thristan mientras me mira.

-Beba sangre-dice Jacob con un toque de asco en su voz, Charlie mira a Thristan algo perturbado.

-pero no estoy seguro…. Es solo una suposición no perdemos nada con intentarlo- Thristan al decir esas palabras desaparece rápidamente de la habitación.

-Pero eso es una locura- exclamo Charlie con un tono de asco, mas después izo una mueca rara y rápidamente Charlie literalmente se lanzo por la ventana de la sala rompiéndola en cientos de pedazos, todos quedamos atónitos ante esa reacción de él.

-Charlie ¿qué demonios?- dijo Jacob sorprendido.

-Charlie -murmure muy débilmente en esos momentos vi entrar a Thristan con lo que parecía ser un vaso térmico en una de sus manos, el se acerca a la ventana rota.

-Lo siento Charlie, me olvide de que aun no tienes mucho autocontrol-dice Thristan algo divertido al parecer se reía de la expresión que tenia Charlie ya que al instante un zapato entro disparado por la ventana pero Thristan lo toma con su mano libre y ríe, desde afuera se pudo escuchar un fuerte gruñido que seguramente era cortesía de Charlie, Thristan lanza el zapato de de regreso a su propietario y se acerca a mí.

-No vas a darle a tomar eso- gruñe Jake

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo Jacob- le dice Thristan seriamente

-No vez que eso la haría verse como una…-Jacob calla abruptamente sabiendo lo que está a punto de decirle a Thristan.

-A una sanguijuela como yo lo sé y créeme que si hubiese otra manera no permitiría esto- Thristan uso un tono tan frió y serio que de inmediato Jacob guardo silencio.

-Voy a tomarla Thristan- dije suavemente, el me tiende el vaso térmico pero al tomarlo este se me cae de las manos y él lo toma andes de que caiga a al suelo- disculpa- susurre avergonzada.

-No te preocupes querida no pasa nada- me dice Thristan dulcemente en esos momentos alguien entra a la sala.

-Hola, hola, gente bonita ya estamos de regreso y les traje algo- era Allan el cual traía unas pizzas en una mano junto a unas sodas el sonreía alegre mientras se acercaba a donde estábamos y colocaba las cosas en la pequeña mesa de café que había frente a la cama- veo que lo que nos dijo Charlie en el pórtico de la casa es verdad vas a darle sangre a Bella.

-Así es, pásame esa pajilla que tienes allí- le dice Thristan y Allan le entrega la pajilla y el la coloca en la abertura del vaso y me lo acerca a los labios, noto que todos están observándome atentamente inclusive Jacob- puede que no te sepa bien así que recomiendo que des un trago rápido.

-Es sangre de animal- pregunte para hacer tiempo.

-No es sangre humana de tu grupo sanguíneo- me dice el tranquilamente yo trague en seco ante esa confesión- no creí prudente darte sangre de animal, además yo al buscar las cosas necesarias para atender tu parto previne comprando varios litros de sangre de tu grupo sanguíneo, solo por si eran necesarios.

-Ok aquí vamos- solté un suspiro y di un trago resignada al amargo sabor metalizado de la sangre pero para mi sorpresa – _no sabe mal….no tiene el sabor que tiene normalmente….- _y di mas sorbos hasta que solo escuche un sonido seco ya que no quedaba nada en el vaso.

- ¡Woooooo!- escuche exclamar a Seth

-Se lo tomo todo, me debes 5 dólares Seth- escuche decir Allan divertido.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- dice Thristan mirándome de manera analítica.

-Si no te preocupes es solo que…..- dije de modo vergonzoso.

-¿Solo que? querida….- me pregunta Thristan curioso.

-Quiero mas- dije únicamente y todo quedo en silencio allí me di cuenta de que Jacob no estaba en la habitación,

-Enserio ¿quieres más?- me pregunto Thristan algo sorprendido.

-Si…. Sabía bien- comete sin darle importancia.

-De acuerdo….¿eh?….te traeré otro vaso enseguida querida- dice Thristan mientras camina hacia la puerta y varias veces se giraba para mirarme hasta que salió por completo de la habitación.

-¿Y Jake?- pregunte Allan y Seth se miran.

-Jacob salió de la habitación cuando diste el primer sorbo del vaso- me responde Seth mas yo no digo nada a los segundo Thristan regresa y me acerca otro vaso el cual tomo rápidamente igual que el anterior, pero ahora tenía una gran apetito.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte a Allan la mira su reloj de muñeca.

-son las 2 PM Bella- me dice el distraídamente mientras se acerca a las cajas de pizza- Bien ¿quién quiere pizza?, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre.

-¡Oh! yo quiero una- Dice Seth emocionado mientras tomaba la caja que le entregaba Allan- si tocineta.

-Yo también quiero- le dije a Allan y él me puso una caja sobre mis piernas la abrió y en ella pude ver una pizza de peperoni que se veía deliciosa quise tomar un trozo pero no tenía fuerzas, doy un suspiro pero de repente veo una mano muy familiar tomar un trozo de pizza y acercarlo a mis labio giro mi vista y veo que es Jacob el cual me daba una gran sonrisa, la cual trate de corresponder fallidamente y al final decidí dar una mordida.

-¿Sabe bien?- me pregunta el y yo le respondo con asentimiento de mi cabeza en forma afirmativa, el toma el mismo trozo de pizza que me dio y de un bocado se la come yo solo lo mire sorprendida ante eso escuche a Allan reír.

-Jajá jajá eso si es tener una gran boca- Dice Allan divertido y Seth ríe con él, Jacob solo me da una sonrisa alegre y exclama – Deliciosa- así entre risas y comentarios de Allan terminamos todos de comer, bueno yo solo pude con dos pedazos de pizza, Allan devoro una completa, Seth y Jacob se comieron 2 pizzas cada uno, aparte también devoraron un par de hamburguesas y una ración de papas fritas que Allan les preparo todo acompañado como por dos litros de gaseosa de naranja que ambos se tomaron como si fuera agua yo solo los miraba comer sorprendida- _que gran apetito …..Debe ser porque son hombres lobos_-pensé veía como ahora Jacob y Seth competían para ver quien comía más rápido claro esto promovido por Allan, el cual estaba acostado a mi lado en la cama observamos como Jacob salía vencedor al comer la 4ta hamburguesa. A los minutos entro nuevamente Charlie junto a Catherine venían hablando amenamente.

-Bella querida ¿como estas?- me dice Catherine dulcemente.

-Estoy bien Catherine-Dijo algo más animada.

-Si mama, no ves que esta mejor gracias a mi presencia yo soy milagroso, mira nada más a Bella hasta a recuperado un poco de color y tiene mejor aspecto que hace un rato- dice Allan en un tono pretencioso mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros Catherine se ríe al igual que Seth, Charlie solo gira sus ojos y Jacob solo miraba a Allan cautelosos podía notar que el aun no podía confiar en los Muller del todo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? - pregunto Allan

-Fue a buscar algunas cosas según me dijo- le respondió Catherine mientras se acercaba a la ventana rota- Pero… ¿qué le paso a la ventana?….Allan- dice ella en un tono acusador mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-QUE!…no fui yo…..tengo a una human hombres lobos de testigos- dice el alarmado-Vamos Seth dile que fue Charlie.

-Es cierto fue Charlie- dice Seth divertido por la expresión de Allan.

-Lo siento Catherine, fue mi culpa trataba de escapar del aroma de la sangre- dice Charlie algo apenado-prometo pagar los daños.

-No te preocupes por eso, es que normalmente es Allan el que rompe una ventana o algo por algunos de sus berrinches cuando pierde en los videojuegos con Thristan-comenta Catherine tranquilamente.

-Mama eso no es cierto- replico Allan avergonzado sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso que resaltaba mucho debido a sus pálida piel, escuche a Seth reír más fuertes, Jacob miraba divertido a Allan al igual que Charlie.

-Acaso no es verdad que tú te molestas cuando tu hermano te vence en los videojuegos y que dices que ¿cómo es posible que un vejestorio como él? puede vencer a tu increíble persona- ahora Catherine se burlaba de su hijo este solo estaba cruzado de brazos a mi lado.

-Es que es la verdad, ¿como él es tan bueno?, si cuando él nació casi era la edad de piedra o la era del renacimiento yo que sé, ¿cómo es posible que me gane en los videojuegos?, se que él hace trampa, ¡lo sé!- decía Allan con un tono de leve molestia.

-¿Tienes videojuegos?- pregunto Seth con un leve emocionado.

-Si ¿quieres jugar?- le dijo Allan igual de emocionado.

-Si claro- respondió Seth y Allan desapareció en poco segundos ambos se encontraban frente al televisión pantalla plana que había en la sala sentados en el suelo jugando.

-Bueno eso los mantendrá distraídos- dice Charlie el cual estaba sentado a mi derecha en la silla que él suele ocupar- aunque el loco de Allan tienen razón en algo te vez algo mejor que esta mañana- decía mientras daba una suave caricia a mi mejilla pude sentir sus frío dedos rozar mi delicada piel los cuales me dejaron una sensación de hormigueo donde toco.

-Creo que el beber sangre …..Hace efecto a el bebe- dice Catherine algo incomoda- pero lo único que importa es que está funcionando.

-En eso tienes razón- comento Jacob distraídamente mientras veía a Allan y a Seth jugar.

- Si a decir verdad me siento con algo más de fuerza- un grito se escucho en la sala.

-QUE DEMONIOS! TU TAMBIEN HACES TRAMPA , NO ES POSIBLE QUE TU TAMBIEN ME GANES ARGGGGG!- gritaba Allan molesto mientras lazaba el joystick del videojuego por los aires y Jake lo atrapaba con una mano.

-oye cálmate – dice Seth divertido

-Es que no es justo – comento Allan con un puchero.

-oye Jake no quieres jugar con nosotros- Seth daba palmaditas al suelo para que se sentara.

-claro porque no- dijo Jacob mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Seth y comenzaban ahora los 3 a jugar como si fueran unos niños y así paso toda la tarde entre risas, gritos de Allan y charlas entre Catherine y Charlie, llego la noche y Thristan había vuelto de sus diligencias al hacerlo me izo tomar nuevamente sangre, él dice que lo hará cada 4 horas, era la hora de la cena y como siempre Allan preparo la cena que como siempre estuvo deliciosa a pesar de que yo no comiera mucho, pero pude ver que Seth y Jacob comieron nuevamente cantidades impresionantes de comida, al terminar los 4 de cenar estábamos todos mirando una película en el gran televisor de pantalla que había en la sala y sin darme cuenta caí dormida plácidamente olvidándome de todas las persona a mi alrededor.

-12/09-

Me encontraba en el sofá con mi ahora mejor amigo "El Vaso" como lo titulaba Jake, en donde estaba mi ración matutina de sangre, mi aspecto increíblemente mejoro bastante cosa que alegro a todos, pero había algo que me resultaba incomodo mejor dicho alguien me hacía sentir de esa manera ya que frente a mí se encontraba Thristan con una cámara de video grabándome, hacia anotaciones y notas verbales sobre mi estado y desarrollo, me hacía sentir como un experimento de laboratorio, esto se izo una rutina técnicamente diaria desde el descubrimiento de mi embarazo, si lo se, debería de estar acostumbrada pero igual es incomodo todos los días el hace la misma rutina y cuando le preguntaba el porqué, el simplemente responde – Es por el pro de la ciencia o esta es mi única oportunidad de tratar una situación como esta o porque soy un hombre de ciencia y mi favorita de todas sus respuestas es porque le resulta _fascinante_- deje que Thristan hiciera todo lo que tenía que hacer mientras yo solo lo miraba.

-Y listo hemos terminado Bella- dice el feliz.

-Me alegro, enserio Thristan tienes que hacerlo todos los días.

-Bella ya te lo he dicho esto es…- mas no lo dejo terminar

-si ya lo sé porque te resulta fascinante- concluyo el solo me da un sonrisa avergonzada.

-Disculpa que te moleste tanto querida.

-No hay problema Thristan tranquilo- fue lo único que dije después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer como modo de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho, vi como guardaba sus notas mas no la cámara que aun seguía en su pedestal y encendida.

-Thristan olvidaste la cámara- le dije despreocupadamente.

-Ah! Si olvide decírtelo hoy haremos una prueba nueva- me dice el tranquilamente mientras me miraba.

-¿Una prueba nueva? ¿Qué es?- le dije curiosa y expectante.

-Bueno veras, cuando mantenía en observación a Allan, el me comento una vez que el recordaba algunas cosa de cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre- yo lo miraba algo sorprendida ante esa revelación y deje que siguiera con su explicación- el dice que no era todo claro, pero que lo que más recuerda es la voz de su madre por eso he decidido a hacer una prueba de voz para ver si el bebe es consciente y reacciona ante los ruidos, para probar si aun estando en tu vientre el tiene noción de su entorno.

-Ya veo – dije mientras miraba mi vientre

-Bien quieres comenzar.

-Sí.

-Bueno que te parece si comienzas tu háblale- dice el mientras me miraba fijamente yo guarde silencio unos segundos pensado en que decirle mas no me venía nada a la cabeza a decir verdad, no sabía que decir sentía un nudo en mi estomago por los nervios.

-Bebe puedes escucharme….- fue lo único que dije mas no sentí nada extraño ni un movimiento, Thristan solo me miraba expectante.

-Dile algo más Bella, recuerda que al parecer el reacciona mas ante ciertas situaciones o cuando estas alterad o nerviosa- me dice el mirando mi vientre.

-Oye bebe, sabes que te quiero mucho aunque no hallas nacido, muchos están esperando con ansias a que salgas sobre todo yo- dije dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi vientre a los pocos segundo sentí un suave golpe en vientre y detuve mi mano donde él había golpeado, una sonrisa tonta se asomo por mi rostro.

-¿ha golpeado?- me pregunta Thristan expectante y ansioso.

-si lo ha hecho ,le he hablado dulcemente y a reaccionado.

-Bien muy bien, pero eso no asegura nada aun, ahora porque no le dices otra cosa.

-Bebe puedes escucharme mi niño, si es así golpea otra vez- le dije dulcemente repitiendo la acción anterior y en efecto a los pocos segundos sentí un suave golpe.

-Increíble Allan, tenía razón ya el niño en tu interior razona, eso quiere decir que su desarrollo acelerado no es solo físico sino también racional, fascinante sigue hablándole- decía Thristan emocionado mientras volví a hacer anotaciones y notas grabadas, después de 5 minutos de hablarle y el racionar a mi voz no pude evitar sentir una emoción inmensa la cual izo que una lagrima se me escapara y yo limpie con mi mano, en esos momentos Jacob y Charlie entraban a la sala junto a Catherine la cual se me acerco rápidamente a mi lado y tomaba mis manos emocionada.

-Bella querida no es emocionante- decía ella extasiada de la emoción lo podía ver en su mirada.

-En verdad, es increíble a decir verdad -decía Charlie mientras se nos acercaba y me daba una sonrisa paternal.

- Si es cierto- dice Jacob algo incomodo pero nadie dijo nada.

-¿Y donde están Allan y Seth?.

-O fueron a dar una vuelta Allan se pone de mal humor si no tiene algo dulce a la mano de seguro que fueron a comprar helado- dice Catherine tranquilamente- o se me olvidaba Bella tengo que mostrarte algo- ella dio un salto de mi lado y desapareció, a los segundo volvió con una bolsas en sus manos me quede helada al leer los nombre en las bolsas-_Carters, Childrens Place, Tommy Hilfiger, Polo, Osh Kosh….o por dios ella es como Alice, que no sea lo que estoy pensado, que no sea ropa de bebe cara_-pensé suplicante Catherine llego al sofá sentándose a mi lado tomo una de las bolsas y del interior saco un hermoso conjunto enterizo color verde suave las puntas de las mangas y cuello era de un verde más oscuro y tenia al lado derecho bordado unas notas musicales todo era parte de un conjunto que traía su gorrito y babero mis dedos sintieron la delicada tela rozando cada nota musical.

-¿A que no está lindo? ¿Cierto? y debes ver lo otros- hablaba Catherine emocionada mientras sacaba mas ropa de las bolsas y las colocaba en mi regazo mas yo no le prestaba atención seguía mirando las notas musicales un recuerdo amargo vino a mi mente- _es_ _cierto esto me recuerda a las notas musicales de las hoja con partituras del piano de Edward cuando el tocaba mi nana_- pensé tristemente mas la voz de Catherine me saco de mi mundo de desolación.

-Bella ¿me escuchaste?- dice ella mirándome algo preocupada- veo que no te han gustado.

-No, no, no, Catherine no es eso es que solo estaba pensando en que esto debió ser muy costoso- le dije rápidamente y como si eso hubiese sido una ofensa ella me dio una mirada feroz que me erizo los pelos de la nuca.

-Bella querida, hasta cuándo vamos a tener esta conversación y créeme que me molestare y tú no quieres eso verdad- decía dulcemente mientras seguía mirándome de manera feroz, juro que sentí su mirada quemarme por su intensidad.

-Si…..no diré nada más….gracias- dije nerviosa y como arte de magia ella cambio su mirada a una alegre y maternal mientras me daba una caricia en el cabello.

-Me alegro querida- ella volvía a usar su tono alegre mientras yo temblé ligeramente ante su repentino cambio de humor, cosa que me pareció aterrador.

-Eso sí que dio miedo – escuche a Jacob susurrarle a Charlie y el solo exclamo un- ujum- como afirmación y todo volvió a la normalidad mientras que Catherine me hablaba de la ropa para bebe y me las mostraba me di cuenta de que Charlie se había acercado y sostenía una de las prendas y la examinaba con su mirada.

-Charlie dime a que todas las cosas no son lindas- le decía Catherine extasiada.

-Sí pero tengo una duda…..- decía él mientras miraba la ropa y todos lo mirábamos expectantes a que continuara hablando- y es ¿porque toda es ropa de niño?, no se supone que no sabemos que será.

-Será un niño de eso estoy segura – le respondió Catherine arrogantemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a Charlie de manera segura.

-Madre no puede afirma eso- le dice Thristan el cual apartaba la vista de su laptop de la que no se había separado desde concluyo su pequeño experimento, el en esa laptop tenía todas las anotaciones, fotografías, informes médicos, resultados de análisis, videos etc. todo referente a mi embarazo, Allan decía que esa laptop era la "novia" de su hermano.

-Claro que si querido, yo lo sé yo acerté que tú eras niño, cuando estaba en espera de ti y también acerté con tu hermano- dijo ella con un deje de orgullo en su voz- y se que el hijo de Bella será un hermoso niño.

-Madre…- dijo Thristan en un suspiro y siguió tecleando en su laptop.

-Pues a mí me gustaría que fuese niño también- soltó Charlie de improviso yo solo lo mire algo sorprendida, ahora el mira un conjunto de braguita de color azul oscuro con camisita celesta con una patrulla de policía bordada al frente.

-Vez Charlie coincide conmigo- exclamo Catherine- y a ti Thristan ¿qué te gustaría que fuese?.

-mmmmm a decir verdad una niña- dice el tranquilamente sin despegar su vista de la pantalla de la laptop.

- ¿Y tu Bella?- me pregunta ella a mí a decir verdad me tomo de sorpresa su pregunta no lo había pensado muy bien lo único a decir verdad que me importaba es que estuviera sano.

-Pues a decir verdad no había pensado eso, lo único que me importa es que nazca bien- dije tranquilamente.

-¿Y tu Jacob que crees que será?- le pregunta Catherine noto que él se tensa y su mirada se vuelve algo incomoda aparte de que el rasca su nuca.

-Yo….- dice el mas no puede terminar de darnos a conocer su opinión ya que la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y vemos a Allan con una pierna en el aire ya que el al parecer pateo la puerta y todos notamos como su mirada era de molestia aparte apreciamos que su ropa estaba toda sucia y en algunas partes rasgadas su cabello estaba desarreglado y su cara contraída y roja, pude ver sus fosas nasales moverse violentamente ante cada respiración que el daba.

-**Voy a matarlo…..- **siseo molesto mientras daba unos pasos dentro de la sala y miraba a Jacob fijamente.

-Hermano ¿qué te paso?- dijo Thristan acercándosele tomo uno de sus brazos el cual tenía una mancha de sangre en su camisa manga larga antes gris, Catherine también se acerco algo preocupada por su hijo.

-¿Estás bien hijo?- decía ella preocupada mientras que con sus manos tomaba su rostro y lo limpiaba un poco.

-si estoy bien no te preocupes- mientras la miraba y quitaba sus manos de su rostro.- ya ha sanado la herida no te preocupes Thristan.

-¿ahora si nos dirás que paso loquillo? -le pregunto Charlie.

-Oh si claro que se los diré- el guardo silencio unos segundos y centro su mirada en Jacob- **todo es culpa de ese lobezno de Seth y esa chica loca licántropo- **dijo el molesto mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Jacob.

-¿Que has dicho? – Dijo Jake algo sorprendido- eso es imposible.

- Ah sí pues veras lo que paso fue…

/*Flash Back*/

**Allan P.O.V**

Estaba en el auto de mi hermano junto a Seth conduciendo mientras charlábamos amenamente sobre autos, videojuegos y comida.

-Oye Seth ¿tienes más parientes aparte de Jacob y la chica que llamaste la otra vez?- le pregunte distraídamente mientras miraba la carretera.

-Jacob no es familiar mío aunque yo lo considere un hermano mayor- dice el algo alegre.

-¿eh? de verdad pero pensé que lo eran, es que se parecen mucho y como él te protege y cuida en exceso- le dije mientras lo miraba

-El siempre ha sido así conmigo desde que era pequeño y yo lo admiraba por eso- dijo el alegre pero tu expresión cambio a una triste – incluso estuvo conmigo cuando mi padre murió hace unas semanas atrás.

-Yo disculpa no quería incomodarte – dije algo apenado- ¿y la chica?

-Leah, ella si es mi Hermana y es mayor que yo, ella siempre me cuidaba y mimaba mucho pero cambio mucho después de lo sucedido con su novio, sabes la extraño mucho.

-mmmm me imagino que sí, que te parece si la llamas toma mi teléfono celular- le dije mientras le tendía mi teléfono el solo murmuro un – gracias Allan- y marco rápido el numero y espero a que contestara, pero al parecer nadie contestaba ya que corto la llamada.

-Debe de estar con la manada- dice el decaído.

-Mmmmmm y dime en su manada cuantos son- decidí cambiar el tema ya que me percate de que le era incomodo hablar de su familia y mas al darme cuenta de que no menciono a su madre en ningún momento.

-Pues lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo es confidencial solo miembros de la manada- dice el divertido- es el código

-jajajajajajaja- me reí ante lo que él dijo y seguí conduciendo.

-oye ¿a dónde vamos?- me pregunta el- salimos temprano de la casa y hemos conducido toda la mañana.

-Bueno vamos camino a Portland, tengo que buscar unas piezas para mi motocicleta y al parecer tuvo problemas el envió y tengo que ir directo a la cede- le explique.

-mmmmm tienes una motocicleta, Jacob es un experto restaurando y reparándolas, recuerdo que antes de irnos él había restaurado una antigua Harley se veía increíble y le pagaron muy bien por eso, recuerdo que me invito a comer pizza ese día.- dice el alegre al recordar ese momento agradable- deberías dejar que el revise tu motocicleta por cierto que modelo es.

-Es una Suzuki Hayabusa 1300 negra.

-Wohaooo te gusta la velocidad.

-No tienes ni idea- le dije mientras aceleraba el auto de y él se rió por el repentino aumento de velocidad, a la hora ya nos encontrábamos en la ciudad de Portland.

-Ya llegamos- nos encontramos frente a la oficina de correo- bueno Seth esto puede ser algo tediosos si quieres puedes dar una vuelta por la ciudad o comprar algo que necesites.

-No, no te preocupes a demás no tengo dinero- decía el algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes por eso toma- le dije mientras sacaba mi billetera y le extendía unos 200 dólares.

-¿Qué? no puedo aceptarlo es mucho dinero- decía el pero yo seguía insistiendo 10 minutos después al fin logre que tomara el dinero.

-Bien te veo en 1 hora aquí mismo y si no me encuentro aquí puedes buscarme en el restaurante de la esquina, suelo ir allí por su delicioso pastel casero de manzana así podríamos almorzar allí- le decía mientras señalaba hacia mi derecha.

-Está bien nos veremos dentro de una rato Allan -dice el mientras comenzaba a caminar entre las persona yo entre a la oficina de correo, después de 1 hora y 20 minutos salí de la oficina de correo con mi paquete y una horrible jaqueca mire mi reloj eran las 12 y 30 – _Seth debe de estar en el restaurante_- pensé tome camino hacia el lugar que le había dicho, pero antes de poder llegar vi que Seth venia hacia mí con una bolsa en su mano y caminaba muy rápidamente hasta que llego hasta mi, tomo mi brazo y me comenzaba a arrastras hasta donde teníamos aparcado el auto, el sonido de algo caerse llego a mis oídos pero como está concentrado en que no se me cayera el paquete que tenía en mis brazos no le preste atención yo me separe de él y lo mire extrañado.

-Seth ¿pero qué demonios te pasa?- le dije algo molesto.

-Allan tenemos que irnos ahora, no me puede ver- decía el nervioso y algo alterado.

-¿De qué hablas?¿ quién no puede verte?.

- Mi hermana esta aquí- dice el mientras me mira fijamente pude notara la preocupación en su mirada.

-Y eso es bueno no, podrías aprovechar y verla

-¡NOOOOOO! ELLA NO PUEDE VERME- grito el desesperado y comenzó a correr hacia el auto y yo lo seguí caminado rápidamente.

-¡Hey!, ¡Hey!, espera- le dije al llegar al auto y vi que el miraba hacia todos lados iba a decirle algo mas hasta que escuchamos el grito de una mujer al final de la calle por donde habíamos venido y a lo lejos pude ver a una mujer muy parecida a él corriendo hacia nuestra dirección.

-Allan veámonos te lo suplico- decía Seth angustiado yo quite los seguros del coche entramos, arranque y acelere rápidamente haciendo un chirrido con los neumáticos mientras que nos alejábamos pude ver por el retrovisor a la chica la cual era muy linda por cierto.

-¡SETH!- fue lo último que escuchamos por su parte hasta que se perdió a lo lejos, estábamos saliendo de Portland ambos en silencio el cual yo decidid romper.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que pasa?- le pregunte seriamente sin apartar mi vista de la carretera, pude ver el letrero que nos avisaba que estábamos abandonando Portland.

-Ella es mi hermana Leah- dijo el únicamente.

-¿Y porque demonios saliste huyendo como si fueras un criminal?.

-Porque lo soy….yo soy un desertor al igual que Jacob- yo lo mire sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir como que ustedes son unos desertores?- le pregunte

-Nosotros abandonamos la manada y desobedecimos al consejo de ancianos para ir en busca de Bella y Charlie o mejor dicho ese fue Jacob, después cuando el huía yo me uní a él abandonando así ambos la reserva, eso nos convierte en desertores y en traidores si algunos de la manada nos ve el resto de la manada se enterara e irán detrás de nosotros- al escuchar eso yo frene el auto bruscamente.

-QUE! Y AHORA ES QUE VIENES A DECIR ESO, DEMONIOS- le grite el me miro algo preocupado.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo como logro encontrarme si yo tengo el….- el guardo silencio repentinamente y comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos su rostro se puso pálido- ¡Oh por Dios! olvide el amuleto que me dio Jake.

-¿Amuleto? ¿Qué amuleto?– le pregunte algo frustrado mientras volvía a arrancar el auto y comencé a aumentar la velocidad necesitaba llegar rápidamente a casa.

-Es un amuleto que tiene una mezclas de hiervas que esconde nuestro rastro de los otros hombres lobos, Jake me dio la mitad del suyo así pudimos mantenernos escondidos de la manada hasta ahora pero debí olvidar tomarlo cuando salimos de la casa- dijo el preocupado y avergonzado.

-Dios Seth ¿cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante?- le reclame.

-Lo siento lo siento.

-Ahora que haremos, no podemos ir directo a la casa seguirán nuestros rastros maldición- dije frustrado y Seth guardaba silencio- será mejor que llame a mi hermano –dije mientras buscaba mi teléfono el cual no encontraba.

-¿Pero qué demonio? ¿Dónde está?- seguía buscando y no lo encontraba en esos momentos llego a mi mente el recuerdo del sonido de algo caerse cuando Seth me arrestaba- Maldición el teléfono se me cayó cuando me estabas arrastrando.

-Lo siento mucho en verdad- dice Seth apenado

-Ya basta deja de estar disculpándote ya no se puede hacer nada, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar una solución a este problema, dime crees que tu hermana nos este siguiendo- le pregunte tratando de recuperar la postura y pensar claramente.

-No lo sé a decir verdad- dice el dudoso y yo solo lo mire note que él estaba algo perturbado y temeroso- _debe de estar muy preocupado por todo esto_- pensé estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que expresión cambio a una de terror y me grito.

-¡ALLAN! ¡CUIDADO!- yo miro al frente y veo a unos pocos metros un camión a todo velocidad que se dirigía hacia nosotros, yo rápidamente gire el volante apartándonos del camino haciendo que nos saliéramos de la carretera deteniéndonos en la grava y casi estrellándonos contra un árbol escuche la bocina del camión a lo lejos, levante mis vista del volante y vi el cristal del parabrisas cuarteado.

-Seth ¿estás bien?– me gire a verle note que él estaba masajeando su frente y vi que el cristal de su lado estaba roto.

-Si no te preocupes- dice el riendo nerviosamente y mirando el agujero en el cristal- nosotros los hombres lobos tenemos las cabeza dura- yo me rió ante lo que dijo ambos salimos del auto.

-Mierda mi hermano me matara, mira como ha quedado su auto- le dije a Seth al ver el cristal roto y una llanta reventada.

-Tienes repuesto de la llanta- me pregunta Seth.

-sí, si hay uno en la maleta del auto – le digo, escucho a Seth dar un gruñido me giro para observarlo el mira hacia el bosque tenso.

-Tenemos que irnos ella está cerca- me dice el seriamente al escuchar eso en menos de un minuto la llanta estaba cambiada y ambos yacíamos en el interior encendí el auto y comencé a andar a toda velocidad nuevamente.

-Buenos ya sabemos que nos está siguiendo ¿qué haremos ahora Seth?.

-Tenemos que llegar a una ciudad ella no podrá andar en su forma de licántropo allí- me dice él mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Tenemos que desviarnos entonces- le dije mientras cambiaba nuestro rumbo pasaron como unos 20 minutos en silencio yo estaba meditando el que hacer y repentinamente frente en nuestro camino hay as bien?onde nuestro rastro aun gran lobo color gris claro lo que provoca que frene bruscamente y nos quedamos allí mientras que el lobo nos miraba fijamente, pude escuchar como lazo un gruñido yo me gire para ver a Seth el cual no apartaba la vista del lobo.

-¿Así que ese lobo es uno de tus amigotes?- le pregunte a Seth sarcásticamente.

-No ella es mi hermana- dijo el únicamente yo volví a mirar a la ahora loba que estaba frente a nosotros.

-No voy a volver Leah- decía Seth era obvio que le hablaba a su hermana, pude escuchar otro gruñido por parte de la loba yo me puse tenso ante esto apreté el volante con mis manos.

-Seth, creo que está molesta- le dije preocupado ya que pude ver como ella tomaba una pose defensiva y su cabello se erizaba.

-Seth….- mas no pude decir nada ya que Seth pasó su pie y presiono el acelerador con mi pie incluido haciendo que los neumáticos rechinaran y soltó el freno, lo que izo que saliéramos disparados hacia la loba, la cual se quito del camino todo eso lo izo tan rápido que yo quede helado.

-SETHHHH ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?- grite tratando de recuperar el control del auto, el cual se movía en zig- zag por la carretera y no podía quitar el pie del acelerador porque Seth aun lo pisaba.

-TU SOLO CONDUCE- me grita el de vuelta.

-SI CLARO PARA TI ES FACIL DECILO, QUITA EL MALDITO PIE AHORA-

-NO PUEDO SACAR MI PIERNA ESTA ATORADA- decía el nervioso tratando de sacar su piernas del reducido espacio.

-QUE!- le grite de vuelta volví mi vista a la carretera y vi una curva muy cerrada y nosotros nos acercábamos velozmente- DEBES DE ESTAR BROMEANDO!- fue lo último que grite antes de que nuestro auto se estrellara contra la baranda de seguridad atravesándola y salimos volando por los aires ya que había una pendiente de uno 10 metros de alto pude escuchar a Seth gritar, pude sentir el primer impacto del coche contra la tierra y después como yo golpeaba mi cabeza contra el techo del mismo ya que al parecer comenzamos a girar por la pendiente y todo para mí se volvió negro.

-Allan, Allan ¿me escuchas? despierta o Leah ¿qué voy a hacer?- escuche a Seth hablar algo temeroso yo poco a poco comencé a recuperar la conciencia y vi el rostro de Seth mirándome preocupado- Allan me alegro que despertaras estaba preocupado

-¿Que paso?, mierda mi cabeza siento como hubiese salido disparado del auto- dije tomando mi cabeza la cual daba vueltas.

-A decir verdad lo hiciste saliste disparado del auto cuando nos salimos del camino, no sabes el susto que me pegaste al verte tirado en el suelo- exclama el entre aliviado y preocupado- ¿estás seguro que estas bien?

-Si no te preocupes- le decía pude sentir un escozor en mi brazo derecho el cual mire y vi una herida la cual se estaba comenzando a cerrar.

-Increíble, tú también puedes curarte rápidamente como yo- comento Seth algo impresionado.

-Así que este tipo no es humano- escuche una voz cínica a mi derecha me gire y vi a una chica de unos 20 años la reconocí como la hermana de Seth a decir verdad me quede algo impresionado con ella, era muy atractiva tenía una figura muy atlética y delgada con una hermosa piel cobriza y cabello negro hasta los hombros al igual que sus ojos oscuros acompañados de largas pestañas negras junto a un rostro perfilado y labios tentadores, con largas piernas estilizadas, vientre plano y pecho de un muy buen tamaño esto se podía apreciar muy bien ya que llevaba puesto únicamente un top deportivo negro junto a un short de licra muy corto a juego que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, claro todo esto anteriormente mencionado quedo opacado gracias a su mirada amarga y expresión molesta.

-Leah cierto-dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y le tendía mi mano mas ella no izo ningún indicio de querer corresponder a mi saludo.

-Seth ¿qué demonios es este tipo no huele a un ser humano?- le dice ella a su hermano ignorándome olímpicamente.

-Hermana por favor- dice Seth apenado.

-Oye mal educada yo aun estoy aquí- le reproche algo molesto.

-Cállate extraño- me dice ella mordazmente

-No me mandes a callar loba amargada- le dije en igual tono, ella y yo nos miramos amenazadoramente.

-¿Como me has dicho bicho raro?- escupe ella

-Hermana por favor no comiences una pelea- decía Seth interviniendo en nuestra disputa.

-Bicho raro, mira quien lo dice loba sarnosa- escupí de igual manera así su persona, ella lanzo un gruñido feroz y antes de poderme darme cuenta ella se arrojo sobre mí en su forma lobuna y me lanzo contra el suelo mi cabeza reboto ante el impacto y pude escuchar mis costillas crujir debido a su peso pude sentir su aliento contra mi rostro y ver su hilera de colmillos peligrosamente cerca de mí, ella iba a morderme cuando otro lobo color arena embistió a la chica loba quitándomela de encima yo de a poco me puse de pie y vi que al lobo color arena me cubría- _Así que esta es tu forma de licántropo Seth_- pensé al mirarlo él se gira para verme y me hace una seña con la cabeza que entendí como un "VETE AHORA".

-No voy a dejarte- le dije mas el solo me seriamente y lanza un bufido escuche un gruñido fuerte y me di cuenta de que fue su hermana.

-Oye fierecilla cálmate no quiero problemas, más bien porque no te calmas y arreglas los asuntos que tengas pendientes con tu hermano, más bien deberías agradecer que ambos se ven nuevamente y darse un abrazo yo que sé como buenos hermanos que son- dije tratando de alivianar el ambiente tenso que había y al parecer funciono porque ambos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y se adentraron al bosque dejándome solo unos momentos, en ese instante me di cuenta de una montón de chatarra comprimida que parecía haber sido un auto yo me puse pálido al verla y corrí hasta la pila de escombros que ante había sido el auto de mi hermano.

-¡OH POR DIOS! THRISTAN VA A MATARME ¿Por qué?!... ¿PORQUE DIOS ME HACES ESTOOOO?….SOY MUY SEXY Y ENCANTADOR PARA MORIR A MANOS DEL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO, COMO VAS A PRIVAR AL MUNDO DE ALGUIEN TAN PERFECTO COMO YO!- grite arrodillado en el suelo al lado de la pila de escombros.

-Allan- escuche a Seth a mis espalda me gire para verle, él se encontraba detrás de un árbol note que no tenia ropa y ocultaba su desnudez con el - Allan podrías volver a la casa prometo regresar cuando termine de hablar con mi hermana.

-¡QUE!- exclame yo sorprendido y molesto.

-Gracias sabia que me entenderías nos vemos- dijo el rápidamente y desapareció en el bosque tan rápido que no pude reaccionar, dejándome allí solo en medio del bosque junto a lo que alguna vez había sido el volvo de Thristan.

-**SETH** **TU LOBO DE CUARTA VOY A MATARTEEEEEEEEEE**-grite al viento molesto.

/*Fin del Flash Back*/

-Y eso fue lo que paso, así que decidí volver a la casa- termino de contar su anécdota Allan todos lo mirábamos en silencio.

-¿QUE MI AUTO QUEDO DESTRUIDO? ALLAN- grito Thristan molesto

-¿QUE SETH SE ENCONTRO CON LEAH? – grito Jacob desesperado.

-¡HEY! NO ME GRITEN, NO FUE MI CULPA, YO SOLO SOY UNA VICTIMA- grito Allan en su defensa.

-YA DEJEN DE GRITAR AHORA- rugió Charlie y todos guardaron silencio- bien ahora lo que hay que hacer es ordenar nuestras prioridades, Allan Seth no dijo que haría.

-No solo dijo que volvería cundo hablara con su hermana.

-No puede ser tengo que ir por el – dice Jacob dispuesto a salir de la casa pero Charlie lo detiene.

-Espera Jacob, déjalos que ellos resuelvan sus problemas, si Seth dijo que volvería confía en él es hora de que dejes que el tome sus propias decisiones- hablo Charlie en un tono seguro, el mira a Catherine y esta le sonríe.

-Pero yo dije que lo cuidaría y estaría con el- decía Jake algo decaído.

-Lo sé Jacob pero debes dejarlo, te prometemos que si para mañana no ha vuelto te ayudaremos a buscarlo- le aseguro Catherine el solo la mira y da un suspiro de resignación.

-Además esa chica es su hermana no creo que le haga algo, cierto- dice Thristan uniéndose a la conversación.

-Tienes razón, está bien pero si no aparece a esta misma hora mañana salgo y lo busco- dice Jake aun dudoso y tomo asiento a mi lado en el sofá.

-Jacob cálmate el estará bien-le dije tratando de animarlo fallidamente.

-Lo sé, pero es solo que me preocupa-

Las horas pasaban y Seth no volvía en la casa había una cesación de tensión asfixiante, Charlie estaba a mi lado en el sofá, Catherine, Thristan y Allan estaban arriba en el estudio y Jacob se había sentado en el pórtico de la casa a esperar a Seth. Ya era la hora de cenar Allan estaba sirviendo la cena aunque solo comíamos él y yo ya que Jacob no quiso nada ya que seguía esperando afuera, de pronto noto a Allan lanzar un gruñido y Charlie se levanto de su asiento desde afuera pude escuchar perfectamente la voz de Jacob gritar.

-SETH ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS? ¿ QUE HACE LEAH CONTIGO?.

-No puede ser Seth la trajo a la casa- dice Allan mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana y la abría de golpe gritando al exterior-¡SETH IDIOTA! ¿PORQUE LA TRAJISTE A LA CASA? ¡ ESTAS LOCO!.

Pude escuchar un alboroto afuera como unos gruñidos y más gritos ahora se escuchaban los de una chica también junto a los de Jacob.

-Allan quédate con Bella- dice Charlie mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Que pasa Allan?- le pregunte mirándolo.

-Es Seth volvió pero se trajo a su hermana con él y ella está formando un alboroto afuera, más le conviene no hacer enfadar a mi madre- dice el acercándose a mí y sentarse a mi lado tomo nuevamente su plato y comenzó a comer tranquilo yo solo lo miraba- ¿_cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?_-pensé hasta yo me sentía incomoda por el escándalo de afuera.

-Allan ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le pregunte

-Normal ese revuelo de allá afuera no es mi problema, déjame darte un consejo querida, siempre ignora todo aquello que no tenga que ver con tu persona- decía él mientras me daba una mirada que no pude identificar, iba a decir algo mas pero un grito por parte de Catherine retumbo por todo el lugar.

-**HAGAN SILENCIO AHORA MISMO, Y TU NIÑA SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALMES SINO QUIERES QUE TE ENSEÑE MODALES A LA ANTIGUA**- escuche gritar a o mejor dicho rugir a Catherine y el escándalo de afuera seso, el grito que ella dio fue tan fuerte que provoco que yo temblara ligeramente, Allan lanzo un silbido al aire.

-Te lo dije, no le convenía hacer enfadar a mi madre – dijo el divertido mientras me daba una sonrisa juguetona y yo lo miraba algo asustada en ese momento entro Thristan a la sala con una expresión algo temerosa, lo que hace que Allan lance una carcajada al aire.

-Thristan ¿está todo bien?- el solo me mira dándome una sonrisa.

-Si no hay de qué preocuparse, parece que mi madre controlo todo, Allan termina de comer tienes que acompañarme a borrar el rastro que seguro Seth y su hermana dejaron al venir aquí-

-¡Qué!, pero eso podría tomarnos toda la noche y sabes que yo me pongo de muy mal humor sin mi sueño embellecedor-replico Allan algo fastidiado mientras comenzó a comer más rápidamente hasta terminar todo su plato.

-No me importa, ahora muévete no quiero demorar mucho y dejar a Bella sin mi supervisión- Allan dio un chasquido molesto, tomo su plato vació y desapareció por la puerta que guiaba a la cocina. El fija de nuevo su atención a mí.

-Bella escúchame, cualquier cosa, dolor o molestia que sientas solo tienes que llamarme y estaré aquí en un segundo- me decía el algo preocupado mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado en el sofá.

-No te preocupes Thristan, estaré bien- le dije tranquilamente- pero me puedes decir ¿qué sucedió con Seth y su hermana?.

-Bueno resumiendo lo que entendí del alboroto ese de allá afuera, al parecer la hermana de Seth abandono la manada en la que estaba para buscar a su hermano y ahora quiere unirse a la manada de Jacob, pero él se niega a que se quede y mi madre está tratando de solucionar el problema como mediadora entre ambos junto a Charlie- me explica el.

-mmmm ya veo.

-Y mientras esto se arregla mi madre quiere que borre el rastro que Seth y su hermana dejaron para evitar que mas licántropos lleguen aquí ya que eso sería peligroso, pero como ella está tratando de arreglar el pleito entre ellos y Charlie no tiene mucho autocontrol no queda de otra que Allan y yo vallamos juntos para terminar más rápido, pero como entenderás no quiero alejarme de ti mucho – me dice el mirándome fijamente yo solo me sonrojo por lo que él dijo, vi como el estiro su mano y tomo un mecho de cabello que caí por mi rostro y lo devolvía a su lugar dándome una suave caricia que izo que me sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, no me pasara nada a mi ni al bebe tampoco- dije algo avergonzada, el solo me da una mirada muy dulce estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando escuchamos un sonido que rompe el extraño ambiente que se había hecho entre nosotros.

-Ejem….disculpen por interrumpir pero ya estoy listo hermanito- dijo Allan en un tono divertido y haciendo un gesto sugerente con sus cejas, lo que izo que yo evitara su mirada y Thristan frunciera el ceño.

-Te tardaste mucho- dijo únicamente Thristan.

-Disculpa, es que una belleza como yo necesita tiempo para arreglarse- decía el aun divertido, yo lo mire y note que tenía puesto un conjunto deportivo de color negro con tenis incluidos- sabes así me siento como un ninja.

-Sí, sí, un ninja andando- decía Thristan mientras se levantaba del sofá, allí me di cuenta que el al igual que Allan iba vestido deportivamente de negro lo que hacía que su piel pálida y cabello rubio resaltaran mucho haciéndolo ver muy hermoso y aparte su cabello no estaba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, sino que caía un poco hacia delante haciéndolo ver más juvenil – _y muy atractivo_- yo ante ese último pensamiento sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar eso ultimo de mi mente.

-Bueno Bella nos marchamos ya sabes querida ante cualquier cosa llamas-

-Sí, sí, déjala ya se lo has dicho un millón de veces andando, no sé de qué te preocupas mama y Charlie estarán con ella- decía Allan fastidiado mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta para salir en esos momento Allan gira su cabeza mientras sigue empujando a Thristan y me da una sonrisa sugerente movió sus labios diciendo unas palabras silenciosas que pude leer perfectamente "TE LO TRAERE PRONTO" y lazo varios besos silenciosos al aire yo pude sentir mí rostro arder, escuche como la puerta se cerro y Allan lanzo una carcajada sonora del otro lado.

Yo me quede sola en la sala mire el reloj y vi que eran las 8 y 30 PM a los pocos minutos entra Charlie y Catherine a la habitación, el lucia algo asustado y ella algo molesta.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Donde está Jacob?- les pregunte, Charlie casi corre a mi lado y se sienta a la derecha de mi como si quisiera cubrirse de Catherine usándome de escudo, yo lo miraba confundida debido a que él aun guardaba silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- volví a preguntar Catherine me mira y da un suspiro.

-El está afuera con Seth y su hermana discutiendo ciertos términos- dice ella secamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bella, Leah se quedara ahora con Jacob y Seth aquí- dice Charlie temeroso

-Si va a quedarse pero te lo advierto Charlie, si la chica causa problemas, tú te las veras conmigo- le dice ella seriamente yo solo me quede callada ante la obvia molestia de Catherine.

-Si lo sé y disculpa las molestias pero Leah prometió no causar ningún problema.

-Eso espero- yo seguía en silencio observando su pequeña disputa, el tiempo paso y ya eran las 10 el sueño comenzaba a golpear mi cabeza ya me encontraba en la cama dormitando cuando sentí a puerta abrirse mire y vi que era Jacob el cual tenía una cara de agotamiento, el trato de darme una sonrisa y se acerco a mi tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama.

-Hey te desperté- me dice el algo desanimado.

-No estaba con un pie en el mundo de los sueños cuando entraste- le dije algo somnoliento.

-Perdona no quise hacerlo.

-¿Y dime qué pasa?- el lanza un suspiro y me mira.

-No sé cómo lidiar con esto Bella.

-¿te refieres a lo de Leah?

-Si esto de tener a mi cuidado ya a dos persona.

-¿Que sucede exactamente?.

-Leah abandono la manada de Sam en busca de Seth y ahora quiere quedarse con nosotros y seguirme.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- le pregunte el me da una mirada seria e intensa.

-Bella recuadras cuando te confesé que yo era un hombre lobo y te mencione que soy de un linaje puro- yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y deje que continuara- bueno sabes que también te comente que Sam era el líder en la manda de la Push pero eso no es verdad, el líder legitimo soy yo.

-Pero si tus eres el líder, ¿porque Sam está ocupando tu lugar?- le pregunte confundida.

-Porque yo fui uno de los últimos en despertar y ya Sam tenía experiencia desde hace un par de años además….- el guardo silencio

-¿Además…?- dije yo expectante

-Yo no quería ser el líder Bella, yo no sirvo para eso, por eso cuando los anciano mencionaron el lugar que ocuparía de inmediato les dije que mejor lo tuviera Sam debido a su experiencia, cosa que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero la verdad Bella es que me daba miedo tomar esa responsabilidad- decía el algo abrumado yo le puse una mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo.

-¿Pero miedo de que? Jacob tu hubieses sido un líder excelente-

-No entiendes yo no sirvo para dar órdenes, además seria mi responsabilidad el bienestar de la reserva y de los chicos, tú te imaginas que si bajo mi cuidado algunos de ellos resultase herido o algo peor, no podría vivir con ello.

-Pero sé que tú puedes hacerlo Jake.

-Es que me da miedo Bella es una carga muy pesada para la cual yo no estoy listo, más bien veo que fue un error traer a Seth conmigo pero después de lo que me dijo no podía dejarlo atrás, fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte y ahora está Leah, que niega a irse sino también quiere que yo sea su líder y eso me molesta.

-Vez Jacob allí está la prueba de que tu eres un líder innato.

-¿Que quieres decir?- me mira el dudoso.

-Seth confía en ti tanto que no le importo dejar todo atrás para seguirte y Leah ahora te dice que quiere que tú seas su líder es porque de alguna manera ellos confían en tus decisiones y juicio- él se levanta molesto de la cama y me mira serio.

-Claro que no Bella, Seth es solo un niño que no sabe lo que quiere y Leah lo único que quiere es alejarse de Sam por lo que paso entre ellos.

-Jacob escucha lo que estás diciendo, en verdad piensas esas cosas, es verdad que no conozco a Leah pero en verdad piensas así de Seth, dime ¿porque lo trajiste contigo si sabias que estaba mal?- yo lo mire fijamente y él me sostuvo la mirada.

-Porque yo…porque yo sabía que podía cuidar de el- dijo el amargo

-¿Y tus sabias que podías cuidar de el por?…..-

-Porque mi instinto me lo decía…..es extraño pero sentía que podría cuidarlo, que estaría a salvo conmigo.

-Ves tus propios instintos te lo dicen, eres un buen líder y nadie cambiara eso lo llevas en la sangre Jake- le dije alegre, su expresión se suavizo un poco y me dio una sonrisa suave.

-tienes razón Bella como tú lo dices lo llevo en la sangre-

-Así es – se acerca a mí y me da una abrazo el cual me toma por sorpresa, era tan cálido y reconfortante pero a pesar de eso, sentía una opresión en mi pecho como si fuese una despedida en vez de una momento acogedor, en los brazos de Jake me sentía segura y querida ambos estábamos en un silencio agradable que el rompió.

-¿Y dime Bella como va a llamarse?- me pregunto el ahora ambos estábamos acostados en la cama y él me abrazaba contra su pecho.

-mmmmm – salió de mis labios.

-¡Oh vamos! no me digas que no has pensado en ningún nombre para el bebe-me dijo el divertido y yo me avergoncé.

-No es eso, si pensé un nombre pero solo uno de niña- le dije con un puchero.

-¿Así cual?-

-No te vas a reír-

-No me reiré-

-Prométemelo- lo mire avergonzada.

-Lo prometo como licántropo que soy – dijo el solemne mientras levantaba su mano derecha

-Bien….pues el nombre es….-

-¿Es?….- dijo el esperando a que continuara.

-_Renesmee_ – dije suavemente y Jacob guardo silenció.

-Ren…e…..sn… ¿Qué?- dijo el dudoso.

- Renesmee, Jacob Renesmee – dije algo molesta. -Disculpa es que paréese un trabalenguas Bella- dijo el algo divertido y yo lance un bufido molesta- o no te enojes, es un lindo nombre solo le pondrás ese solo.

-No su nombre completo seria Renesmee Carlie – le dije seria mas él me abrazo suavemente.

-Anda no te enojes, si es un lindo nombre- decía él mientras me ponía ojos de cachorro yo lance un suspiro.- y si es un niño.

-Eso es lo que aun no se - le dije resignada

-mmm, que tal Anthony- yo me quede helada al escucharle decir ese nombre, más guarde silencio- ese era el nombre de mi abuelo materno yo lo quería mucho pero murió cuando era muy pequeño, pero tengo su recuerdo muy bien guardado en mi corazón.- finalizo el nostálgico, mientras tanto mi mente procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar – _Dijo Anthony, por Dios Jacob se cortaría la lengua si supiera que ese es el segundo nombre de Edward_- pensé a amargamente eso me parecía algo irónico, tanto que comencé a reír ante esa idea, Jacob solo me miraba con una mueca rara.

-¿Oye que te pasa?, ¿de qué te ríes?-

-No…. Me….preste atención- dije tratando de recuperar el aire un poco.

-No dime de qué te reías, acaso te causo gracia el nombre que te dije, porque si es así déjame decirte que el que tu dijiste es más gracioso- dice él en un tono de ofendido muy falso y yo solo le di un suave golpe.

-No sabes que más bien me parece un nombre perfecto-

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dice el dándome una gran sonrisa

-Así es si es niño se llamara Anthony, pero le hace falta un segundo nombre- dije dudosa

-mmmmm tienes razón pensemos- y ambos nos sumamos en nuestros pensamientos estuvimos unos minutos diciendo nombres que podrían combinar con Anthony.

-Me rindo, no se me ocurre algún otro nombre- dice Jacob resignado.

-Si yo tampoco…..- mentí descaradamente claro que ya tenía dos opciones para complementar el nombre del bebe y sé que ninguna de los dos le gustara a Charlie o a él, pero será mi decisión al final y así paso el resto de la noche hablando con Jacob el cual me dio a entender que desea que el bebe sea una niña para que según él "se parezca a mi" cosa que yo no quería a decir verdad, para mi sorpresa la idea del que el bebe se pareciera a mi me resultaba desagradable, en verdad aunque lo negara deseaba que mi hijo se pareciera a su padre, si ya sé lo que piensan que soy una masoquista pidiendo algo así pero era la verdad, solo imaginarme tener una versión mini de Edward me daba una alegría o el tener un niña con sus rasgos perfectos me resultaba fascínate y así me quede dormida junto a Jacob esperando la llegada de un nuevo día.

-13/09-

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente mire el reloj y vi que eran las 6 AM, note que Jacob no estaba en la sala debió de haberse ido cuando me quede dormida, mire la ventana y vi los rayos del sol atravesar las cortinas iluminando un poco la habitación, mire ahora el techo meditando acerca de esta sensación que había en mi pecho que más bien fue la responsable de mi despertar, era una sensación abrumadora que se me hacía muy familiar debido a que la misma sensación que tuve cuando él se marcho y me dejo abandonada en el bosque, me removí incomoda en la cama ante tal recuerdo, en ese momento la puerta se abre dejando entrar a Jacob el cual venia de manera silenciosa al parecer no se percato de que estaba despierta.

-Jacob-dije suavemente y el dio un pequeño salto.

-¡Oh Bella! ya te has despertado- decía él mientras se acercaba a la ventana y corría las cortinas lo que izo que se iluminara la habitación y me segara por unos segundos-Dime ¿cómo te sientes?.

-Estoy bien, a decir verdad mejor que nunca – le dije dándole una sonrisa cosa que no era falso, a decir verdad me sentía con mucha energía a pesar de la sensación incomoda en mi pecho.

-Me alegro mucho escuchar eso- él se había acercado a la cama para realizar la rutina de la mañana que era levantarme de la cama y colocarme en el sofá para desayunar juntos.

-¿Y donde están Charlie y Catherine?- le pregunte.

-Ellos se acaban de ir, al parecer Charlie tenía mucha sed y ella lo llevo de caza Catherine dijo que estaría de vuelta antes de que despertaras pero les ganaste- decía el alegre.

-Mmmmm entiendo, ¿Thristan y Allan ya volvieron?

-No, ellos no han vuelto aun- dijo él mientras se acercaba a mí y me levantaba entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente al sofá.

-Jake espera, quiero sentarme yo sola-le dije mirándolo, el me da una mirada dudosa.

-Pero Bella tu pierna y aun estas muy débil-dice el suavemente

-Estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura?- me pregunto a un dudoso.

-Si ayúdame a levantarme- el solo mi miro y dio un suspiro, poco a poco el me bajo al suelo y yo trate de mantener el equilibrio, cosa que no lograba muy bien por el yeso en mi pierna derecha y mi enorme vientre pero Jacob toma uno de mis brazos ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio.

-Espera sueltamente un momento- le dije.

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes estoy bien Jake- el de a poco fue soltando su agarre hasta que quede completamente de pie sola, me sentía orgullosa por este pequeño logro personal di los dos pasos tambaleantes que faltaban para llegar al sofá y lentamente baje hasta donde mi vientre me lo permitió, Jacob al ver esto se apresuro y me termino de ayudar a sentarme en el sofá.

-Bueno eso fue un muy buen avance- dijo el alegre y yo le sonreí en respuesta-Los demás se alegraran de verte mejor.

-Si es cierto- le dije a Jake, en ese momento entro Seth con un par de bandejas en sus manos en los cuales había varios platos con diferentes cosas como por ejemplo hotcakes, huevos revueltos y tocino el al vernos a Jake y a mi sonrió.

-El desayuno está listo- dijo alegre mientras colocaba todos los platos en la pequeña mesa que había frente sofá- buenos días Bella veo que hoy estas mejor.

-Buenos días Seth, me alegra verte- el me da una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Bueno he traído el desayuno, espero que te guste mi hermana lo izo- decía el alegre mentas colocaba los platos y Jacob lo ayudaba-Leah entra ven a conocer a Bella- en esos momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Leah yo me sorprendí al verla ya que la había visto siempre a la distancia más nunca había hablado con ella, tenia puesto un pantalón deportivo que se le veía grande al igual que la camisa deportiva que tenia puesta creo que era ropa de Seth ,Leah al verme tuvo dos reacciones la primera fue sorpresa y la segunda fue una que no pude identificar era como entre tristeza y molestia juntas mas no estaba segura ella dudaba si en acercarse o no.

-Leah cierto- digo yo con el mejor tono amable posible – ven porque no nos acompañas, mucho gusto soy Bella- Seth y Jacob se mantenían es silencio mirando la escena, ella seguía dudando pero a la final se acerco lentamente como con cautela le tendió la bandeja y la jarra de jugo que traía a Seth y este la tomo y le dio un –gracias- y tomo asiento en el suelo como solía hacer junto a Allan.

-Ujum- carraspeo Jacob y la miro seriamente.

-Si eh… hola mucho gusto…Bella – decía ella algo incomoda Seth le izo señas para que tomara asiento a su lado en el suelo cosa que ella izo de inmediato pero no apartaba su vista de mi, era como si me estuviera examinado pero creo que debe de ser normal teniendo en cuenta la situación, de a poco todos comenzaron a servirse el desayuno Jacob me sirvió a mí un hotcake con un poco de tocino y huevo, mientras que ellos se servían como siempre a montones incluso Leah se servía tan exageradamente, todos nos manteníamos en un silencio algo incomodo hasta que Seth trato de romperlo.

-Oye Bella ¿para cuándo crees que nazca el bebe? ya quiero verlo- decía él mientras se metía un gran bocado de tocino.

-No lo sé Seth, según Thristan puede que esta semana o la que viene.

-Bueno ve el lado positivo, no tienes que esperar 9 largos meses para tenerlo- decía mientras mecía sus brazos como si estuviera acunado a un niño yo me reí ante eso al igual que Jake.

-Si eso es verdad.

-Sí, pero mira los efectos secundarios que son el parecer un zombi- dijo Jacob uniéndose a la conversación animadamente los tres reímos.

-Si te imaginas, Bella sería la primera mama Zombi de la historia- comento Seth divertido- mas el sonido de un vaso rompiéndose nos saco de nuestra conversación, todos miramos a Leah la cual tenía fragmento de lo que había sido su vaso en su mano de la cual goteaba jugo de naranja.

-Hermana- dijo Seth preocupado.

-¿Cómo?…¿.como…es posible?….que estén así de tranquilos como si nada pasara- decía ella entre dientes.

-De que hablas hermana-

-**De esto miren nada mas**- rugió ella molesta mientras se levantaba del suelo rápidamente y nos miraba fríamente su mirada me atravesó con un puñal- **como es posible que actúen de los más normal cuando estamos en una casa que pertenece a unos vampiros , que Charlie se convirtiera en uno y que tu- **dijo ella señalándome - **estés esperando el hijo de un vampiro, haber díganme ¿cómo demonios pueden estar tan tranquilos?, acaso yo soy a la única a los que sus instintos le dicen que la mate a ella.**

**-LEAH, CALLATE AHORA-** grito Jacob molesto, él también se levando de golpe molesto lo que provoco que la mesa se volcara y todo cayera al piso, yo mire a Leah asustada e instintivamente lleve las manos a mi vientre, Seth se había levantado también y trata de retener a su hermana.

-Hermana- dice el asustado.

-**NO! Como es posible que tú el macho Alpha meta a mi hermano en un nido de sanguijuelas poniéndolo en peligro solo por ella**- escupió Leah molesta sentí a Jacob gruñir.

-**será mejor que no te atrevas a decir una palabra más o no respondo** – seseo molesto Jacob tanto que su voz no parecía la misma sino más gruesa y amenazadora cosa que me izo estremecer, sentía que en cualquier momento ambos se lanzarían uno encima del otro.

-HERMANA BASTA, SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO- le grito.

-TU NO TE METAS SETH, TU SOLO ERES UN NIÑO- Le grita ella en respuesta.

-NO ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME TRATEN COMO AUN NIÑO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE METAS CON JACOB NI CON BELLA- decía él mientras se acercaba a su hermana, ella lo miro sorprendida creo que no esperaba esa reacción de su parte- Y SI NO TE GUSTA ESTO ENTONCES LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ LEAH- finalizo el apuntando la puerta con su dedo, ella seguía sorprendida pero su vista se volvió hacia mí y me dio una mirada furiosa.

-**Tu…..todo esto es tu culpa maldita ramera de vampiro** – dijo ella tan furiosa que me izo en verdad temer por mi vida.- **todo esto es tu culpa, tu y esos malditos de los Cullen y de ese bastardo que esperas**- yo me quede congelada ante sus palabras no pude decir nada.

-**LEAH CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ** – rugió Jacob furioso dando un paso hacia delante vi como el comenzaba a temblar violentamente, Leah pareció asustarse un poco pero se mantuvo firme y Seth se puso de una vez en el medio entre de Jacob y su hermana temblaba ligeramente de miedo.

-Jacob, por favor no le hagas nada- dijo él en un susurro temeroso, Leah esta aun allí de pie y me miraba con un odio como Victoria lo hacía y la pregunta que no debí hacer salió de mi boca.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te he hecho?- le dije, pude sentir esa sensación molesta intensificase en mi pecho y como yo la hubiese abofeteado Leah me dio una mirada primero furios, luego paso a ser cínica pero sin dejar ser de molestia y me dio una sonrisa retorcida cargada de mas cinismo.

-**No te atrevas**…-siseo Jacob.

-¡**OH" es que ella no lo sabe**- dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa pero su mirada llena de cinismo y molestia volvió ahora más intensa que nunca- **pues veras BELLA todo lo que paso en la reserva fue tu culpa**- yo la mire sin comprender- **El que nosotros despertáramos como hombres lobos y nos volviéramos unos monstruos, El que mi padre muriera, El que Jacob abandonara a su padre, El que mi hermano se fuera de la reserva, todo absolutamente todo es tu culpa y sabes porque**- yo solo la miraba sorprendida ni una palabra salía de mi boca- **porque tú te volviste la mascota de esos vampiros y la ramera de ese Cullen y para que para que este te botara como basura y tu estés esperando a su hijo bastardo**-escupía ella con odio cada palabra que ella decía era como un puñal pero al escuchar como insultaba a mi hijo me enoje y mucho .

-**TU CALLATE, TU NO SABES NADA, METETE CONMIGO PERO NO TE METAS CON MI HIJO EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA**- le grite ella me miro divertida mi reacción, Jacob se acerco a mí para tratar de calmarme pero lo ignore y la seguía mirando a ella.

-HERMANA, SAL POR FAVOR – le grita Seth

-Claro ya me voy – dijo ella tomando camino hacia la puerta pero antes de que saliera le solté unas palabras que no debí, repito nunca debí decir hoy si que no era mi día.

-Sabes Leah, espero que cuando seas madre no le amargues la vida a tu hijo como lo haces con tu hermano- solté mordazmente cosa que hasta a mi me sorprendió, ella detuvo secamente su andar se giro rápidamente, su mirada fue de ira y literalmente gruño, Seth se metió en el camino de Leah que ahora si parecía una fiera.

-**AHORA SI TE MATARE A TI Y A TU BASATRDO**- rugió

-Hermana- dijo Seth reteniéndola, Jacob se puso delante de mi protegiéndome

-Seth sácala ahora-

-Eso intento Jake- decía él a duras penas reteniendo a su hermana.

-**Sabes, no te daré el gusto de verme amargarle la vida a un hijo mío y sabes porque** – exclamo ella entre molesta y amarga pude sentir hasta un toque de tristeza en su voz – **porque yo nunca podré tener un hijo, por eso, por culpa de ser un licántropo, mejor dicho la única mujer licántropo de la manda, en la historia de la tribu ****Quileute, por ser un monstruo asqueroso al que se le privo ese derecho**- yo la mire con algo de pena ante esa revelación- **Ohhhh ni te atrevas a mirarme así** – dijo ella, Seth ya no le hacía resistencia ya que ella no se movía simplemente estaba allí parada mirándome- **y ahora vienes tú la culpable de todo a tener el hijo de un maldito vampiro y todo alegría y felicidad para ti, mientras que los demás sucumbimos a la consecuencias de tus acciones egoístas**- decía ella ahora amargamente yo ante lo que ella decía comencé a sentir una culpa inmensa y mis ojos comenzaron humedecerse un poco- **si eso es lo que eres, una egoísta a la que no le importo nada más que su felicidad mira lo que le paso a Charlie por ejemplo o a Jacob ambos tuvieron que dejarlo todo solo por ti y ¿para qué? para esto**- dijo ella mientras hacía un ademán con su mano- **me das lastima, eres patética, siempre dependiendo de los demás y aprovechándote de ellos como seguramente lo estás haciendo con los vampiros de esta casa**- lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mi rostro y Jacob se giro hacia mí y le gruño a Leah.

-**Leah lo digo por tu bien, vete ahora**- exclamo molesto Jacob mientras me cubría con sus brazos, yo solté unos cuantos sollozos.

-**Vez, allí mismo lo tienes Jacob como perro fiel a tu lado cuando estas lastimada, eres patética**- escupió Leah.

-Leah hermana por favor basta, no empeores las cosas- le dijo Seth suplicante.

-**Solo digo la verdad si ella no la soporta no es mi problema, ya es hora de que alguien le muestre la realidad** – yo me aferre mas a Jacob y ahora lloraba amargamente, porque sabía que una parte de lo que decía Leah era verdad yo era débil y siempre necesitaba a alguien que velara por mí, no me extraña de que Edward se hartara de mí y me abandonara por ser tan patética-**a esta… patética excusa de humana…..no eso es mucho aun para ti ramera de Vampiro**- escupió ella esas últimas palabras con tanto odio que mi llanto aumento, Jacob gruño y antes de que me diera cuenta escuche un estruendo, levante mi vista y vi que era Jacob el cual se había lanzado contra Leah y ahora la tenia contra la pared podía ver como el tenia sus manos sobre el cuello de Leah y la levantaba por encima de su cabeza, Seth estaba desesperado tratando de salvar a su hermana.

-JACOB POR FAVOR DETENTE LA ESTA MATANDO – escuche gritar a Seth yo seguía mirando es escena que me era tan surreal al ver a Jacob así tan fuera de sí- _No…..no, no, no, no, este no es el Jacob que conozco_- pensé asustada podía escuchar a Leah desesperada buscado aire, Seth seguía gritando angustia pero Jacob parecía no ceder más bien parecía que presionaba mas el cuello de Leah.

-Jacob detente- dije asustada mas el no pareció escucharme.

-JACOB – le grite ahora y no pasaba nada, Seth ahora se encontraba colgando en la espalda de de Jacob.

-JACOB…..DETENTE…..-le grite desesperada pero él seguía ignorándome, Leah ahora estaba literalmente azul así que de un impulso irracional me levante rápidamente como pude del sofá, sentí los cristales rotos que había en el piso clavarse en mi pie pero ignore el dolor y comencé a andar lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaba Jake.

-JACOB!- grite una última vez pero al dar mi cuarto paso escuche un horribles chasquido y sentí un horrible dolor en mi espalda que mi izo lanzar una grito inhumano, sentí como caí al piso, estaba en estado de shock debido al dolor no podía sentir mis piernas, solo dolor – _esa fue mi espalda….oh por Dios el bebe…._ - pensé aterrada.

-BELLA!- Grito Jacob y lo vi a mi lado con una cara de terror- Dios ¿qué te ha pasado? esto es mi culpa – decía el aterrorizado quise decirle algo pero repentinamente sumándole al dolor en mi espalda sentía como si algo me desgarrara desde mi interior lo que provoco que yo lanzara un grito desesperado.

-SACALO!- grite angustiada

-SETH, LLAMA A THRISTAN AHORA – grito Jacob que seguía a mi lado, Leah se acerco y tenía una expresión de miedo.

-JACOB ¿QUE HACEMOS? – le grita desesperada

-NO LO SE SETH ¡!- volvió a gritar el yo lleve una mano a mi vientre y ese dolor desgarrador aun seguía lo que provocaba que yo gritara horriblemente en medio de ese infierno escuche a Seth.

-THRISTAN BELLA…- fue lo único que dijo y en un parpadeo Thristan estaba allí en la sala junto a Allan, él se acerco rápidamente y me dio una mirada de espanto.

-¿**QUE DEMONIOS PASO?** – rugió el molesto.

-Yo no lo sé … ella de pronto….grito…yo- decía Jacob tartamudeando

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!- escuche gritar a Allan y yo lance un grito desgarrador.

-SACALO!- volví a gritar- QUIERE SALIR- sentí como me levantaron del suelo y al hacerlo mi espalda crujió lo que provoco otro grito de mi parte.

-Te ha roto la espalda- dijo Thristan serio sentí como me coloco en la cama todo era tan doloroso lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Allan trae la morfina-. Escuche decir a Thristan yo sentí a Jacob tomar mi mano.

-¡Oh Bella! esto es mi culpa, lo siento, lo siento mucho- decía el angustiado yo sollozaba y lanzaba alaridos y comencé negar con mi cabeza dándole a entender que no era su culpa mas una nueva ola de dolor izo que gritara.

-Bella mírame, pronto comenzare a operar- decía Thristan mientras me inyectaba algo en el brazo vi a Allan preparar uso instrumentos a mi lado- así que soporta un poco hasta que la morfina haga efecto- mas no lo seguí escuchado porque el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que me dejaba sin aliento, en un impulso tome su brazo y lo apreté lo más fuerte que pude.

-SACALO! ME ESTA DESGARRANDO POR ADENTRO-le grite molesta

-Pero Bella…..

-QUE LO SAQUES AHORA!.

-¿Dónde está mi madre Jacob?- Pregunto Thristan serio mientras se colocaba unos guantes Allan estaba a su lado.

-Ella…..ella…llevo de cacería a Charlie- dijo el nervioso sentí como apretaba mi mano en forma de consuelo.

-Bien Seth tú y tu hermana vallan por mi madre y Charlie ahora- les dijo Thristan en eso momentos me sentía abrumada y aturdida, pero eso paso a un segundo plano cuando se escucho otro fuerte chasquido cortesía de mis costilla y otro grito salió de mis labios.

-¡Oh por Dios! Thristan la va a matar- Decía Allan asustado sentí mi ropa ser desgarrada comienzo a faltarme el aire, siento que me ahogo ahora mire a Jacob el cual comenzaba a sollozar asustado y apretaba mas mi mano

-Ya Bella pronto pasar todo- decía él entre sollozos- no dejes de mirarme si no dejes de mirarme.- trate de centrar mi vista borrosa en Jake, quería decirle algo pero no podía decir nada, mi garganta estaba seca y comenzaba a llenarse de sangre la cual comencé a toser dolosamente, sentí algo púnzate cortar la piel de mi vientre quise gritar mas no pude y escude un chirrido como si estuvieran cortando algún metal con algo filoso, lance un alarido al sentir las manos frías de Thristan meterse en mi vientre en busca del bebe.

-Pero que…Allan ayúdame mete tus manos ahora - dice el estupefacto sentí las manos de Allan adentrase junto a las de Thristan causado otro grito.

-No puede ser…..!BINGO!– escuche exclamar a Allan sorprendido y Thristan en un movimiento rápido saco al niño de mi interior grite ante eso fue extremadamente doloroso, pero allí no se quedo ya que Allan imito su movimiento lo que caso más dolor para mí, pero el dolor paso a un segundo plano cuando escuche un llanto romper el aire abrí mis ojos los cuales había cerrado sin darme cuenta y allí vi tanto a Thristan como a Allan sosteniendo en sus brazos cada uno un bebe los cuales lloraban yo sentí lagrimas caer de mis ojos y extendí débilmente mi brazo libre para tratar de tocarlos, ellos me extendieron los bebes primero fue Thristan.

-Es un niño – me susurra

-Es una niña- Me susurra Allan extendiéndome al otro bebe ambos estaban en mi pecho y débilmente los abrace y no me había percatado de que Jacob había soltado mi mano, los mire fijamente y me parecieron las cosas más hermosas que vi en mi vida, de mis ojos salían mas lagrimas los analice con mi mirada ambos eran iguales –_Gemelos_- pensé débilmente ambos eran un pequeña cosita rechoncha color rosa y sucios llenos de sangre, tenían los rasgos de él en su mayoría, inclusive pude apreciar que tenían abundante cabello apresar de que estaba lleno de sangre y que este era de color cobrizo como el de él, vi a la niña primero la cual abrió sus ojos dejándome ver un par de ojos idénticos a los míos ella me mira fijamente y me da una hermosa sonrisa torcida como la de el mostrándome sus diminutos dientes perfectos.

-Renesmee- susurre débilmente y ella me da un pequeño gorjeo en modo de repuesta y mueve sus pequeñas manitos feliz, noto todos sus pequeños deditos regordetes todo era tan perfecto en ella, pero otro sonido hace que mire a mi derecha y ver a mi pequeño el cual tenía su pequeño ceño perfecto fruncido al igual que sus lindos labios era tan parecido a su padre.-Anthony- susurre más bien fue un gorgoteo, el pequeño se removió en mi pecho parecía molesto-Anthony- volví susurrar ahora sonó más claro pero muy débil y en esos momento el abrió sus ojos dejándome sorprendida y si me preguntan el porqué esa respuesta es fácil, allí estaba él mi pequeño mirándome como unos increíbles ojos verdes brillantes y para poner la cereza al pastel el me lanzo una sonrisa torcida igual que su hermana pero que a él le hacía lucir igual que su padre yo en mi estado de sorpresa digo su nombre –Edward- débilmente el me mira confuso y después mira a su hermana y luego a mi nuevamente y sonríe, extiende una de sus manitas perfecta tomando la de su hermana y da un gorjeo feliz y su hermana se une a él haciendo ruiditos de felicidad, en esos momento me sentí tan feliz pero tan cansada, quería dormir, cerrar mis ojos y dormir, pero sentía que si lo hacía no volvería a ver a mis dos ángeles, tan sumida estaba en mi mundo con mis hijos y el recuerdo de Edward que no me di cuenta de Thristan tratando de cerrar mi herida, de Allan corriendo de aquí para allá moviendo aparatos y acatando ordenes de Thristan y que Jacob ya no estaba, de repente comencé a sentir que las fuerzas me abandonaban escuche un fuerte ruido y los bebes comenzaron a llorar.

-¡OH POR DIOS BELLA!- era la voz de Charlie, mas extrañamente no podía mover la cabeza ya no podía ver nada, mejor dicho solo escuchaba el llanto de mis hijos y uno que otro grito sentí como me quitaron a los bebes de los brazo, quería oponerme pero no sentía ya mi cuerpo.

-LA PERDEMOS – grito Allan.

-BELLA- escuche a Jacob a mi lado- BELLA VAMOS SE FUERTE QUEDATE CONMIGO.

-ALLAN LA JERINGA -

-AQUÍ-

-BELLA NO TE MUERAS, NO TE MUERA- fue lo último que logre escuchar y ¿creo que era Jacob? ¿o era Charlie? ya no lo sabía todos los sonido me parecen tan distantes que estaban distorsionados y no podía identificarlos solo quede sumergida en la oscuridad la cual me engullo en sus entrañas.

_Una vez hace tiempo me pregunte como iba a morir y si valía la pena morir por un ser amado, lo sé no es una pregunta típica que uno normalmente se hace pero teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento era técnicamente acechada por un vampiro psicópata, que quería mi sangre, que me engaño para encontrarme a solas con él para supuestamente salvar a mis seres queridos, es una pregunta que surge en ese momento y más cuando tienes una pierna rota y estas a punto de ser su cena, sinceramente te lo plateas, dar tu propia vida con el fin de salvar a esa persona amada, si me hubieran hecho es pregunta hace un año atrás yo hubiese respondido sin duda que si valía la pena y ahora heme aquí dicen que al morir vez tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos y déjenme decirles que es cierto yo lo estoy viendo en estos momentos y me doy cuenta de que mi vida fue un completo desastre de principio a fin, desde mi infancia con la separación de Charlie y Reneé, mi poco interés en compartir con Reneé y sus tendencia a mudarse continuamente hasta que nos establecimos en Phoenix, mis continuos accidentes y mi torpeza que me siguió hasta mi adolescencia lo que hacía que visitara constantemente los hospitales los cuales odio, el no ser muy sociable y retraída lo que me izo algo solitaria, pensándolo bien en Forks fue el lugar en donde tuve mi mayor numero de "amigos" si se pueden considerar así, también me di cuenta de mi peligrosa tendencia a meterme en situaciones peligrosas que ponen en riesgo mi vida, retrocedamos una año atrás hasta hoy y veamos la lista, Ser casi atropellada por un auto, si, volverte la novia de un vampiro que desea tu sangre, si, ser acechada por un vampiro psicópata, acosador, asesino, si, interactuar con una familia de vampiros, si, tener sexo con el vampiro que apenas tiene autocontrol contigo y sobrevivir, si, ser acosada por la novia psicópata del vampiro loco que quiso tu sangre pero que tu novio vampiro mato con su familia , si, Ser abandonada por tu novio vampiro, si, ser casi asesinada por la psicópata vampiresa que quería venganza , si, ser salvada por otra familia de vampiros ricos, si, Enterarte de que estas embarazada de un hijo mitad humano mitad vampiro, si, Enterarte de que tu mejor amigo es un hombre lobo peligroso, si, sobrevivir al parto de tus hijos mitad vampiros mitad humanos, eso ultimo NO estoy del todo segura aun, pero seamos sincero mi vida no fue la de los típicos adolescentes claro que no y sabe el porqué, porque me relacione con seres antinaturales, si eso debe ser, me pregunto ¿cómo habría sido mi vida si yo no me hubiese obsesionado con descubrir la verdad sobre Edward y su familia? lo más seguro es que estaría con Jacob teniendo una vida normal ,con citas normales de adolescente, si todo feliz no me malinterpreten ni me digan cínica, seamos sinceros Jacob habría sido la mejor opción si no hubiese estado con Edward, además el seria la opción que todo padre querría como pareja para su hija, estoy segura que Charlie hubiese dado un brazo para que yo me quedara con Jacob y más después del incidente con James y el drama que le hice para que él estuviera a salvo, después de eso Charlie no quiso ver nuevamente a Edward a mi lado lo sé, el no necesitaba decírmelo para darme cuenta, pero aun así no me decía nada porque me veía "feliz ",eso me izo pensar en Charlie era verdad que él y yo no éramos precisamente los más unidos pero sabíamos entendernos, ambos teníamos el mismo carácter y nos incomodábamos con facilidad, no éramos muy exigentes, ni muy expresivos acerca de nuestros sentimientos, pero nos queríamos y eso era lo que importaba, el a diferencia de Reneé no me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería o tratar de averiguar acerca de todo lo que hice obligándome literalmente a decírselo, el en cambio me daba mi espacio y lo respetaba, cosa que yo apreciaba mucho, pero había algo que Charlie y yo no teníamos en común y eso era que a diferencia de mi él era fuerte e independiente, Charlie nunca necesito que alguien velara por él y por su seguridad, el soporto todo el divorcio con Reneé solo y vivió solo todo ese tiempo hasta que yo fui a vivir con él, el a su manera siguió adelante, también me lo demostró cuando se entero de la verdad sobre los Cullen y Victoria, el inmediatamente tomo medidas y trato de protegerme muriendo en el acto sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder aun así el trato de protegerme sin importarle nada, luego sucedió, se convirtió en vampiro solo para poder estar a mi lado y cuidar de mi, en esos momentos las palabras de Leah resonaron en mi cabeza y ella tenía razón yo era patética, siempre necesitaba a alguien que velara por mi y eso me molestaba, recordé a Jacob y como este se volvió mi botes salvavidas después de que Edward me dejara sumida en un mar de depresión del cual él me rescato con sus sonrisas radiantes y buena aptitud regresándome al mundo de los vivos, pero aun así miren lo que paso, por mi culpa el tuvo que dejarlo todo solo por venir a buscarme con la esperanza de que yo estuviera viva y a la final chocar con dura realidad de mi embarazo , pero a pesar de eso él se quedo a mi lado porque me amaba , y eso me volvía egoísta porque no me importaba que él se quedara a mi lado sabiendo como él se sentía al respecto, pero solo pensaba en lo buena que era su compañía y que él me brindaba su cariño incondicional aunque no lo mereciese, sin importarme la consecuencias que eso trajo después en la reserva y en los demás de la manada, como en Seth y Leah, a mi mente vinieron también los Muller, ¡oh! como olvidarme de ellos, que han sido prácticamente nuestra salvación sino hubiese sido por ellos seguramente que Charlie y yo seriamos solo un par de persona desaparecidas que la gente olvidaría con el tiempo, además nos han permitido vivir en su casa sin ninguna queja hasta han permitido que Jacob y Seth se quedaran cosa que aunque no lo parezca se que a Catherine y a Thristan los mantenía tensos esa situación y a Allan bueno, a Allan le da igual todo solo con tal de que sea algo divertido, nada parece molestarle inclusive se lleva muy bien con Seth, pero a pesar de todo siento que me aprovecho de ellos y de su generosidad , otra vez la palabras de Leah retumban en mi cabeza y ella tiene razón soy miserable y no merezco vivir lo único que soy es una oportunista que se aprovecha de los demás solo para mi felicidad egoísta de la cual en verdad no estoy segura siquiera de tener eso felicidad, ¡JA! eso es algo efímero y eso lo comprobé con los Cullen los cuales lo único que hicieron fue tenerme como una mascota, me engañaron, mi hicieron cree que me querían (bueno excluyendo a Rosalie creo que nunca le agrade del todo ) que pertenecía a su familia, pero no todo fue un engaño de su parte, desde el cariño que paternal que me mostraban Carlisle y Esme, desde la amistad de Alice que creía que era mi mejor amiga, esa hermandad que Emmett me mostraba hasta Jasper que a pesar de ser distante compartía conmigo de vez en cuando, pero el peor de todos fue Edward con su "te amare por siempre" todo fue una maldita farsa solo para usarme y botarme como basura cuando tuvo lo que quiso, pero saben que es lo peor que no puedo odiarlos y menos a él y ¿saben porque?, sencillo porque gracias a él pude tener a mis hermosos angelitos. Es cierto Anthony y Renesmee, rectificó lo anteriormente dicho acerca de la felicidad si existe eso lo comprobé cuando vi por primera vez a mis dos hermosos hijos en mis brazos, si lo sé es algo cliché, pero es la verdad y allí vuelve a surgir esa pregunta a mi mente, valía la pena morir por un ser amado en mi caso por 2 , ahora planteándolo mejor y desde este nuevo punto de vista mi respuesta seria la misma que hace un año, SI lo valió y mas por mis hijos y volvería a morir solo para verles sonreír nuevamente, no me importaría quemarme en el infierno solo para saber que estén sanos y salvos como se que lo están ahora, con Charlie, los Muller y Jacob. _

_¿Que si me arrepiento de algunas decisiones que tome en vida?…por supuesto_

_¿Que si me arrepiento de no haber aprendido a valerme por mi misma y depender siempre de los demás?…Mucho._

_¿Que si me arrepiento de haber conocido a los Cullen?….No_

_¿Que si soy una masoquista?…si lo soy._

_¿Que si me arrepiento de haber pasado por todo ese drama dolor y sufrimiento que me costó la vida?…..…No _

_Y saben porque…._

_Porque gracias a todo eso me ayudo a entender una cosa la vida es una completa hija de perra, en la cual no hay lugar para débiles y tontos de los cuales pueden aprovecharse como lo hicieron conmigo. Por eso desde ahora en adelante Isabella Marie Swan, la débil que todos conocían y querían aprovecharse de ella murió._

Puedo sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, precisamente en mi corazón que ahora parecía literalmente arder en fuego, puedo sentir como a poco se extiende por mi cuerpo quemándome grite en mi mente quería moverme pero no podía, solo había oscuridad a mi alrededor mas mis pensamientos negativos aun estaban en mi mente y continué con mi monologo personal al darme cuanta de que esto tal vez era la transformación.

_Porque no volvería a ser la chica ingenua y débil de la cual tendrían que cuidar._

El dolor se volvió insoportable. Acaso estaba en el infierno porque sino esto debe de ser los más parecido, el dolor literalmente me estaba volviendo loca pero lo único que me mantenía racional era la idea de volver a ver a mis hijos.

_No volvería a permitir que nadie me volviera a usar a su antojo_.

El dolor es asfixiante estoy segura que si pudiera moverme seguro que me estaría retorciendo y gritando como loca.

_No volvería a creer en el amor nunca mas no permitiré enamorarme de nadie, nadie se merece mi cariño solo mis seres queridos. _

Ya no tenía conciencia del tiempo que había pasado sumergido en este infierno personal.

_Y estaba segura de tres cosas como hace un año:_

_La primera, Que Isabella Swan había muerta_

_La segunda, Algún día haría pagar a los Cullen por lo que me hicieron sobre todo a Edward._

_La tercera, Cuando ese encuentro suceda mi venganza_ _seria imparable_…..

Ahora que lo pienso mi vida fue una obra hermosamente trágica de Shakespeare como Romeo y Julieta, solo que en mi caso Romeo abandona a Julieta y esta decide apoyarse en el alegre Paris que la ama incondicionalmente, si patético lo sé, pero no me queda nada mas, ahora solo tengo a mis hijos y mis seres queridos, lo único que falta ahora es que este dolor tormentoso termine y comience con mi nueva vida y…...

Mi venganza.


	11. One-Shot I

Hola, hola bueno...Que puedo decir …..En verdad no mucho la navidad ya paso (y para esas fechas yo como siempre de esclava en la cocina y luego la familia te obligue a comer hasta el punto de querer hacerte aumentar 5 kilos en una sola noche….porque las abuelas son así…no puedo ver una hallaca nunca más hasta el próximo año.-.-U)… ahora se acerca año nuevo otro drama total sobre todo en mi familia…pero volviendo al tema espero que ustedes si hallan disfrutados de su Navidad…unas aclaraciones antes:

-¡NO! este no es un capitulo es un One-shot y no se extrañen a partir de aquí cada nuevo capítulo que se publique, posteriormente se publicara un One- shot y dirán ¿porque demonios haces eso ahora? , sencillo para tapar posibles eh….como dijo mi amiga Angie –_huecos o vacios en la historia_- a decir verdad, estos One-shot no estaban en la historia originalmente pero debido al gran salto de "tiempo" que dará la historia en el próximo capítulo ,ella literalmente me obligo escribirlos la situación fue algo así:

**Nota: a estas alturas ya iba a publicar el capitulo 11 pero ella se antojo a leerlo, así que el retraso de su publicación es por su culpa.**

**-Angie**:- leyendo atentamente capítulo 11 del fic -

**-Yo**: mirando nerviosa y asustada al verla fruncir el ceño como 15 veces en menos de 5 minutos.

**-Angie**. **¿Qué mierda paso aquí? ¿Por qué ******** y ******** y********? Y además ¿que demonios hace ***** con ellos? y ¿qué demonios paso con el despertar de Bella? Y ¿la imprimación de Jacob? No me jodas nana**- me gruñe literalmente

**-Yo**: es que, no lo creí necesario ya todo el mundo sabe que pasa- le comente asustada temblando.

-**Angie:** Me vale mierda que el mundo sepa ya eso, pero se te olvida que hay una pequeña diferencia…

**-Yo**: y esa es….

-**Angie**: ¡Que los Muller están ahora presente!…y quiero ver esas situaciones con ellos

-**Yo**: Pero…..

-**Angie**: Pero nada, no te levantaras de esa silla hasta que escribas los One-shot explicando que demonios pasa en esos momentos tan importantes- me dice ella amenazadoramente levantando su puño en al aire en una advertencia silenciosa, yo trague en seco y me puse a escribir de inmediato.

Y….este es el resultado así que cúlpenla a ella, pero ahora que lo pienso leyendo mejor los One-shot veo que ella tenía razón, la historia tendrá más solides y no quedara nada en el aire…sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten. T-T

/*_**One**_-_**shot*/**_

**No hay nada más fuerte que el odio….Excepto la imprimación ella es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. (Parte 1)**

**Jacob P.O.V**

Me había alejado de Bella fui a la ventana y miraba hacia afuera necesitaba alejarme, no podía soportarlo la angustia que sentía, el fuerte olor de la sangre me revolvía el estomago y mas con la imagen que tenia de Bella tirada en esa cama desnuda con ese enorme vientre lleno de moretones y tosiendo sangre me resultaba perturbadora, mas la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando vi al medicucho ese literalmente arrancar la piel de su vientre con sus dientes puntiagudos, el sonido que izo aun está en mis oídos, por el cristal de la ventana podía ver el reflejo de lo que estaba sucediendo a mis espaldas, se puede ver nítidamente como el metió sus mano en el vientre de Bella y juro por dios que estuve a punto de vomitar ,sentí mis ojos escozor por las lagrimas que querían salir y yo retenía.

-¿Pero qué?…! Allan! ayúdame mete tus manos ahora - dice el estupefacto yo lo mire temeroso parece que algo malo pasa, pude ver que Allan dudo un poco y luego metió también sus manos escuche a Bella gritar por eso y me estremecí puedo sentir mis manos temblar de ira.

-No puede ser…..!BINGO!– escuche exclamar a Allan sorprendido, ellos en un movimiento rápido sacaron cada un bebe, los cuales a los poco segundos lloraron pude ver a Thristan con un niño en sus brazos y supuse que Allan también pero como me daba la espalda no pude ver al otro niño ,vi a Bella extender uno de sus brazos débilmente y de inmediato Thristan le coloco al niño en su pecho y le susurro- es un niño- Allan imito su acción y le susurro-es una niña- vi como Bella apenas y pudo abrazarlos a ambos, la escuche llorar y cerré mis ojos para no seguir viendo el reflejo de esa escena, a los pocos segundo escuche como ella susurro los nombres de los niños primero el de la niña-Renesmee- yo solo solloce y después escuche como ella quiso decir el nombre del niño pero debido a la sangre en su garganta sonó como un horrible gorgoteo, pero ella lo repitió en un débil susurro apenas audible-Anthony- y yo sentí las lagrimas por mi rostros y apreté mis manos en puños, las cuales temblaban sin control pero todo ese dolor que sentía se convirtió en un odio profundo cuando de los labios de Bella salió ese maldito nombre –Edward – dijo ella casi imperceptiblemente allí se fue todo mi auto control y mi puño se estrello contra el cristal de la ventana, en ese momento la puerta se abrió abruptamente me di cuenta de que era Charlie junto a Catherine vi como el trato de acercarse a Bella pero la mujer lo retuvo, los bebes comenzaron a llorar.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡BELLA!- grito el aterrado al ver su hija en tal estado.

-Charlie cálmate- le decía Catherine tratando de calmarlo, más el seguía tratando se acercase a Bella en esos momentos recordé que él podía ser un peligro ya que no tenia control de su sed yo me acerco a ellos, Catherine me da una mirada de agradecimiento y ayudo a retener a Charlie el cual comenzó a gruñir peligrosamente, pero Charlie y yo nos congelamos al escuchar a Allan gritar

-¡LA PERDEMOS! –

-mama los niños- dijo Thristan serio mientras trataba de retener la hemorragia de Bella, el estaba bañado con la sangre de Bella, rápidamente Catherine se alejo de Charlie el cual seguía de piedra mirando la escena como yo, vi como ella tomo a los bebes que lloraban a mares y salió disparada de la habitación yo corrí al lado de Bella y tome su mano la cual estaba algo fría su mirada estaba perdida en la nada fija en el techo su piel lucia gris y sin vida

-¡BELLA!- le grite desesperado- BELLA VAMOS, SE FUERTE, QUEDATE CONMIGO.

-ALLAN LA JERINGA – grito Thristan.

-AQUÍ- él le entregó una enorme jeringa metálica-

-¿Qué es eso?…- pregunte Thristan me mira serio.

-Es ponzoña se la inyectare directo al corazón- dijo el únicamente pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo lo detuve sosteniendo su mano antes de que apuñalara a Bella con la aguja.

-¿Qué demonios haces Jacob?- dice el fríamente pude sentir como él hacia fuerza hacia abajo tratando de clavar la aguja- no entiendes que si me demoro mas ella no lo lograra.

-No…ella no…..- fue lo único que pude articular yo solo miraba el rostro demacrado de Bella podía sentir las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, no quería que ella se convirtiera en un monstruo como ese maldito, prefería verla muerta que condenada a ser uno de esos seres, porque temía que ella dejara de ser Bella, la "Bella" que conocía, la que le gustaba la comida italiana, la que era torpe y se sonrojaba con nada , a la que le gustaba leer y reír con mis bromas a esa Bella que amaba, por eso no quería que Thristan clavara esa aguja, pero una mano fría se poso sobre la mía, levante la visa y vi que era Charlie el cual me daba una mirada llena de dolor y resignación.

-Deja que lo haga Jacob, ella quiere esto- dejo él en un tono de derrota total yo solo lo mire fijamente y poco a poco mi mano soltó la de Thristan yo lo miraba estupefacto volví mi atención a Bella.

-BELLA NO TE MUERAS, NO TE MUERAS- grite desesperado sosteniendo su mano vi como Thristan clavo la aguja en su pecho y allí lo supe ella ya no volvería

ahora sería como una de esas sanguijuelas, solté su mano lentamente y salí de esa habitación en donde ya no me quedaba nada que hacer cumplí con la promesa que le hice de estar con ella hasta el final, estaba caminando sin rumbo por la casa hasta que llegue a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, sentándome en los escalones lleve mis manos a mi rostro las lagrimas ya no caían estaba tan frustrado y angustiado que mi pecho dolía, de repente a mis oídos llego un sonido, era un suave arrullo como una nana, me percate de que era la voz de Catherine y que venía de la estancia de la casa recordé en ese momento que ella se había llevado a esos bastardos en sus brazos cuando Bella moría, de repente en mi pecho comenzó a crecer la ira al darme cuenta de una cosa – _por supuesto porque no lo pensé antes…el que ellos los ayudaran y cuidaran de Bella con tanto esmero…era porque nada mas querían a esos bastardos para ellos….ellos aun sabiendo que Bella moriría… a ellos no le importaba ella, sino eso pequeños monstruos….esos monstruos que la mataron…..así que yo me encargaría de devolverles el favor_- pensé con odio me levante y comencé a caminar a la estancia allí vi a esa maldita rubia sentada en el sofá dándome la espalada, ahora les estaba hablando a uno de los bastardos.

-¡Oh! pero que lindo eres mi niño mira esos hermosos ojitos que tienes serás todo un casanova – le hablaba ella tan dulce y suave al que tenía entre sus brazos vi como ella se movió y acomodo al niño a su lado en el sofá y tomaba al otro yo me acercaba a ella sigilosamente lista para saltarle encima y acabar de una vez con todo, así en esta posición ella no podría hacer nada para defenderse ella o a las sabandijas que tenía cerca, solo estaba a 3 pasos de distancias cuando ella tomo al otro bebe y lo levanto entre sus brazo para apreciarlo mejor, en ese instante mis ideas homicidas que estaban en mi mente se detuvieron al igual que mis paso al posar mi vista en los ojos de la cosa.

-¡Oh! pero no nos olvidemos de ti querida, eres toda una princesita tan hermosa- seguía hablando Catherine en un tono maternal, en ese momento la niña me miraba fijamente, con los mismo ojos chocolates de su madre y mi mente quedo en blanco, toda la ira, furia, frustración y odio que sentía se disipo en menos de un segundo y una sensación de plenitud embargo todo mi cuerpo era extraño, me sentía como si estuviera flotando en el aire pero la mirada de la pequeña me mantenía en tierra, como si me retuviera con unas cadenas pesadas no podio apartar la mirada de ella y allí me di cuenta en lo que me pasaba y caí de rodillas al piso- _no puede ser ….ella…es mi imprimación- _pensé recordando una de las tantas cosas que me habían dichos los ancianos del concejo.

-Jacob…Jacob… ¿Jacob?… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué haces allí de rodillas?- escuchaba la voz de Catherine mas no le prestaba atención ya que mi mirada seguía con la de la pequeña que ahora me parecía la cosita más linda hermosa y perfecta de esta mundo- muy bien ahora me estas asustando- dice ella al percatarse que mi mirada permanecía fija en la niña, ella tomo a la bebe y la coloco en el sofá lo que izo que yo saliera como de mi trance y la mirara.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta algo preocupada y yo solo asiento con mi cabeza y por mi mente paso el siguiente pensamiento.

-_Bella va a matarme _-


	12. One-Shot II

/*_**One**_-_**shot*/**_

**No hay nada más fuerte que el odio….Excepto la imprimación ella es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. (Parte 2)**

**Leah P.O.V**

Todo fue tan rápido, siento las manos de Jacob apretar mi cuello aun mi cabeza punza de dolor de cuando choco contra la pared, el aire comienza a faltarme y más cuando él me levanta por los aire lo que provoca que yo patalee, miro a Jacob y me estremezco, lucia aterrador su rostro estaba contraído por la furia, el me mostraba sus dientes gruñéndome y sus ojos ….sus ojos fueron lo que más me asusto, estos me mostraban tanto odio y resentimiento hasta un poco de locura que hace que mis intentos me griten que huyera, que mi vida estaba en peligro, vi a mi hermano acercarse desesperado.

-¡JACOB!, POR FAVOR DETENTE, LA ESTA MATANDO – escuche gritar a Seth pude sentir como Jacob en vez de desistir y soltarme izo más presión escuche mi cuello crujir en sus manos.

-Jacob detente- escuche a esa tipa hablar

-JACOB – le grita ahora pero Jacob parece no escucharla yo ahora puedo sentir como mis oídos zumban y la presión sigue.

-JACOB…..DETENTE…..-Esa mujer le grita

-JACOB!- grito una última vez ya no puedo escuchar nadamos ojos se están cerrado siento como comienzo a caer en la inconsciencia pero repentinamente quedo libre y caigo al piso y rápidamente comienzo a buscar aire tosiendo en el proceso.

-¡BELLA!- Grito Jacob abrí mis ojos y vi como él se lanzo al suelo en donde estaba Bella tirada- Dios ¿qué te ha pasado esto es mi culpa? – decía el aterrorizado, Seth estaba a mi lado ayudándome a levantar puedo sentir mi cuello adolorido y llevo una mano a la zona.

-Hermana ¿estás bien?- me pregunta Seth yo solo asiento con mi cabeza en modo de respuesta.

-SACALO!- escuchamos grita a Bella, Seth y yo dirijamos nuestra vista hacia donde ellos estaban vi a Jacob desesperado sin saber qué hacer y ella tenía una expresión de dolor y agonía.

-SETH, LLAMA A THRISTAN ¡AHORA! – grito Jacob mi hermano de inmediato se levanto y salió corriendo a buscar algo, yo me removí ante la escena que tenía en frente, en verdad sentía algo de remordimiento porque sentía que lo que estaba sucediendo era por mi culpa y recordé el estado de Bella y su embarazo, comencé a tener miedo a decir verdad por el niño que ella estaba esperando y ¿si le pasaba algo por mi insolencia? eso no podría perdonármelo, es cierto que le dije todas esas cosas pero fue por un momento de ira e irracionalidad mi cuerpo se movió solo y corrí con Jacob para tratar de ayudarle

-¡JACOB! ¿QUE HACEMOS? – le grite desesperada.

-NO LO SE SETH!- volvió a gritar él, en ese momento mi hermano volvió con un teléfono celular y llamaba a alguien.

-THRISTAN BELLA…- fue lo único que dijo mi hermano y en un segundo ese vampiro rubio estaba en la sala junto al idiota que me insulto al otro vez, yo solo los mire sorprendida ellos aparecieron de la nada como por arte de magia allí de pie cerca de la puerta que daba a la cocina, el rubio se acerco rápidamente hacia nosotros y su expresión fue de horror total al ver a Bella.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO? – rugió el molesto.

-Yo no lo se … ella de pronto….grito…yo- decía Jacob tartamudeando

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?- grita el idiota acercándose también yo me hice a un lado junto a mi hermano Seth.

-SACALO!- volví a gritar Bella- QUIERE SALIR- me dio lastima escucharla gritar de ese modo, en eso vi como el vampiro rubio la levanto en sus brazos y se escucho perfectamente el sonido de un chasquido como el de los huesos rotos ella grita.

-Te ha roto la espalda- dijo el vampiro serio y yo me estremecí al escucharlo-_Dios,¿ eso se lo izo ese niño que espera?_- pensé con horror la colocaron en la cama ella lanzaba alaridos de dolor y lloraba a mares Jacob estaba a su lado.

-Allan trae la morfina-. Dijo el vampiro.

-¡Oh! Bella esto es mi culpa, lo siento lo, siento mucho- decía Jacob angustiado yo lo mire con pena porque entendía un poco la situación de él, ella al escucharlo comenzó a negar con su cabeza como queriéndole decir que no fue su culpa mas no duro mucho porque lanzo otro horrible grito.

-Bella mírame, pronto comenzare a operar- le decía Thristan mientras le inyectaba algo en el brazo note como el idiota comenzaba a preparar unos instrumentos medico un escalofrió corrió por mi espalda al verle sacar un filoso bisturí mas el vampiro rubio le sigue hablando a Bella - así que soporta un poco hasta que la morfina haga efecto- pero en eso ella rápidamente tomo su brazo apretándolo con las pocas fuerzas que tiene y con una expresión desesperada le grita literalmente en la cara

-SACALO! ME ESTA DESGARRANDO POR ADENTRO-le grita molesta

-Pero Bella…..- más ella le sigue gritando.

-QUE LO SAQUES AHORA!.- a mí se me izo un nudo en el estomago al verla.

-¿Dónde está mi madre Jacob?- Pregunto el vampiro mientras se colocaba unos guantes.

-Ella…..ella…llevo de cacería a Charlie- dijo Jacob nervioso sentí como el vampiro nos miro a mi y a mi hermano.

-Bien Seth tú y tu hermana vallan por mi madre y Charlie ahora- nos ordeno técnicamente yo solo lo mire fijamente pero sentí la mano de mi hermano tomar la mía y llevare con él lo escuche decir un simple- de acuerdo- y salimos por la puerta al cerrarle pudimos escuchar otro horrible chasquido y otro grito de parte de Bella, eso fue suficiente para nosotros corrimos hacia la salida de la casa, al salir de la casa inmediatamente nos transformaos y corrimos hacia el bosque escuche la voz de mi hermano.

-_Leah…..tú crees que Bella…-_ decía el dolorosamente.

-_Seth concéntrate tenemos que encontrar a Charlie_- fue lo único que le dije, el no dijo nada ya que sabia como me sentía al igual que yo sabía cómo se sentía el debido al lazo de la manda, a los poco segundo dimos con el rastro y corrimos yo acelere el paso sacándole unos metros a Seth como a unos 2 kilómetros veo a dos personas acercarse son Charlie y esa mujer Catherine yo me lanzo hacia unos arbustos y recupero mi forma humana tapando mi desnudez con los arbustos ellos al verme aceleraron el paso y se detuvieron a unos 2 metros de mi.

-¿Leah que sucede?- dice Charlie preocupado.

-Es tu hija tienes que ir rápido…..el niño está por nacer- el al escucharme decir eso salió disparado por el bosque, Catherine me da una mirada de agradecimiento y lo sigue yo me quedo allí parada mirando en la dirección que ambos se fueron.

-No te preocupes yo volveré pronto necesito…un tiempo a sola- comente al aire sabiendo que Seth me escucharía ya que pude sentir que estaba cerca pero comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la casa, cuando no sentí mas su presencia me desmorone sentí mi espalda desnuda apoyarse contra la dura corteza del árbol que estaba atrás de mi comencé a caer hasta quedar en el frió suelo y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de todas mis desgracias, desde el día en que Sam me dejo por culpa de su maldita imprimación con Emily , la muerte de mi padre, el haber despertado como licántropo y convertirme en un monstruo sin que yo lo quisiera, la desaparición de Seth y cómo olvidar una de las más amarga de todas él nunca poder ser madre cosa que yo deseaba desde hace tiempo y se me privo de ello al despertar como licántropo , mi llanto se izo más amargo al recordar a Bella, lo admito al saber su estado la envidie y aborrecí porque ella no se merece ser madre, no se lo merece y menos si ese niño es el hijo de una maldita sanguijuela, como era eso posible que esa niña entupida fuese hacer madre y yo que anhelaba serlo con todo mi ser nunca podría tener a un niño en mis brazos, lleve mis manos a la cara y mi llanto aumento, ahora que me había desahogado un poco mis penas, un inmenso remordimiento me invadió al recordé lo que le sucedía a Bella en estos momentos ,no podía evitar sentirme algo responsable por el estado en que se encontraba, era verdad que ella no era de mi agrado pero no le desearía ese dolor y agonía a nadie, no era necesario ser una adivina para imaginar el sufrimiento que ella debe de estar pasando , solo recordar el crujir de sus huesos me ponía los pelos de punta, me levante del frió suelo y limpie mis lagrimas, comencé a caminar hacia la casa no me importaba estar desnuda seguí caminando perdida en mis pensamientos y a lo lejos pude ver la casa pero me detuve al recordar la disputa que había tenido con Bella y la furia de Jacob aun el cuello me dolía un poco y seguro que tenía unos moretones en el, así que opte por quedarme detrás de un árbol y esperar a ver qué pasaba, a los pocos minutos siento la presencia de Jacob miro a la casa y veo que sale apresurado por la puerta en mi dirección se acercaba al bosque, temí un poco que viniese a agredirme por lo que le paso a Bella pero me que quieta detrás del árbol, el acerca contuve el aliento cerré los ojos pero no paso nada al contrario el paso a mi lado apresuradamente casi trotando y ni se percato de que yo estaba allí.

-Jacob- le dije y él se detuvo girándose de una vez a verme veo su rostro pasa de alarmado a avergonzado y se gira nuevamente.

-LEAH…la ropa- dice el dándome la espalda yo me sonroje ante esa declaración de su parte, era cierto estaba desnuda, inmediatamente me fui detrás del árbol para cubrirme.

-Jacob…..yo…..- más no pude continuar ya que vi como él se quitaba su camiseta y me la lanzo por el aire cayendo cerca de mis pies.

-Diles que regresare pronto…necesito despejar mi mente…- me dice él lo veo transformarse y desaparecer en la espesura del bosque a toda velocidad, yo tome su camiseta la cual me quedaba grande pero tapaba lo necesario y comencé a tomar rumbo a la casa nuevamente al llegar a la entrada el olor a sangre era repúgnate a decir verdad y fue el doble de peor al estar adentro, camine hacia la sala mi estomago se revolvió al ver huellas de zapatos color escarlata, no era necesario explicar de que eran, me detengo delante de la puerta y tomo la manija dude en entrar pero a la final me decidí a hacerlo, no mentiré el lugar parecía un zona de guerra con la mesa y los platos rotos de esta mañana y el sofá que parece haber sido empujado fuertemente y este se estrello el otro lado de la pared rompiéndose en el acto, una de las ventanas estaba rota y había cristales por el piso inclusive puedo ver una grieta al lado de la puerta donde Jacob me había apresado hace un rato y hice lo que temía hacer gire mi vista hacia la cama que estaba en el medio de la sala y me retracto de haberlo hecho.

-¿Leah?…..¿qué haces aquí?- escude hablar a esa mujer Catherine, pero mi vista estaba en el cuerpo de la cama, ella se dio cuenta de que no dejaba mirar a Bella.

-Es horrible…verdad…..- la escuche decir – ¿_horrible?….esto no es horrible es una maldita atrocidad_- pensé algo alterada allí estaba en la cama tirada el cadáver de Bella bañado en sangre, estaba desnuda al parecer le desgarraron la ropa, su vientre estaba abierto y flácido pero aun algo hinchado tenia la boca abierta y con rastros de sangre como si esta se hubiese salido de la boca a borbotones manchando también su cuello, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en su rostro demacrado podía verse una expresión de cansancio, su piel estaba de un color gris enfermizo que resaltaba el rojo de la sangre, su cabello estaba desordenado, note como una de sus manos caía de la cama y me fije que en su muñeca había una gran mordida por donde caía una gota de sangre la cual vi caer y perderse en el enorme charco carmesí que había en el suelo.- pero esto es lo que debe de sufrir una madre por sus hijos…..- escuche susurrar a la mujer y en esos momento la mire, ella me miraba fijamente, ella tenía en sus manos una paño húmedo con el cual estaba comenzando a limpiar el cuerpo de bella.

-Pero…..eso no quiere decir que termine así…..- susurre ahora yo sería, Catherine me mira dándome una mirada intensa que me desnudo el alma.

-Eso es verdad, pero esto significa ser madre querida…hacer sacrificios- dice ella tranquilamente y reanudar su labor de limpiar la sangre.

-¿Sacrificio?….**sacrificio….. Esto no fue un sacrificio, fue una brutalidad y ¿para qué?**…..- mas no pude continuar ya que ella me interrumpió.

-¿Para qué?…sencillo Bella dio su vida por sus hijo acaso eso no es lo que una madre hace querida- yo me quede muda ante lo que dijo, eso lo sentí como una cachetada ya que era verdad.

-Pero yo nunca…podré saber qué es ser una- le replique mordaz y ella me da una mirada comprensiva.

-Ser madre no es solo traer al mundo a un hijo querida Leah, mírame a mi yo crié y cuide de Allan desde que era un recién nacido, para el yo soy su madre a pesar de que yo no lo traje al mundo- ella se había acercado a mi hasta que quedamos frente a mi- un día cuando comprendas que ser madre no es solo tener una vida en tu interior… – decía ella mientras tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a mi vientre -ese día sabrás que eres una madre querida- yo solo pude sentir mis ojos humedecerse y una lagrima traicionera bajo por unos de mis ojos la cual Catherine limpio suavemente con sus helados dedos.

-Bien, ahora porque no vas a la cocina y ayudas a tu hermano con el favor que le pedí, te lo agradaría mucho- me dice ella dándome una sonrisa y asentí con mi cabeza en forma positiva.

-Muy bien yo tengo que terminar de limpiar a Bella- ella regreso con el cuerpo en la cama y comenzó a limpiarla nuevamente yo tome camino hacia la otra puerta que había en la sala y daba a la cocina tome la manilla de la puerta para abrirla pero me detuve en seco, en verdad quería agradecerle pero de mi boca no salía nada y como si ella hubiese leído mis pensamiento la escuche decir dulcemente-de nada querida de nada- y yo abrí la puerta y me adentre a la cocina en la que había estado esta mañana, pude escuchar la voz de Seth, pero esperen ese ¿era Seth cantando?.

-ña, ña, ña,…..viene el lobo ya…y se comerá…tu piecito…..ña .ña.ña.ña- cantaba Seth el cual está sentado en piso sobre una sabana dándome la espalda, me di cuenta de que había un moisés frente a él, puedo notar que el al parecer tiene un niño en brazos ya que escuche al pequeño reír yo me quede allí parada hasta que él se percato de mi presencia y giro su cabeza para verme.

-Leah volviste….¿eh? ¿Esa es la camiseta de Jake?- me dice el curioso

-Si lo encontré por el camino…..dijo que volvería pronto que necesitaba pensar- le dije a él sin apartar mi vista del piso.

-Oh ya veo…..Hey acércate ven a conocer a los hijos de Bella son muy lindos- dijo el alegre mientras se levanta y se giraba completamente mostrándome al bebe que tenía en sus brazos yo me quede sin palabras al ver al bebe.

-¿Eh? te has quedado sin palabra a que no es una lindura, Jacob se quedo igual o peor que tu- decía el alegre mientras se me acercaba- déjame presentarte a Renesmee ella es la hija de Bella, mira pequeña ella es mi hermana Leah dile hola- Seth seguía hablando y yo miraba a la cosita más linda que mis ojos había visto, ella era muy linda parecía una muñequita de porcelana con su piel blanca y perfecta, cabello rizado color cobrizo y unos lindos ojos color chocolate estaba vestida con un conjunto enterizo color amarillo claro, la bebe me miraba fijamente y me dio una linda sonrisa torcida mostrándome una pequeña hilera de dientes perfectos y movió sus bracito eh izo ruiditos como si me saludara-Vez hermana le caes bien ten cárgala- me dice mientras me la ofrecía pero yo retrocedí.

-No, mejor no Seth yo acabo de llegar del bosque y no estoy limpia- le dije pasando de el rápidamente esquivándolo, casi pisando el moisés que había en el piso.

-¡Hermana! ten cuidado con Anthony- Dijo el algo alarmado y yo me detengo abruptamente y miro al suelo en donde está el moisés y en su interior veo a otro bebe boca abajo vestía un conjunto enterizo como el su hermana pero este era verde, noto también su cabello color cobrizo alborotado mas no le veía el rostro porque el miraba al lado contrario de mi dirección pero de pronto comenzó a removerse y a sollozar.

-¡Oh no ¡se ha despertado y tanto que le costó a Catherine dormirlo- dijo Seth mientras que se acercaba con la niña, la cual al escuchar a su hermano comenzó a imitarlo y a sollozar también Seth y yo nos alarmamos.

-Cárgalo rápido- me dice Seth yo lo miro confusa- así tuvieron que hacer Jacob y Catherine para calmarlos hay que mecerlo juntos sino lloraran a todo pulmón juntos y créeme que lloran muy fuerte- pero fue muy tarde y ambos bebes comenzaron a llorar al mismo tiempo a todo plumón- ¡_mierda! que lloran fuerte_- pensé llevándome una mano a mi oído vi a Seth mecer a la niña en sus brazos.

-Leah toma a Anthony rápido créeme, aumentaran el volumen- yo di un suspiro y trate de recordar cuando cargaba a Seth de bebe y tome al niño en mis brazos al principio me costó un poco pero a la final lo conseguí y este guardo silencio de inmediato y su hermana lo imito.

-Menos mal se calmaron- dice Seth dando un suspiro y yo fije mis vista al niño en mis brazos en efecto era igual que su hermana "perfecto" y ahora tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, tenia aun lagrimas en sus ojos que estaban fuertemente cerrados al igual que sus manitas en puños como si estuviera molesto, también tenía su pequeños labio fruncidos en un lindo puchero que me pareció tierno, yo con uno mis dedos limpie las lagrimas de su carita mas el dio una bufido molesto.

-El tiene mal carácter- Escuche decir a Seth el cual estaba a mi lado con la niña en brazos la cual me di cuenta que miraba a su hermano como esperando alguna reacción de su parte- Catherine dice que esta así desde que lo separaron de Bella, que el abrió los ojos un poco cuando lo cargo por primera vez pero al parecer él se dio cuenta que no era su madre y cerro sus ojos y no los ha vuelto a abrir desde entonces, según Catherine y Thristan tiene los ojos verdes, pero yo no se le he podido ver- yo mire a mi hermano divertida.

-Por favor, es un bebe el no sabe ni siquiera sabe donde está parado- le dije

-No hermana ellos no son bebes comunes, no viste como lloraron al mismo tiempo al igual que guardaron silencio de modo sincronizado eso no es normal- dice el curioso mirando a los bebes, yo solo gire mis ojos.

-Ya verás que si lo son- le dije algo fastidiada- ¿cómo es que se llama?

-Anthony ¿porque que harás?- me pregunta el yo mire al bebe en mis brazos

-Ya verás- le dije únicamente.

-Oye bebe abre los ojos- le decía la niño mientras que con mi dedo comencé a darles pequeños toques a una de sus regordetas mejillas, el niño frunció mas su pequeño ceño al igual que sus labios.

-Hermana creo que no debería hacer eso- dijo Seth algo preocupado mas no le preste atención y seguía dándola toques repetidos en su mejilla.

-Vanos nene, no nos quieres mostrar tus supuestos ojos bonitos- le dije al niño y ahora pellizcaba su mejilla suavemente y la jalaba delicadamente para no lastimarlo, pero si para fastidiarlo, el niño ahora se estaba poniendo rojo brillante hasta la punta de sus pequeñas orejitas estaban rojas.

-Leah déjalo va a llorar- me dice Seth cansadamente.

-no pasara nada no es así…..A-n-t-h-o-n-y- dije burlonamente yo había comenzado a tocarle la punta de su perfilada nariz de la misma manera que había hecho con su mejilla , el bebe ahora parecía un tomate y su rostro estaba contraído en molestia extrema yo lo mire burlonamente y de repente el abrió sus ojos mostrándome un increíble par de esmeraldas brillantes de ira y me quede paralizada sentí como su mirada me quito el aliento literalmente hasta me sentí mareada por unos segundos, me sentía en esos momentos en paz, en tranquila como hacía tiempo no lo estaba, era una plenitud total, sentía que con su mirada era simplemente feliz que podía tenerlo en mis brazos toda la eternidad sin importar que pasara, nunca había tenido esa sensación, era como si estuviera entre las nubes flotando mas la mirada del niño me tenia atada a él, no podía despegar mi vista de esas hermosas gemas que tenia por ojos pude escuchar a mi hermano hablarme.

-¡OH por Dios! Leah te esta mordiendo el dedo- dejo el algo espantado mas yo lo seguía ignorando , era verdad el pequeño aprovecho mi descuido y capturo el dedo con el cual tocaba su nariz con sus pequeños y filosos dientes dando varios moriscos lo que provoco que mi dedo sangrara y su boca se llenara de sangre en eso momento volví a la realidad cayendo en cuenta en lo que sucedía- _no puede ser…la imprimación…eso no puede ser este niño_- pensé horrorizada y más me horrorice al sentir al pequeño comenzaba a succionar la sangre de mi dedo el cual quite de su boca inmediatamente.

-¿Hermana estás bien?- escucho preguntarme a Seth.

_No puede ser…_

-Leah…hermana.

_Yo no podía imprimar con nadie….. _

-Leah…..que sucede no me asustes como Jacob.

_Y menos con este pequeño que ni era humano….._

-Pero que le pasa a ti y a Jacob con los bebes…..

_Porque yo me había jurado nunca permitirme caer en ella…_

_Porque no sería igual que los demás idiotas de la manda…_

_No caería en ella al igual que lo izo Sam…_

Mi vista viajo rápidamente a Seth el cual dio un pequeño brinco y casi le arroje al niño a los brazos y el maniobro apresurado para cargarlos a ambos, los cuales por el movimiento brusco se asustaron y comenzaron a llorar y yo salí corriendo por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio y me metí al bosque aun en mi forma humana corriendo a toda velocidad.

_Por culpa de ella, Sam me dejo por Emily…._

A mi mente llego las palabras de los ancianos del concejo

"_Recuerden, la imprimación consiste en conseguir a sus compañeros de toda la vida, es parte de la naturaleza de los licántropos, una vez que les suceda no habrá manera de que puedan ir en contra de ella es algo inevitable es su destino" _

_Destino…._

_JA! No me hagan reír soy la primera mujer licántropo de la historia….._

_No sería raro que yo fuese la primera en ir en contra del "DESTINO"…_

_Soy Leah Clearwater _

_Y aunque tenga que venderle mi alma al diablo para no caer nunca en la imprimación _

_La haría, cuente lo que cueste._


	13. Chapter 11

Bueno aquí está el capítulo 11 del fic espero lo disfrutes. También debo darles las gracias a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, en verdad muchas gracias ustedes me motivan a continuar escribiéndola. También antes de año nuevo tengo planeado subir el capitulo 12 y otros 2 One-shot mas debido a que se acerca año nuevo y eso significa que estaré inconsciente por 2 días mínimo debido al como etílico en el que caeré y la resaca que seguro me dará me dejara varios días indispuesta….^.^.

Otra cosa más, antes ya había mencionado que este fic tenía varios capítulos ya escritos (_a decir verdad tiene 15 cap escritos ya, solo que no los he publicado aun 9.9)_ y como dije también antes de publicar esta historia era leída solo por mis amistades cercanas y ellos en esos tiempo me pidieron "amablemente" (_exigieron, amenazaron, obligaron y torturaron_) a que escribiera una biografía de cada personaje OC de esta historia, yo no estaba muy segura en hacerlas, pero me dedique a hacerlo como un proyecto de un fin de semana , ya que era un poco molesto que mis amigos preguntaran el porqué de alguna actitudes de los personajes y la insistencia de querer saber de sus pasados, así que las hice y se las di a esos lobos salvajes ¬¬ y el resultado fue algo que no me esperaba, fueron muy bien aceptadas y les encanto el pasado de cada personaje OC, sobre todo la Thristan que gracias a ello se volvió el personaje favorito entre mis amigas (hicieron un club de fans #TeamThristan…y hasta un #TeamAllan…..joder ¬¬) y Angie( _mencionada anteriormente)_ "dulcemente" me propuso que las publicara pero yo estoy indecisa aun a hacerlo, por tal motivo yo le propongo a ustedes lectores decidir si quieren o no leerlas solo deben de decírmelo y las publicare, hasta los momentos solo diré que hay varias fichas bibliógrafas hechas pero para no arruinar la historia no puedo publicar algunas hasta cierto puntos ya que sería lanzar algún spoiler de la historia, por los momentos están…. "desbloqueadas" XD las biografías de Catherine y Thristan…..la de Allan no porque sería dar información de mas por el momento 9.9 créanme, así que es su elección yo seguiré sus mandatos….XD.

**Atte.: NanaNeko**

**Cáp.11: La Familia Muller**

**Thristan P.O.V**

Hoy es sábado me encuentro en mi estudio leyendo uno de mis libros de Sherlock Holmes, observo el reloj que está en la pared a mi izquierda son las 09:00 AM, miro por la ventana y noto el día soleado- _perfecto para ir de cacería_- pensé dejo el libro en el escritorio salgo del estudio, al hacerlo a mi nariz llegan varios olores los cuales logro identificar mientras avanzo por el pasillo, la primera tanda de olores son cerveza, whisky y sudor lo que provoque que arrugue la nariz, al bajar las escaleras al piso inferior me llegan los aromas de huevos, tocinos, café y a lobo los cuales vienen de la cocina a la cual me dirijo, al pasar el umbral y bajar una pequeñas escaleras llego a la cocina en la que esta Jake preparando el desayuno, el se gira para verme y me da una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Thristan – dice el mientras apagaba la cocina y se serbia un plato

-Buenos días Jacob, por lo visto no se han despertado- le digo mientras tomo asiento en la barra que estaba delante de la cocina y lo sigo observando.

-Pues no es raro, con la nochecita que tuvieron- decía él mientras se serbia una taza de café tomaba su plato y se sentaba en unos de los asientos al otro lado de la barra quedando delante de mi yo levante una cejas.

-¿A qué hora volvieron anoche?, cuando regrese del hospital a las 6 ya estaban aquí- le pregunte.

-llegaron a las 5 y 30, los hubieras vistos apenas y podían caminar- dijo el algo divertido.

-Esos niños- dije dando un suspiro- ¿no se supone que los vigilarías?

-Oye, yo estuve con ellos todas la noche cuando me canse les dije para regresar a casa, pero ellos decidieron quedarse diciendo que la noche era joven, eran como la 1 AM cuando tu hijo me dejo botado en la sala - exclama el mientras le daba un sorbo a su café yo solo guarde silencio y me dedique a observa a Jake comer, no es sorprendente que como dos seres que se supone que son enemigos mortales estén aquí en una cocina "compartiendo" en la hora del desayuno, aunque solo unos de los dos coma, sin literalmente matarse el uno otro, quien iba a imaginar que Jacob Black el hombre lobo que llego a nuestra casa desconfiado y renuente a hablarnos este delante de mí, un vampiro, charlando tan amenamente y con tanta confianza, pues no es extrañarse después de todo hemos convivido juntos 22 años…así es como lo escuchan 22 años conviviendo hacen que hasta los peores enemigos puedan hacer sus diferencias a un lado y convivir tranquilamente, tanto así que inclusive nos hemos vuelto inmune al desagradable olor de nuestra contraparte que ya son técnicamente cotidianos para nosotros, lo admito, al principio no fue fácil pero al final lo logramos dando como resultado lo que ustedes ven, analizo a Jake con mi mirada, él había cambiado físicamente ya no era el chico de 16 años que había conocido ahora él era todo un hombre con 38 años de edad, pero físicamente parecía un joven de 25 años, Jake aparte había crecido y mucho, por si en nuestro primer encuentro era de mi estatura ahora el me sacaba más de una cabeza de alto no era para menos el ahora media 1,98 casi dos metros sumándole el hecho de su físico musculoso y bien definido pero no excesivamente sino lo necesario lo hacían ver imponente cuando se te paraba en frente, su cabello ya no era corto sino que había crecido un poco mas debajo de sus orejeas como hasta por la mitad de su cuello, pero a pesar de haber cambiado físicamente había algo que permanecía igual en él y eso eran sus ojos seguían siendo negros y llenos de la energía y la vitalidad que lo caracterizaban, el estaba en pijama la cual consistía en un pantalón holgado color negro y una camiseta sin mangas color blanca, el seguía comiendo.

-¿Y para donde fueron?-le pregunte

- A New York, sabes que a Allan le gusta mucho ir a comer allí y luego ellos quisieron ir a un bar- me dice.

-¿Y luego ellos se fueron a otro lugar?- le cuestione

- Lo más probable es que si, ¿oye cuando regresan las chicas?- me pregunta el

-Según tengo entendido mañana al medio día ya deberían de estar aquí- le respondí y el solo da un suspiro.

-Mujeres….no puedo creer que se demoren una semana para comprar unos vestidos y más aun ir tan lejos, enserio Paris- comento mientras se levantaba y llevaba su plato ya vació al lavaplatos.

-Hay Jake como se ve que te falta entender a las mujeres- le dije en un tono divertido.

-¿Y tu las entiendes?- Dice el mirándome nuevamente y dándole otro sorbo a su café.

-Jacob, tengo más de 3 siglos, por supuesto que no las entiendo eso es algo imposible amigo mío- le respondí, el y yo solo nos reímos por nuestros comentarios.

-Por cierto y ¿Charlie? él no estaba cuando llegue a la casa- le pregunte aun con una sonrisa.

-Pues cuando me fui con los chicos a cenar, el estaba viendo el juego de Football y cuando regrese en la noche encontré una nota en el refrigerador diciendo que se había ido a Forks a un fin de semana de pesca con mi padre.

-Oh ya veo-

-Si pensé en ir mas tarde a visitar a mi padre y a los chicos en la reserva- dijo el tranquilamente, en esos momentos escuchamos un fuerte ruido que provino de arriba como si algo se hubiese caído al suelo Jake y yo pudimos escuchar claramente a alguien decir- Demonios- y ambos nos miramos.

-Parece que los bellos durmientes han despertado- le dije a Jake.

-Si…así parece- dice y guardamos silencio se podía escuchar claramente como dos pares de pisadas resonaban en el piso de arriba y ahora bajaban la escalera, al llegar abajo las pisadas se separaron ahora alguien venia en dirección a la cocina y otra iba a la sala, pude ver a Allan entrar a la cocina solo con unos jeans claros, descalzo y sin camiseta, aparte de su cabello desordenado y cara de desvelo adornada con un increíble par de ojeras oscuras junto a unos ojos casados y algo rojizos, el daba un bostezo enorme, bajo los escalones perezosamente y llego hasta la barra arrasando los pies se sentó a mi lado y estrello su cara contra la barra de la cocina en un golpe seco.

-Eres un desastre- le dice Jacob divertido y Allan solo lanza un gruñido en respuesta.

-Resaca- le dice a mi hermano y el solo exclamo un –ujum- en forma de afirmación, pudimos escuchar la voz de mi hijo en la sala –Seth tu sabes que los perros no deben dormir en la sala así que arriba -y luego escuchamos un golpe seco y escuchamos a Seth exclamar un –Oye- y ahora podíamos escuchas como ambos se dirigían a la cocina y al poco tiempo vemos a Seth llegar acompañado de mi hijo y ambos tomaron asiento en la barra Seth al frente de Allan y Mi hijo frente a mí, note que Seth estaba en las misma condiciones que Allan inclusive estrello la cara en la barra de la misma manera.

-¿Resaca Seth?- le dice Jacob divertido y Seth solo murmuro un – si- yo mire interrogante a mi hijo.

-De acuerdo ¿qué pasa aquí? – dije mirándolo fijo- esto es extraño Seth y Allan muriendo de resaca y tu no, así que dime Tony que paso,- vi a Tony dar un bostezo y mirarme divertido.

-Todo…..es…tu …culpa Lucifer….- dijo Allan arrastrando las palabras mientras levantaba su cara de la barra perezosamente y lo apuntaba con un dedo.

-Mi culpa, yo no hice nada, no es mi culpa que ustedes no toleren bien el alcohol- dijo Tony burlonamente yo lo miro seriamente esperando una explicación mientras que Jake se mueve atrás en la cocina sirviéndoles a cada uno sus respectivos desayunos.

-Claro que lo es – dijo ahora Seth que también levanto su cara de la barra- tu y esa entupida apuesta que nos hiciste.

-¿Apuesta?- dije yo interrogante mirándolos a los 3.

-Si …..Tony apostó su coche, se lo daría al que resistiera mas tragos- dijo Seth mientras tomaba la taza de café que Jake le tendía- gracia Jake.

-Y déjenme adivinar ustedes par de idiotas tomaron como locos y este de aquí- dijo señalando a Tony el cual comía tranquilamente su desayuno ignorándolos olímpicamente – salió vencedor de alguna manera- Allan y Seth solo guardaron silencio- Dios cuando entenderán que no deben apostar con el ya ustedes deben de saber que de una u otra manera el siempre gana.

-Si yo siempre gano – dijo Tony orgullosamente y yo solo gire mis ojos ante la actitud de mi hijo.

-Tus eres un tramposo…..como Thristan- dice Allan molesto mientras se metía un trozo de tocino a la boca y así comenzó una disputa entre los 4 y yo me mantenía en silencio observándolos divertido, mire primero a mi hermano él no había cambiado mucho solo su cabello que ahora era un poco más corto que lo hacía ver algo más joven y seguía un poco alborotado pero aparte de eso seguía igual, luego mire a Seth el cual no era siquiera la sombra del jovencito que conocí hace 2 décadas atrás, el ahora tenía 36 años y aparentaba 22 el era alto 1, 87 metros e igual que Jake era musculoso y definido pero no excesivamente, su cabello ya no era corto ahora era más largo llegándole hasta la barbilla haciendo que se pareciera mucho Jake, a decir verdad lucían como hermanos, cosa que ellos decían como cuartada cuando nos mudábamos y el al igual que Jake mantenía sus ojos igual que el día que lo conocí llenos de vida y alegres, luego mi vista viaja a la persona que estaba frente a mi tomando una vaso de jugo de naranja, mi hijo Anthony alias Tony y al igual que mi hermano Allan él era simplemente "perfecto" pero había algo que me molestaba de mi hijo y no me malentiendan es mi hijo y lo amo tal como es, con sus defecto y sus virtudes, el es la luz de mis ojos al igual que su hermana que es mi pequeña princesa, pero para mi malestar él era la viva imagen de un recuerdo del pasado que todos en la familia queríamos olvidar pero que nos era imposible, porque para desgracia nuestra Tony era el maldito vivo retrato de ese tipo, no le perdió nada al infeliz, lo heredo todo desde sus rasgos, hasta su cabello, inclusive el color de ojos que se supone que ese tipo tenía cuando era humano, ¡como era eso posible! ni yo que soy médico me lo puedo explicar, se que la genética es impredecible pero esto era demasiado, pero teníamos que asumirlo, cosa que ya habíamos hecho todos nosotros, el era tanto una bendición como una maldición en nuestra familia, lo siento lo dije pero es la verdad, pero aun así era mi hijo el que vi nacer y crecer, con el cual he compartido tanto sus alegrías como sus más profundos sufrimientos, lo único que Tony heredo de su madre fue su hermosa pálida piel lechosa que hacía que su cobrizo cabello y ojos esmeraldas resaltaran mas y también heredo según me comento Charlie el que hable dormido por las noches, cosa que es graciosa en ocasiones, vi que Tony termino de comer y levantarse el era de mi altura su complexión era parecida a la de Allan muy atlética y definida no era musculoso en exceso solo lo necesario el llevaba puesto unos jeans de corte recto color negro únicamente.

-Gracias por el desayuno Jake- dice el.

-De nada Tony, ahora tu Seth vete a darte una ducha huele a borracho- dice Jacob mientras volvía a sentarse en la barra.

-Sí, si lo sé- dijo Seth desganado.

-Y ustedes dos hagan lo mismo- dije yo refiriéndome a Allan y a Tony el cual se había encaminado al refrigerador.

-Oye deja que termine de comer…- exclamo Allan fastidiado comiendo el ultimo bocado de huevo revuelto de su plato- y Jake la próxima vez no dejes cocinar tanto los huevos se ponen secos.

-Pues disculpe señor Chef cinco estrellas, la próxima vez hazte tu mismo el desayuno con resaca- dijo Jake frunciendo el seño.

-Oye, oye, oye, cálmate solo era un observación- dijo Allan relajadamente y Seth rió un poco al igual que yo, en eso vi a Tony con su vaso térmico en mano y succionando el contenido con una pajilla y volvió a tomar asiento en la barra-Hey dame un poco- dijo Allan tendiéndole la mano para que le pasar el vaso.

-No busca la tuya propia- le dice él mientras volvía dar un trago de su vaso.

-¡OH! vamos comparte con tu tío- decía Allan haciendo un puchero

-Eh dicho que no, además era la última ración- dijo Tony

-Que! Ya no queda más Thristan- dice Allan mirándome yo solo suspiro.

-Tony dale un poco a Allan- le dije en un tono autoritario y el solo me miro a mi y luego a Allan y con su mirada me dio un no rotundo.

-Oye malcriado. dale a el otro malcriado para que no haga un drama- dijo Jacob y Tony lo miro a el de la misma manera que a mí y pronuncio un –NO-

-Hey mocoso dale la sangre ahora- le regaño Jake mas Tony lo ignoro, Jake al ver eso se le acerco y trato de quitarle el vaso mas Tony no le permitía alcanzarlo maniobrando en su banco.

-Tony suelta el vaso ¡Ahora!- le dije seriamente y él se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

-Ehhh! Pero no es justo no se supone que esa es la regla, el que tome la ultima ración de sangre se la queda-dice el molesto

-Lo sé pero hoy conseguiré mas pero mientras tanto dale algo a Allan sabes cómo se pone- le dije serio Tony soltó un bufido y le lanzo el vaso a Allan el cual lo atrapa en el aire y comenzó a tomar del vaso.

-Bien ahora resuelto el problema porque no se van a asear- dije levantándome

-¿Que harás hoy papa?- me pregunta Tony

-Tenía planeado ir de cacería más tarde, después de volver de buscar las raciones de sangre para ustedes- dije

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo ir contigo a la cacería?- dice el mas yo lo miro confundido- es que quiero hacer algo de ejercicio.

-Claro porque no – le dije y él me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas y vi como desapareció por el umbral de la cocina rumbo a su habitación.

-Bueno yo también me retiro –dijo Jacob – voy a darme un baño y prepararme para irme a la reserva.

-Vas a la reserva yo voy contigo…..nos vemos más tarde adiós – Dijo Seth levantándose también de la barra y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al patio en donde estaba la pequeña casa donde ellos dormían.

-¿Y tú que harás?- le pregunte a Allan el solo me mira.

-Iré comprar la despensa y otras cosas para mí – dijo el sin importancia

-OK iré a hacer una llamadas- dije saliendo de la cocina y dirigirme a mi estudio rápidamente pero antes de entrar completamente me detuve y comencé un conteo mental- _3….2…,1_-

-¡ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG! QUE ME HAN DEJADO CON LOS PLATOS SUCIOS INFELICES….- escuche el grito de Allan y me encerré en mi estudio el cual quedo en silencio al yo cerrar la puerta y no pude evitar reírme de mi hermano me dirigí a mi escritorio tome el teléfono y comencé a hacer las llamadas que le había dicho a mi hermano, 2 horas después estaba en mi despacho había hecho 4 pequeños viajes para poder conseguir la sangre que estaba en las 2 pequeñas cavas para mantenerlas fría que estaban sobre mi escritorio-_Oh como amo mi don_- pensé y era cierto mi don era muy útil sobre todo en estas ocasiones que tenía que ir clandestinamente a ir a comprar sangre en diferente lugares, mi vista viajo a las fotografías que habían en mi escritorio eran 5 en total , en la primera aprecia mi madre junto a Charlie abrazados el pasaba un brazo por su cintura y ella tenía una mano en su pecho y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de él ambos miraban a la cámara y sonreían suavemente de fondo se podía ver un jardín de rosas, recordé que esa foto la tomamos en una de nuestras mudanzas, luego mira la foto que estaba al lado de esa en ella aparecían Bella, Allan y Abi, en la fotografía Allan estaba en el medio de ambas y pasaba un brazos por los hombros de ellas abrazándolas y acercado sus rostros, ellos estaban sentados en un sofá, Bella que estaba a su izquierda sonreía suavemente y Allan y Abi tenían una enorme sonrisa, esa fotografía se izo en el año nuevo de hace 2 años si mi memoria no fallaba, vi otra en la cual aparecían Jacob y Seth ambos estaban apoyados en lo que parecía ser uno de los auto con el capo abierto dejando ver el motor atrás de ellos, los cuales estaban con sus ropas llenas de aceite de motor y mugre ambos tenían los brazos cruzados en el pecho en una pose casual y daban una sonrisa deslumbrante a la cámara, vi otra fotos en esta aparecían mis dos hijos era una foto vieja pero ellos seguían luciendo iguales que siempre en la foto salía Tony y montada en su espalda estaba Ness abrazándolo y tenía su mejilla pegada a la de él ambos sonreían alegremente y tenían las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes de alegría en verdad se les veía felices y me quede mirando fijamente el rostro de mi hijo en la foto– _es una lástima…hace años que él no sonría así…no después de lo que paso…_- pensé algo triste por la situación que vivo mi hijo hace solo 3 años atrás , luego mi vista se posa en la última foto en donde sale Annie, nuestra pequeña señorita con un vestido de princesa ella sonreía dulcemente y abrazaba un oso de peluche, si ellos eran mi familia algo rara pero lo era, después de todo en qué familia había 4 vampiros , 4 híbridos humanos/vampiros, 1 humana y 2 hombre lobos solo en la nuestra lo que nos volvían a nosotros la familia Muller únicos y especiales. Aparte mi vista de las fotos, tome las pequeñas cavas y salgo de mi despacho me dirijo a la cocina y guardo las bolsas de sangre en uno de los compartimientos del refrigerador y llamo a Tony.

-Tony- mas no escucho respuesta alguna pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón en su habitación así que me dispongo a buscarlo subo las escaleras y llego a la puerta de su habitación-Tony – repito su nombre y toco suavemente la puerta mas sigue sin haber respuesta-_debió dormirse_- pensé al escuchar su respiración suave y pausada, abro la puerta y en efecto allí estaba el tirado en la cama veo su habitación está un poco desordenada, noto la camisa y zapatos que uso ayer en la noche arrojados por el piso, vi que la habitación estaba a oscuras ya que el gran ventanal que ocupaba la mitad de la pared del frente tenia las cortinas cerradas pero aun así un pequeño haz de luz pasaba entre ellas dándole apenas un poco de iluminación a la habitación, pero no importaba ya que podía ver de igual manera todo perfectamente, la habitación tenía un estilo muy moderno y minimalista las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y la cama y muebles era de color marrón oscuro casi negro igual que las cortinas, la cama de Tony estaba ubicada en la pared de la derecha tenia la cabecera pegada a la pared junto a dos mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama, vi a Tony removerse entre las sabanas color champagne y los escuche murmurar en sueños-…..Li..z.a….- y vi como seguía removiéndose, al parecer tenía una pesadilla yo entre a su habitación cerré la puerta y me acerque a la cama y mis sospechas eran ciertas Tony tenía una pesadilla pude ver su rostro contraerse y su labio temblar levemente él se movió hasta quedar en posición fetal abrazándose el mismo-Elizabeth…..no…me ...Dejes- dijo ahora y mi corazón se contrajo al escucharle decir eso, me senté en la cama a su lado y acaricie suavemente su cabello, al hacerlo el aun dormido se movió hasta que su cabeza quedo en mi regazo, él seguía abrazándose a sí mismo y yo lo único que pude hacer fue seguir acariciando su cabello para tratar de calmarlo cosa que al parecer funciona y me quedo allí en la oscuridad con él, después de todo la cacería podía esperara hasta mañana ahora lo más importante era estar con mi querido hijo.

**Abi P.O.V**

Oh! Paris la cuidad del amor, la cuna de la moda, los deliciosos croissant y chicos guapos, como me encanta esta ciudad, me levanto de mi mullida cama y me dirijo a la ventana de la habitación la cual abro sintiendo la brisa del viento y el calor del sol en mis mejillas, cierro mis ojos disfrutando del momento tomo una inhalación profunda y abro mis ojo.

-¡PARIS! ¡TE AMOOOOOOOOO!- grito a todo pulmón mientras y abro mis brazos al viento.

-Niña que haces asomada en la ventana en ropa interior, que es ese comportamiento- escuche a mi madre reprimirme más yo la ignore puede sentir sus fríos brazos tomarme por mi cintura y cargarme alejándome de la ventana lanzándome suavemente en la mullida cama.

-Pero mama, solo expresaba mis sentimiento con respecto a la ciudad del amor- dije excusándome, pude ver que ella me miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados en su pecho- tu acaso no me has dicho que es bueno que exprese mis sentimientos.

-Si es cierto, pero no haciéndole un espectáculo en ropa interior a toda la ciudad jovencita- dijo ella seria mientras caminaba hacia el closet y sacaba unas piezas de ropa- ve al baño y prepárate dentro de 2 horas nos iremos.

-¿Qué, ya nos vamos? pero sí solos han pasado unos pocos días…-dije haciendo un puchero y mirándola aun desde la cama.

-Abigail Dwyer Muller, como puedes decir eso, hemos estado aquí una semana entera- dice ella ahora colocando la ropa sobre la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad una semana?- le pregunte dudosa.

-Si querida y sé que no te quieres ir aun pero tenemos que volver, dejamos a los chicos solos mucho tiempo y no quiero llegar y encontrar la casa destruida- me dice ella dulcemente- ahora ve a bañarte y vístete iré a levantar a Annie.

-de acuerdo- dije ella solo me dio un suave sonrisa y me da un suave beso en la frente y veo como sale de la habitación dejándome sola, me digne a levantarme de la cama y me dirijo al baño me acerco al lavado y miro mi reflejo en el espejo el cual devuelve la mirada, miro mi piel pálida y ojos azules junto a mis cabello castaño enmarañado no es por ser algo vanidosa pero a pesar de ser humana soy bastante linda, llevo puesto únicamente un conjunto de lencería brasier y bikini color ciruelo con encaje el cual remuevo y me meto a la ducha después de 20 minuto salgo del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, camino hasta la cama en donde mi madre me dejo la ropa preparada quito la toalla quedando como dios me trajo al mundo y comienzo a vestirme, luego me peino y aplico un poco de maquillaje y salgo de la habitación camino por el Pent-house hasta llegar al comedor en donde veo a mi madre sirviéndole el desayuno a la pequeña Annie me acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento.

-Buenos días tía Abi- me dice Annie soliéndome alegre.

-Buenos días Annie- le respondí dulcemente, en eso momentos Nessie llego a la mesa y tomo asiento.

-Buenos días – susurro Ness suavemente

-Buenos días tía Nessie-

-Buenos días Ness-

-Bueno ya pueden desayunar- dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba en la mesa con nosotras.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- le pregunte a mi madre la cual estaba limpiando la boca de Annie con una servilleta.

-Ella llamo y dijo que nos vería en el aeropuerto- me respondió

-Esta con Albert verdad…- dije con un tono juguetón mientras jugaba con un tenedor entre mis dedos.

-Así es…..-fue lo único que dijo mi madre

-Mi hermana es una suertuda, mira nada mas el hombre que se gasta, no es justo yo quiero uno también- dije en un tono dramático mi madre solo giro sus ojos dorados al igual que Ness por lo que dije.

-Abi…..- vuelve a susurrar Ness negando con la cabeza

-Abi ya hemos hablado de eso, en algún momento llegara el indicado- me dijo tranquilamente.

-Si claro, tu lo dice porque tienes a papa, pero yo no puedo esperar como ustedes décadas para encontrar al hombre indicado- le dije decaída- por eso yo tengo que….

-¿por eso tienes que querida?- dice mi madre mirándome,

-TENGO QUE BUSCARME UN NOVIO ARDIENTE Y SENSUAL COMO MIS HERMANOS- grite mientras daba un golpe a la mesa con mi mano y la miraba decidida, mama solo negaba con su cabeza con una expresión de resignación y Ness me dio una mirada divertida mas no dijo nada.

-Abuela Catherine ¿qué es un novio?….- pregunto Annie inocentemente mientras daba una mordida a su tostada.

-Bueno querida eso …..eh…como explicártelo….- dice mama tratando de explicarle a una niña de 3 años y medio ese tema.

-Es una persona que te quiere mucho cuida de ti y siempre quiere pasarla contigo Annie- le digo yo tranquila.

-¿Como mi papi?- dice ella dulce.

-No querida tú papa, es tu papa, un novio es una pareja- le dice mi madre más Annie la mira confundida.

-¿Como los príncipes y princesas de los cuentos?- dice ella mi madre y yo nos miramos entre si y la miramos a ella.

-Si querida como los príncipes y princesas de los cuentos ellos son pareja porque se aman- le digo yo terminando de comer y Ness seguía guardando silencio.

-¿Y Bella y el Sr. Albert se aman? abuela Catherine- pregunto Annie mirándonos.

-Ehhhh eso no sabría decírtelo querida eso es un asunto personal entre ellos- dice mama tratando de cortar el tema.

-Pero es que ellos desde que llegamos han estado juntos como los príncipes de los cuentos- dijo Annie curiosa.

-Así es Annie, pero es porque ellos son "buenos amigos" –dije yo en un tono comprometedor y mi madre me da una mirada reprobatoria al igual que Nessie.

-¿Buenos amigos?... ¿como el tío Allan y el tío Seth?- dice ella inocente.

-No exactamente como ellos….sino como- mas mi madre no me deja terminar ya que me interrumpe.

-Si querida, ellos son como tu tío Allan y tu tío Seth son muy buenos amigos por eso pasan tanto tiempo juntos- dice mi madre rápidamente- así que querida porque no vas y dibujas con esos nuevos creyones que compramos ayer.

-Si le haré un dibujo a Bella-dice ella feliz mientras que se levanta de la mesa y sale corriendo en dirección a su cuarto dejándonos a las 3 allí en la mesa.

-Abigail, como se te ocurre insinuar esas cosas delante de Annie- dice ella molesta.

-¡Oh vamos! solo dije la verdad – dije mientras miraba mi vaso de jugo-además ella no lo entendería por ese lado es una niña.

-Aun así cuantas veces te he dicho que…..

-Que es de mala educación hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones, ya lo se me lo has dicho mucho- dije descuidadamente.

-Y de igual manera lo sigues haciendo- dice ella alejándose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección que fue Annie.

-Si porque seguro que cuando Bella y Albert están juntos y solos lo único que hacen es leer – dije mientras miraba mis uñas.

-Abi basta, te recuerdo que es de mi madre de la que hablas- dijo Ness mirándome algo seria pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojada.

-Oh vamos, Ness tu también sabes que solo lo digo en broma aunque sea cierto- dije descuidadamente.

-Abi por favor- dijo ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

-Pero es que es cierto vamos dime ¿no te gustaría tener de padre a Albert?, él es increíble- le dije alegre mas ella me daba una mirada serena-

-Ya yo tengo un padre o se te olvido se llama Thristan- dijo ella en respuesta.

-Está bien, cambio la pregunta, ¿no te gustaría tener de padrastro a Albert? – le dije divertida y ella solo gira sus ojos- ¿o es que no te agrada?.

-No es que no me agrade… a decir verdad el me cae muy bien, hasta pienso que es un buen partido para mama es solo que bueno…. tu sabes cómo es ella- dice ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha, pude ver en su muñeca el brazalete que Jacob le regalo hace años y que ella no se quitaba para nada.

-Si una aguafiestas de primera, pero quien sabe tal vez el sensual Albert la haga cambiar de parecer y lo acepte como pareja- le dije yo ilusionada a decir verdad me encantaría ver a mi hermana mayor junto a Albert ellos se veían muy bien juntos, algún día espero conseguirme un hombre así de guapo y encantador.

-Vamos Abi ya escuchaste a mi abuela en algún momento te llegara ese alguien especial- dice ella mientras ambas nos levantábamos de la mesa y caminábamos a mi habitación.

-Si claro, me lo dices tú que técnicamente desde que naciste tienes a Jake a tu lado- le dije mientras me lanzaba a mi cama boca abajo y ella cerraba la puerta.

-No lo digas así tu sabes que entre él y yo…- dijo ella mas yo la interrumpí.

-Si lo se estaban destinado por la imprimación y al principio el fue tu protector después, tu mejor amigo y ya cuando creciste fue que se comenzaron a ver de otra manera y se volvieron parejas, lo sé pero aun así siempre estuvo allí para ti – le dije señalándola con un dedo, ella solo levantaba una de sus perfectas cejas-aunque a mí me sigue pareciendo eso un poco raro sabes….- vi como ella dio un suspiro- si es algo complicado lo sé pero en fin ¿tú eres novia de Jake desde hace cuanto?.

-Desde hace 7 años- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento en la cama a mi lado.

-Ves, tú tienes a tu sexy hombre lobo con cuerpo de ardiente modelo brasileño y yo no tengo a nadie- dije dramáticamente.

-Oye, ¿cómo que cuerpo de ardiente modelo brasileño?….- dice ella mirándome fijamente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡OH vamos! no me vengas a decir con que nunca has mirado a tu novio sin camisa o ….Sin ropa- Le dije pervertida mientras movía mis cejas sugerentemente de arriba abajo, vi como el rostro de Nessi paso de sonrojado a un rojo brillante casi echaba humo por la orejas.

-Por supuesto…que…NO….yo… - dijo ella tartamudeando avergonzada y yo le di una mirada de sorpresa y mi boca se abría levemente.

-¡OH POR DIOS! Ness no me digas que en todos estos años siendo la novia de Jake nunca han pasado de tomarse de las manos y los besos- le pregunte divertida mas ella guardo silencio y desvió su mirada aun seguía fuertemente sonrojada-

-NO PUEDO CREERLO ¡ES VERDAD!-Dije sorprendida y comencé reírme estrepitosamente rodando sobre la cama y ella seguía allí sentada sin moverse roja de la vergüenza, después de unos minutos me detuve por la falta de aire trate de recuperara algo el aliento.

-Dios Ness, a quien saliste tan santurrona, porque tu hermano era un promiscuo de primera y Bella sin comentarios- dije divertida.

-ya basta deja esos temas tan incómodos- dijo ella avergonzada

-Pero aun no me lo creo se sincera conmigo, ni siquiera lo has visto en paños menores debe ser un deleite a la vista déjame decirte- seguía diciendo pervertida y Ness ahora me miraba celosamente yo me acerque a ella y la abrace por hombros- No te molestes sé que es tuyo pero te lo has imaginado Ness a Jake con esos brazos definidos, espalda amplia, su pecho, su abdomen esculpido y firme , sus fuertes piernas y ese trasero que se gasta que dan unas ganas enormes de…..

-Ya es hora de irnos- dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación e interrumpió mi perverso discurso para Ness, ella me miraba muy seriamente no necesitaba decirme nada, con su mirada me estaba reprendido ya lo suficiente, Nessi se levanto de un brinco de la cama y salió disparada del cuarto completamente roja.

-y tu yo hablaremos seriamente al volver a casa- dijo solamente mientras se iba por el mismo camino que Ness yo solo solté un suspiro –_Dios ya me imagino la reprimenda que ella, papa y mi hermano me darán en la casa…..estaré castigada hasta ser una anciana_- me estremecí ante ese pensamiento_-me pregunto ¿como la estará pasando Bella?…. aunque con la compañía que tiene me imagino que muy bien…_- pensé mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba para encontrara con mama y partir rumbo a aeropuerto.

**Bella P.O.V**

Me encontraba en la ducha, podía sentir el agua recorrer mi cuerpo cierro la llave y salgo de ella tomo una toalla y comienzo a secar mi cuerpo mientras camino a la puerta y salir del baño, al estar en la habitación miro alrededor- _esto es un desastre- _penséy era muy cierto la habitación estaba hecho una zona de guerra con todos los muebles rotos, ropa tirada en el piso cortinas desgarradas al igual de las sabanas de la cama la cual también estaba rota. Yo solo lanzo un suspiro y tiro la toalla al suelo disponiéndome a recoger mi ropa para vestirme pero antes de que pudiera colocarme alguna prenda siento unos fuertes brazos abrázame por mi cintura y mi espalda chocar contra el pecho de alguien , el me da un suave beso en la base de cuello giro mi vista y veo sus ojos dorados como los míos, el si inclina un poco y besa mi labios y en un movimiento rápido el gira mi cuerpo haciendo que quedemos de frente y ahora me besa con más intensidad y yo respondo encantada pasando mis brazos por su cuello, después de un tiempo me separo de él y lo miro fijamente.

-No voy a limpiar este desastre Albert- le dije, el solo sonrió coqueto y me dio otro suave beso apenas rozando mis labios que me izo estremecer por su delicadeza.

-No tienes que hacerlo querida- dice el aun abrazándome por la cintura uniendo nuestros cuerpos yo tengo que levantar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle el rostro.

-Tengo que vestirme, ellas me deben de estar esperando- le dije tratando de romper su abrazo pero no puedo, él con una de sus manos me toma por la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo y vuelve a atacar mis labios pero esta vez de manera más brusca y apasionada lo que provoca que un gemido escapara de mis labios por su beso y correspondo gustosa enredando mi dedos en su cabello, puedo sentir sus manos bajar traviesamente hasta mi trasero y aprisionarlo entre sus manos yo suelto un fuerte jadeo ante eso, el aprovecho y profundizar más nuestro beso el me impulso hacia arriba para cargarme y yo enredo mis piernas en sus caderas me doy cuenta que estamos en las mismas condiciones completamente desnudos, continuamos con nuestro apasionado beso y el comienza a moverse hasta que caemos en la ya destruida cama que cruje bajo nuestro peso él a quedando reclinado sobre mí y mis piernas que aun están enredadas en su cadera.

-Albert en verdad ya tengo que irme.- le dije acostada en la cama, el solo me mira juguetonamente y toma mis brazos y los colocas sobre mi cabeza apretando mis muñecas con un de sus manos.

-¡Oh vamos! Bella, te recuerdo que se van en mi Jet privado- dice mientras que su otra mano comenzaba acariciar una de mis piernas que estaba en su cadera- además tú no quieres que yo te deje libre- me susurra seductoramente a mi oído yo lo veo intensamente y el vuelve a besarme así damos inicio a otra ronda de caricias traviesas, besos apasionados , mordiscos y arañazos llenos de lujuria, acompañados de gemidos y jadeos con nuestros nombres que inundaron la habitación como en las últimas 24 horas desde que llegue aquí a su pent-house, después de una hora y una cama inservible ya me encontraba finalmente vestida y Albert también tómanos camino al aeropuerto en su auto donde comenzamos una conversación.

-Catherine debe estar paranoica-dije yo divertida.

-Si seguramente cree que estas en peligro de muerte porque vamos retrasados- dijo el burlonamente

-Si …..- y como si hubiese sido por arte de magia el teléfono celular de Albert comienza a sonar el lo saca de su bolsito y observa la pantalla y lo veo reír el me muestra la pantalla en donde podía leerse claramente –Catherine- y yo solo niego con mi cabeza mientras que el contestaba la llamada.

-OHHH Catherine querida a que se debe tu llamada- hablaba él podía escuchar perfectamente el acento francés en su voz aterciopelada mientras yo lo observaba el seguí hablando- ¿que donde esta Bella? pues conmigo querida….si lo sé….. No te preocupes….. ¿Que porque nos demoramos tanto?- él en ese momento me mira y me da una sonrisa pervertida yo solo sonrió suavemente-….solo discutíamos sobre unas obras literarias….ya estamos camino al aeropuerto…..está bien nos vemos dentro de poco…..-y colgó la llamada.

-Paranoica-dije solamente

-completamente- dijo el dándome un sonrisa y yo reí con él.

-Y dime Bella ¿qué has pensado sobre lo que te propuse?- dice el mientras que conducía.

-Albert sabes lo que pienso acerca de cambiar…. Esto- digo yo tratando de explicarle el frunce el ceño y me mira.

-Y Según tú ¿que es "esto"? Bella- dice el serio-

-Ya sabes somos ehhh…..- digo algo incomoda.

-Amantes, amigos con derecho, pareja sexual, novios, esposos, compañeros, ¿qué somos? eso ni siquiera tu puedes definirlo- dijo el algo frustrado- ya yo te he dejado claro mis sentimientos al respecto Bella, te amo y lo sabes y quiero que pases lo que quede de eternidad a mi lado, pero tú no te decides a dar otro paso a esta extraña "relación" que tu y yo tenemos.

-Albert tu sabes muy bien que yo….

-Si yo sé, que no crees en el amor y todo eso, pero por lo menos podrías darme la oportunidad de hacerte creer nuevamente en el- cuando él dijo eso yo me lo quede mirando fijamente en silencio, era cierto Albert hace 5 años atrás me había declarado su amor mas yo lo rechace- y no me vengas a decir con que es solo sexo porque eso ni tú te lo crees, ¡por dios! si tu y yo no podemos pasar 5 minutos en una habitación a solas sin querernos arrancarnos la ropa, admite que sientes algo por mi aunque es muy pequeño pero lo sientes, ¿porque tratas de negarlo?- yo solo lo escuche y era verdad yo sentía algo por Albert una cariño especial que se manifestaba en una lujuria desenfrenada cuando estábamos a solas, pero yo me negaba a aceptarlo no podía permitir volver a caer en el mismo error dos veces.

-Te conozco Bella, tu y yo somos iguales- concluyo el- y cuando tu tengas tantos siglos como yo, te darás cuenta algún día que la soledad de los años te hará desear la compañía de alguien.- dijo el algo abrumado yo solo lo mire algo apenada.

-En eso tienes razón Albert, somos iguales…y si es verdad yo siento algo por ti, mas no logro descifrar bien que es- dije tranquilamente de pronto el auto freno bruscamente lo que causo que las bocinas de los autos que venían atrás sonaran a todo dar, yo miro a Albert el cual me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa con los ojos abiertos a todos dar.

-¡No me jodas Bella!, porque si es un chiste juro que te lanzare en media carretera sin importarme que sea de día- dice el mientras volvía a poner en marcha el auto algo molesto.

-No estoy bromeando, sabes que no bromearía con algo así- le dije seria a lo lejos pude ver el aeropuerto y ambos quedamos en silencio.

-Entonces eso significa….

-Está bien Albert, te daré una oportunidad para que me demuestres tu amor hacia mí y así tal vez pueda terminar de aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti- le dije mientras miraba por la ventana y era verdad lo que él dijo a pesar de que yo no he vivido tantos siglos como él, avecé sentía la soledad y el deseo de la compañía de una pareja, a pesar de tener el cariño de mi familia, recordé la insistencia de Catherine, Allan y Abi en que buscara una pareja y ¿porque no? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho de rehacer mi vida? y Albert era sin lugar a duda era una de las pocas cosa buenas que me han pasado hasta ahora (teniendo en cuenta que lo único bueno desde que paso todo fueron mis hijos y mi familia), al fin llegamos al aeropuerto y nos dirigimos al hangar en donde estaba el jet privado de Albert donde nos encontramos con Catherine la cual lucia algo molesta.

-Bella, llegaste!- grito mi pequeña Annie corriendo hacia mi abrazando mis piernas.

-Claro querida ¿te hice esperara mucho?- dije mientras me ponía a su altura y ella solo sonreía radiante, vi como mi hija Renesmee se acercaba a mi dándome un abrazo.

-Mama llegaste- susurro mi hija suavemente, ella tiene es mala costumbre hablar en susurros.

-Hasta que llegas Bella….Hola Albert querido ¿como estas?- decía mi hermana Abi pasando de mi y fue directo con Albert el cual venía detrás de mí.

-Abi querida tu como siempre tan hermosa- decía el encantadoramente mientras tomaba la mano de mi hermana y la besaba, ella estaba sonrojada y lo miraba tontamente.

-Y tu tan guapo como siempre- dice ella coqueta vi a Catherine acercase a nosotros.

-Albert demoraron mucho- dijo ella mientras besaba ambas mejillas de Albert y el hacía lo mismo.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, fue mi culpa nuestro retraso- dijo el dándole una sonrisa cómplice y Catherine solo levanto una ceja interrogante yo me acerco ellos con Annie en brazos la cual quiso que la bajara nuevamente al suelo, Renesmee me siguió colocándose a mi lado-Gusto en verte Renesmee- dice el dándole una sonrisa dulce, Renesmee solo se sonroja y susurra un – el gusto es mío Albert- y le daba un dulce sonrisa a Albert y el solo sonreía ampliamente.

-Ujum- escuchamos todos y miramos hacia abajo en donde estaba Annie en el medio de todos nosotros mirando a Albert con sus bracitos cruzados en su pecho y su ceño algo fruncido al igual que sus pequeños labios en una mueca de molestia.

-¡OH! pero que torpe soy, disculpa Annie ¿como estas pequeñas?- decía el fingiendo un tono de despiste que se escuchaba algo gracioso por su acento, mas Annie lo único que izo fue girarse molesta dándole la espalda, cosa que nos sorprendió a todas ya que ella no suele ser así.

-No me hables- dijo ella algo molesta mas Albert solo sonrió e izo algo divertido.

-¡OH princesa Annie! me merezco su desprecio- decía el dramáticamente mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo haciendo una reverencia – ¿qué tengo que hacer para tener el perdón de la princesa más hermosa de todo el mundo?-Annie lo mira por encima de su hombro y vuelve a girarle el rostro, nosotras solo observábamos la escena divertidas y enternecidas por la aptitud de nuestra pequeña que se veía adorable.

-Así que no me perdonaras ¿verdad?-El se levanto e izo una señal con su mano en ese momento apareció un chico cargando un enorme osos de peluche como de 1 metro y medio de alto color blanco con un lazo violeta en el cuello, el joven se lo entrego a Albert él le dice al joven – gracias – y el chico se retira por donde vino mientras el cargo el oso de peluche y se escondió detrás de él, tomo uno de los brazos del oso, que al parecer era articulado, y con el brazo del oso toco el hombro de Annie la cual seguía de espalda.

-Disculpe princesa pero tengo un mensaje para usted- decía Albert con una voz cómica haciéndose pasar por el oso Annie al escuchar un voz diferente ella se gira y su expresión fue la más divertida que le he visto hacer, fue de sorpresa total, con sus pequeños ojos abiertos de par a par al igual que su boca y lanzo un grito de emoción al aire mientras se lanzaba a abraza al oso de peluche gigante, en ese momento recordé donde había visto a ese oso fue hace unos días cuando la ciudad estaba nublada y salimos a dar un paseo junto a Albert y pasamos por una juguetería y ese mismo oso esta en exhibición, Annie de inmediato pego su rostro al cristal de la vitrina mirando el oso y diciendo que lo quería más le dijimos que no podía tenerlo ya que estaba castigada por haberle lanzado pintura a Abi en su cabello en uno de sus berrinches, ella no dijo nada y solo se puso triste, yo mire a Albert reprochándole y el solo me dio una sonrisa en modo de disculpa.

-Gracia, gracias, gracias, gracias Albert- dijo Annie emocionada aun abrazando al oso, en ese momento Albert lo soltó para agacharse a la altura de Annie lo que provoco que el osos cayera encima de la pequeña tumbándola al piso por su enorme tamaño y peso, todos nos preocupamos y dijimos al mismo tiempo-ANNIE!- Albert levanto el oso y Annie estaba tirada en el suelo con una enorme sonrisa Catherine la levanto rápidamente y comenzó a revisarla pero al parecer no tenía nada.

-Albert ¿porque se lo comparaste? ella está castigada- le dije

-Vamos Bella, es un regalo de despedida de mi parte- dijo el inocente aun con el oso en brazos y yo solo suspire.

-Annie querida ¿estás bien?- le pregunto a la niña la cual estaba en brazos de Catherine ella solo le sonrió y exclamo un –Si!- feliz en ese momento el piloto se acerco a Albert y él se excuso para hablar con él, dándome el osos gigante.

-Y dime Bella ¿cómo estuvo todo con Albert?- me dice Abi pícaramente.

-Bien- dije únicamente ella solo me da una mirada irónica

-Cuando lleguemos a casa me vas a contar todo-me susurra ella y yo solo la ignoro, mi vista va a Renesmee la cual está arreglando el cabello oscuro de Annie y Catherine aun la cargaba en su brazos, en esos momentos Albert volvió con nosotras.

-Bueno señoritas, su vuelo está listo, es hora de que aborden- dijo Albert educadamente mientras me quitaba el oso de peluche y nos encaminamos al Jet en donde nos subimos y tomamos nuestros asiento Albert colocaba el oso en uno de los asientos-Bueno creo que esta es la despedida queridas-

-Albert gracias por todas las atenciones que tuviste con nostras- le dice Catherine.

-oh no hay de que querida siempre estaré a su disposición sobre todo para ti- le dice el sonriente.

-Espero verte en mi boda a ti a tus hijas.

-Claro que si querida eso no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, ellas dicen que lamentan no poder haber estado aquí esta semana pero Amelia ha estado algo inestable y ellas te piden disculpa por ello. –

-No te preocupes dales mis saludos de mi parte y de mi familia.

-Con gusto lo haré, Bueno Catherine, Abi, Renesmee, Annie…Bella espero que sea una viaje placentero nos veremos pronto- dice el educadamente.

-hasta luego Albert, prométeme que bailaras conmigo el día de la boda de mama- Dice Abi con un puchero y ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Te lo prometo querida- le responde

-Hasta luego Albert, Tony está ansioso por una partida de ajedrez contigo-susurra Renesmee.

-Dile a tu hermano que no me ganara la próxima vez-

-Nos vemos en la boda de Catherine -le digo yo mirándolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto…. Il mio amore- dice el con un toque seductor al igual que la mirada que me daba, pude escuchar a Abi y a Renesmee soltar una pequeña risa, él se disponía a ir a la salida cuando Annie lo detuvo.

-Espera Albert- ella se le acerco corriendo y el la recibió en sus brazos dándole una abrazo- gracias por todo, te quiero mucho – le dice mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla el sonrió tontamente.

-¡Oh querida! yo también te quiero mucho espero que bailes conmigo la próxima vez que nos veamos- le dice él mientras la colocaba nuevamente en su asiento.

-Claro que si, bailaremos toda la noche como las princesas y príncipes de los cuentos- dijo ella emocionada.

-Bueno es hora de que me vaya adiós- dijo e antes de salir completamente de la cabina del Jet, mientras nos preparábamos para despegar levante la persiana de la venta de mi asiento pude verlo y me estremecí antes la mirada llena de lujuria y deseo que me daba, veo sus labios moverse y decir- _te deseo_- mientras me daba un guiño con su ojo derecho y solo le di una tenue sonrisa, el avión comenzó a moverse y yo cerré la persiana y despegamos, a los pocos minutos de estar en el aire todo era tranquilo Abi estaba leyendo una revista de boda junto a Catherine, Renesmee escuchaba música con su Ipod, Annie estaba dibujando con sus crayones y yo leía un libro, El conde de Montecristo para ser precisos hasta que Annie rompe el agradable silencio.

-Bella- dice ella dulcemente y yo la miro.

-Si princesa-

-¿Albert y tu son novios?- me pregunta ella inocentemente mientras me miraba curiosamente, eso me tomo por sorpresa yo la mire a ella y luego mire a las otras 3 mujeres que estaban con nosotras, Abi se llevo las manos a la boca para tratar de reprimir su risa, Renesmee mordía suavemente su labio al igual que Catherine tratando de reprimir una sonrisa en sus rostros, mire nuevamente a Annie que al parecer esperaba mi repuesta.

-Ehhh…creo …..que…..¿sí?- fue lo único que dije, era tan raro responder a esa pregunta, ellas guardaron silencio que por obvias razones no duro mucho por Abi y el enorme grito de emoción que lanzo al aire mientras que se removía de en su asiento diciendo –lo sabía, lo sabia- mira a Catherine la cual me daba una mirada maternal y me sonreía dulcemente alegre porque al fin su hija se digno a conseguir pareja, Annie estaba sonriendo feliz y decía algo sobre príncipes y princesas mas yo no le prestaba atención porque mi mirada se centraba en Renesmee ella se había quitado los auriculares y me miraba serenamente, se quito el guante de seda que tenia puesto y tomo mi mano entre la suya en esos momentos ella me mostró todo lo que pensaba al respecto y me sorprendió de ver que ella estuviera alegre por mí, hasta algo emocionada porque Albert le agradaba mucho, pero había algo que a ella le preocupaba y eso era la reacción de su padre que era una maniaco sobreprotector y sobre todo la reacción de su hermano, era cierto como le diría a mi hijo-maniaco-celoso-sobreprotector-con complejo de Edipo- que su madre tenía novio-_Se volverá loco_- pensé y Renesmee solo dio un suspiro.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Estaba en la sala viendo el partido mas no le prestaba atención ya que mi mirada viajaba cada minuto al reloj de la pared, vi que eran las 2 PM –_ ¿cuándo van a llegar? hace mas de 1 hora que deberían de estar aquí_- pensé algo ansioso, está bien hasta algo desesperado, pero que esperaban hace una semana que no veo a mis hijas, a Catherine ni a mis nietas, no estoy acostumbradas a pasar tanto tiempo separado de ellas, es decir una semana entera, porque según ellas ese viaje a Paris debía ser solo de "chicas", vuelvo a mirar el reloj 2:01 PM- _maldición ¿es que el tiempo va más lento hoy de los normal o qué?_- pensé algo frustrado así que decidí levantarme e ir a la cocina donde estaban los chicos , al llegar a la cocina los veo a todos sentados en la barra de la cocina y Allan cocinando.

-¿Y cuál es el menú de hoy?- dije mientras tomaba asiento en la barra asiento en la cabecera Thristan está en la otra quedando ambos de frente mire a mi nieto que estaba a mi derecha con una expresión de aburrimiento total, Jacob esta frente a él leyendo una revista acerca de motocicletas, Seth estaba a su la comiendo unas galletas.

-Trucha al horno y guarniciones- dijo Allan mientras veía el horno- aproveche a hacerlas ya que las trajiste esta mañana de tu viaje de pesca- y la cocina volvió a quedar en silencio, a los pocos minutos todos juntos miramos el reloj que había en la cocina.

-Demonios ¿cuándo van a llegar?- dijo Tony molesto.

-Calma mama me dijo que ya estaban en camino- dijo Thristan tranquilamente.

-Sí pero no entiendo porque no quisieron que fuéramos a buscarlas nosotros, papa tú y yo las hubiéramos buscado en segundos- dijo Tony aun molesto.

-Tony entiende ellas decidieron irse solas, además Albert le ofreció su Jet privado no habrá problemas- hablaba Thristan tratando hacer entrar en razón a Tony.

-Si además no creo que te hubiese gustado estar una semana con ellas de compras- Dijo Allan limpiando sus manos con un paño.

-¡Dios! con solo imaginarme eso me da escalofriaos- dice Seth divertido abrazándose a sí mismo y todos reímos.

-Si yo aun no me recupero de la vez que fui con Nessi y Abi de compras – decía Jacob-

-O esa vez, que mama quiso vestirnos bien para la foto familiar recuerdas nos tuvo todo el día buscando ropa de nuestra talla que nos quedara bien- dijo Seth riendo.

-O esa vez que Tony y Ness dejaron de crecer y fue a comprarles un nuevo guardarropa tuvimos que cargar con todo, me estaba volviendo loco- dijo Jacob riendo también.

-y ni hablemos de cuando Allan le gano a Charlie esa apuesta y el tuvo que quitarse el bigote- dijo Thristan divertido y todos rieron con ganas en ese momento.

-Basta, eso quedo en el pasado- dije algo molesto al recordar ese día

-Vamos abuelo, fue divertido ver cómo te quitabas tu adorado bigote, casi llorabas- dijo Tony burlonamente

-Si te dije Charlie que los cerdos podían volar y tú no me creíste- dijo Allan burlándose también.

-JA, JA, JA – reí sarcásticamente- que Seth lanzara un cerdo por los aires no contaba precisamente como un cerdo volador.

-Ah, pero la apuesta era que Allan te mostraría a un cerdo volar por los aires- dijo Thristan también burlándose y yo solo gruñí, Jacob y Seth solo reían a carcajadas.

-Así es abuelo y el te mostró al cerdo volador, y tu tuviste que quitarte el bigote agradece te vez más joven gracias a eso- dijo Tony riendo.

-Calla que se que fue tu idea jovencito- mientras tomaba un de sus orejas y la jalaba suavemente.

-¡Ouch! abuelo- dijo él y en ese momento sentimos unos autos estacionar afuera todos nos miramos y salimos disparados hacia la puerta pero nos detuvimos al llegar a ella y todos nos empezamos a acomodar la ropa y a mirarnos para ver si estábamos presentables- Seth límpiate la cara- le dije y el rápido lo izo abrimos la puerta para recibir a las chicas, en esos momento vimos bajar a Catherine de su auto junto a Abi y Bella bajar del de ella con Nessie y Annie , la pequeña salió del coche .

-PAPI! – grito ella feliz mientras corría hacia nosotros pero ella tropezó y casi caía al suelo a no ser por Tony quien la atrapa antes de que toque el suelo.

-Mi princesa, papi te extraño mucho- decía Tony mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho papi- decía ella feliz en sus brazos

-MAMI!-grito Allan e imito a Annie pero él se lanzo encima de Catherine y le da una abrazo de koala como nosotros le decíamos enrollando sus piernas y brazos sobre ella-no me dejes tanto tiempo con ellos otra vez- dice el dramáticamente y todo giramos los ojos ante su comentario infantil, también vi a Jacob acercarse a Nessi la cual se lanzo sobre él y la levanta en el aire mientras la abrazaba Nessi se veía pequeña y delicada en los enormes brazos de Jacob.

-Jacob- dijo en tono de advertencia Thristan y Jacob de inmediato bajo a Nessie y rompió su abrazo dando un paso hacia atrás y tomo las manos de Nessie entre las suyas y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Thristan, el le había impuesto a Jacob reglas muy estrictas acerca de la manera que tenía que tratar a Renesmee para permitirles tener una relación, junto a una serie de reglas y limitaciones muy estrictas –_le hizo firmar un a cuerdo legal y todo_- con las cuales yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con Thristan.

Vi a Thristan acercarse a su madre y saludarla junto a Seth, en eso Abi llega y me abraza y yo le correspondo suavemente.

-¿Como fue todo?-le pregunte

-Todo bien papa- dijo ella en un tono extraño que identifique, como malicioso.

-¿Estás segura?-

-SI ¿no es verdad Bella?- en ese momento Bella estaba con Tony y Nessie el pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, mientras que con el otro cargaba a Annie, Nessie al otro lado de Bella junto a Jake, la cual miro a Abi como dándole un advertencia y Abi solo rió.

-¿Que sucede?- dije yo intrigado.

-Qué tal si Bella nos lo dice en la sala – dijo Abi mientras entraba corriendo a la casa yo solo levante una ceja, dios esta niña me matara y eso que se supone que soy un ser inmortal.

-¿A qué se refiere Abi?- dijo Tony mirando a su madre y vi a Nessie ponerse nerviosa al lado de su madre.

-No pasa nada, Tony solo tengo que darles una….. Noticia-dijo ella amenamente, mi nieto solo miro a Nessie y ella se puso más nerviosa.

-Porque no vamos todos a la sala, allí podrás darnos esa noticia- dije yo tranquilo al los pocos segundos todos comenzaron a meterse a la casa yo quede atrás junto a Catherine que ahora estaba a mi lado en el pórtico de la casa.

-Te extrañe amor-me dice suavemente mientras yo la abrazo por la cintura y pegaba nuestras frentes.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste – le susurre cerca de sus labios hasta que los uní con los míos en un beso suave, ella se separa de mí y me mira alegre.

-¿Conseguiste el vestido que querías?-le pregunte mientras comenzamos a caminar para entrar a la casa e ir a la sala donde estaban todos.

-Por supuesto querido- dice ella alegre-encontré el vestido de novia perfecto.

-Catherine, cualquier vestido se te hubiese visto perfecto querida- le dije y ella solo rió coqueta.

-¿Tú en verdad piensas eso Charlie?- dice ella deteniéndose a unos metros de antes de llegar a sala

-Por supuesto querida-le dije roncamente mientras nos acercábamos para besarnos nuevamente pero alguien interrumpe nuestro momento privado.

-¡OH POR DIOS! PODRIAN TERMINAR DE LLEGAR A LA SALA PARA QUE BELLA NOS DE LA NOTICIA QUE TIENE QUE DARNOS- escachamos gritar a Allan.

-¡ALLAN CALLATE! - le gritan todos en la sala y Catherine y yo solo lanzamos un suspiro –_matare a ese mocoso_- pensé frustrado y retomamos nuestro camino a la sala, al llegar allí vimos que todos estaban esperándonos, Tony estaba sentado en el sofá en todo el medio del mismo con Annie sentada en sus piernas, ella habla y habla contándole todo lo que izo en Paris el solo le daba una sonrisa torcida mientras la escuchaba, pero sé que no lo hacía en realidad, porque disimuladamente su mirada viaja a su hermana la cual estaba sentada a su derecha incomoda, Nessie estaba callada y apretaba sus manos nerviosamente mientras mordía ligeramente su labio – _eso es mala señal_-pensé detrás de ella esta Jake de pie mirándola interrogante el tenia una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Ness , Abi estaba al otro lado de Tony y literalmente estaba bailando en su asiento y tratando de disimular una enorme sonrisa fallidamente y evitaba mirar a Bella que estaba parada frente a ellos serena, Allan estaba sentado en unos de los sillones individuales con cara de aburrido y Seth sentado en el piso a su lado derecho, Thristan estaba de pie cruzado de brazo en el espacio que había entre el sofá y el sillón que ocupaba Allan disimuladamente miraba a Jacob y la mano en el hombro de Nessi, Catherine ocupo asiento en el otro sillón individual que había y yo me quede de pie a su lado.

-Bien ya puedes comenzar Bella- dijo Thristan cediéndole la palabra a Bella ella dio un suspiro y nos miro a todos.

-Bueno familia como saben nuestro viaje a Paris fue exitosos Catherine al fin logro conseguir el vestido de sus sueños después de mucha búsqueda- dijo ella algo divertida y todos comenzaron a aplaudir Seth y Jacob lanzaron unos silbidos al aire y Allan exclamo un –BRAVO- todos reían hasta Thristan, yo baje y le di un beso en la mejilla a Catherine la cual sonreía feliz, Bella izo una seña con sus manos y todos guardaron silencio.

-Bien esa no es lo único que conseguimos en Paris- dijo Bella mas Abi la interrumpe.

-Será que no fue lo único que tu conseguiste en Paris hermanita- dijo ella divertida dándole una mirada cómplice a Bella.

-Abi….-dijo Bella mordaz y la miro seriamente al igual que Catherine y Abi guardo silencio tapándose la boca con sus manos.

-Como seguía diciendo….bueno Abi tiene razón Catherine no fue la única que consiguió algo en Paris yo también – hablaba Bella tranquilamente pude ver como todos la mirábamos interrogantes a acepción de Abi, Nessie y Catherine la cual tomo una de mis manos y me daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora Annie miraba a Bella algo confusa.

-¿Y qué conseguiste en Paris mama?- le pregunto Tony serio

-Pues veras Anthony, familia- dijo Bella mirando fijamente a Tony y yo tuve un mal presentimiento ya que ella lo llama por su verdadero nombre es cuando es algo serio, sentí que Catherine presionaba suavemente mi mano.

-Todos conocen a Albert desde hace tiempo y…-hablo Bella mas Annie la interrumpió.

-La abuela Bella y el tío Albert se casaran como las princesas de los cuentos –Dijo la niña inocentemente feliz y la sala quedo en silencio yo solo miraba a Bella sorprendido al igual que todos, mas el silencio quedo atrás por una carcajada de Abi la cual estaba literalmente ahora rodando por el piso y allí fue donde comenzó el caos.

-¿QUE BELLA QUE?!-grito Thristan sorprendido

-¡OH POR DIOS BELLA!- grito también sorprendió Jacob

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! -grito Allan mirando a Bella de manera burlona

-¡DIOS MIO!-grito Seth llevándose las manos a su cabello.

-Basta dejen de a Bella tranquila- dijo Catherine tratando de calmar la conmoción, todos gritaban, exclamaban sorprendidos y hablaban muy rápido bombardeando a Bella con preguntas mas no la dejaban hablar, yo no había dicho nada pero me acerque a ella me percate de que todos la habíamos rodeado , menos Tony , Nessie y Abi estaba en el piso aun riendo, abrí mi boca para decir algo pero Catherine me detuvo mirándome seriamente pero todos se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchamos a Tony susurra-¿Qué?…- muy suavemente, todos se callaron y lo miraron, Nessie en ese momento tomo a Annie la cual miraba toda confusa el caos que había desatado sus inocentes palabras, Tony estaba sentado aun y tenía una postura rígida sus manos vueltas puños apretados estaban sobres sus piernas, el tenia la cabeza abajo ocultándonos sus mirada pude ver que el temblaba ligeramente en su asiento.

-Tony- dijo Abi y en ese momento el se levanto de golpe mirándonos a todos nosotros y por Dios una cosa paso por mi cabeza en ese instante al ver los ojos verdes de mi nieto oscurecidos por la –molestia-furia-ira reprimida - _Albert Bernardotte…era hombre muerto -_y ese pensamiento fue confirmado cuando Tony rugió molesto a los 4 vientos.

-**ALBERT MALDITO ERES HOMBRE MUERTO…..**


	14. One-Shot III

Este One- Shot es para **giby-chan **que esperaba ansiosa el despertar de Bella...si ya se que diran pero nana este One-Shot no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo 11, pues !no! estos One-shot no seguiran exactamente la linea de tiempo en la que se desarrollara la historia desde ahora en adelante , sino que comenzaran a contra como pequeñas historia o situaciones que vivieron la familia Muller para tapar posibles vacios o explicar ciertas situaciones en la historia asi que no se preocupen y disfruten... **giby-chan gracias! :D .**

**Atte. NanaNeko.**

/*_**One**_-_**shot*/**_

**REBOOT**

**Bella P.O.V**

El dolor era insoportable ya no sabía si podría soportarlo mas, ahora se ha intensificado quiero gritar y llorar pero trato de mantenerme fuerte, porque sé que en algún momento pasara cosa que milagrosamente sucede, pude sentir a mi corazón dar su último latido en mi pecho, ahora puedo escuchar más claro los sonidos a mi alrededor, abrí mis ojos inmediatamente y quede deslumbrada por la luz que entraba a la habitación, mire el techo que conocía muy bien porque era el mismo que vi cuando desperté por primera vez en la casa de los Muller solo que esta vez podía ver todo tan detalladamente hasta podía ver las pequeñas motas de polvo en el aire que con la luz de la habitación hacían que se viera como un espectáculo de luces y me senté en la cama.

-Bella- escuche a alguien susurrar giro mi vista a mi izquierda y allí estaba Thristan sentado en el diván de la ventana que estaba abierta dejando pasar la luz que chocaba contra su piel lo que provocaba que su piel brillara con miles de diamantes, el vestía una camisa blanca manga larga y unos pantalones de vestir color gris él se levanto y camino hacia mi yo lo mire atontada, Thristan era muy apuesto, podía ahora ver perfectamente cada detalle de su perfecto rostro, el me tiende una mano esperando a que la tome cosa que hago y me ayuda a levantarme de la cama, me percato de que el este un poco tenso y observaba cautelosamente cada uno de mis movimientos, miro mis manos las cuales el tiene entre las suyas y me percato de lo pálida que están parecen que fuesen de mármol y resplandecía como si tuviera pequeños brillos incrustados en ella, mire las manos de Thristan las cuales no tenían los guantes que él suele tener puesto por algún motivo desconocido para mí , pero ahora veo el porqué, las manos de el tenían varias cicatrices como si hubieran agarrado sus manos y les hubieran pasado varia veces una navaja dejando cientos de trazos sobre su piel pálida las cicatrices era de un tono más oscuro que el resto de su piel, para un humano hubiese sido difícil sido verlas a menos de que mirar a sus manos fijamente, pero ahora yo las podía ver con tanta claridad que hasta me parecía doloroso yo gire sus manos dejándolas con las palmas arriba y la imagen fue peor las palmas de su manos tenia lo que al parecer fueron cortes más profundos, sobre todo uno en especial, que estaba en su mano derecha en donde estaba la cicatriz más grande, la cual atravesaba su palma diagonalmente, yo pase uno de mis dedos por la cicatriz y sentí que él se estremeció por mi toque y cerro su mano.

- Disculpa debí haberme puesto los guantes….sé que no es algo agradable de ver- dice el incomodo yo levante mi vista para mirarlo iba a decir algo pero un fuerte ardor en mi garganta me lo impidió, lleve mi mano a mi cuello.

-¿Sientes un ardor en tu garganta Bella?- y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza-eso es la sed-me explica y yo no me podía imaginar cómo es que él podía soportar esa molestia- _Con razón Jasper siempre tenía esa expresión de adolorido- _pensé recordándolo, gire mi vista y vi el tocador solté las manos de Thristan para acercarme al mueble al llegar al él me congelo por la imagen que me muestra el espejo-¿_Quién es esa?_-pensé poniendo una mano en el espejo, en esos momento primero me sentí algo perdida y luego me aterrorice al darme cuenta de que el reflejo de esa hermosa mujer de cabello castaño largo y ligeramente rizado, piel pálida de porcelana, labios tentadores y ojos escarlatas que vestida un vestido azul de tirantes gruesos era yo, di un paso atrás asustada pude ver a Thristan reflejado atrás de la mujer que se supone que soy yo, era algo impactante a decir verdad y me aturde tanto que me siento confundida pero la voz de Thristan me hace entrar en razón nuevamente.

-Bella- dice el mientras coloca sus manos llenas de cicatrices en mis hombros mas yo sigo observando el espejo- esa eres tú no temas.

-Yo…..- dice una voz sedosa y aterciopelada me di cuenta de que esa era mi voz.

-Si eres tu- dice el suavemente aun en a mi espalda- Bienvenida a tu nueva vida querida- mientras me daba una suave sonrisa yo me gire para mirarlo nuevamente apartando mi vista del espejo.

-Esto es extraño- dije yo ahora con mi nueva voz algo asusta, el me da una mirada serena siento como él se mueve y me envuelve con sus brazos dándome un abrazo yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-lo sé querida- dice el mientras aun me abraza reconfortándome pero siento el escozor en mi garganta más fuerte y gruño Thristan me separa de él y me mira compresivo-Bella es hora de que te lleve de cacería- me dice él mientras caminábamos hacia la ventana.

-¿Y mis hijos?- dije roncamente por el ardor en mi garganta.

- Ellos están bien, pero por ahora lo importan es que calmes tu sed- y yo solo lo mire, veo como el abre la ventana y se apoya en el marco con una de sus piernas veo que esta descalzo y me tiende su mano para que la tome lo cual hago, el me da una sonrisa miramos hacia abajo y me dice – lista- mas yo suelto su mano y me lanzo por la ventana hasta caer de pie en el suelo encantada por la emoción del lanzarme del segundo piso aun recorriendo mi cuerpo y miro hacia arriba lo veo apoyado en ventana mirándome divertido-lo tomare como un sí- y el se lanza cayendo sigilosamente a mi lado como si fuese un gato dándome una sonrisa divertida yo miro ahora el cielo es de día levanto mis brazos y los observo brillar al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo- _al igual que cuando él me mostró su verdadera naturaleza_- recordé ese momento agriamente mas sentí una mano en mi hombro gire y vi a Thristan nuevamente.

-Es hora, sígueme- dijo él mientras comenzó a correr camino al bosque perdiéndose entre los árboles.

-No es justo- dije divertida y comencé a correr para alcanzarlo, eras una sensación tan liberadora y emocionante el sentir la velocidad, el viento chocar contra mi rostros y ver pasar todo rápidamente ante mis ojos- _ahora entiendo porque el amaba la velocidad- _pensé a unos 10 metros logre ver a Thristan y acelere mi paso hasta que logre rebasarlo pasando velozmente a su lado.

-eres rápida- lo escuche decir detrás de mí.

-eres muy lento- le dije yo burlona y lo escuche reír a mi espalda a los lejos pude escuchar un ríos, no era como una cascada y cambie mi dirección hacia ese lugar y en efecto allí estaba el rió y más adelante caí en una pequeña cascada de unos 12 metros que concluía en un pequeño lago, Thristan ahora estaba mi lado ambos corríamos por la orilla del río, yo disfrutaba mucho de la intensidad del momento.

-¿Bella?- dijo Thristan curiosa cuando vio que acelere y en un rápido movimiento me agazape y brinque en el final del camino y me lance por la cascada hasta caer al agua helada, note que llegue hasta el fondo del pequeño lago pude ver los peces pasar a mi lado las algas y las rocas del fondo me impulse hacia arriba y comencé a nadar hasta la superficie miro hacia arriba y vi a Thristan en la orilla de la cascada mirándome divertido.

-Si querías darte un baño podrías haber esperado el cazar primero- dijo él mientras caminaba de retorno yo lo mire confusa.

-¿A dónde vas?- le dije y a los segundo vi como él me imito y se lanzo al agua haciendo una bala de cañón lo que hizo levantar mucho agua mojándome vi que salió a la superficie riendo y yo lo imite.

-Bella no es hora de jugar vamos salgamos del agua- decía sereno mientras nadábamos, al salir del agua ambos escurríamos agua yo estaba exprimiendo mi cabello cuando un aroma llego a mi nariz y mire a mi derecha en el bosque y lance un gruñido.

-es un puma- susurro Thristan – ve silenciosamente sino huirá- yo comencé a moverme con cautela por el bosque y él me seguía silenciosamente a una distancia prudente a uno metros puedo verlo un enorme puma el cual estaba cauteloso, yo pase cerca de una árbol y escuche el sonido de algo rasgarse fue mi vestido que se quedo prendado de una rama rompiéndose un poco al moverme, el puma se puso alerta y salió corriendo, yo lance un gruñido de molestia y lo seguí entre los árboles, el animal era ágil yo salte y me ubique sobre uno de los árboles, al ver que él se detuvo al sentir que nada lo perseguía pero seguía atento yo di un ágil salto sobre los árboles silenciosamente acercándome hasta el animal que ahora me dio la espalda y me agazape en la rama del árbol y me lance contra el puma pude escuchar el chasquido de sus huesos debido a la fuerza con la que caí sobre él y rápidamente mordí su cuello, el sabor de su sangre inundo mi boca dando un poco de alivio a mi garganta.

**Thristan P.O.V**

Podía observar el puma a lo lejos mas no podía ver a Bella era como si su presencia hubiese desaparecido, seguí mirando al puma y de repente Bella salió de la nada y se lanzo contra el-_Wohaooo eso si que fue increíble….y mas para un neófito recién despertado…ella es diferente_- pensé algo orgulloso al verla ella de inmediato comenzó a beber del animal una imagen tanto salvaje como sensual yo mantuve mi distancia apoyado en un árbol como a unos 5 metros de ella, vi como ella levanto su cabeza del animal y olisqueo el aire yo la imite y me aterrorice – _humano…..Demonios es cierto esta zona la visitan los campistas….nos desviamos del camino_- pensé asustado inmediatamente me centre en Bella la cual ahora estaba de pie mirando al horizonte, solo de pie como una estatua mirando en dirección de donde proviene el aroma y ella dio un paso.

-¡BELLA!- le grite en modo de advertencia mas ella no me miro solo seguía de pie mas no dio ningún otro paso-Bella es un humano – le dije algo serio y ella ahora me mira a mí y me que paralizarlo ahora al detallar en las condiciones que Bella estaba, su vestido al parecer se había rasgado rompiéndose por el lado derecho dejando el vestido sostenido únicamente con el tirante del lado izquierdo podio ver su brasier color azul a juego y parte de abdomen nuevamente plano acompañado de manchas de sangres sobre el vestido y su piel pálida y sus labios igualmente manchados de sangre al igual que su cuello y una de sus mejillas, su cabello castaño algo desordenado dándole un toque salvaje y sensual sus ojos escarlatas resplandecían como un par de rubíes hipnotizándome por completos, ella vuelve a mirar a dirección del aroma y da otro paso me apresuro y me acerco rápidamente hacia ella y coloco una mano en su hombro para girarla.

-Bella no…..- más no pude decir más nada ya que Bella me gruño y se lanzo sobre mí tumbándome con ella a ahorcajada sobre mí, aprisionándome fuertemente contra el suelo y su cuerpo, con una de mis manos trate de tomarla de los hombros pero ella rápidamente atrapo mi mano entre sus dientes mordiéndola fuertemente pude escuchar mi dura piel quebrase bajo su mordida, ella me miraba ferozmente-Bella- susurre calmadamente ella pareció reaccionar un poco aflojando su agarre lo que yo aproveche y la gire sobre el suelo quedando yo encima de ella por la sorpresa soltó mi mano y yo atrape las suyas sobre su cabeza fuertemente.

-Bella debes ser fuerte, no te dejes llevar por la sed de sangre- le susurre ella me mira ahora apenada y en un rápido movimiento ella se soltó de mi agarre y me empujo fuertemente mandándome a volar por los aires estrellándome contra un árbol a unos 6 metros de donde ella estaba, la vi levantarse y mirarme apenada.

-Thristan yo …..Lo siento mucho- dice llena de remordimiento y sale corriendo a la dirección del lago yo me levanto y la sigo pero era muy rápida y la perdí de vista al llegar al lago noto los restos de su vestido en la orilla del lago mas de ella no había ninguna pista.

-¿Bella?- la llame pero no respondía, no podía sentir su aroma y comencé a preocuparme-¡BELLA!- grite ahora preocupado en verdad mas no había respuesta-¡BELLA! ¿DONDE ESTAS?- grite asustado escuche movimientos en el agua a mis espaldas y gire mi vista al lago, allí estaba Bella de pie cerca de la orilla solo en ese conjunto de lencería color azul que resaltaba de su piel de mármol ahora mojada la cual brillaba por la luz del sol, todo junto daba una imagen sin lugar a suda excitante a mi cabeza llegaron pensamientos nada decentes y rápidamente me gire para apartar mi visión del cuerpo tentador de Bella- _Thristan alejas esos pensamientos ….es Bella ….la chica que …..Prometiste cuidar_- pensé tratando de bajar un poco mi subido libido, pero al estar sumergido en mis pensamientos pecaminosos no sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda dejándome paralizado baje mi vista y pude ver las finas manos de Bella en mi pecho, un jadeo escapo de mis labios cuando sentí que ella aprisiono su cuerpo dejándome sentir perfectamente sus pechos en mi espalda su cabeza descansaba en mi omoplato.

-Thristan- susurro ella suavemente haciéndome estremecer

-Si… Bella- dije forzadamente cerrando mis ojos tratando de controlarme y no lanzarme contra ella, mas ella no respondió pude sentir como ella me giraba y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, abrí mis ojos y pude verla muy cerca de mi ella acercaba su rostro al mío mas yo la detuve en contra de mi voluntad.

-Bella…no lo hagas- susurre colocando un dedo en sus labios que estaban a punto de tocar los míos, ella se pega mas a mi mas yo tomo su rostro con mis manos haciendo que nuestras frente se tocasen mas no nuestros labios y nos mirábamos fijamente.

-¿Por qué?- me susurra ella algo amarga y me mira frustrada con sus ojos llenos de deseo.

-Porque no me amas…y esto sería un error del cual podríamos arrepentirnos- le dije entre dientes, pero era falso estaba ardiendo en deseo por ella lo admito, desde que conocí a Bella me llamo mucho la atención y ahora que estaba como vampiro y en esta posición quería arrancarle la poca ropa que le quedaba y hacerla mía pero no lo hacía por dos razones, una era un caballero y dos que no podría hacerlo porque era Bella, la chica a la cual había prometido cuidar y proteger, la cual había estado bajo mis cuidados durante su embarazo, ella ante lo que le dije guardo silencio y me miro arrepentida.

-Lo siento- dijo ella mientras se alejaba de mi avergonzada.

-No te preocupes…querida esos son tus nuevos instintos, que te hacen actuar así- le dije calmadamente – _Si claro Thristan sus instintos al igual que los tuyo de querer arrancarle la ropa y hacerla tuya_- pensé irónico ella solo desvió su mirada de nuevo al lago dejándome una esplendida vista de su parte trasera- _si eres un idiota Thristan _– volví a reclamarme mentalmente.

-Thristan ¿porque no tengo ninguna cicatriz?- dijo ella sacándome nuevamente de mis pervertidos pensamientos sobre su cuerpo y mis reclamos mentales yo la mire confuso y luego vi que ella tenía una mano en su vientre en donde se supone que yo la había abierto para sacar a los bebes.

-Es por la ponzoña, ella restauro todos tus tejidos para hacerte perfecta- le dije yo en el tono más tranquilo posible cosa que me resultaba difícil teniéndola enfrente con tan poca ropa y lo admito Bella era muy hermosa y su cuerpo muy deseable ahora como vampiresa.

-¿Pero tú tienes cicatrices?- dijo ella confusa y yo solo sonreí.

-Querida esas cicatrices yo me las hice antes de convertirme las tengo desde hace años eso la ponzoña no puede restaurarlo, al igual que las marcas de las mordeduras- le dije suavemente mientras tomaba sus muñecas en las cuales había en cada una marca de mordedura, una que yo le hice y otra que ya tenía cuando era humana.

-Ya veo- dijo ella mirando la cicatriz de su mano derecha con nostalgia.

-Bueno que te parece si volvemos ¿aun tienes sed?- le pregunte tratando de no concentrarme en su cuerpo al parecer ella está muy cómoda con su nueva apariencia como vampiro.

-No ya no duele, volvamos quiero ver a mis hijo- dijo ella algo emocionada y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-Bella….- la llame mientras me quitaba la camisa y ella se giro a verme y me dio una mirada avergonzada yo le tendía mi camisa- toma ponte esto querida, no puedes llegar semidesnuda a la casa.

-S..i …yo…gracias- dijo ella avergonzada tapando rápidamente su cuerpo con mi camisa privándome del deleite de apreciar sus curvas sensuales, yo me di la vuelta para que no se sintiera incomoda por mi mirada- _tonto Thristan ….tonto_ – volvo a reclamarme mentalmente.

-Listo- dijo ella yo me gire y ahora sí que me golpee mentalmente por idiota, mi camisa le quedaba algo grande a Bella llegándole hasta un poco mas debajo de sus glúteos las mangas le quedaban largas y ella tenía los 3 primeros botones de la misma desabrochando dejado a la vista algo de escote, la camisa estaba algo húmeda y se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando sus curvas y ropa interior dándole un aire muy sensual y travieso-_Maldita…tentación….vamos tienes que ser fuerte….idiota_- pensé.

-Eh….si vamos- y ambos emprendimos camino a la casa caminando en calma en un profundo silencio como a los minutos ella habla.

-Thristan…..eh lo que paso…yo lo siento….mucho- dijo ella algo apenada caminado a mi lado evitando mi mirada.

-No te preocupes Bella…este será nuestro secreto si- le dije tratando de calmarla un poco- nadie se enterara de esto te lo juro-Gracias- dice ella aun avergonzada dándome una leve sonrisa y comienza a correr rápidamente dejándome atrás yo me acerque al árbol que tenía más cerca y conté hasta 10 esperando que Bella este lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharme y estrelle mi cabeza contra el duro tronco, pude escucharlo astillarse bajo cada golpe que me daba contra él y mentalmente repetía-_tonto…tonto…tonto…porque dios me castiga así_- pensé luego recupere la cordura y me dispuse a alcanzar a Bella, cosa que logre milagrosamente ya que ella había bajado la velocidad permitiéndome alcanzarla, yo la mire y ella lucia alegre, es como si el ser vampiro la hiciese feliz aparte -_para ella es tan natural serlo, es como si hubiese nacido para ser convertida en uno_- pensé aun mirándola, a los segundos logramos visualizar la casa vimos la ventana por donde salimos yo brinque y entre en la habitación nuevamente y Bella izo lo mismo.

-Me alegro que estén de vuelta- escuche a mi madre hablar, allí estaba ella de pie en la habitación al ver a Bella se acerco a ella- querida me alegro de que ya despertaras – le decía mientras la abrazaba y Bella correspondía a su abrazo luego ellas se separaron y nos miro a ambos sospechosamente- ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Porque tienes la camisa de Thristan y tu vestido?- ante eso Bella desvió su mirada avergonzada.

-Ella lo rompió cuando cazaba y yo le di mi camisa para que se cubriera madre- le dije calmadamente.

-¡OH! ya veo, no importa querida aquí tienes ropa nueva- dijo mi madre apuntando a la cama donde había un conjunto de ropa tendido en ella- y Thristan ve a cambiarte que son esas fachas frente a una dama.

-Si madre- dije dando un suspiro mire a Bella la que me miraba algo apenada y salí de la habitación tomando camino hacia la mía.

**Bella P.O.V**

Thristan salió de la habitación aun estaba avergonzada de mi anterior comportamiento con él.

-Bella vamos vístete Charlie y los demás quieren verte- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir- y hay un pequeño en especial que esta de muy mal humor y quiere verte- yo la mire y ella me dio una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación yo rápido tome la ropa, los pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y me los coloque tome la camiseta mangas 3/4 color vino y me coloque las converse negras que allí estaban- ¿_cómo supo mi manera de vestir?_- pensé al mirarme al espejo mas deje eso a un lado y me dedique a salir de la habitación podía escuchar personas en el piso de abajo hablar.

-¿Ella sigue igual cierto?- escuche la voz de Seth preguntar

-Si ella es igual Seth, solo que es vampiro ahora, oye niña esa esos son mis mejores cubiertos no los dobles- dijo Allan

-Deja a la niña Allan -escuche a Charlie murmurar

-Pero los cubiertos- reclamo el

-Allan déjala- dijo Catherine yo seguí avanzando hacia las escaleras y me encontré con Thristan en el pie de estas ya vestido ahora con unos pantalones de vestir negros y un suéter de cuello alto color azul oscuro las mangas de este estaba recogidas hasta los codos, vi también que tenía sus guantes puestos estos eran negros al igual que sus zapatos.

-Vamos – dijo tendiéndome su brazo como los caballeros para tomarlo y bajar por la escalera yo enrosque mi mano por su brazo note que este era fuerte y definido a pesar de la ropa que tenia puesta, al bajar por las escaleras todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido de algo siendo golpeado contra el piso algo como de metal, Thristan me guía hacia la cocina de donde proviene el sonido pasamos por la puerta de la sala de estar y noto el fuerte olor a detergente y otro aroma que no pude identificar.

-Es lejía, para eliminar cualquier rastro de sangre – dijo Thristan leyendo mis pensamientos- la sala estará clausurada hasta que madre la arregle- más la voz de alguien al frente de nosotros.

-Bella….. ¿Hija eres tú?- era Charlie el cual me miraba entre alegre y sorprendido yo lo mire y susurre –Charlie- con mi nueva voz me separe de Thristan y me acerque a él, Charlie rápidamente me tomo entre su brazos dándome un gran abrazo como los que me daba cada vez que tenía que irme de regreso con Reneé cuando terminaban las vacaciones y tenía que irme de su casa.

-¡Oh Bella!- dijo el alegre- me alegro de que este bien.

-Papa…- le susurre nos separamos y nos vinos directamente a los ojos no necesitábamos decirnos nada más porque con nuestras miradas nos decíamos todo la alegría y emoción de vernos nuevamente.

-Bella….te ves bien- me dice él las mismas palabras que yo le dije la primera vez que lo vi como vampiro yo solo sonreí suavemente.

-Gracias- dije en respuesta algo divertida pero un sonido de algo siendo golpeado rompió el ambiente.

-OUCH, mocoso me has dado con la cuchara- escuchamos a Allan quejarse y a Seth reír a carcajada pero también había una risa infantil como la de un bebe acompañándola, cosa que me removió un poco y mire hacia la cocina.

-Pero que buena puntería tienes pequeño Tony-escuche decir a Seth e instintivamente retome mi rumbo a la cocina con Charlie y Thristan detrás de mi antes de llegar veo a Catherine en la puerta impidiéndome el paso al igual que la vista del interior de la cocina, yo fruncí el ceño. -Bella querida, no me mires así esto es solo precaución- yo la mire confusa sentí como Charlie tomo uno de mis brazos y Thristan el otro yo lance un suspiro.

-Igual que a Charlie no es así- y Catherine solo me da una mirada de disculpa.

-Regresa aquí mocoso, no hullas-escuche a Allan en el interior de la cocina y Seth seguía riendo escuche ahora alguien golpearse con lo que pareció ser una mesa y esta caer al suelo- OUCH!-

-jajajajaja, si definitivamente Charlie tu nieto será todo un atleta- escuche a Seth exclamar divertido, Catherine se quito de la puerta permitiéndome pasar sujeta por Charlie y Thristan aun, al entrar sentí un asqueroso olor llegar a mi nariz y vi a Seth sentado en el piso dándome la espalda él se gira para mirarme y me da una mirada de sorpresa y exclama un-WHOAAAAAOOOOOO- y se levanta dejándome ver en el piso a la pequeña persona que estaba sentada junto a él, me quede helada allí en el piso de la cocina estaba sentada una bebe de uno meses de edad era pequeña, vestida con un lindo vestido color violeta, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus mejillas eran sonrosadas, tenía un cabello lleno de rizos color cobrizo y ella me miraba con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate como la habían sido los míos anteriormente, ella estaba rodeada por lo que parecían haber sido un montón cucharas y tenedores finos pero estaban todos doblado y retorcidos, ella sostenía en su pequeña manitas una cuchara, ella me miraba fijamente como analizándome y luego comenzó a mover sus bracitos y a reírse se movió poniendo sus bracitos en el piso y comenzó a gatear hacia mi yo seguía parada sin saber que hacer sentí a Charlie y a Thristan soltarme, decidí agacharme para recibirla vi como ella se acercaba poco a poco hacia mi yo extendí mis brazos para recibirla ella llega a mí y yo suavemente la cargo en mis brazos siento una alegría inmensa al verla.

-Renesmee- susurre y ella balbucea y me da una hermosa sonrisa torcida mostrándome sus pequeños dientes perfectos.

-Mocoso me las pagaras- escuchamos a Allan todos miramos hacia la izquierdo en donde estaba la mesa de la cocina volcada a un lado y Allan de pie al otro lado mirando al piso algo molesto, mas no podíamos ver qué era lo que miraba porque la mesa lo tapaba escuche unos balbuceo en modo de respuesta y Allan frunció el ceño y se gira para mirarme.

-Bella…!Oh por Dios! pero que sensual y sex…- decía mas no pudo continuar ya que vi una cuchara volar por los aires y golpearlo en la cabeza- ¡OUCH!…..este mocoso…Bella controla a tu hijo- dijo el apuntando al otro lado de la mesa escuche a todos reír.

-Buena suerte, el tiene muy mal genio-me susurra Catherine y yo la miro confundida veo que Charlie y Thristan están a su lado y ellos asienten con su cabeza dándole la razón, miro a Seth el cual aun me miraba algo sorprendido aun pero me da una sonrisa y me dice un –suerte- miro ahora Renesmee que está en mis brazos la cual me da una mirada en la que podía leer fácilmente que me decía- _Buena suerte_- y miraba ahora hacia la mesa en donde hace poco estaba Allan de pie y ahora estaba con Catherine y los demás mirándome expectantes.

-Buena suerte con el pequeño demonio…..ninguno de nosotros pudo contra él ni mi madre y eso es mucho que decir- dijo Allan mientras me miraba divertido, yo me acerque a Catherine y le tendí a Renesmee la cual estaba encantada de tomarla y me encamine hacia la mesa volcada vi al otro lado y vi un pequeño bulto removerse bajo el mantel de la mesa tirada.

-Anthony-susurre lo más dulcemente que pude, el bultito dejo de removerse y se quedo quieto me agache en el suelo y jale con mis dedos un lado del mantel hasta descubrir los que estaba abajo y allí estaba mi pequeño Anthony sentado lucia molesto su ceño estaba fruncido haciéndolo ver adorable, con sus mejillas levemente infladas en un puchero, el me miraba de la misma manera que lo izo su hermana yo me quede sin aliento, la piel blanca como porcelana, el cabello cobrizo desordenado y esas hermosas esmeraldas que primero lucían molestas pero ahora brillan de alegría al reconocerme y me dio una bella sonrisa torcida marca "Edward Cullen" junto a sus mejillas sonrojadas que me dejo deslumbrada- _Por dios es igual a él …-_ pensé entre alegre y asustada, Anthony al verme paralizada emitió unos balbuceos y al igual que su hermana comenzó a gatear hacia mí y yo rápidamente lo cargue y abrace contra mi pecho el balbuceo y rió alegre ante mi acción lo miro en mis brazos – _es tan hermoso_- pensaba mirando sus rasgos, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y sus ojos brillaban de alegría y seguía sonriendo.

-Al fin el mocoso endemoniado ha sido calmado, Seth suelta al cordero que está en el garaje, ya no será necesario hacer un sacrificio a los dioses para que calmaran al niño- dijo Allan dramáticamente.

-¿Allan pero que dices?- dijo Catherine mirándolo.

-Así que para eso era el cordero del garaje- dijo Seth divertido

-Me alegro haber grabado este momento familiar para la posteridad- dijo satisfecho Thristan quien estaba con una cámara de video en su mano que saco de Dios sabe dónde, Charlie se había acercado a Catherine la cual le reclamaba a Allan sobre el cordero del garaje y tomo a Renesmee en sus manos la cual estaba removiéndose en sus brazos tratando de alcanzarme a mí y a su hermano, el se acerca con ellas en su brazos y ella balbucea feliz junto a Anthony la tomo con mi otro brazo y ahora tengo a ambos entre mis brazos yo sonrió junto a ellos y Charlie junto a mi lado hace lo mismo, noto a Renesmee tratando de tocar mi rostro fallidamente.

-Deja que te toque- me dice Charlie y yo lo mire extrañada- quiere mostrarte su don…..poder yo que se…pero es algo increíble- yo lo mire incrédula y acerque mi rostro a ella la cual puso su manita en mi mejilla, mas nada sucedió y ella me mira curiosa al igual que Anthony.

-¿Pudiste verlo?- dijo Charlie curioso.

-¿No, que tenía que ver?- dije dudosa y como si eso hubiese sido una ofensa Renesmee comenzó a sollozar cosa que me alarmo.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo viste los pensamientos de ella? los transmite con su tacto- dijo Charlie dudoso.

-Thristan-Dijo Catherine la cual se había acercado a nosotros junto a los demás incluso Seth.

-Lo sabia Bella es rara- dijo Allan- cuando era humana trate de comunicarme con ella con mi don y tampoco sucedió nada, ella no podía escucharme.

-mmmm ¿eso es cierto Bella?- me pregunta Thristan el cual me miraba con ojo clínico.

-Si es verdad- respondí, él se quedo perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras murmuraba un - fascinante.

-Y si ese es su don, poder lo que sea que se llame….- dijo Charlie dudoso y todo los miramos.

-No sería extraño tal vez ese sea tu don, puede que sea una barrera o escudo que protege tu mente contra ese tipo de dones que afecten tu mente o tu psiquis- dijo Thristan científicamente y todos quedamos en silencio analizando lo que dijo mas los balbuceos de los bebes nos sacaron de nuestros pensamientos y los miramos Anthony parecía consolar a su hermana por no poderme mostrar sus pensamientos.

-Oh pequeña discúlpame, no es mi intención seguro que lo que querías mostrarme era algo muy lindo- le dije mientras besaba los rizos de Renesmee y ella rió.

-Bueno aprovechando el momento, Bella, Charlie- dijo Catherine captando muestra atención más los niños balbucearon en protesta por no ser nombrados- Anthony, Renesmee nosotros queríamos pedirles algo- decía ella mientras que Thristan y Allan se ponían a su lado, Seth se había apartado sentándose en uno de los bancos de la barra en silencio con la cámara aun grabando ya que Thristan se la había dado, Charlie y yo los mirábamos esperando a que continuaran.

-Nosotros hemos compartidos mucho con ustedes en este último mes y por eso nosotros los Muller, queríamos pedirles que ustedes y los bebes formar parte de nuestra familia…claro si ustedes quieren- dijo Catherine formalmente mientras nos daba una mirada dulce, Thristan nos miraba serenos y Allan alegre dándonos una sonrisa cómplice, Charlie y yo nos sorprendimos ante esa petición nos miramos entre sí dudosos no sabíamos que hacer, a decir verdad no lo habíamos pensado, el que haríamos después del que los niños nacieron, no teníamos dinero , ni un lugar donde ir, ni con quien ir, ni nos habíamos acostumbrábamos aun a nuestra nueva naturaleza, aparte las necesidades de los niños, en verdad todo era incierto, aparte los Muller siempre estuvieron con nosotros y no nos dieron la espalda, todo lo contrario nos ayudaron y apoyaron sin pedir nada a cambio, dirigimos nuestras miradas a los Muller los cuales esperaban nuestras respuesta ansiosos, sobre todo Catherine la cual no dejaba de ver a Charlie, ya habíamos tomado una decisión la cual cambiaria nuestras vida para siempre y nunca nos arrepentiríamos de ella ya que era la mejor Charlie dio un paso al frente y hablo.

-Nos encantaría formar parte de tu familia…Catherine- dijo Charlie dándole una suave sonrisa ella al escuchar la respuesta sonrió ampliamente.

-Ahora tendré una hermana- Dijo Allan alegre

-Bienvenidos a nuestra familia- dijo Thristan dándonos una sonrisa encantadora, Anthony y Renesmee balbucearon alegres y yo solo pude sonreír como hace tiempo no lo hacía porque esto ahora sería un nuevo comienzo, con una nueva familia, una nueva vida, con una nueva naturaleza, esto era el reinicio de mi vida al igual que la de Charlie porque ya no seriamos mas Charlie e Isabella Swan seriamos ahora… Charlie e Isabella Muller y dejaríamos nuestro pasado y nuestra antigua vida atrás en el olvido porque este era nuestro reinicio junto a mis hijos y los Muller.


	15. Chapter 12

Hola, bueno ya se acerca el año Nuevo y aqui les dejo el capitulo 12 espero que lo disfruten y no me queda otra que desearles un "FELIZ AÑO NUEVO" a todos y que no se embriagen mucho…(aunque yo seguro que si *.*, no me jusguen estas son las unicas fechas en todo el año en la que puedo hacerlo sin replicas de nadie ¬¬), bueno eso es todo.

**Atte. NanaNeko**

**Cap**. **12**. **Samantha**

**Tony P.O.V**

Me encontraba en mi habitación como fiera enjaulada dando vueltas de un lado a otro, recordando una y otra vez la gran noticia que me dio mi madre, bueno técnicamente no fue mi madre sino mi dulce hija, de que mi amada madre estaba con el francesucho ese de Albert Bernardotte, no lo malinterpreten Albert me caía bien, si como lo escuchan "caía bien" en el verbo pasado ,porque ahora que decidió colocar sus asquerosas manos en mi queridísima madre no quería verlo cerca de ella nuca mas- _mi madre es mía….solamente mía de nadie más- _pensé egoístamente y que si lo soy, soy un maldito egoísta y no voy a dejar que nadie me quite a mis mujeres o las aparte de mi lado, la abuela Catherine es otro caso ella es del abuelo Charlie, pero de igual manera se que ella me prefiere a mí, aunque ella aparente lo contrario frente al abuelo para que no se moleste, eso mismo va para mis chicas de la Push incluyendo a la tía Emily y Ness bueno ella es una caso especial, no he encontrado aun la manera de hacer desaparecer a un hombre lobo sin que parezca sospechoso o muy obvio pero también no lo he hecho porque sé que eso pondría muy triste a mi queridísima Nessie y eso no lo permitiría ella es muy delicada, muy frágil, ella no soportaría tanto dolor-_como_ _yo_ _lo_ _hice_….- pensé amargo a mi mente llego la imagen de mi hija Annie ella lucia muy asustada por mi arrebato de furia lo que provoco que llorara- _debo_ _controlarme_ _mejor_….._ella_ _es_ _mi_ _tesoro_- después de todo ella era la luz de mi vida y no me gustaba verla llorar por mi culpa, por tal motivo me encerré en mi habitación para no asustarla más y que no escuchara toda las barbaridades que salían de mi boca, sabía que nadie se atrevería a seguirme hasta que mi furia bajara un poco cosa que agradecía enormemente.

Detuve mi marcha en medio de la habitación y mire mi mesa de noche en donde estaban 4 fotografías la primera era una de toda la familia que tomamos la navidad pasada, las segunda era una de mi madre, la abuela Catherine, Ness y Annie, la tercera era la más importante de todas era una fotografía de mi querida Elizabeth en la cual me regalaba una de sus dulces sonrisas que tanto extrañaba y mi vista se aparto del rostro de mi amada a la ultima foto, se notaba que había sido tomada descuidadamente en ella estábamos Ness, Liza, Sam y yo todos estábamos abrazados entre si yo estaba entre el medio de Ness y Liza, Sam estaba montada en mi espalda de caballito abrazándome, esa foto nos la tomamos el último año de secundaria cuando la terminamos en ese tiempo, los recuerdos de ese día llegaron a mi mente melancólicamente junto a las palabras que cambiaron mi vida para siempre.

-/*Flash Back*/-

-¡OYE! Sam bájate ya- le decía mientras caminábamos desde la escuela hacia el estacionamiento

-No, porque para ti no es ningún problema cargarme hasta el coche tienes fuerza de sobra- dijo ella burlona escuche a Ness y a Liza reír yo mire a mi novia pidiéndole ayuda.

-Vamos Sam bájate, se vería muy extraño que Tony cargara contigo todo el día- le dice ella a su prima mientras la jalaba para separarla de mi.

-Pero Liza, no tienes de que preocuparte, él puede conmigo verdad muchachote- me dice ella mientras remueve mis cabellos

-Basta Sam, arruinas mi peinado-le digo coqueto y ella ríe bajando de mi espalda al final.

- Si claro, porque ese nido que tienes en el cabello es un peinado, te juro que saldrá un murciélago de allí un día de estos- dice ella sarcástica y mirándome burlonamente- aparte hoy es un día de celebración al fin somos libres de esa prisión- decía mientras apuntaba hacia la escuela con sus manos.

-Sam no exageres no era un prisión-dijo suave Ness

-¡QUE! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- decía ella alarmada y todos reímos, seguimos caminando pero Liza me detiene a medio camino tomándome del brazo yo me giro para verla, podía notar una expresión de preocupación en su rostro aunque tratara de disimularlo.

-Tony…. ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo ella algo intranquila ocultando su mirada de mi yo mire hacia el coche en donde ya estaban Ness y Sam montadas esperándonos, use el don de la telepatía con Ness-_vallan_ _a_ _casa_ _las_ _alcanzaremos_ _pronto_- le dije mentalmente pude ver a Nessie asentir con su cabeza y tomar el lugar de piloto y marcharse con Sam, gire mi vista a Liza la cual seguía oculta.

-Amor ¿qué sucede?- le pregunto mientras tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que me mirara, noto en ojos una gran preocupación y angustia.

-Podemos ir a otro lugar-me susurra y yo solo asiento con mi cabeza tomo su mano y caminamos hacia los arboles miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos ve y rápidamente nos teletransportarnos al claro del bosque donde solíamos ir, sentí mi estomago revolverse y las nauseas inundar mi ser, me aleje un poco de Liza la cual también estaba algo mareada, ella se sentó en la orilla del pequeño claro se había quitado sus zapatos y había metidos sus pies en el agua y los movía suavemente, ella miraba las pequeñas ondas que sus pies hacia y me senté a su lado imitándola ambos estábamos en silencio sin decir ninguna palabra disfrutando de ese momento de paz, noto que el sol comienza a salir de entre las nubes y choca con mi piel lo que hace que brille sutilmente como si resplandeciera suavemente bajo la luz, en ese momento ella rompe el silencio.

-Tony….. ¿Tú me amas cierto?-me dice ella más bien me susurra sin apartar su vista del agua yo la miro confundido.

-Por supuesto que te amo, mi amor- le dije mientras volvía a tomar su rostro obligándola a mirarme nuestras miradas esmeraldas se encuentran entre si y yo la beso suavemente reafirmando mi reciente declaración y ella corresponde de igual manera nos separamos para volver a mirarnos- es que acaso no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo y lo importante que eres para mi, vamos tu logras que Anthony E. Muller cambiara, domaste a este demonio mi hermoso ángel- le decía mientras besaba ahora su mano y ella se sonrojaba intensamente por mis palabras.

-¿estaremos juntos siempre Tony?- dice ella mirándome fijamente.

-Toda la eternidad, amada mía-le decía suavemente mientras acaricia con mi mano delicadamente su rostro-te amare…..por siempre-termine diciendo y la volvía a besar sellando esa promesa de enamorados, pude sentir a ella abrazarme y acurrucarse en mi pecho nos quedamos así disfrutando del calor de ambos.

-Liza querida, ¿a qué viene todo esto?- le pregunte curioso mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos con mi mano, mas ella no respondió y me abrazo más fuerte.

-Liza amor- dije algo preocupado y ella se separo de mí y me mira con sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas reprimidas.

-Liza….

-Estoy embarazada…- dijo mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro mientras me miraba fijamente y yo me quede de piedra, sentí como si eso fuese una broma de mal gusto, pero al ver las lagrimas de Liza y como comenzó a sollozar supe que era cierto y lo único que pude hacer fue tomarla entre mis brazos y abrazarla contra mi pecho, escuche su llanto aumentar y las lagrimas mojar mi camiseta mas yo no decía nada, mi mente era un mar de escepticismo y negación junto a un miedo terrible ante esas palabras que cambiaron mi vida para siempre

-/*Fin del Flash Back*/-

Cerré mis ojos y presione el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos ante el recuerdo de cuando Liza me informo de su embarazo – _y_ _pensar_ _que_ _después_ _de_ _que_ _ella_ _me_ _dio_ _esa_ _noticia_ _aun_ _no me la creía_, la _creí_ _fue_ _una_ _semana_ _después_ _cuando_ _papa_ _volvió_ _de_ _su_ _viaje_ y _la_ _reviso_ _confirmándolo_ y _dándome_ _un_ _sermón_ _enorme_- pensé nostálgico mientras miraba la foto de Liza, la cual tome entre mis manos y me senté en la cama mirándola con nostalgia, una gran tristeza inundo mi ser al recordar todos los momentos que vivimos juntos-_Todo fue mi culpa…si yo…..si yo hubiera salido antes- _pensé angustiado mas el sonido de mi teléfono celular me izo volver a la realidad, coloque la foto en su lugar y lo tome de la cama ya que lo había dejado allí al levantarme mire el identificador y una sonrisa suave se formo en mi rostro y decidí contestar pero antes de hacerlo active el escudo de mi madre alrededor de mi habitación para que nadie escuchara la conversación que estaba por tener.

-Sam….-dije algo aliviado por la llamada de mi mejor amigo mujer

-¡TONY IDIOTA!, ¿PORQUE DEMOSRASTE TANTO EN CONTESTAME?- me grita ella del otro lado lo que hace que aleje el teléfono de mi oreja.

-Yo también te extraño Sam- le dije decaídamente ella guardo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Que sucedió?- me pregunta de una vez inquisitivamente

-No es nada, solo recordaba viejos tiempos- dije mientras miraba la foto de Elizabeth escuche a Sam suspirar del otro lado.

-Tony… ¿cuántas veces hablaremos de lo mismo? tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, fue un accidente- decía ella seria mas yo no respondí, esta conversación ya la habíamos tenidos tantas veces que ya sabíamos lo que ambos diríamos el uno al otro- hay algo más cierto…

-Valla que me conoces ¿tan predecible soy?-le dije irónicamente

-¡JA! por supuesto que te conozco, soy tu mejor amigo después de todo…..además a estas alturas ya me habrías trancado el teléfono- dice ella mordazmente yo solo gruñí ante lo que dijo- ¿quieres hablarlo en persona ?

-¿En donde estas?-le pregunto únicamente

-Te enviare la dirección y la fotografía de un lugar seguro, muchachote-dice ella burlonamente.

-Está bien así aprovechare y te llevare tu invitación- le comente mientras abría la gaveta de mi mesa de noche y sacaba un sobre de papel muy fino y sofisticado.

-¿Una invitación? …..mmmm…no me digas que es una boda, ¿quién se lanzo la soga al cuello? acaso fueron Jacob y Ness porque ya era hora- dice ella divertida sabiendo que lo que dijo me haría enojar.

-Ni en tus sueños más pornos Sam, eso nunca va a suceder mientras yo exista-le dije secamente yo la escuche reír del otro lado.

-Enserio Tony ¿tú crees que tu hermana se quedara para vestir santos toda la vida?- dice ella divertida

-Mientras yo exista si-dije finalizando el tema

-OK, OK hermano sobre-protector dame unos minutos y te enviare la dirección, nos vemos Tony- dijo ella despidiéndose.

-Adiós Sam- dije únicamente podía sentir como una presión y una migraña comenzaba a atacar mi cabeza, yo libere la habitación del escudo protector sintiendo algo de alivio en mi cabeza, más la migraña seguía presente así que volví a meter mi mano en la gaveta de la mesa de noche sacando un frasco de pastillas del cual tome 3 y me las trague de una, me acosté en mi cama boca arriba mirando el techo en donde vi las calcomanías que brillan en la oscuridad que Annie me izo poner para que según mi dulce niña eran para espantar al monstruo de las pesadillas que atacaba a su papi por las noches, yo sonreí ante eso y me puse a ver la figuras, eran unas 7 estrellas de 5 puntas cada una , 1 luna y 1 sol y de ultimo era la de un lobo aullando el cual me izo recordar a los chicos de la reserva, sentí el teléfono vibrar lo revise y allí estaba la dirección junto a la foto del lugar que Sam busco-¿_Portland? ¿Qué hace ella por esos lugares?- _paso por mi mente mas yo no le di importancia, me levante de la cama camine a mi armario saque un abrigo color gris y me lo coloque tome la invitación el frasco de pastillas y el teléfono celular junto a mi billetera, me encamine a la puerta de mi habitación y la entreabrí saque mi cabeza y solo dije al aire-Voy con Sami- y desaparecí en un segundo dejando atrás la puerta entre abierta y mi habitación vacía.

**Bella P.O.V**

Estábamos todos en la sala aun reunidos a acepción de Tony que se había encerrado en su habitación y Renesmee que tomo a Annie y junto a Jake salieron a dar un paseo por el bosque para tratar de distraer a la pequeña que estaba algo alterada por la reacción de su padre, mas el resto de la familia seguía allí mientras yo trataba de explicar la situación.

-Así que, déjame entender-dijo Allan tratando de sonar serio mas no lo lograba del todo- tú la dama de hielo, la inquebrantable Isabella Muller ha decidido al fin tener una pareja.

-No…..digo si…. Es más como una prueba para ver que resulta- dije tratándome de explicar fallidamente mas todo me miraban algo dudosos aun.

-Bella ¿estás segura de esto?- me dice Charlie mirándome fijamente.

-SI- dije únicamente

-Pero Bella… ¿estás segura? ¿Segura?- me cuestiono Seth mirándome algo preocupado iba a decir algo mas pero Abi salió al rescate.

-Hay ya paren sus preguntas no, mi hermana a decidido darse una oportunidad con el sexy de Albert respeten su decisión – dijo ella que estaba sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados en su pecho- ¿además, acaso no eran ustedes los que la acosaban para qué se buscara un compañero o algo? pues allí esta, ella ya escogió uno…..o bueno esta en eso- y todos la miramos fijamente ya que era la primera vez que ella actuaba tan maduramente ante una situación seria.

-¿De qué hablas? si tu lo único que quieres es que Albert este cerca, para devorarlo con la mirada-dijo Allan burlonamente Abi se sonrojo fuertemente al descubiertas sus verdaderas intensiones.

-¡Tú cállate idiota!- le dijo mientras le arrojaba el control remoto del tv pero Allan lo atrapa con su mano antes de que lo golpee y le saca la lengua infantilmente,

-Basta los 2 ahora- dijo Thristan serio- Bella….¿esa es tu decisión querida?

-Si Thristan, eh decidido darme una oportunidad con Albert-le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Bien, si Charlie no se opone, nosotros no tenemos el porqué hacerlo es tu decisión y debemos respetarla como tal- dice el mientras mira a Charlie de manera cómplice-_oh no yo conozco esa mirada irán con Albert_ _eso es seguro-_ pensé conociendo a mi padre y a mi hermano mayor y lo paranoico que son, mas todos seguían en silencio y miraron a Charlie ahora el cual se había sentado en el sofá que antes ocupaba Catherine, el tenia una expresión neutra y tenía sus dedos entrecruzados frente a su rostro, Charlie luego de que comenzamos convivir con los Muller como familia y comenzara su relación con Catherine tomo el rol de patriarca de la familia, el junto a Catherine y Thristan siempre eran los que tomaban al final las decisiones importantes, claro está consultándolo previamente con los demás miembros antes de hacerla oficial, por eso en estos momentos todos estábamos esperando impacientes el saber que diría.

-No daré mi opinión hasta que toda la familia este reunida, eso quiere decir que hay que esperar que a Tony se le bajen los humos y Nessi regrese con Jacob y Annie eso es todo- dijo el levantándose del sofá Catherine de inmediato se colgó de su brazo saliendo ambos de la sala, Thristan se fue tras ellos sabía muy bien que esos 3 irían al estudio y se encerrarían a debatir la situación ya me lo imaginaba Catherine a favor de mi decisión y Charlie y Thristan renuentes a la idea y desaprobando mi relación con Albert, harán molestar a Catherine la cual seguro seguirá a mi favor , ellos seguirán negándose, ella se enfadara amenazara a Charlie o lo persuadirá de que me apoye cosa que al final terminara cediendo por la primera o la segunda opción dejando a Thristan solo contra Catherine, el cual no podrá ganarle y terminara cediendo y aprobando la relación- _no tengo de que preocuparme por ellos Catherine ganara esa batalla por mi ahora yo tengo la peor parte hablar con Tony…_- pensé recordando el fuerte carácter de mi hijo del cual no sé de dónde demonios heredo, aunque Jacob dice que de mi parte pero yo no lo creo, más la voz de mis hermanos me saco de mis pensamientos ya que estaban discutiendo los 3.

-ERES UN IDIOTA ALLAN, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO FRENTE A PAPA Y A MAMA- le grita Abi a Allan molesta y avergonzada.

-¿Qué? yo no he dicho nada falso hermanita, eres una pequeña pervertida, mal muy mal- decía el burlonamente mientras negaba con su cabeza- no es cierto Seth

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Allan, Abi de donde aprendiste esas malas mañas- decía Seth divertido mientras también negaba con su cabeza imitando a Allan, Abi ahora estaba roja de la ira.

-Me dicen pervertida ¡JA! no me hagan reír ustedes son mucho peor que yo y más cuando ambos se van de fiesta- dice ella molesta

-¿Que sabes tú? eres una niña solamente- le dice Allan el cual se había puesto frente a Abi la cual se había levantado del sofá molesta, ambos se miraban fijamente Allan era más alto que ella.

-¡AH sí! crees que no se dé su "viajecito" a las vegas- dijo ella en un tono triunfante, Allan puso una cara de horror al igual que Seth

-¿Como tú?…- dijo Seth, mas yo intervenir sabia que eso sería una guerra en donde se sacarían los trapos sucios de cada uno, cosa que no quería escuchar

-Basta…no quiero saber las cochinadas de sus saliditas, ni creo que ustedes quieren que yo u otro escuche, así que a callar- y todo guardaron silencio pude escuchar la puerta del cuarto de mi hijo abrirse y lo escuche decir-Voy con Sami- y pude sentir como se había marchado y yo solté un suspiro.

-Se fue el demonio-dijo Allan

-mmmmmmm- fue todo lo que Seth dijo

-¿Tony se fue? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Abi.

-Dijo que iría con Sami, seguro fue a llevarle la invitación a la boda- dije mientras la mire

-¡QUE! ¿Sam vendrá?, ¿Thristan lo sabe?- pregunto entre curiosa y divertida

-¡WOHAO! Mama la invito, eso será divertido- dijo Allan alegre

-Sera divertido ver la cara de Thristan – comento Seth mientras reía.

-No Thristan no sabe que viene , por eso ustedes no pueden decir nada- dije en un tono cómplice mas todos me miraron interrogantes- Tony le pidió a Catherine que la invitara, mas ella dijo que no le comentaran nada a Thristan ya que el seguro comentaría algo como "están loco podría matarla" o algo por el estilo y conociéndolo seguro que diría eso para no asistir a la boda de su madre o para que no inviten a Sami y saben que Catherine no puede decirle no a Tony así que pidió que no le comentaran nada, será una sorpresa, además Catherine también quiere verla no la visto desde el funeral de Liza.

-¡OH por dios! eso será increíble- dijo Allan riendo divertido junto a Seth.

-Dios tendré una cámara para grabar la cara de don perfección cuando la vea llegar- dijo Abi también riendo

-SI será algo para no perderse- comente divertida olvidándome por un momento de que tenía que hablar seriamente con mi hijo y su aptitud.

**Tony P.O.V**

Mierda como odio estas nauseas que me dan después de telétrasportarme- _por_ _lo_ _menos_ _ya_ _no_ _vomito_-pensé algo aliviado mire el lugar donde estaba era un callejón de mala muerte y en la salida del mismo había una mujer dándome la espalda con cabello algo rizado pero desaliñado y tenía unos jeans ajustados oscuros junto a unas botas color café junto una abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta medio muslo sabía que era Sam por su inconfundible aroma a gardenias- ¿_se dejo crecer el cabello?- _pensé al verla, ya que la última vez que había visto a mi mejor amigo fue hace 3 años en el funeral de Liza no nos habíamos vuelto a ver la cara desde entonces, tomamos rumbos diferente pero siempre estábamos en contacto por teléfono celular, me acerque a ella sigilosamente como una gato asechando a su presa, cuando estaba solo a dos pasos de ella, rápidamente se giro y pude sentir el filo familiar de su fiel navaja en mi cuello, nuestra miradas se encontraron primero nos vimos con nostalgia y luego con alegría, detalle el rostro de Sam ella ya no era la misma chica de 18 años rebelde e indomable que vi la ultima vez ella había madurado ahora con 21 años era toda una mujer, pero esta mujer no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido mi mejor amigo, su mirada castaña lucia apagada sin ese brillo salvaje y vibrante que la caracterizaba que junto a las grande ojeras y su expresión de cansancio no hacían que se viera mejor, su piel era de un pálido algo enfermizo, no tenia maquillaje lo que hacía que luciera algo enferma y mal cuidada, note también que estaba algo delgada más de lo que ella naturalmente es mas ese cabello desarreglado hacían en verdad un cuadro algo…..

-Patético…..verdad- dijo ella como leyendo mis pensamientos ella bajo su navaja en mi cuello y yo la abrace, ella correspondió a mi abrazo, en efecto había perdido mucho peso aun con la ropa puesta podía sentir sus huesos baja mis brazos se veía tan frágil, donde había quedado es chica fuerte e indomable que recordaba nos separamos y volvimos a vernos.

-¿Qué demonios te paso Sam?….- susurre y ella me da una sonrisa irónica

-Hay Tony recuerda que no todos tenemos la inmortalidad a nuestra disposición como tu- dice ella tratando de sonar graciosa pero no lo logra y yo la miro seriamente- ¿qué te parece si me invitas a comer algo?…..parece que lloverá- dijo ella metiendo las manos en su abrigo y comenzando a caminar y yo la seguí poniéndome a su lado ambos caminamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a un restaurante justo a tiempo ya que comenzó a llover nos sentamos en la mesa mas apartada del lugar, el mesonero llego y tomo nuestras ordenes, un par de hamburguesas con patatas fritas y dos gaseosas grandes, el mesonero se fue y ambos quedamos solos nuevamente.

-Maldito seas Tony, sigues igual no has cambiado en nada…..no espera, te cortaste el cabello ahora luces un poco mayor- dice ella sonriendo apagadamente.

-Y tu pareces una maldita bruja- le dije amargo a lo que ella únicamente soltó una risa lo que me izo sonreír suavemente- Sam que…..- mas ella me interrumpe.

-¿Como están todos? ¿Cómo se encuentra Ness y la pequeña Annie?- pregunto ella rápidamente algo ansiosa.

-Todos están bien, la abuela ansiosa por su boda con el abuelo Charlie, Ness igual que siempre y mi princesa más hermosa cada día mira- mientras sacaba mi teléfono celular y le mostraba unas fotografías de Annie.

-Esta hermosa, es toda una belleza va a ser toda una rompe corazones- comento ella maliciosamente yo me moleste ante ese comentario.

-Eso sobre mi cadáver, nunca saldrá de la casa, nadie la vera, es mi preciosa niña nadie tiene derecho a mirarla más que yo y mi familia- dije celosamente y allí Sam comenzó a reír estrepitosamente mas yo la fulminaba con la mirada, en ese momento llego el mesero y coloco nuestras hamburguesas en la mesa junto a las gaseosas ella tomo rápidamente un trago de la suya para recuperarse de su ataque de risa y yo le daba un mordisco a mi hamburguesa molesto.

-¡Oh Tony! tu sí que eres celoso, debes entender tu hija crecerá y se enamorara algún día, se casara y formara una familia- decía ella divertida haciéndome molestar mas- y ni hablemos de Ness no te extrañe que ella en cualquier momento se case con Jacob- yo la seguía mirando fijamente matándola con la mirada literalmente ante cada palabra que decía, tome mi gaseosa y comencé a beber un poco- y no olvidemos a Bella espero estar viva para el momento en que ella decida tener un novio- al ella decir eso escupí la gaseosa que estaba tomando ahogándome en el proceso, cuando recupero la compostura la miro molesto y ella tiene una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡BELLA TIENE NOVIO!-grito mientras golpeaba las manos contra la mesa y se levantaba de un salto todo en el restaurante se voltearon a mirarnos, algunos curiosos y otros de manera desaprobatoria y yo solo lance un gruñido en modo de respuesta y ella se sentó nuevamente en su asiento dándome tanto una mirada y una sonrisa burlona-es eso una de tus peores pesadillas hechas realidad que tu madre al fin allá…..

-Ni siquiera lo digas- dije mordazmente y ella ríe volviendo a tomar de su gaseosa.

-¡Oh vamos! Tony sabes que ese sucedería en algún….momento de la eternidad- dijo ella tranquilamente, mas iba a decir algo cuando ella me interrumpe- y no me vengas con que ella es solo tuya, porque juro que golpeare- me dice mientras me muestra su puño-_maldita bruja siempre sabe lo que pienso-_ pensé molesto- si soy una maldita bruja Tony porque crees que soy tu mejor amigo- decía ella arrogantemente y yo me cruzo de brazos molesto y miro hacia otro lado, ella se encoje de hombros y termina de comer, siempre era lo mismo ella me hacia enojar, me molestaba, ella me ignoraba y al poco tiempo comenzábamos a hablar nuevamente.

-Y dime, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?- le pregunte aun mirando hacia otro lado, más bien miraba la lluvia caer por el ventanal del restaurante.

-Cosas-dice ella calmadamente yo giro mi vista y la miro amenazadoramente- no me mires así sabes que solo digo la verdad, que mas quieres que te diga.

-Que me digas ¿qué demonios te paso? mírate te vez tan….

-Tan mal….no es nada, pesque un resfriado hace unos días pero ya estoy mejor- dijo ella despreocupadamente mientras se comía la ultima papa frita de su plato.

-¡Oh vamos!, no me vengas con esa escusa sabes que estudie medicina…. A mí no me engañas algo mas tienes- le dije suspicazmente y ella me dio un mirada seria y luego dio un suspiro.

-Solo he tenido una mala racha si- dijo ella mirando ahora hacia la ventana- pero solo te diré que ahora estoy bien…créeme si- me dice mirándome nuevamente pero ahora de manera suplicante y tomando una de mis manos que estaba en la mesa entre las suyas, yo la miro fijamente sabiendo que ella nunca me dirá que fue lo que le paso o porque se encuentra tan desecha, hasta que ella lo crea necesario.

-Dime entonces ¿a qué te dedicas? porque según se no fuiste a la universidad- le dije resignado tratando de cambiar de tema.

-En verdad, a varias cosas- dice ella tranquila

-¿Cómo?…..- dije yo insistente para que continuara ella lanza un suspiro y gira sus ojos con fastidio.

-Ya sabes de mesera, niñera, cajera en el súper- dije ella monótonamente- todos trabajos de medio tiempo.

-Pero Sam ¿y el dinero que te dejamos cuando nos fuimos? ¿Qué has hecho con él?- le pregunte, ella me miro molesta y frunció el ceño metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y saco su monedero del cual saco una tarjeta American Express que recuerdo muy bien ya que yo mismo se la entregue, ella coloca la tarjeta delante de mí en la mesa.

-Allí está todo el dinero no he tocado ni un centavo- dice ella seria mientras me miraba- dile a tu papi que no necesitaba de su lastima- yo la mire sorprendido ya que era verdad, mi padre Thristan fue el que me dio esa tarjeta y me pidió que se la entregara a Sam como una ayuda económica.

-¿Como lo supiste? nunca te dije que él me pidió que te la entregara- dije mirándola intensamente.

-Recuerda que soy una maldita bruja, además el es muy predecible como tú, se que lo izo por remordimiento por haberme atacado y mordido- dijo ella seria mas yo guarde silencio porque era cierto lo que dijo, Sam llamo al mesonero y pidió 2 porciones de pastel de chocolate y 2 malteadas de chocolate también, el mesero miro a Sam algo sorprendido- _Sam a pesar de ser tan delgada come igual que un hombre y no engorda nada, ella es la envidia de toda mujer-_ pensé divertido al ver al mesero irse con la orden aprovechando ese momento recordé la invitación que estaba en mi abrigo la saque y se la tendí.

-Toma, es de parte de la abuela Catherine-le dije ella tomo el sobre y lo examino con su mirada.

-HUY! Es el próximo sábado- dice ella mientras la leía- espera es formal no tengo ningún vestido para la boda del año…..Tony me tienes que comprar un lindo vestido- me dice más bien me ordena.

-Claro Sam-le respondí en ese momento el mesonero trajo nuestros pasteles y comenzamos a comer.

-Por cierto, tu papi está de acuerdo a que asista a la boda- me pregunta curiosa mientras comía un enorme trozo de pastel.

-El….. bueno digamos que no ha sido informado…..- dije cauteloso ella me mira sospechosamente estrechando su mirada.

-El no sabe qué voy ¿verdad?, ni van a decirle- dijo ella traviesamente

-Bingo- le digo en modo de afirmación y ella sonríe ahora como en los viejos tiempo llena de malicia- Sam no se te ocurra hacer nada tonto, mira lo que paso la última vez que cruzaste la línea, papa pudo haberte matado sin querer.

-Está bien no hare nada me mantendré alejada de el –dice ella terminando de comer su pastel y tomarse su malteada.

-Te acompaño a tu casa- le digo mientras coloco el dinero en la mesa y nos dirigimos a la puerta del restaurante para salir ya había dejado de llover, ya afuera ella me mira dudosa pero al final acepta que la acompañe comenzamos a caminar por la calle un tiempo en silencio hasta que retomamos nuestra conversación.

-¿Y qué haces en Portland? la última vez que hablamos estabas en New Jersey- le pregunte.

-Digamos que no era un sitio para mí- dijo ella distraída

-¿Y dime como esta Max? ya debe de estar por entrar a la secundaria no es así-mas no recibí respuesta de su parte.

-Hemos llegado-susurra ella y miro el edificio no me había percatado de estábamos en una de las peores zona de Portland, el lugar no era precisamente lo que esperaba ver- _Un club de nudista…ella vive aquí, tendré que hablar seriamente con ella al respecto_- pensé al ver el letrero de neón apagado-vamos- me vuelve a susurrar ella y comienza a caminar al callejón que está al lado del edificio yo rápidamente la alcanzo y veo como sube unas escaleras y toca la puerta 3 veces, la puerta era de acero se veía vieja y descuidada en ese momento se escucha la voz de una mujer mayor al otro lado.

-¿Quién demonios es?- pregunto amenazadoramente una voz al otro lado.

-Soy Sam Sra. Márquez -dijo Sam en ese momento se escucha como si quitaran un gran numero se cerrojos y la puerta se abre dando un chirrido molesto, Sam entra y me hace seña para que la siga me sentía como si estuviera comprando droga aun narcotraficante, entro y de inmediato la puerta se cierra, a mi nariz llega el aroma a cigarrillo y whisky añejo me giro y veo a una anciana como de unos 75 años era pequeña y estaba encorvada vestía muy humildemente y tenia pantuflas, su cabello blanco estaba recogido con un fuerte moño que no dejaba ningún cabello fuera de lugar, su piel era algo morena su expresión era sería, su rostro lleno de arrugas por los años tenía los labios finos y estaban pintados de color rojos y estaba mirándome con sus ojos negros de manera inquisitiva.

-¿Quién demonios es este chico? Sam tienes prohibido meter hombres aquí lo sabes muy bien - reclamo la anciana molesta.

-Es mi mejor amigo abuela, es de confianza- dice San confiada

-JUM- es todo lo que dice la mujer mayor y se encamina hacia otra habitación.

-Dios anciana aprende modales, discúlpala ella es algo desconfiada, amargada, obstinada y algo constipada pero solo eso- dijo Sam divertida.

-Cállate maldita mocosa, respeta a tus mayores y trae a ese chico a cocina- escuchamos gruñir a la mujer más yo seguía en silencio.

-Vamos, te daré un tour por mi humilde morada- dijo ella tomándome de la mano nosotros nos encontrábamos en la puerta la cual tenía un pequeño pasillo de unos 2 metros de ancho y 6 de largo, había 2 puertas, una al frente y otra a la izquierda y a la derecha había una entrada por la cual se había ido la anciana y supuse era la cocina.

-Esa es la única habitación donde dormimos la anciana y yo- dijo Sam apuntando a la puerta de la izquierda- ese el baño- apunto a la puerta del frente- y esta es la cocina-sala de estar- dice ella llevándome en efecto a la habitación que ella dijo era muy pequeña, había una cocina en donde estaba la anciana preparando algo y un pequeño refrigerador encima de él había una minúscula alacena de una solo cubículo, también había una mesa pequeña redonda con 3 sillas y frente a la mesa había un televisor viejo sobre una repisa improvisada y solo había un bombillo guindando del techo que iluminaba el lugar, el aroma del lugar era rancio y húmedo junto a lo que parecía el aroma del café.

-Tomen asiento chicos- dijo la señora y ambos lo hacemos, la señora se acerca con unas tazas de café en una bandeja yo rápidamente me levanto.-Permítame ayudarla- dije y tome la bandeja de sus manos y la coloque en la mesa y jalaba la silla para que se sentara la señora.

-Valla quedan caballeros en el mundo creí que se habían extinto- dijo la anciana tomando asiento en la silla mirándome burlonamente mientras me sentaba en mi silla- ¿cómo te llamas chico?.

-Anthony, Anthony Muller- dije educadamente mirándola.

-mmmm Anthony lindo nombre niño, mi nombre es Esther Márquez y ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre para ti soy la Sra. Márquez- dijo ella solemne y yo asentí con mi cabeza.

-Encantado de conocerlo Sra. Márquez -respondí yo en un tono formal

-Basta anciana deja a Tony en paz- dijo Sam mientras tomaba una taza de café y se la llevaba a sus labios.

-Cállate Sam, siguiendo con lo que estábamos chico, así que tu eres el amigo del que tanto habla Sam ¿eh?- me dice mientras me mira fijamente cosa que hacía que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca por la manera tan intensa y pesada de su mirada.

-Si vine a visitar a Sam hacía años que no nos veíamos- le dije en modo de respuesta rápidamente, en verdad ella me comenzaba a poner algo inquieto.

-mmmm se ve que eres adinerado chico- comenta ella mientras se llevaba su taza de café a sus labios escarlatas yo iba a responder pero Sam intervino.

-Anciana avariciosa ese no es tu problema si Tony tiene o no dinero-le reprocha- aunque él está literalmente nadado en el- finaliza ella algo divertida.

-¡JA! no es necesario que me lo digas, solo mírale la pinta de modelo que tiene y mas su ropa se ve que es muy fina-dijo la anciana sarcásticamente mientras volvía a mirarme fijamente, como si esperando alguna reacción de mi parte cosa que me inquietaba, es como si la anciana supiera algo de mí.

-¿Y dígame Sra. Márquez como conoció a Sam?- le pregunte tratando de hacer otro tema de conversación que no fueran de mi cuenta bancaria en Suiza, la anciana me sigue mirando y luego dirige su vista a Sam la cual la miraba fijamente como queriéndole decir algo con la mirada.

-Ese no es tu problema chico, lo importante es que la conozco y punto- me responde de manera grosera la mujer- Sam se me han acabado los medicamentos pasa por la farmacia- dice la mujer mientras se levantaba y tomaba camino hacia la salida de la pequeña cocina- cierras la puerta al salir, ten cuidado – pero antes de salir por completo de la cocina, la veo de espalda y la escucho susurrar unas palabras lo suficientemente bajo como para que Sam no escuchase que me dejan sorprendido- sal de mi casa…vampiro- y se marcha dejándome de piedra, pude escuchar claramente la puerta del cuarto abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe seco.

-¿Eh? anciana mal educada como te atreves aun hay invitados- reclamo Sam mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba en dirección por donde se había ido la mujer- discúlpala Tony, en verdad no se que le paso, se que tiene mal genio pero es primera vez que hace esto- seguía hablando mientras me hacía señas y ambos comenzamos a encaminarnos hacia la salida pasamos por la puerta por donde se metió la anciana y escuche como volvió a susurrar- márchate monstruo maligno- mas yo detuve mi camino y use la telepatía con la anciana-¿_cómo lo supo?- _le pregunte, pude escuchar como ella dio una jadeo de sorpresa por escucharme en su mente y ella me susurra- porque esa perfección de dioses que tu posees pertenece únicamente a esos seres de la noche, ahora lárgate ser maligno tenemos ya suficientes problemas como para lidiar con monstruos como tu_- no vengo a causar problemas- _mas la anciano no susurra nada más.

-¿Tony que sucede? muévete-me decía Sam que tenia la puerta abierta y me miraba curiosa.

-No es nada- dije y me acerque para salir del lugar junto a ella volviéndonos a encaminar por las calles.

-Dime ¿de dónde es la Sra. Márquez?- le pregunte serio.

-Mmmmm, si mal no recuerdo ella me dijo que nació aquí pero que su familia venia de un pueblo lejano de Latinoamérica, ya sabes de esos lugares llenos de leyendas y supersticiones que ella me cuenta en ocasiones- dice Sam sin importancia- ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-No por nada- le dije y seguimos caminando-Sam ¿cómo demonios terminaste viviendo en ese lugar?-termine preguntándole

-Cuando llegue a Portland no tenia donde ir, ni trabajo, ni dinero y conocí a la Sra. Márquez cuando en mi desesperación busque trabajo en el club de nudistas como bailarina, ella me vio y me brindo refugio a cambio de que la ayude con las labores de las casa y sus mandados, al poco tiempo conseguí un trabajo como la Disc jockey del club y eso es todo- me comenta ella como si todo lo que me dijo fuese de todos los días, más yo detuve mi paso e iba a reclamarle el porqué no había pedido mi ayuda cuando el sonido de mi teléfono celular me interrumpe lo saco de mi bolsillo para observar quien me llamaba-Nessi- pude leer en la pantalla.

-Ness, ¿qué sucede?-dije

-Tony… ¿donde estas? Annie está preguntando por ti- dice ella suavemente al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy con Sam Ness-le respondí a mi lado se coloco Sam y grito-HOLA NESSIE NOS VEREMOS PRONTO-pude escuchar Ness reír suavemente.

-Dile a Sam que le mando saludos y que estoy ansiosa por verla- dice ella tranquilamente.

-Lo hare y no te preocupes iré de inmediato- le dije tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo Tony, ven rápido está muy inquieta- dice ella y corta la llamada yo guardo mi teléfono y miro a Sam

-Tengo que irme, la paternidad me llama- dije divertido

-Si súper papa ve al rescate, dale mis saludos a todos- me dice mientras me abraza.

-Hablamos luego, tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente y para lo de tu vestido- le dije separándome de ella.

-Si tienes que cómprame uno muy lindo- me ordena

-Por supuesto- le dije mientras miraba hacia mí alrededor buscando un lugar para poder telétrasportarme.

-Mira allí, en ese callejón- dice ella apuntando al otro lado de la calle yo paso la carretera y me meto en el callejón me giro y veo a Sam mirarme del otro lado nostálgica yo le sonrió suavemente en modo de despedida y veo como ella dulcemente me hace una seña obscena con su dedo medio mientras me sonreía arrogante, mi sonrisa se izo más amplia y desaparecí del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

**Sami P.O.V**

Vi desaparecer a Tony en un borrón y luego nada que allí sola en la calle así que me encamine hacia la farmacia a comprar la medicina de la anciana, después de unos 45 minutos ya había vuelto a casa, una vez dentro de nuestra diminuta residencia fui a la cocina.

-Anciana aquí está tu medicina -estaba en la cocina sentada mirando el lugar donde había estado Tony- oye ¿qué te pasa?-decía mientras dejaba la bolsa con su medicamento y me sentaba en la mesa mirándola.

-Tenemos que hablar- me dice seria y yo solo sigo mirándola- Ese amigo tuyo no es humano cierto- yo me sorprendí cuando dijo eso y guarde silencio- el que calla otorga-

-¿De qué hablas anciana?- la interrogue algo ansiosa y ella me da una mirada petulante.

-Era demasiado perfecto- dice ella en un tono extraño- más bien era asquerosamente perfecto y créeme querida nada en este mundo es tan hermoso y perfecto a la vez sin ser extremadamente peligroso…..es un vampiro.

- El no es un vampiro vieja loca- le dije tratando de sonar despistada _- mierda no puedo seguir hablando no puedo revelar el secreto de Tony no me lo perdonaría_-

-No vengas a negármelo yo los he visto antes- dijo ella molesta- el era igual a los que vi hace años cerca de Forks, no me extrañaría que él fuera el mismo que vi en ese grupo de alimañas y también era igual a como lo describen los relatos de mis tierras perfectos, fríos y peligrosos. -mas yo guarde silencio- aléjate de el Sam te traerá problemas, trata de vivir lo poco que te queda tranquilamente, te lo dice esta anciana-

-El no es peligroso, es mi mejor amigo- dije únicamente levantándome de la mesa y caminando hacia la salida de la cocina.

-Para esos seres solo eres alimento- dice la anciana

-Eso no es verdad, ellos pueden ser buenas persona como Tony y su familia- le replique algo molesta-_mierda hable de mas_- me golpee mentalmente por ese error de mi parte

-¿Así que conoces a varios de ellos?, valla niña tu sí que eres imprudente-comenta la anciana mordazmente mientras me miraba- apuesto a que alguno de ellos es el responsable de esa cicatriz de mordedura en tu cuello- decía mientras apuntaba con uno de sus huesudo dedo hacia mi cuello en donde no podía apreciarse la marca que ella decía por mi camiseta de cuello alto.

-Cállate tú no sabes nada- le dije y salí de la cocina a mis espalda puede escucharla decir-Vas a morir antes de tiempo.

-Eso lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo- susurre mas para mí misma y me encerré en la habitación ,la cual no era muy grande pero en comparación al resto de la casa era el lugar más amplio, había dos camas una mía y otro de la anciana, amabas tenían una mesita de noche la de la anciana estaba llena de frascos de medicamentos y la mía no era muy diferente a excepción de las dos fotografías que tenia junto a mis medicamentos, al lado derecho del cuarto donde estaba mi cama quedaba una puerta donde estaba el closet compartido, en la puerta había colgando un espejo de tamaño mediano, no había ventanas solo la luz amarillenta del bombillo de la lámpara del techo, me acerque al closet lo abrí y guarde mi abrigo entre mis pocas pertenencia, solo tenía 3 jeans contando el que tenia puesto, solo dos pares de botas unas negras y las marrones que tenía puestas, el abrigo negro y 4 camisas para usar en donde cuenta la que estoy usando, el resto era ropa de la anciana, me quite las botas sintiendo el frio piso bajo mis pies y me estremecí por el repentino cambio de temperatura, guardo las botas y cierro el closet mirándome al espejo pegado a la puerta odiando el reflejo que veía-_Patético…..-_pensé al verme me encamine a la cama y me senté, mire mi mesa de noche y en ella estaba el sobre de la clínica con los resultados que me entrego mi medico esta mañana cuando fui a mi consulta semanal, en mi mente aun estaban las palabras del doctor rondando por mi cabeza una y otra vez junto al extraño encuentro que tuve temprano ese día.

-/*Flash Back*/-

Yo miraba al doctor, esperando a que hablara de una buena vez sobre los resultados de mis estudios, me sentía algo cansada ya que hacía pocos días había hecho otra de mis quimioterapias las cuales me dejaban devastada, una jaqueca estaba comenzando a formarse en mi cabeza, el doctor da un suspiro y me mira de manera seria- _eso no parece ser bueno_- pensé al ver su expresión.

-Srta. Harper, tengo los resultados de sus últimos estudios y déjenme decirle que no son buenas noticias- dice él en un tono neutro

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte temerosa tratando de mantenerme serena.

-Los resultados de sus exámenes no son favorecedores, la quimioterapia está comenzando a no surtir efecto Srta. Harper- comentaba el aun mirándome ahora con algo de pena.

-¿Como que no está comenzando a surtir efecto?, usted dijo que el cáncer podría desaparecer si seguía el tratamiento y la quimioterapia- dije algo alterada.

- Usted lo dijo "podría" desaparecer, recuerde que cuando le diagnosticamos el cáncer ya estaba muy avanzado, yo le explique de que había la posibilidad de detener su avance o en el mejor de los casos hacerlo desaparecer si comenzaba el tratamiento y las quimioterapias de manera inmediata- hablaba el doctor mas mi mente estaba tratando de comprender lo que decía- los resultados de los estudios que le hicimos la ultima vez indican que el cáncer en su sangre…a llegado a la etapa de metástasis.

-¿metástasis?… que quiere decir eso- dije temiendo lo peor él me dio una mirada lastimera.

-Que el cáncer en su sangre a avanzado tanto que ha infectado todos los órganos de su cuerpo- dice el neutralmente el aire se fue de mis pulmones a escucharle decir eso, me sentí mareada como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme- pero si continua el tratamiento y las…- mas lo interrumpí.

-¿Cuánto?…- susurre amargamente mientras me llevaba una mano a la cara.

-¿Disculpe?- me pregunta

-CUANTO TIEMPO ME QUEDA-grite ahora alterada mirándolo, él se mantuvo calmado a pesar de mi repentino arrebato.

-como le iba diciendo Srta. Si sigue con el…..

-**Me importa un bledo el tratamiento, le he preguntado ¿cuánto tiempo de vida me queda?**- le dije molesta mirándolo.

-Unos 6 meses o más si continúa con su tratamiento, su cáncer lamentablemente ya ha tomado todo su cuerpo y con las quimioterapias y el tratamiento posiblemente alargara un poco más su tiempo de vida- me dice el serio.

-Y si decido no continuar con ningún tratamiento- dije algo apagada.

-Unos 3 meses o menos calculo, eso depende del paciente a decir verdad Srta. Harper- mas yo no dije nada tenía la mirada fija en mis manos que estaban sobre mi regazo tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir- lamento ser el portador de tan malas noticias pero ya hemos hecho todo lo posible, sería mejor que contactara a algún familiar necesita estar bajo el cuidado de alguien a estas alturas- mas yo no dije nada seguí guardando silencio.

-Comprendo en el estado en que se encuentra- decía mientras hacia unas anotaciones en un récipe medico y me lo entregaba– desde ahora aumentaremos las dosis de todos los medicamentos y la veré la próxima semana Srta. Harper, que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias Dr. Tandler, nos veremos.- dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y encaminarme a la salida.

-Samantha- me llamo el doctor y me giro a verlo noto una expresión de suma preocupación en su rostro- se que estas pasando por un momento difícil pero cuentas con toda mi ayuda- yo solo lo mire inexpresiva- llámame para lo que necesites…..cuídate.

-Gracias lo haré- le susurre y salí de su consultorio comencé a caminar por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la salida mi mente estaba en blanco y comencé a caminar por la calle hasta llegar a una banca y sentarme en ella mire al frente y vi que había llegado al parque estaba solo debido a la hora, lleve mis manos a mi cara y comencé a llorar liberando la gran frustración que sentía al saber que iba a morir.

-Disculpe señorita- escuche una voz hablarme levante mi vista y frente a mi había un niño de unos 10 años de edad era de piel blanca, cabello rubio cenizo, estaba vestido con unos pantalones azules una camiseta color roja con un dibujo estampado en el frente encima tenía una abrigo color caqui y tenía unas botas para lluvia marrones, sobre sus hombros colgaba una mochila pero lo que me llamo la atención fueros los ojos verdes del niño grandes y llenos de curiosidad con los cuales me miraba- ¿se siente mal le duele algo?.

-yo…..no… no te preocupes- le respondí limpiando mis lagrimas con mis manos el niño me miraba algo dudoso por mi respuesta

-Es que estaba llorando y mi mama dice que uno llora es cuando algo duele ¿acaso le duele algo?- dijo el niño inocentemente mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la banca.

-No deberías hablar con extraños niño- le dije apagadamente-

-Eso dice mi mama pero tú no pareces una mala persona- dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa- me llamo Max y tu- al él decir su nombre me estremecí- _se llama igual que mi hermano_- pensé amargamente recordando el rostro de mi hermano pequeño.

-Samantha- fue lo único que le dije-

-Vez ya no somos desconocidos ahora puedo hablarte- me dice el divertido yo lo mire sorprendida por la facilidad que el niño me hablaba

- Mejor ¿porque no me dices que hace un niño como tú a estas horas en el parque?, ¿no deberías estar camino a la escuela?- le pregunte el niño me miro algo apenado.

- Es que me perdí- dijo el avergonzado- vi a un perro callejero muy bonito, lo comencé a seguir y me aleje de la parada del bus y no recuerdo como llegar-

- Ya veo- le dije y ambos guardamos silencio volví a mirar al niño a mi lado el cual me estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos color esmeralda- _son igual a los de Tony_- pensé recordado a mi mejor amigo- ¿qué te parece si te llevo a la parada? no es bueno que andes solo- termine diciendo.

-De verdad vas a ayudarme gracias Samantha- decía el niño mientras me abrazaba dando el consuelo que me hacía falta, en esos momentos y comen a llorar aun abrazada al niño el cual me abraso más fuerte, después de unos minutos me separe de él y me levante de la banca cosa que el imito- ¿te sientes mejor?- me pregunta

-Si gracias a ti Max, pero es hora de irnos o llegaras tarde- le dije dándole una sonrisa la cual él me devolvió, le tendí la mano y el la tomo y comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano, al poco tiempo pudimos visualizar la parada y estaban los niños montándose en el autobús para ir a la escuela- vamos rápido- le dije y ambos comenzamos a correr vi como el autobús comenzó a arrancar.

-¡OIGA ESPERE!- grite mientras corría podía sentir mi aliento irse de mis pulmones y la fatiga invadirme-¡ALTO ESPERE! ¡FALTA MAX!- grite por última vez y el bus se detuvo llegamos a él, las puertas se abrieron y me permito ver al chofer regordete el cual me daba una mirada desaprobatoria la cual ignore-Vamos Max entra- el entro y se giro para mirarme y decirme una – gracias Samantha- mientras besaba una de mis mejillas y se metía en el bus, la puerta se cerro y vi el autobús marcharse- no gracias a ti- susurre al airé mi, vista seguía fija por donde se había ido el bus de repente un horrible mareo inundo mi ser, todo me daba vueltas pero me repuse y camine hasta la parada del bus donde había una banca y me senté pesadamente, mi cabeza daba vueltas, di unas respiraciones profundas tratando de recuperarme, luego comencé a sentir a algo bajar por la nariz lleve mi mano a ella y vi como mis dedos estaban manchados de sangre eso me izo volver a la cruda realidad de mi situación saque una pañuelo y limpie mi nariz y mis dedos, bote el pañuelo en el bote de la basura y me quede mirando el cielo un memento y a mi mente vino el recuerdo de mi mejor amigo nuevamente, saque mi teléfono celular y busque el numero de Tony en mis contactos presiones el botón y lleve el teléfono a mi oreja esperando que él me constatara noto que demora un poco pero al final escucho su voz.

-Sam….- y al escucharlo supe que algo malo le pasaba.

-/*Fin del Flash Back*/-

Abrí mis ojos los cuales sin darme cuenta estaban llenos de lagrimas mi vista se fijo en el sobre de papel que estaba cerca del closet, era la invitación que me dio Tony al parecer se había caído de mi abrigo cuando lo guarde, me agache a tomarla y la apreté contra mi pecho mientras que mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos amargamente mientras una risa apagada brotaba de mis labios- _por lo menos podre volver a ser feliz aunque sea un poco antes de morir…..podre verlo aunque sea una última vez…Thristan- _pensé dándome un poco de consuelo en mi mundo lleno de oscuridad.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Miraba a Catherine, la cual lucia muy molesta sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio, sus delicados rasgos mostraban claramente su molestia al igual que sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho y nos miraba seriamente a Thristan y a mí que estábamos sentados en las dos sillas frente a ella, como lo hemos estados las últimas 4 horas discutiendo sobre el anuncio que Bella nos dio.

-No tienen derecho-reclamo Catherine molesta

-Claro que si madre, es mi hermana y es su hija- dijo Thristan en su defensa-no es cierto Charlie- mas yo guarde silencio al ver la mirada que me dio mi prometida.

-Thristan, Bella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida y si decido hacerlo con Albert yo le doy todo mi apoyo- dijo ella campante- Charlie no puedo creer que no apoyes a tu hija en esto.

-Querida entiende, no quiero que ella vuelva a sufrir como paso la última vez- dije mirándola.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Acaso quieres decir que Bella nunca tendrá el derecho de rehacer su vida con alguien como tú lo hiciste- dijo ella aun molesta.

-No es lo mismo- le reclame.

-No es lo mismo o ¿es que acaso tú no está rehaciendo tu "vida" conmigo? – Dice ella ahora algo dolida cosas que me alerto – _eso fue un golpe bajo_-pensé.

-YO…- dije mas guarde silencio unos momento y seguí mirando su expresión dolida, era cierto yo estaba rehaciendo mi vida con Catherine y nuestra boda representaría técnicamente la vida de ambos rehecha y completamente feliz, cerraríamos ese ciclo y seriaos una familia en todas la ley a pesar de que ya lo fuéramos técnicamente, pero en verdad me preocupaba Bella, Catherine tenía razón ella tenía ese derecho de ser feliz con alguien como yo lo estaba haciendo con la mujer que me miraba esperando mi respuesta a su interrogante, di un suspiro- _espero que esta vez esté haciendo lo correcto y no cometa el mismo error que con EL_- pensé seriamente mire a mi querida prometida fijamente.

-Tu ganas querida aprobare la relación de Bella y Albert- dije tranquilamente vi como la expresión de su rostro cambio a una de alegría y me daba una de sus tan hermosas sonrisas.

-¡De verdad! querido gracias- dijo ella mientras saltaba de su asiento y se acercaba a mí a abrazarme felizmente, ahora ambos mirábamos a Thristan el cual nos miraba con una expresión de derrota total mientras tenía su rostro apoyado con una de sus monos en el respaldo de la silla.

-Eso significa que estoy solo- decía él en un tono derrotado- Albert será la pareja de Bella, no me queda de otra que aceptarlo aunque no esté del todo de acuerdo, igual no podría hacer nada en contra de ti madre, de acuerdo aceptare la relación de ambos pero a la primera gracia por parte de Albert arderá en fuego ¿no es así Charlie?

-Así es- dije apoyando a mi futuro hijastro, Catherine casi saltaba de la emoción a mi lado.

-Bueno que les parece si salimos del estudio para ver si Tony ya está de mejor humor y dar la noticia- dice Catherine feliz mientras se separaba de mi y se encaminaba hacia la puerta del estudio, Thristan y yo nos levantamos para seguirla pero antes de hacerlo nos dimos ambos una mirada cómplice y no nos movimos vimos a Catherine salir y la puerta se cerró quedando ambos solos.

-No estás del todo de acuerdo ¿verdad?- me dice Thristan serio.

-Por supuesto que no- le dije de igual modo

-¿Iremos a Paris más tarde?- dice en un tono algo amenazante.

-Por supuesto- dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta para seguir a mi prometida y escuche a Thristan a mis espalda soltar una pequeña risa cómplice, salimos del estudio puedo escuchar a todos hablar en la sala note que Tony estaba con ellos, así que nos encaminamos a la sala de estar y en efecto allí están todos sentados todos en los mismos lugares que ocuparon esta mañana con la diferencia de que Bella ocupaba el otro asiento individual y Catherine estaba de pie esperándonos frente a todos ellos, rápidamente nos ubicamos al lado de ella yo a su derecha y Thristan a su izquierda, todos guardaban silencio y tenían una expresión ansiosa a excepción de Bella que lucía tranquila y Tony ya no tenía a Annie en sus piernas sino que Jacob la tenia montada sobre sus hombros la pequeña estaba dormida y usaba la cabeza de Jacob como almohada, mi nieto tenía una expresión seria que trataba de disimular y su hermana tenía su brazo abrazado como medida de prevención ante cualquier reacción violenta de su hermano gemelo.

-Bueno familia hemos deliberado seriamente lo ocurrido temprano- comento Catherine tranquilamente- Bella como sabrás Charlie Thristan y yo hemos discutido la decisión que has tomado sobre formar una relación con Albert.

-Y luego de discutirlo un muy buen tiempo llegamos a una conclusión- comento Thristan serio y todos fijaron su vista en mí esperando lo que estaba por decir.

-Bella hemos decidido permitirte tu relación con Albert- dije finalmente pude escuchar a Allan, Seth , Abi y Jacob soltar un jadeo se sorpresa al mismo tiempo- y espero que todos y cada uno respete la decisión de Bella- dije mirando fijamente a mi nieto el cual me miraba fijamente molesto por mi declaración, el giro su vista a Bella y le susurro muy serio- tenemos que hablar- vi como se levanto de su asiento y exclamo un – si me disculpa me retiro a mi habitación, te espero madre- muy seriamente todos sabíamos que cuando Tony llamaba madre a Bella es que estaba muy enfadado y salió de la sala de estar la cual aun seguía en silencio cuando escuchamos que él se encerró en su habitación el ambiente tenso que se había formado desapareció y miramos a Bella la cual lucia tranquila esperando alguna reacción de su parte ella se levanto de su asiento.

-Gracias Catherine, Thristan Charlie en verdad valoro mucho su aprobación- dijo serenamente- ahora si me disculpan, iré a hablar con Tony- dijo tomando camino hacia la habitación de Tony.

-Buena suerte con el demonio- le dice Jacob cuando ella le pasa por un lado- no la tendrás fácil.

-Lo sé – es lo único que dice ella al salir de la habitación todos pudimos escuchar como ella subía las escaleras y llegaba a la habitación de Tony la puerta se abrió escuchamos como se cerro y luego no escuchamos nada sabíamos que ella o él había rodeado la habitación con sus escudo para evitar que nosotros escucháramos algo de lo que estaban por hablar.

-Bueno, no se ustedes pero después de esta noticia necesito una copa de vino- dijo Allan mientras se levantaba- ¿quien se anima a acompañarme?.

-Oh yo quiero una cerveza- dice Jacob mientras bajaba a Annie de sus hombros la cual aun dormía y se la entrega a Nessi.

-Yo igual- dijo Seth pude ver como los tres se encaminaron a la cocina saliendo de la sala de estar.

-Mama, lo olvidaba tengo que mostrarte los vestidos que usaremos Bella, Ness y yo para tu boda- dijo Annie levantándose del sofá en un brinco y tomaba a Catherine de la mano y la arrastraba a la salida- vamos Ness muévete tu también vienes- mi nieta solo suspiro y se levanto con Annie durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, vi como mis chicas desaparecieron por la puerta quedando solos Thristan y yo.

-Charlie, se debe estar desatando una guerra en esa habitación- dijo Thristan algo divertido.

-SI lo sé pero es su hijo y ella debe encargarse- le dije mirándolo- vamos- el me mira y ambos asentimos nuestras cabezas en forma de aprobación, puse una mano en su hombro y en un instante habíamos desaparecido de la sala de estar de nuestra casa con rumbo a la ciudad de Paris a hablar con cierto vampiro francés para discutir "ciertos términos" sobre su relación con mi hija y tal vez con suerte una que otra amenaza, después de todo somos un ex – soldado y un ex- jefe de la policía ambos expertos en cacería, sabíamos como "tratar" con las persona de manera "civilizada" , sobre todo tratándose de su hermana y de mi hija, solo esperaba que Bella tuviera suerte con Tony después de todo a mi nieto no le pusimos el apodo de "El demonio indomable" no precisamente por ser un pan de Dios, el carácter de Tony ha sido aparte de volátil muy fuerte desde que era un bebe y no es fácil lidiar con él,, ninguno de nosotros puede lograr hacerle frente cuando está enfadado, ni siquiera su hermana o Catherine pueden, solo hay dos personas en el mundo que pueden hacerlo y esos son Sam Uley y su madre Isabella Muller. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estábamos en la terraza del pent-house de Albert.

-Es hora- dijo Thristan y ambos nos encaminamos a buscar a nuestro objetivo-_es hora de la cacería_- pensé divertido mirando el cielo nocturno de Paris.


	16. One-Shot IV

/*_**One**_-_**shot*/**_

**No hagas enojar a mama.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Me encuentro sentada en el piso junto a mis hermosos hijos los cuales estaban muy entretenidos jugando con los utensilios de la cocina, ellos los tomaban con sus pequeñas manos y con su increíble fuerza los retorcían en figuras abstractas, mientras reían y balbuceaban, yo solo me encontraba admirando cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos grabándolos en mi memoria, a mi nariz llego el molesto aroma a perro que reconocí como el de Seth y en efecto el antes mencionado entraba en la cocina con lo que parecía ser unos juguetes para bebes de colores brillantes.

-Hey Bella, mira lo que Catherine consiguió para los bebes- dice mientras se acercaba a nosotros y sentaba en el piso justo a mi lado- miren chicos lo que les traje- decía él mientras les enseñaba los juguetes a los niños, pero mis hijos no parecieron interesados en los juguetes pero si en el sartén que ahora estaban golpeando contra el suelo provocando un sonido algo molesto.

-Parece que no les gustaron- dije mirando a Seth- oye Seth ¿donde está Jacob y Leah?- vi como la expresión del rostro de Seth se volvió algo triste

-Jacob fue a hablar con mi hermana dijo que no tardaría- dijo él mientras seguía intentando hacer que mis hijos se interesaran en los juguetes.

-¿Paso algo malo mientras….no estaba?-le pregunte mas él seguía entretenido con los niños.

-No nada malo, no te preocupes- dijo él en un tono monótono tratando de no darle importancia, en ese momento sentí el mismo aroma que el de Seth pero 10 veces peor no pude evitar llevarme una mano a mi nariz tratando de que el aroma no llegue a ella.

-¡OH por dios! ¿Qué es ese asqueroso aroma?- le pregunte a Seth el cual me miro divertido.

-Es Jacob a regresado- dice el dándome una sonrisa- ese es su aroma- él se levanta y camino hacia la salida de la cocina dejándonos solos a los niños y a mí, decidí seguirlo así que tome a los bebes y me encamine hacia la entrada de la casa ya que sentí a Seth ir en esa dirección a decir verdad estaba algo ansiosa mejor dicho preocupada por la reacciona de Jacob al verme en el camino me encuentro a Catherine.

-¡OH querida! vas a ver a Jacob, creo que sería más prudente que yo los tenga por ti mientras hablas con el- me dice refiriéndose a Anthony y a Renesmee yo accedo y se los entrego, Renesmee va con ella gustosa pero Anthony se aferra a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello, trato de separarlo de mi, pero desisto por temor a lastimarlo.

-Parece que aun no le agrado del todo al pequeño Tony- dijo ella mientras lo miraba tiernamente, el al escuchar como lo llamo separa su rostro de mi pecho y se digna a mirarla con una mirada muy altanera pero después su mirada brilla de alegría y el extiende sus bracitos para que ella lo tome, cosa que Catherine felizmente hace- oh querido, parece que te gusta mucho el diminutivo que te dio Thristan- yo la mire curiosa- Oh es que tú no sabes, pues Thristan fue el que comenzó a decirle Tony al pequeño y a él parece gustarle ser llamado así.

-Ya veo- dije tranquilamente mientras veía a Catherine interactuar con mis hijos que estaban en sus brazos ambos estaban jugando con el cabello de ella jalándolo, pero a ella no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, en ese momento llego Thristan junto a Charlie y Allan, más la atención de todos se centro en un grito que provino de afuera de la casa cortesía se Seth.

-¿COMO QUE MI HERMANA NO VA A VOVLVER?- gritaba el algo alterado.

-Seth cálmate, sé que es difícil pero ella ha decidido eso- escuche a hablar a Jacob note que su voz era seria.

-¿Pero porque?….ella dijo que nunca me dejaría…..y la imprimación…..- decía el entrecortadamente creo que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Seth lo siento, trate de convencerla, pero sabes cómo es su carácter- seguía diciendo Jacob pero ahora con un tono más compresivo- lamento mucho esto en verdad.

-Pero….- y Seth no dijo nada todos nos miramos como preguntándonos que sucedía.

-Oh pobre chico-susurra Catherine sintiendo pena de Seth mas yo estaba algo confundida ¿qué había ocurrido durante mi transformación? ¿Qué sucedió con Leah?, ¿Por qué se fue y dejo a Seth?, esas interrogantes estaban en mi cabeza.

-Seth no te preocupes yo estaré contigo no estarás solo- escuchamos decir a Jacob y pudimos escuchar a Seth susurrar – una gracias Jake-

-¿Y donde esta ella ya despertó?- le pregunta Jacob algo temeroso.

-Si está adentro- le respondió de Seth suavemente y esa fue mi señal para dirigirme hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Bella ten cuidado- dijo Thristan el cual venia a mis espaldas. Yo llegue a la puerta y la abrí saliendo al exterior y pude ver a Jacob de espalda y frente a él estaba Seth el cual tenía una expresión de decaído.

-Jake- susurre suavemente él se gira para mirarme y se queda mirándome primero con sorpresa luego me lanza una de sus enormes sonrisas radiantes que me transmitían una calidez enorme, en ese momento lo supe a Jacob le daba igual mi nueva condición, cosa que me aliviaba un poco, me acerque a él hasta que quede unos pocos centímetros de el arrugue mi nariz por su asqueroso olor.

-Bella luces igual- dice el algo extrañado.

-Me siento igual Jake- le respondí el me volvió a sonreír.

-Eres rara Bella, se supone que debes ser un vampiro sediento de sangre y mírate sigues siendo la Bella que conozco- dice el algo aliviado mientras me abrazaba yo correspondía a su abrazo cuidadosamente recordando lo que Thristan me había dicho con respecto a mi nueva fuerza sobre-humana, me alegraba tanto de que Jake no hubiese cambiado su trato hacia a mi por ya no ser más humana, él era aun mi balsa salvavidas y necesitaba su apoyo en estos momentos.

-Bella…-dice el aun abrazándome.

-Si Jacob- le dije.

-Apestas- dice el mientras se separaba de mi y hacía una mueca graciosa.

-Tú no hueles precisamente a flores- le digo divertida y el suelta una carcajada y yo rió por nuestro pequeño chiste.

-oye yo huelo mejor que tu- dice él en modo de defensa.

-si claro Jacob lo que tu digas- dije aun riendo un poco.

-Me alegro ver que no ha cambiado nada entre ustedes-Dice Charlie desde el pórtico de la casa note que todos habían salido y miraban la escena que hacíamos Jacob y yo, pero vi que Thristan tenía su ceño fruncido y miraba de manera desaprobatoria a Allan el cual nos miraba a Jake y a mí de manera maliciosa como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura como cuando se la izo a Seth -¿_Que está pensando hacer Allan?_- pensé algo preocupada.

-Hey Bella-me llama el- ¿a que no adivinas que fue lo que izo tu amigote Jacob?.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte mientras lo miraba.

-Vamos Jacob, a que no le has dicho como le dices a su linda hijita - dijo Allan burlonamente en ese momento mire a Jake el cual se puso algo nervioso.

-Allan-escuche a Thristan usar tono de reclamo.

-¿Que quiere decir Allan, Jake? ¿Cómo le dices a mi hija?-le pregunte pude verlo literalmente sudando y riendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno veras….digamos que el nombre de ella era algo complicado- dijo el ahora nervioso y lo mire suspicazmente.

-Jacob….- le dije en un ligero tono amanzánate.

-Vamos dile que la llamas Nessie- dijo Allan divertido mientras comenzaba a reír yo me quede paralizada ante tal revelación yo seguía observando a Jacob el cual ahora lucia en verdad nerviosa.

-¿Eso es verdad Jacob?- dije en un tono molesto.

-¡Oh vamos! Bella, entiende es que tu le pusiste ese nombre tan complicado Ren..me, Rennnene o algo- dice el nervioso-

-Es Renesmee- escuche a Catherine decir a lo lejos mas yo solo guarde silencio sintiendo la furia crecer en mi interior.

-Jacob como te atreves a llamar a mi hija como….EL MOUSTRUO DEL LAGO NESS- replique mejor dicho rugir molesta Jacob dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Vamos Bella no te pongas así, además a ella le gusta que la llame así-dijo el tratando de defenderse.

-No me vengas con eso, como te atreviste- le reclame acercándome a él y él seguía dando pasos hacia atrás.

- ya chicos- vi a Thristan meterse entre ambos temiendo que ocurriera algún incidente.- además no es nada grave querida y es cierto lo que él dice a Nes...Renesmee le gusta que la llamen así, lo certifico como medico que soy-dijo el mirándome serenamente yo aun estaba algo molesta como era posible que Jacob le colocara ese nombre a mi linda hija que era tan perfecta y viene él a colocarle el nombre de un monstruo escocés-_lo matare_- pensé.

-Mmmm y eso que no le has hablado de la imprimación- escuche decir a Seth inocentemente inmediatamente Jacob puso una cara de espanto y le izo una seña con su dedo para que se callara, yo los mire a ambos curiosa por lo que dijo Seth- ups disculpa Jake- decía mientras de llevaba una mano a la boca tapándosela.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Seth? ¿Qué es eso de la imprimación?-le pregunte tanto curiosa pero aun molesta mire a Thristan para ver si el sabia la respuesta pero el al igual que yo lucia algo confundido y miraba curioso a Jacob esperando la respuesta al igual que yo, Jacob en cambio lucia aterrado y sumamente nervioso mas no decía una palabra- Jacob- dije su nombre seriamente para que me contestara.

-Ehhhh…Bella….yo-tartamudeaba el nervioso.

-Jacob…..HABLA- rugí impaciente y el dio un brinco del susto.

- Bueno veras Bella la imprimación es algo de los hombres lobos….mmmm….es como decirlo…..- trataba el de explicarme.

-Es cuando encontramos nuestro compañero de toda la vida, nuestra alma gemela, a la persona que amaremos por siempre- dijo Seth colocándose al lado de Jake el cual le dio una expresión de susto y de inmediato le cayó tapando su boca con sus manos-Seth cállate- le susurra nervioso.

-¿Cómo es eso? no entiendo- dije confundida mirándolos a ambos ya que no comprendía el nerviosismos de Jake.

-Están hablando del amor a primera vista- dijo Allan el cual se había unido a mí y a Thristan y miraba también curiosos a Jacob el cual había palidecido ahora.

-No es….eso precisamente…bueno algo así- dijo el nervioso

-Entonces porque no terminas de explicarnos Jacob que es eso de la imprimación, a decir verdad me ha dado curiosidad- dijo Thristan tranquilamente Jacob ahora lucia muerto del miedo y temblaba ligeramente cosa que me preocupo, Seth se quito la mono de Jake de la boca y comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

-Según los ancianos del concejo_, _la imprimación consiste en conseguir a sus compañeros de toda la vida, es parte de la naturaleza de los licántropos, una vez que les suceda no habrá manera de que puedan ir en contra de ella, es algo inevitable es nuestros destino estar con esa persona- nos explica Seth como todo chico bueno.

-Es decir que ustedes encuentran a su compañera por instinto, porque están predestinados, eso sí que es fascinante- dijo Thristan fascinado por lo dicho por Seth el parecía estar metido entre sus pensamientos respecto al tema.

- Si así es – dijo Seth afirmando la conclusión de Thristan.

-¿Eso es todo?- le pregunte a Jacob confundida ya que no le veía el problema en eso hasta que caí en cuenta – _Oh por dios…..será que …..El se imprimo de alguna chica que conoció o será que fue de mi_- me preocupe a decir verdad ante esa suposición que se formo en m cabeza.

-Entonces te imprimaste de alguien…..es de Bella verdad- dijo Allan indiscretamente Jacob me mira a mí, cosa que me pone nerviosa mas la ansiedad de querer saber su respuesta no era de ayuda.

-No…..no es ella- dijo suavemente yo sentí una mezcla extraña entre alivio y decepción ante su repuesta.

-¿Eso quiere que conociste a una chica durante tu salida?-Seguía Allan preguntando curiosos dispuesto a averiguar quién era la chica.

-No- vuelve a decir Jacob.

-Allan basta no es de buena educación meterse en la vida privada de Jacob-le reclama Thristan.

-Oh no me digas que es esa chica Leah, porque pobre de ti- dijo Allan burlándose.

-Claro que no y basta deja de preguntarme- dijo Jacob algo alterado y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Oh vamos! Jake no te molestes- le digo pero él me da una mirada de temor.

-No Bella es que tu no entiendes- dijo el mirándome serio

-No me digas que es mi madre, porque si es así te haré tapete junto a mi hermano- dijo Allan burlonamente mas Jacob solo gira sus ojos fastidiado y exclama un rotundo-No-y Allan se quedo pensativo al igual que Thristan.

-Vamos Jake no sé porque dices que no entendería ….tu situación….. has encontrado a tu pareja, la que te hará feliz eso en bueno no…me alegro por ti – dije en un tono raro ya que en verdad me perturbaba el hecho de que Jacob hacia unos días me demostraba su amor y ahora me dice que ama a otra, cosa que me molestaba un poco, hasta se podría decir sentía algo de celos y curiosidad por saber quién era la chica, Jacob me dio una mirada irónica al escucharme y podría jurar que hasta parecía querer reír de manera sarcástica cosa que hace pocos segundos después.

-Me pregunto si dirás lo mismo cuando sepas quien es…- susurro él entre dientes mientras seguía riendo sarcásticamente, en ese momento escuche dar a Thristan un jadeo de sorpresa.

-No…puede…ser- susurro el mirando entre perturbado y sorprendido a Jacob cosa que me extraño, Jacob lo mira y asiente con su cabeza como afirmando los pensamientos de Thristan, mas el vampiro a mi lado ahora estaba de piedra con una expresión que cambio a una de repudio total, veo a Allan mirar a su hermano como analizando y luego pone una expresión de sorpresa mira hacia el pórtico de la casa donde están Catherine con mis hijos en brazos los cuales miraban curiosos todo y Charlie, mas yo seguía confundida no entendía a que se referían, Allan miraba fijamente a Catherine mejor dicho no a ella sino a mi hija la cual estaba en sus brazos y allí fue que lo comprendí todo la sorpresa de Allan y la cara de repudio de Thristan, no era Catherine, ni era Leah, ni era alguna chica que conoció durante su ausencia, ni lo era yo, mas mis sospechas quedaron afirmadas por el mismo Jacob.

-Así es, me imprime de Nessie- dije el finalmente y todos los vampiros presentes lanzamos un jadeo de sorpresa, por mi parte mi mente trataba de procesar la reciente revelación, si entendía bien la imprimación era algo así sobre como los hombres lobos se enamoran y encuentran pareja para toda su vida y la otra cosa es que mi mejor amigo me acaba de decir que él se imprimo de mi hija, de mi pequeña hija que no tiene ni una semana de nacida-_eso está mal …no …es …imposible…..el ….ella…..VOY A MATARLO_- pensé cegada por la ira.

-¡OH POR DIOS!…JACOB ESO…. ESO ES ALGO INMORAL ES UNA BEBE….ESO VENDRIA SIENDO PEDOFILIA PERVERTIDO- grito Allan entre perturbado y molesto.

-No espera eso no es así…-dice Jacob tratando de explicar algo.

-**Jacob pero que mierda dices, explícame ahora mismo como es eso de que tú te fijaste en mi nieta**- Exclamo Charlie molesto el cual ahora estaba junto a nosotros mirando a Jacob furioso.

-No esperen…- decía él mientras comenzaba nuevamente a dar pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de nosotros algo temeroso.

-**NI crea que permitiré que este cerca de la niña Sr. Black**- siseo amenazadoramente Thristan mas todos guardaron silencio cuando yo di una paso al frente y lo miraba con furia vi como Jacob mirarme aterrado.

-Bella…déjame explicarte- susurro el temeroso mas todo mi conciencia se fue al demonio al oírlo.

-**Explicarme**….**EXPLICARME COMO TE ATREVES A IMPRIMARTE DE MI HIJA JACOB BLACK, DE MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA**- rugí molesta y en un instante me había acercado a él y como mis manos los empuje con fuerza mandándolo a volar por los aires , pude ver que antes de caer al suelo él se transformo en un enorme lobo gigante de color rojizo el cual me miraba asustado como un cachorro que había hecho algo malo, yo rápidamente me volvía a acerca a él-_lo matare….lo matare…..LO MATARE_- repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza yo estaba tan molesta mas no pude seguir avanzando hacia mi objetivo porque Thristan me detuvo tomándome entre sus brazo para detener mi avance.

-Bella…espera- pero no lo escuche y rápidamente me libere de su agarre y lo empuje mandándolo a volar por los aires y volví a retomar mi camino fijando mi vista escarlata en Jacob, el cual estaba agazapado preparándose para escapar más me moví rápido y tome al enorme lobo por el cuello con una de mis manos fuertemente escuche como gimió por mi agarre, con mi fuerza hice que quedara presionado contra el suelo

-**COMO TE ATREVISTE MALDITA SEA, ES MI HIJA**- le gritaba mientras levantaba mi otra mano para golpearlo, en ese instante escuche un gruñido a mi izquierda y vi a una lobo color arena lanzarse contra mí pero Charlie se interpuso en su camino reteniéndolo para que no me lastimara, mi distracción izo que Jacob hiciera una movimiento brusco para liberarse de mi agarre pero yo use más fuerza pude escuchar como el lanzo un alarido adolorido, en ese momento sentí a alguien acercarse por mi espalda así que mi puño que iba dirigido a Jake cambio de objetivo, me moví violentamente dando un medio giro y sentí golpear algo, pude escuchar un fuerte crujido y luego un fuerte grito de dolor a mis espaldas.

-¡Oh por dios Allan!- escuche decir a Catherine preocupada, gire mi vista y en efecto a unos 10 metros estaba Allan tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y lanzando alaridos y maldiciones al aire, vi a Thristan acercarse a él y revisarlo, yo solté Jacob y mire la escena algo perturbada- _Oh dios que hice…Allan_- pensé llena arrepentimiento por lo que hice olvidándome completamente de Jacob.

**Catherine P.O.V**

Yo estaba atónita cuando Jacob dijo que se había imprimado de la pequeña Renesmee y esa fue mi señal para meterme a la casa con los niños, rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina escuchando el escándalo afuera deje a los niño sobre la manta que había en el piso junto a todos los utensilios de cocina esparramados alrededor y me encamine velozmente de nueva a fuera para también escuchar una buena explicación de lo que sucedía, escuche a Bella gritarle a Jacob- **COMO TE ATREVISTE MALDITA SEA ES MI HIJA**- y en efecto esa fue una mala señal al abrir la puerta vi a Bella tener apresado contra el suelo a Jacob en su forma de lobo y estaba por golpearlo, mi vista se fijo en Charlie el cual retenía a Seth, Thristan se acerco a ellos dos ya que Seth había mordido a Charlie y estaba entre sus fauces y mi hijo trataba de separarlos para que Charlie no saliera lastimado, en ese instante me iba a acercar a Bella cuando vi a mi hijo Allan correr hacia ella, pero ella repentinamente de gira un poco y lo golpea a él mandándolo a volar unos metros, pude escuchar el crujir de sus huesos, el lanzo un grito de dolor mas yo me quede paralizada por la impresión, Thristan se acerco rápido a él yo corrí a su lado.

-¡Oh por dios Allan!- dije preocupada al verlo lastimado.

-¡OH MIERDA!…..!DUELE MUCHO!- gritaba mi hijo mientras con su brazo izquierdo sostenía su hombro, Thristan lo revisaba.

-Tienes unas costillas rotas, el brazo y la clavícula fracturados- decía Thristan mienta tocaba el costado derecho de mi hijo el solo grito ante el toque de su hermano.

-¡NO ME DIGAS!- decía Allan molesto podía ver su rostro contraigo en dolor y yo acariciaba su rostro para tratar de aliviar su dolor.

-Madre ayúdame a llevarlo adentro- decía mi hijo mayor ambos lo tomamos con cuidado Allan se quejo un poco y rápidamente lo llevamos a su habitación recostándolo en su cama Thristan rápidamente busco sus implementos para atenderlo yo salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia fuera en donde estaban todos allí Jacob y Seth aun tenían su apariencia de lobo y Charlie estaba con Bella la cual lucia arrepentida por lo que izo, todos me miran.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos vuelvan a su apariencia humana ¡Ahora!- dije seriamente Jacob y Seth desaparecieron detrás de la casa y los pocos segundos estaban de vuelta con unos pantalones puestos.

-Bien ahora Jacob- el inmediatamente se puso nervioso- nos podrías explicar ¿qué demonios sucede con la pequeña Renesmee y eso de la imprimación?- mas el no decía nada.-**HABLA**- le grite y el dio un pequeño brinco.

-Es como Seth dijo,la imprimación consiste en conseguir a sus compañeros de toda la vida, es parte de la naturaleza de los licántropos, una vez que les suceda no habrá manera de que puedan ir en contra de ella es algo inevitable es nuestros destino estar con esa persona- decía el explicando.

-**Eso ya lo sabemos, mejor es que me digas como es que te fijas en una bebe**- dije entre dientes algo molesta.

-Eso no es así, déjenme explicarles en la imprimación no importa la edad a decir verdad es algo que sucede- todos menos Seth miramos a Jacob de mala manera- quiero decir es verdad que mi imprimación es Nessi y es una bebe pero yo no la comenzare a ver de otra manera sino hasta que ella crezca así que no se me cataloguen como pervertido, en estos momentos yo seré para Nessi durante estos años como un protector, un guardián, su mejor amigo, confidente como quieran llamarlo, pero créanme cuando les digo que el único sentimiento que siento por ella en estos momentos de su vida es el querer cuidarla y protegerla- dice el finalizando su explicación todos guardamos silencio ante lo que dijo sin poder creerlo aun, era algo tan extraño que en verdad no sabía que pensar.

-Srta. Catherine se que suena raro pero Jacob dice la verdad, el no es el primero que tiene una imprimación con alguien tan joven unos de los chicos de la reserva, Quil se imprimo del sobrina de una amiga de nosotros y ella solo tiene 3 años de edad, pero el parece más su niñero que otra cosa- decía Seth en defensa de Jacob.

-Esto no puedo creérmelo- dijo Charlie sarcásticamente mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabello- esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Pues por lo visto no lo es- mascullo Bella algo molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Bella en verdad perdóname pero es algo que yo no puedo controlar- dice Jacob mirándola más ella evitaba su mirada.

-Bueno esto….a decir verdad es raro…..Bella- dije mirándola para saber qué opinaba, ella dio un suspiro.

-Catherine quiero que me disculpes por haber lastimado a Allan, enserio no fue mi intención, pero es que estaba tan molesta y no pude controlarme- dijo Bella con un gran tono de arrepentimiento.

-Las disculpas no tienes que dármelas a mí sino a Allan y a Thristan- le dije tranquilamente.

-NO TE PREOCUPES BELLA, YO SE QUE NO FUE TU INTENSION ESTAS PERDONADA- escuchamos gritar a Allan desde el piso de arriba yo solo pude evitar dar un suspiro de resignación por el comportamiento de mi hijo.

-ALLA DISCULPAMEN EN VERDAD, EL GOLPE ERA PARA JACOB- le grita Bella en respuesta.

-NO TE PREOCUPES, DESPUES YO LE REGRESO EL GOLPE A ESE PERRO PEDOFILICO- grito Allan divertido.

-¡OYE! A QUIEN LLAMAS PERRO PEDOFILICO SANGUIJUELA- grita Jacob ahora.

-¡PUES A TI! A QUIEN MAS, PORQUE ESTOY SEGURO QUE SETH NO ES ASI DE RARITO- le grita Allan y Seth solo se echa a reír ante su comentario, Jacob bufa molesto.

-TU SANGUIJUELA- sigue gritando Jacob.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!, DEJEN DE ACTUAR COMO NIÑOS. -grito Charlie molesto cosa que ambos hacen y Seth ríe mas, Thristan en esos momentos se encontraba junto a mí en el pórtico mirando a Jacob, Seth Charlie y Bella que estaban en mi jardín.

-Bueno me alegro de que ya no quieran matarse unos a otros-Dijo Thristan en un tono alivianado tratando de aliviar el tenso ambiente- pero debes entender Jacob que todos nosotros los presentes tenemos aun ciertas dudas…sobre eso de la imprimación, si pudieran brindarnos algún modo de verificar esa información que tu nos das tal vez podríamos asimilarlo mejor.

-Charlie puede hablar con mi padre, es su mejor amigo, el puede decirle que todo lo que dije es cierto- dijo Jacob mirando a Charlie.

-Pues si podría hablar con Billy- dijo Charlie

-Bueno eso ayudaría algo pero por los momento sino es mucha molestia preferiría que mantuviera su distancia con la pequeña Renesmee hasta que este asunto este completamente resuelto, me di a entender Jacob- dijo Thristan serio y mirándolo fijamente que a mi parecer sonó mas como una amenaza.

-Si no hay problema- dio Jacob algo asustado, Bella en ese momento se acerco a Thristan.

-Discúlpame es la segunda vez que te hago lo mismo- dice ella avergonzada

-No hay problema querida soy muy resistente- le dice mi hijo tranquilamente y ambos se sonríen yo miraba curiosa la manera en que mi hijo y Bella se trataban ya que me resultaba extraño en el, ya que era muy renuente a la hora de tratar a una mujer pero con Bella era diferente, ella le agradaba y mucho por lo que veía y una luz de esperanza llego a mí, sería posible que al fin había conseguido una mujer que pudiera estar con mi hijo y acompañarlo en su inmortalidad, esa idea me emociono mucho, ambos comenzaron a hablar amenamente y estaban por entrar a la casa pero antes de hacerlo Bella se giro y vio a Jacob y le susurro un – aléjate de ella- y se adentro a la casa con Thristan no era necesario saber que iría a la cocina con los niños los cuales por lo que escuchaba estaban destruyendo todos los utensilios de cocina de Allan-_el estará molesto tendré que remplazarlos antes de que vea el desabre que hicieron los bebes_- recordando a mi hijo lesionado.

-¿Parece que nos tocara dormir afuera Seth?-dijo Jacob en un tono decaído.

-¡Disculpa! ¿Nos toca?…a mi no es el que le pidieron mantenerse alejado de la pequeña Nessi yo duermo adentro-dijo Seth caminando hacia la casa.

-¿Qué? oye regresa aquí- replico Jacob y yo me reí suavemente al verlos-se _parecen a mis hijos_- pensé mientras los seguía mirando Jacob evitaba que Seth siguiera caminando a la casa haciéndole una especie de llave de lucha ambos reían, en ese momento una idea se cruzo por mi mente.

-Jacob, Seth- los llame para que me prestaran atención cosa que ellos hacen-les gustaría acompañarme a compara unas cosas que se necesitan en la casa aparte de la despensa y cosas para los bebes- les pregunte ellos me miran y luego se miran entre ellos como analizando mi propuesta entre ellos- _madre eres perversa_...-escuche decir divertido a mi Allan en mi mente y yo solo sonreí suavemente.

-Si ¿porque no?- dice Jacob separándose a Seth.

-Bueno, porque no van y se ponen algo más decente, los estaré esperando aquí no demoren- les dije ellos rápidamente entran a la casa a cambiarse bueno Seth lo izo, Jacob dudaba un poco pero a la final se adentro a la casa y siguió a Seth, Charlie que había estado apartado de todo se acerca para entrara a la casa.

-Perdona todas las molestias-me dice deteniéndose a mi lado mientras me mira con sus ojos escarlatas.

-No te preocupes todo está bien…..bueno en su mayoría-dije dándole una sonrisa que él me responde con una igual, nos quedamos unos segundos mirando fijamente como queriéndonos decir algo mas pero no salió ninguna palabra de nuestros labios.

-Ya estamos listos- dijo Seth saliendo de la casa y se nos queda mirando.

-Oh bueno, déjame buscar mi bolso- dije desapareciendo y volviendo con mi bolso en mis manos, Charlie ya no estaba y Jacob a Seth me esperaban vestidos en el pórtico comencé a caminar y ellos dos me siguen llegamos hasta el garaje y lo abro ellos hacen un ruido de sorpresa al ver mi auto.

-¡OH mi dios!- dijo Jacob acercándose a mi coche admirándolo, juro que parecía que quisiera abrazarlo y Seth lanzo un silbido al aire acercándose también al auto ya que era el único que había por el momento ya que el de Thristan quedo destrozado por el accidente que Allan y Seth tuvieron , yo miraba divertida como ellos miraban el coche ya que ellos no lo habían visto antes porque estaba en el garaje y ellos no habían accedido a él en ningún momento, Jacob dirige su vista hacia la motocicleta que Allan que estaba aparcada a la derecha y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-Es increíble-decía el emocionado mientras se acercaba a la moto.

-Es de mi hijo Allan- le dije acercándome a él –pero según había mencionado se averió y la estaba reparando.

-Jacob podría revisarla, el es un mecánico excelente él podría armarla y desarmarla sin ningún problema- dijo Seth a mi lado.

-¿Eso es verdad Jacob?- le pregunte y el solo se sonrojo un poco y río tontamente

-Si digamos que soy algo bueno con las motos podría echarle un vistazo, a decir verdad me encantaría- dijo él un poco emocionado.

-Claro cuando regresemos podrás hacerlo- le dije y el casi saltaba de la emoción- sabes conducir- le pregunte y el asiente con su cabeza y le arrojo las llaves de mi auto- bueno hoy es tu día de suerte conduce-

-¿De verdad?- dice el sorprendido y yo asiento con mi cabeza él se levanta y con el pequeño control remoto que viene con las llaves abre los seguros de la puerta y hace una expresión cómica de felicidad recordándome a los niños en navidad cuando reciben el regalo que querían, todos nos montamos en el auto Jacob de piloto, Seth atrás y yo en el asiento del copiloto y pronto comenzamos a alejarnos de la casa a mis oídos llegan las carcajadas de mis dos hijos y a Charlie preguntarles que pasa mas ellos seguían riendo sabiendo muy bien en lo que los jóvenes hombres lobo se habían metido al decidir acompañarme de compras, cosa que mis dos hijos evitaban hacer por todas las maneras posible- _después de todo no era mala idea castigar un poco al joven Jacob_- pensé divertida mirando la carretera y que mejor manera de hacerlo que llevarlo conmigo a recorrer las tiendas lástima que el joven Seth se vio involucrado también pero así sería más divertido, después de todo que era pasara casi 10 horas dentro de un centro comercial sin compañía agradable.


End file.
